Marked Men Harry
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Pansy había amado a Harry Potter desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en él era todo lo que no no debería desear... Pansy Parkinson era una clase de actuación y yo no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Estaba atada a mi familia, vinculada a la persona que era mi otra mitad, así que la toleré a ella y a su arrogante actitud mientras no tenía ninguna otra opción.
1. Prólogo

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p>Marked Men ... Harry<p>

**Prólogo**

_**PANSY**_

Había amado a Harry Potter desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en él. Él era todo lo que no debería desear y la única persona por la que salí de mi camino de no tratar de complacer. Él solo me veía como una mocosa —y titulada con sobresaliente— princesa, pero lo peor de todo lo que veía cuando me veía a mí era que veía a la chica de su gemelo fallecido.

Eso rompía mí corazón porque por mucho que me había gustado Hayden Potter nunca hubo nada romántico entre nosotros y no importa cuánto intentara convencerme a mí misma de que amar a Harry era una idea terrible, mi pobre corazón no escuchaba.

Nos hemos tolerado el uno al otro, y apenas habíamos forjado una incómoda alianza hasta que una noche tome demasiado y eso cambió la forma en que fuimos siempre. De repente secretos de toda la vida ya no se ocultan y lo único que siempre quise para mí parecía obtenerlo, tanto que estaba dispuesta a pasar por el infierno para aferrarme a él.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**HARRY**_

Pansy Parkinson era una clase de actuación y yo no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Estaba atada a mi familia, vinculada a la persona que era mi otra mitad, así que las toleré a ella y a su arrogante actitud mientras no tenía ninguna otra opción. Lo que no sabía era que una falda corta y también muchos cócteles en su cumpleaños iban a cambiar mi perspectiva de ella para el resto de mi vida.

Algunas personas pensaban que me escondía detrás de todos mis tatuajes y piercings, que trataba de alejarme de mi gemelo muerto,Pero Pansy vio en medio de todo eso y no estaba asustada de lo que había debajo.

Nosotros no se suponía que fuéramos a estar juntos, no se suponía que fuéramos cualquier cosa sino incómodos conocidos pero todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo una chica como ella y un tipo como yo se supone que estén enamorados sin destruirse el uno al otro.

Y añade a su ex por encargo y dos desaprobadoras parejas de padres y toda la situación sonaba como si fueran más problemas de lo que valía la pena.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Uno**

_**HARRY**_

Al principio pensé que el martilleo en mi cabeza era mi cerebro tratando de abrirse paso fuera de mi cráneo después de los diez o más tragos de Crown Royal que me tomé ayer por la noche, pero entonces me recordé que era domingo y, no importa cuántas veces le dije o lo grosero que fuera, o cualquier tipo de condición corrupta y desagradable en la que me encontrara, ella aparecía los domingos en la mañana para arrastrarme a casa para el almuerzo.

Un suave gemido desde el otro lado de la cama me recordó que anoche no había vuelto a casa desde el bar solo, no es que recordara el nombre de la chica o qué aspecto tenía o si había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo notorio por convencerla de venir a casa conmigo. Me pasé una mano por la cara y saqué mis piernas por el borde de la cama justo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Nunca debí haberle dado una llave a la mocosa. No se molestó en ocultar que estaba acostumbrada a entrar y encontrarme con resaca y desnudo, así que no veo por qué hoy tenía que ser diferente. La chica del otro lado de la cama se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos ante la nueva adición a nuestra pequeña e incómoda fiesta.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que eras soltero? —Había cierta acusación en su tono que me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta a irse con un extraño a pasar una noche de sexo sin ataduras perdía el derecho a emitir ningún juicio, sobre todo cuando aún estaba desnuda y acurrucada en mi cama.

—Dame veinte. —Me pasé una mano por el cabello desordenado y la pelinegra en la puerta levantó una ceja.

—Tienes diez. —Hubiera levantado una ceja hacia ella ante su tono y actitud, pero mi cabeza me estaba matando y el gesto se perdería con ella de todos modos, ya que era más que inmune a mi mierda—. Voy a hacer café, ya invité a Draco, pero dijo que tiene que ir a la tienda a atender un compromiso.

Estaré en el auto. —Ella giró sobre sus talones y al momento en que la puerta quedó vacía yo ya estaba luchando por poner mis pies en el suelo y buscando cualquier par de pantalones que podría haber arrojado allí anoche.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Me había olvidado temporalmente de la chica en mi cama, así que maldije en voz baja y halé una camiseta negra que parecía razonablemente limpia por encima de mi cabeza.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y agarraba la sábana contra su pecho. Era bonita, tenía un buen cuerpo por lo que pude ver y me pregunté qué clase de juego había tenido que arrojarle para traerla a casa conmigo. Ella era alguien con quien no me habría importado despertar en la mañana.

—Hay un lugar en el que tengo que estar, lo que significa que necesitas levantarte y ponerte en marcha. Normalmente mi compañero de cuarto estaría alrededor por lo que podrías quedarte un rato, pero tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que necesitas mover ese buen culo e irte.

Ella me escupió un poco.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Miré por encima del hombro mientras excavaba por mis botas debajo de un montón de ropa y metía los pies en ellas.

—No.

—¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? Ni siquiera un "gracias por lo de anoche", "estuviste genial", "¿qué tal si almorzamos?", solo un ¡saca tu mierda de aquí!

—Ella lanzó la sábana a un lado y me di cuenta de que tenía un lindo tatuaje garabateado a lo largo de sus costillas. Eso era probablemente lo que me atrajo de ella en medio de mi borrachera en primer lugar—. Eres una verdadera pieza de trabajo, ¿lo sabías?

Yo era mucho más que una simple pieza de trabajo, pero esta chica era solo una de, oh, tantas que no necesitaban saber eso. Maldije en silencio a Draco.

Mi compañero de cuarto era la mierda, habíamos sido mejores amigos desde la primaria y normalmente podía confiar en él para interferir por mí los domingos en la mañana, cuando estaba en apuros, pero me olvidé de la pieza que se suponía que tenía que terminar hoy, así que necesitaba empujar a la cola de anoche por la puerta y empezar a moverme antes de que la mocosa se fuera sin mí, lo que era un dolor de cabeza más grande de lo que necesitaba en mi estado actual.

—Oye ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Si ella no estaba enojada antes, estaba absolutamente furiosa ahora que volvía a subir en su súper mini falda negra y escasa camiseta de tirantes. Ella se erizó el montón de cabello rubio claro teñido y me miró con ojos ahora manchados de mascara usada.

—Lucy, ¿no te acuerdas? —Unté alguna basura en mi cabello para hacer que se destacara en un montón de direcciones, me rocié colonia para ayudar a enmascarar el olor a sexo y alcohol que estaba seguro todavía se aferraba a cada parche visible de mi piel. Me encogí de un hombro hacia ella y esperé mientras ella caminaba delante de mí, saltando en un pie para ponerse un par de zapatos de tacón que solo gritaban sexo sucio.

—Soy Harry. —Me habría ofrecido para estrecharle la mano, pero parecía tonto, así que solo señalé la puerta principal del apartamento y entré en el baño para cepillarme el sabor rancio del whisky de mi boca—.

Hay café en la cocina, tal vez deberías escribir tu número y te puedo dar una llamada en otra ocasión. El domingo no es un buen día para mí.

—Ella nunca sabría qué tan cierta era esa declaración.

Ella me miró y tocó la punta de uno de esos impresionantes zapatos.

—Realmente no tienes idea de quién soy ¿no?

Esta vez incluso contra mi cerebro palpitando deseé que mi ceja subiera y la miré con la boca llena de espuma de pasta de dientes. Me le quedé mirando hasta que ella gritó y me señaló su costado,

—¡Debes recordar al menos esto!

No era de extrañar que me gustara su tatuaje tanto como si fuera uno de los míos. Escupí la pasta de dientes en el lavabo y me di una mirada en el espejo.

Me veía como el infierno. Mis ojos estaban llorosos y enrojecidos, mi piel se veía gris y había un chupetón del tamaño de londres en un lado de mi cuello.

Mamá lo amaría tanto como amaría el estado actual de mi cabello. Normalmente espeso y oscuro, me había afeitado los lados del mismo y teñido la parte delantera de un púrpura agradable, luminoso, de manera que se levantaba liso y se veía como algo que habrías cortado con un cortador de maleza.

Mis padres ya tenían problemas con mis tatuajes serpenteando alrededor de mis dos brazos y por los lados de mi cuello, por lo que el cabello solo sería la guinda del pastel. No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar el actual espectáculo de mierda mirándome en el espejo, así que merodeé fuera del baño y, sin ceremonias, agarré a la chica por el codo y la remolqué hasta la puerta delantera. Tenía que aprender a ir a casa con ellas en lugar de dejarlas venir a casa conmigo, era mucho más fácil de esa manera.

—Mira, tengo que estar en un lugar al que particularmente no me gusta ir, pero tú volviéndote loca y haciendo una escena no va a hacer otra cosa que molestarme. Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato anoche y puedes dejar tu número, pero ambos sabemos que las posibilidades de que te llame son casi nulas. Si no quieres ser tratada como una mierda, tal vez deberías dejar de ir a casa con tipos borrachos que no conoces. Créeme que realmente vamos tras una cosa y al día siguiente lo que realmente queremos es irnos tranquilamente. Me duele la cabeza y siento que voy a vomitar, además de que tengo que pasar una hora en un auto con alguien que me odia y está jubilosamente planeando mi muerte, así que realmente ¿puedes saltarte la histeria y seguir adelante?

Para entonces ya había maniobrado llegar a la entrada del edificio y la vi en el BMW en el lugar al lado de mi camioneta. Ella estaba impaciente y se molestaría si me seguía tardando. Le di a Lucy una media sonrisa y me encogí de un hombro, después de todo no era su culpa que yo fuera un idiota y hasta yo sabía que ella merecía algo mejor que un cretino insensible.

—Mira no te sientas mal, puedo ser un cabrón encantador cuando pongo mi mente en ello. Estás lejos de ser la primera y no serás la última que tiene que ver este pequeño espectáculo. Me alegra que hayas visto mi lado más mezquino, prefiero que me recuerdes por eso que por lo de anoche.

Corrí por las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás y abrí la puerta del elegante BMW negro. Me gustaba este auto y odiaba que le combinara tan bien al conductor como lo hacía. Con clase, elegante y caro eran sin duda las palabras que podrían utilizarse para describir a mi compañera de viaje y mientras Lucy me gritaba volviéndome loco, salimos del estacionamiento de mi edificio y lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos y murmurar:

—Con clase. —Dijo por lo bajo. Estaba acostumbrada a las pequeñas escenas que a las chicas les gustaba tirar cuando me rescataba de ellas a la mañana siguiente, incluso había tenido que reemplazar su parabrisas una vez cuando una de ellas me lanzó una piedra y falló mientras me alejaba.

Ajusté el asiento para acomodar mis largas piernas y me dispuse a descansar mi cabeza contra la ventana. Siempre era un viaje largo y dolorosamente silencioso, pero a veces, como hoy, me sentía agradecido por ello, otras veces me molestaba hasta el último nervio. Habíamos sido una constante en la vida del otro desde la secundaria, ella conocía cada fortaleza y debilidad que tenía, mis padres la amaban como a sí mismos y no ocultaban el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces preferían su compañía que la mía.

Uno pensaría que con toda la historia, lo bueno y lo malo entre nosotros, podríamos tener una pequeña charla sencilla por un par de horas sin que fuera difícil.

—Vas a conseguir que la basura que tienes sobre todo tu cabello se corra por todas partes de mi ventana. —Tenía una voz que no coincidía con el resto de ella. Yo era toda cigarrillos y whisky, mientras que ella era toda champán y seda. Siempre me había gustado su voz, cuando nos llevábamos bien podía escucharla hablar durante horas.

—Lo tengo anotado. —Ella soltó un bufido. Cerré los ojos y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba listo para un paseo en silencio, pero al parecer ella tenía cosas que decir hoy, porque tan pronto como introdujo el auto a la carretera, apagó la radio y dijo mi nombre:

—Harry. —Volví la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y abrí mínimamente un ojo.

—Pansy. —Su nombre era tan elegante como el resto de ella. Era pálida, tenía el cabello negro y grandes ojos azules. Ella era pequeña, fácilmente unos treinta centímetros menos de mi metro noventa, pero tenía curvas para días. Era el tipo de chica que los chicos miraban solo porque no podían evitarlo, pero tan pronto como giraba esos helados ojos azules en su dirección, sabían que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Ella irradiaba inalcanzabilidad tanto como otras chicas rezumaban ven y tómame.

Ella sopló un aliento y vi como un mechón de cabello giraba en torno a su frente. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y me puse rígido cuando vi lo apretadas que estaban sus manos en el volante.

—¿Qué pasa Pansy?

Se mordió el labio inferior, una señal segura de que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Supongo que no has respondido ninguna de las llamadas de tu mamá esta semana?

No era exactamente cercano con mis padres, de hecho, nuestra relación se cernía en algún lugar alrededor de la zona mutuamente aceptable por lo que mi mamá enviaba a Pansy a arrastrarme a casa cada fin de semana.

Los dos éramos de un pequeño pueblo llamado Clevedon en una zona acomodada de Bristol. Me mudé a Londres en cuanto tuve mi diploma en la mano y Pansy unos años atrás porque era más joven que yo y también porque no había querido nada más que entrar en universidad. La chica no solo lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas, sino que también estaba en camino a convertirse en un jodido médico. Mi madre sabía que no había manera que hiciera el viaje de dos horas de ida y vuelta para verlos los fines de semana, pero si Pansy conducía y venía a buscarme, no solo me sentiría culpable por hacerla sacar tiempo en su apretado horario por mí, sino que no tendría ninguna excusa para no ir. Pansy pagaba la gasolina, esperaba a que yo tropezara de la cama y sacaba mi triste culo de la casa cada domingo y ni una sola vez en dos años se había quejado al respecto.

—No, estuve ocupado toda la semana. —Estuve ocupado, pero tampoco me gustaba hablar con mi mamá, así que la había ignorado las tres veces que me había llamado esta semana.

Pansy suspiró y retorció las manos con más fuerza en el volante.

—Ella te estaba llamando para decirte que Theo se lesionó y el Ejército lo envió a casa durante las seis semanas de rehabilitación y recuperación. Tu padre fue a la base militar ayer a recogerlo.

Me erguí en el asiento tan rápido que me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo del auto. Juré y me froté el golpe que hizo que mi cabeza palpitara todavía más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se lastimó? —Theo era mi hermano mayor, me llevaba tres años y había estado en el extranjero por una buena parte de los últimos seis años, pero todavía éramos cercanos y aunque no le gustaba toda la distancia que pongo entre mis padres y yo, si hubiera resultado herido de gravedad, me habría enterado por él.

—No estoy segura, Lily dijo que algo pasó con el convoy en el que estaba cuando fueron de patrulla. Estuvo en un accidente bastante serio, supongo.

Ella dijo que su brazo estaba roto y tenía unas cuantas costillas fracturadas pero estaba muy alterada por lo que me costó trabajo entenderla cuando me llamó.

—Theo me habría llamado.

—Theo estaba sedado y pasó los últimos dos días siendo interrogado, le pidió a tu mamá que te llamara porque ustedes, los chicos Potter, son demasiado persistentes. Lily le dijo que no responderías, pero él le seguía diciendo que lo intentara.

Mi hermano estaba herido, pero estaba en casa y yo no sabía nada.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas.

—¿Vas a pasar a ver a tu mamá? —No tenía que mirarla para saber que se había endurecido aún más. Casi podía sentir la tensión rodando fuera de ella en ondas heladas.

—No. —No dijo más y yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. Los Potter podríamos no haber sido la familia más cercana, o cálida, pero no teníamos nada al lado de los Parkinson. La familia de Pansy cagaba oro y respiraba dinero, pero también engañaba y mentía, eran divorciados y vueltos a casar y, por lo que había visto en los últimos años, tenían poca necesidad o interés en la hija biológica que venía de una unión mejor establecida en una declaración de impuestos que de un dormitorio. Sabía que Pansy amaba mi casa y a mis padres porque eran la única apariencia de normalidad que había experimentado siempre y yo no la envidiaba, de hecho, me gustaba el hecho de que me quitaba la mayor parte del calor de encima. Si a Pansy le iba bien en la escuela, y esta saliendo con un rico licenciado, viviendo la vida que mis padres siempre habían querido para sus hijos, pero se les había negado desde que yo permanecía fuera y Theo solía estar un continente de distancia y yo era lo único que les quedaba, no tenía ninguna vergüenza en usar a Pansy como amortiguador.

—Hombre, ni siquiera he hablado con Theo en tres meses. Va a ser impresionante verlo. Me pregunto si puedo convencerlo de que venga a pasar un tiempo en la ciudad conmigo y Draco. Probablemente esté más que listo para un poco de diversión.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y se movió para encender la radio un poco.

—Tienes veintidós Harry, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de actuar como un adolescente indulgente? ¿Al menos le preguntaste a esta cómo se llamaba?

En el caso de que te lo preguntes, hueles como una mezcla entre una destilería y un club de striptease.

Solté un bufido y dejé que mis ojos se perdieran de nuevo cerrados.

—Tienes diecinueve años, Pansy ¿cuándo vas a dejar de vivir tu vida bajo los estándares de todos los demás? Mi abuela de ochenta y dos tiene más vida social que tú y creo que está menos tensa. —No le pensaba decir a qué olía ella, porque era dulce y encantador y no tenía ningún deseo de ser gradable por el momento.

Podía sentirla mirándome y escondí una sonrisa.

—Me gusta Dorea. —Su tono era malhumorado.

—A todo el mundo le gusta Dorea. Ella es luchadora y no acepta mierda de nadie. Podrías aprender una cosa o dos de ella.

—Oh, tal vez debería teñirme el cabello de rosa, tatuarme cada superficie visible de mi cuerpo, meterme un montón de metal en la cara y dormir con todo lo que se mueva. ¿No es esa tu filosofía sobre cómo vivir una vida rica y plena?

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y la banda musical en mi cabeza, decidió ir a una segunda ronda.

—Por lo menos yo estoy haciendo lo que quiero. Yo sé quién y qué soy, Pansy y no pediré ninguna disculpa por ello. Ya he oído un montón sobre Lily Potter salir de tu linda boca por el momento.

Su boca se torció hacia abajo en una mueca.

—Lo que sea, volvamos a ignorarnos mutuamente, simplemente pensé que debías saber lo de Theo, los chicos Potter nunca han sido grandiosos con las sorpresas.

Ella tenía razón. En mi experiencia, las sorpresas nunca habían sido algo bueno, por lo general daban lugar a que alguien se molestara y acabaran en algún tipo de lucha. Yo amaba a mi hermano, pero tenía que admitir que estaba un poco irritado de que, uno, no se había tomado la molestia de hacerme saber que estaba herido, y dos, todavía trataba de obligarme a jugar a ser amable con mis parientes. Me figuré que su plan de ignorarnos el resto del camino era el ganador, así que me dejé caer tan lejos como el pequeño auto deportivo me permitía y empecé a dormitar. Solo estuve fuera durante veinte minutos más o menos, cuando su teléfono comenzó a cantar The Civil Wars y me despertó. Parpadeé con ojos arenosos y me pasé una mano por la cara. Si el cabello no volvía loca a mi mamá, el hecho de que estaba demasiado ocupado como para afeitarme para su precioso almuerzo la haría volverse histérica.

—No, te dije que voy a Clevedon y no volverá hasta tarde. —Miré al otro lado del auto y ella debió sentir mi mirada porque me miró rápidamente y vi un poco de rubor hacerse camino hacia sus mejillas—.

No Adrian, te dije que no tengo tiempo y que tengo trabajo de laboratorio por hacer. —No podía distinguir las palabras y quien fuera que estuviera en el otro extremo del teléfono sonaba enojado. Vi sus dedos apretar el teléfono—. No es asunto tuyo. Tengo que irme, así que hablaré contigo más tarde.

—Ella deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y tiró el caro dispositivo en el portavasos al lado de mi rodilla.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Yo realmente no me preocupaba por Pansy y su novio más rico que Dios, futuro gobernante del universo conocido, pero era educado preguntar cuándo alguien estaba molesto, obviamente. No había conocido a Adrian, pero por lo que he oído de mamá cuando me he molestado en escuchar, estaba hecho a la medida para ir con la personalidad de la futura doctora Pansy. Su familia era adinerada como la de ella, su padre era juez o abogado, o algún otro disparate político sin sentido y estaba seguro más allá de la sombra de toda duda, que el tipo tenía que usar pantalones de pinzas y camisetas polo de color rosa con mocasines blancos. Durante un largo momento no pensé que iba a responder, pero se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a golpear ligeramente en el volante con los dedos obviamente cuidados con una cara manicura.

—En realidad no, nos separamos, pero no creo que Adrian realmente lo capte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hace un par de semanas en realidad. He estado pensando en hacerlo por un tiempo. Estoy demasiado ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo para tener novio.

—Si fuera el hombre adecuado no te sentirías así. Sacarías tiempo porque querrías estar con él.

Ella me miró con ambas cejas levantadas hasta su línea del cabello.

—¿Está usted, señor prostituto del siglo, en verdad tratando de darme consejos sobre relaciones?

Rodé los ojos, lo que hizo que mi cabeza gritara en protesta.

—El hecho de que no haya habido una chica con la que quiera pasar el rato de manera exclusiva no significa que yo no sepa la diferencia entre calidad y cantidad.

—Podría haberme engañado, además Adiran quería más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a dar y sería una pena porque mi mamá y papá lo amaban.

—Es cierto, por lo que he oído estaba bastante hecho a la medida como para hacer felices a tus padres. ¿Qué quieres decir con que quería más de lo que estabas dispuesta a dar? ¿Trató de poner una roca en tu dedo después de solo seis meses?

Ella me dio una mirada y frunció los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

—Ni siquiera cerca, solo quería que las cosas fueran más serias de lo que yo quería que fueran.

Me reí un poco y me froté entre las cejas. Mi dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un latido sordo, pero estaba empezando a ser manejable.

Necesitaba pedirle que pasara por un Starbucks o algo si tenía que atravesar esta tarde.

—¿Es esa tu manera remilgada de decirme que estaba tratando de meterse en tus pantalones y no lo dejaste?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y tomó la salida que nos llevaba a Clevedon.

—Necesito que pases por Starbucks antes de ir a casa de mis padres, y no creas que no me di cuenta que no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

—Si nos paramos, llegaremos tarde y no todos los chicos tratan de meterse en mis pantalones.

—El cielo no se va a caer si nos presentamos con cinco minutos de retraso a la programación de Lily y tienes que estar bromeando, estuviste encadenada a ese idiota por seis meses sin rendirte, es una broma.

Eso me hizo carcajearme hasta perder el aire. Me reí tanto que tuve que sostener mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras el whisky registrado en mi cerebro empezaba a protestar gritándome. Yo jadeaba un poco y la miré con los ojos llorosos.

—Si realmente crees que no eres tan inteligente como yo siempre pensé que eras. Cada tipo de menos de noventa está tratando de meterse en tus pantalones, Pansy, sobre todo si piensa que es tu chico. Soy un chico, sé de esta mierda.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo admitiendo que probablemente tenía un punto válido y llevó el auto a la cafetería. Yo prácticamente salí corriendo, ansioso de estirar las piernas y conseguir alejarme un poco de la típica actitud arrogante. Había una cola cuando llegué dentro y eché un rápido vistazo alrededor para ver si reconocía a alguien, porque Clevedon era una ciudad bastante pequeña y por lo general cuando me pasaba los fines de semana me encontraba inevitablemente con alguien con quien solía ir a la escuela. No me había molestado en preguntar si Pansy quería algo porque ella seguía siendo toda arrogante por tener que parar en primer lugar. Era casi mi turno para pedir cuando mi teléfono comenzó a soltar una canción de Social Distortion en mi bolsillo.

Lo saqué después de pedir un café de culo grande y negro y tomar un lugar en la mesa al lado de una linda morena que estaba intentando con todo su esfuerzo no ser atrapada chequeándome.

—¿Qué pasa?

Podía oír la música a todo volumen en la tienda detrás de Draco cuando preguntó:

—¿Cómo te está yendo esta mañana?

Draco conocía mis defectos y malos hábitos mejor que nadie, y la razón por la que habíamos mantenido nuestra amistad, tanto tiempo como lo habíamos hecho era porque nunca me juzgaba sobre la base de esos factores.

—Apesta. Tengo resaca, estoy de mal humor y a punto de sentarme en otra función familiar forzada, además de que Pansy está algo rara hoy.

—¿Cómo estaba la chica de anoche?

—No tengo idea. Ni siquiera recuerdo llegar a casa desde el bar, pero al parecer hice un gran trabajo con ella pues se molestó mucho porque no recordara quien era, así que auch.

Se rió en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Ella te lo dijo como seis veces anoche, incluso intentó quitarse la camiseta para mostrártelo y yo llevé sus culos a casa, borracho. Traté de que te fueras a medianoche, pero como de costumbre, no lo agarraste.

Solté un bufido y tomé el café cuando el hombre detrás del mostrador me llamó. Me di cuenta de que los ojos de la morena seguían la mano que rodeaba el vaso de cartón. Era la que tenía la cabeza de una cobra rey en ella. El resto de la serpiente se abría paso en mi antebrazo y alrededor de mi codo, la lengua bífida extendida hacía una "R" en mi dedo anular en el tatuaje de mi nombre que estaba escrito en los nudillos de la misma mano. Su boca hizo una pequeña O de sorpresa, así que le di un guiño y me dirigí de nuevo al BMW.

—Lo siento amigo. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

El tío de Draco, Lucius había abierto la tienda hace años en Walkers Court cuando lo concurrían principalmente pandilleros y ciclistas, pero ahora con la llegada de los jóvenes urbanos y modernos que poblaban la zona, "El Mercado" era uno de los sitios de tatuajes más concurridos de la ciudad.

Draco y yo nos conocimos en la clase de arte de quinto grado y habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces, de hecho, había sido su plan desde que teníamos doce años que, finalmente, nos mudaríamos a la ciudad y trabajaríamos para Lucius. Los dos teníamos locas habilidades y personalidad para hacer que la empresa surgiera, por lo que Lucius no tuvo reparos en que fuésemos aprendices y nos pusiéramos a trabajar antes cumplir los veinte. Era lo máximo tener a un amigo que trabajara en la misma rama; tenía una gran cantidad de tinta en la piel que iba desde geniales a no tan geniales, que las crónicas de Draco mejoraban y mejoraban en este arte y podíamos permanecer exactamente en la misma cosa.

—Terminé ese pedazo de espalda en el que he estado trabajando desde Julio, resultó mejor de lo que pensaba y el tipo está hablando de hacerse el frente de manera que lo tomé porque es un volquete gordo

—Genial. —Estaba haciendo malabarismos con el teléfono y el café y tratando de abrir la puerta del auto cuando una voz femenina me detuvo en seco.

—Oye. —Miré por encima de mi hombro y la morena estaba de pie encima de un auto con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Me gustan mucho tus tatuajes.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y salté un poco hacia atrás para no derramar café hirviendo por toda mi entrepierna mientras Pansy empujaba la puerta desde el interior.

—Gracias. —Si estuviéramos más cerca de casa y Pansy no estuviese poniendo ya el auto en marcha, probablemente habría tenido un segundo para pedirle a la chica su número. Pansy me lanzó una mirada de desprecio que yo ignoré y rápidamente volví a mi conversación con Draco—. Theo está en casa, al parecer tuvo un accidente y Pansy dijo que estaría algunas semanas en recuperación. Supongo que es por eso que mamá estuvo llamando a mi teléfono toda la semana.

— Pregúntale si quiere rodar con nosotros unos días, extraño a ese maleducado hijo de puta.

Tomé un sorbo de café y mi cabeza por fin empezó a calmarse.

—Ese es el plan. Llegaré contigo en mi camino a casa y te dejaré saber cuál es la historia

Moví mi pulgar por la pantalla para finalizar la llamada y me recosté en el asiento. Pansy me miró fijamente y juré que vi sus ojos brillar con ira.

Realmente nunca había visto nada tan azul en cualquier otro lugar de la naturaleza y cuando estaba molesta era algo de otro mundo.

—Tu mamá llamó mientras estabas ocupado coqueteando. Está molesta porque vamos tarde.

Sorbí un poco más del néctar negro de los dioses y comencé a golpear ligeramente mi rodilla con la mano libre. Siempre fui una especie de chico inquieto y mientras más nos acercábamos a la casa de mis padres, por lo general se ponía peor. Los almuerzos eran siempre rígidos y forzados, no entendía por qué insistían en seguir haciéndolos cada semana, no podía darme cuenta por qué Pansy permitía la farsa, pero iba cada semana, incluso cuando sabía que nada iba a cambiar.

—Está molesta porque llegas tarde. Los dos sabemos que le importa un pito si yo estoy o no. —Mis dedos se movían cada vez más rápido mientras el auto rodaba en una comunidad cerrada y entre filas y filas de pequeñas mansiones de galleta cortada que habían sido construidas en las montañas.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Harry. Yo no sufro estos viajes en auto cada fin de semana, por el simple deleite de ver tu mañana después porque tus padres me quieren hacer huevos y tortitas cada domingo. Lo hago porque quieren verte, quieren tratar de tener una relación contigo, no importa cuántas veces les hagas daño o les lances basura. Se lo debo a tus padres y lo más importante se lo debo a Hayden por tratar y hacerte actuar correctamente a pesar de que Dios sabe que es casi un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Contuve el aliento mientras el dolor cegador que siempre venía cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Hayden atravesaba mi pecho.

Mis dedos involuntariamente se abrieron y cerraron alrededor de la taza de café y azoté mi cabeza para mirarla.

—Hayden no estaría sobre mi culo tratando de hacerme ser algo que no soy. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, y nunca lo seré. Él lo entendió mejor que nadie y trabajó horas extras para tratar de ser para ellos lo que yo nunca podría ser.

Ella suspiró y llevó el auto a una parada en el camino de entrada detrás de la camioneta de mi padre.

—La única diferencia entre tú y Hayden era que él dejaba que la gente los amara a él y a ti. —Abrió la puerta del conductor y me miró a través del espacio que nos separaba—. Tú siempre has estado decidido a hacer que todo aquel que se preocupe por ti lo demuestre más allá de la duda.

Nunca has querido ser fácil de amar y te haces cargo de que nadie pueda olvidarlo nunca.

—Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que sacudió mis dientes e hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a latir de nuevo.

Habían pasado tres años. Tres solitarios, tristes, vacíos años desde que los hermanos Potter pasaran de ser una trió a ser un dúo. Yo era cercano a Theo, quien era increíble y siempre fue mi modelo a seguir cuando se trataba de ser un tipo duro, pero Hayden era mi otra mitad, tanto en sentido figurado como literal. Él era mi gemelo idéntico, la luz de mi oscuridad, lo suavidad para mi dureza, la alegría de mi angustia, el complemento perfecto para mi oh tan totalmente jodido y sin él yo era solo la mitad de la persona que nunca sería. Habían pasado tres años desde que lo había llamado en medio de la noche para venir a recogerme en una fiesta de algún lameculos porque estaba demasiado borracho para conducir. Habían pasado tres años desde que había dejado el apartamento que compartíamos para venir a buscarme sin ninguna pregunta porque eso era precisamente lo que hacía.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había perdido el control de su monovolumen en una lluviosa y resbaladiza I-25 y se había estrellado contra la parte trasera de un semi camión de los ochenta. Habían pasado tres años desde que había puesto a mi gemelo en el suelo y mi madre me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo sin rodeos: "Debías haber sido tú", mientras bajaban a Hayden bajo tierra. Habían pasado tres años y su nombre era suficiente para que yo cayera de rodillas, sobre todo viniendo de la única persona en el mundo a la que Hayden había amado tanto como a mí.

Hayden era todo lo que yo no era, de corte limpio, bien vestido, interesado en la educación y en construir un futuro seguro y la única persona en el planeta que era lo suficientemente bueno y con clase como para cubrir toda la magnificencia que poseía Pansy Parkinson. Ellos dos habían sido inseparables desde la primera vez que la trajo a casa cuando ella tenía trece años y trataba de escapar de la fortaleza de los Parkinson. Insistía que eran solo amigos, que amaba a Pansy como a una hermana, que solo quería protegerla de su horrible y estéril familia, pero la forma en que estaba con ella estaba llena de reverencia y cuidado. Yo sabía que él la amaba y dado que Hayden no podía equivocarse, Pansy se había convertido rápidamente en un miembro honorario de mi familia y tanto como me molestaba, era la única que realmente, realmente entendía la profundidad de mi dolor respecto a perderlo.

Tuve que tomar unos minutos extra para poner los pies debajo de mí, así que sorbí el resto del café y abrí la puerta. No me sorprendió ver una figura alta viniendo alrededor de la camioneta mientras yo salía del deportivo. Mi hermano era como cinco centímetros más alto que yo y construido más en la línea de un guerrero. Su oscuro cabello castaño estaba zumbando en un corte típico militar y sus ojos de color castaño.

Dejé escapar un silbido porque su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y amarrado, tenía una bota para caminar en un pie y había una desagradable fila negra de puntos de sutura corriendo a través de una de sus cejas y en la parte superior de la frente. La cortadora de malezas que había atacado mi cabello se había claramente tomado una buena oportunidad en mi hermano mayor.

—Luciendo bien, soldado.

Él me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo de un solo brazo y dio un respingo cuando toqué un lado de su cuerpo, lo que indicaba claramente algunas costillas rotas o magulladas.

—Estoy casi tan bien como me siento. Pareces un payaso saliendo de ese auto.

—Me veo como un payaso sin importar lo que haga cuando estoy con esta chica. —Él soltó una carcajada y pasó una mano áspera por la punta del cabello.

—¿Tú y Pansy siguen actuando como enemigos mortales?

—Más bien como incómodos conocidos, ella es tan remilgada y crítica como siempre. ¿Por qué no me llamaste o me enviaste un correo para decirme que estabas herido? Tuve que saberlo de ella en el camino.

Juró mientras empezamos a caminar despacio y hacer nuestro camino a la casa. Me molestaba ver cuán deliberados eran sus movimientos y me preguntaba si se había hecho más daño de lo que se veía por fuera.

—Estuve inconsciente después de que la Hummer se volcó.

Estuve en el hospital durante una semana con todo revuelto y cuando me desperté tuvieron que hacerme una cirugía en el hombro, así que estuve sedado.

Llamé a mamá y pensé que te dejaría saber cómo estaba el asunto, pero he oído que como de costumbre no estabas disponible cuando te llamó.

Me encogí de hombros y alargué una mano para sostenerlo mientras se tambaleaba un poco en las escaleras de la puerta principal.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Eres terco.

—No soy demasiado terco, estoy aquí ¿no es así? y ni siquiera sabía que estabas en casa como hasta hace quince minutos.

—La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque esa niña de ahí está atada y decidida a mantener unida a esta familia sin importar si somos o no la suya.

Entra ahí y juega bonito, de lo contrario te voy a patear el culo con el brazo roto y todo.

Murmuré algunas palabras bien escogidas y seguí a mi maltratado hermano dentro de la casa. Los domingos eran mi día menos favorito de todos.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Dos**

_**PANSY**_

Cerré la puerta del baño con un suave click y le pasé el seguro. Colapsé contra el lavabo y corrí mis manos temblorosas sobre mi cara. Era cada vez más y más difícil cada uno de los domingos ser la chaperona de Harry a estas reuniones familiares, ya sentía que me estaba saliendo una ulcera y si tuviese que conseguirlo nuevamente con otra de sus desagradables mujeres de bar cabezas huecas no estoy segura de que pudiera salir de su apartamento sin cometer homicidio.

Me voltee para refrescarme con un poco de agua fría y levanté la pesada caída de cabello negro de mi cuello. Necesitaba recomponerlo porque la última cosa que quería era que Lily o James se dieran cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar e incluso drogado y adolorido, Theo era una de las personas más observadoras que he conocido.

No se le escapaba nada cuando se trataba de sus hermanos menores y de mí por asociación desde que técnicamente me agrupé en la categoría de pequeña hermana sustituta.

Era cada vez más y más difícil pasar tiempo junto a Harry y no solo porque verlo me recordaba todo lo que ya no tenía que era el problema con el que lidiaban Lily y James, no es que el insensible imbécil tuviera alguna simpatía con sus padres. Mi problema venia por el hecho de que Harry era complicado, imprudente, charlatán, irreflexivo, muchas veces mal humorado y un insufrible dolor en el trasero pero cuando lo quería también era encantador y gracioso, artísticamente brillante y más de las veces la persona más interesante en la habitación y había estado locamente enamorada de ambos lados de él desde que tenía trece años.

Claro que había querido a Hayden, querido como un hermano, como el mejor amigo y consumado protector que había sido pero quise a Harry como si fuese mi misión en la vida, como si él fuese inevitable y no importa cuántas veces se me enseñara cuan horrible era esa idea, que mala pareja hacíamos, cuan imbécil insensible podía ser, no podía librarme de ello y siempre tenía el hecho que él ni siquiera pensaba en mi más que como el chofer de un carro golpeándome en la cara rasgándome un poco más de mi maltrecho corazón.

Mi propia familia era tal lio que no hubiese manera de que fuera la mitad de la persona que soy ahora sin todo lo que los Potter han hecho por mí.

Hayden me había tomado bajo su ala cuando era una pre-adolescente solitaria y sin amigos, Theo había tratado de golpear al primer chico que me hizo llorar porque yo no le gustaba, Lily me había llevado a comprar vestidos para los bailes de Bienvenida y la Graduación cuando mi propia madre estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo esposo para importarle, James me había llevado a las Universidades de Londres y me ayudo a rellenar las opciones lógicas y racionales cuando se trató de elegir una universidad y Harry, bueno Harry fue un constante recordatorio de que el dinero no te daba todo lo que deseabas y no importa cuán perfecta trataba de ser, cuán duro había trabajado en ser todo para todo el mundo, eso todavía no era suficiente.

Solté una exhalación que sentí que había aguantado cerca de una hora y tome un pedazo de Kleenex para quitar los residuos negros que habían corrido debajo de mis ojos por el agua. Si no conseguía bajar rápido al comedor Lily iba a venirme a buscar y no tenía una excusa razonable de porque estaba hiperventilando en el baño. Saqué una goma para cabello de mi bolsillo y acomodé mi cabello en una cola de caballo baja. Me puse una capa de brillo y me di una charla en silencio recordándome que había hecho esto un millón de otros domingos y que este no era diferente.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo al pasillo mi celular sonó y tuve que luchar contra un gruñido cuando vi que Adrian me estaba llamando de nuevo.

Mandé la llamada al buzón de voz y me pregunté por centésima vez en el último mes por qué había gastado un segundo de mi tiempo en su pomposo trasero.

Era demasiado estirado, demasiado temperamental, demasiado superficial y demasiado interesado en mi apellido y el hecho de que mis padres eran adinerados más que en mí.

Ni siquiera estaba interesada en salir con él, no estaba interesada en salir con nadie pero mis padres me habían forzado y como siempre bajo su presión me doblegué y terminé pasando más tiempo del que quería con él. Me las arreglé para tolerarlo por mucho más tiempo del que creí capaz, después de todo Adrian estaba más interesado en sí mismo que en mí, fue hasta que comenzó a presionarme por sexo, comenzando a ponerme incomoda agarrándome y tocando cosas, que no quería sus manos en ningún lugar cerca. Desafortunadamente ni él ni mis padres parecían captar el mensaje y había sido inundada con llamadas, mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos por las últimas dos semanas. Adrian era bastante fácil de esquivar, mi madre no tanto.

Estaba metiendo mi teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo trasero cuando una sosegada voz me detuvo.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo pequeña? ¿Me he ido por unos dieciocho meses y todo lo que obtengo es un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de que desaparezcas?

¿Dónde están las lágrimas, la histeria de que estoy sano y salvo?

¿Qué está tramando ese complicado cerebro tuyo?, porque puedo decir que hay algo en tu mente.

Ahogué una risita y dejé que mi frente cayera en el fuerte pecho en frente de mí. Incluso maltratado y golpeado Theo era la clase de hombre que se interponía entre la gente que amaba y todo lo que posiblemente podría hacerles daño. Acarició la parte superior de mi cabeza y puso una pesada mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

―Extrañé esa hermosa cara Pansy; no sabes qué bueno es estar en casa.

Me acerqué un poco y pasé con cuidado un brazo en su cintura para darle un apretón y no herirlo.

—Te extrañé también, Theo. Solo estoy estresada. La universidad es una locura ahora, estoy trabajando tres o cuatro noches a la semana y mis padres no me dejan en paz por este chico con el que acabo de romper. Sabes que amo cuando estamos todos juntos. Pensé que a tu mamá iba a darle un ataque al corazón cuando llamó para decirme lo que te pasó. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, no creo que esta familia sería capaz de manejar que otro hijo Potter se vaya abajo.

—No probablemente no. No puedo creer que todavía te tenga de chofer de mi idiota hermano.

—Enganché mi brazo con el de él y comenzamos a emprender nuestro camino hacia el comedor.

—Es la única manera de que él venga. Si tengo que faltar por la escuela o porque algo sucede el solo los rechaza. La mitad del tiempo cuando voy al apartamento ni siquiera sabe qué día es y tiene que luchar para salir por la puerta, hoy sería un buen ejemplo de ello. Si me presento se siente obligado a venir conmigo no importa con qué o quién esté en el medio de algo.

Theo maldice por lo bajo.

—No le mataría a ese chico ser amable con mamá y papá una vez a la semana. No necesita que tú seas su niñera.

Me encogí de hombros porque los dos sabíamos que todos los hermanos Potter tenían un papel. Hayden había sido el buen hijo, el estudiante de puras A, el futuro jugador de Ivy league, también el encargado de la función de mantener a Harry fuera de la cárcel y correr cuando su gemelo se metía en problemas de los que el mismo no podía salir. Harry era el comodín, el que vivía la vida al máximo y no se disculpaba con los que pudiera ofender o lastimar a lo largo del camino. Theo era el jefe, los gemelos lo adoraban y siguieron su ejemplo en lo bueno y malo, porque Dios sabía por la manera en que ellos lucían que había un montón y montón de lo malo en su camino.

Con Hayden ausente no era una sorpresa para nadie que Theo se hubiera vuelto incluso más protector con su hermano restante y yo había caído perfectamente en el papel de tratar de mantener a Harry en una especie de camino recto y estrecho.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Lily y James.

Ellos siempre han hecho mucho por mí y me han pedido muy poco a cambio, aguantar la ira de Harry una vez a la semana es un sacrificio muy fácil de hacer.

Algo apareció de repente en esos ojos.

Theo no era ningún tonto y no sería una sorpresa si supiera más de las cosas que mantenía guardadas que lo que dice saber.

—Simplemente no quiero que seas el objetivo de Harry siendo Harry. Mamá necesita superar su mierda y el también. Todo el mundo es adulto ahora y la vida es muy corta para que constantemente estés jugando a la mediadora entre los dos.

Suspiré y bajé mi voz mientras llegábamos a la entrada del comedor. La mesa estaba ya servida y todo el mundo ya estaba en sus asientos normales.

James estaba en la cabeza de la mesa,Lily a su derecha con un asiento vacío para mí. A la izquierda de James estaba el asiento para Theo y Harry había tomado el asiento en el extremo opuesto tan lejos de sus padres como podía.

—Necesitan superar el hecho de que él nunca va a ser Hayden, y él necesita parar de hacer cosas que a ellos no les gustan. Hasta que un lado ceda y aprenda como perdonar siempre va a ser de esta manera. —Presiona un súper ligero beso en mi coronilla y me da un pequeño apretón—.

No creo que ninguno de ellos se dé cuenta de lo afortunados que son de tenerte pequeña.

Lo dejo ir y voy a tomar asiento.

Trato de no hacer una mueca cuando Harry me da una mirada entrecerrada en mi dirección, sabiendo que Theo y yo estábamos susurrando sobre él.

Me deslizo en mi asiento y le doy una rápida sonrisa a James mientras él comienza a pasar el típicamente elaborado desayuno-almuerzo alrededor.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Theo que planeaba hacer en su tiempo libre cuando Lily me hizo voltear la cabeza en shock.

—¿Sería demasiado aventurado esperar que vengas a desayunar en una camisa de botones y en un par de pantalones que no parecieran que vinieran de la tienda de segunda mano? Quiero decir, tu hermano tiene varios huesos rotos y estuvo en un terrible accidente y él se las arregla para parecer más arreglado que tú, Harry.

Tuve que morder mi lengua para detenerme de no explotar contra ella para que lo dejara en paz. Mayormente porque las reuniones familiares se suponían que eran informales y divertidas y sé muy bien que si yo me hubiese presentado con jeans y una camiseta ni siquiera hubiese pestañado, pero porque era él lo veía como un ataque directo hacia ella.

Él tomó un par de tocinos del plato que le había alcanzado y ni siquiera se preocupó en responderle. En vez de eso se volteó hacia Theo y le preguntó acerca de sus planes mientras estuviera en casa.

Quería que fuera a la ciudad por una semana y pasara tiempo con él y Draco. Vi la boca de Lily tensarse por el rechazo y las cejas de James se fruncieron.

Había visto variantes de esa misma mirada cada domingo que estábamos aquí. Me hacía doler el pecho porque incluso en una camisa arrugada y jeans rotos Harry era el tipo de chico que hacía suyo cualquier atuendo que llevara puesto.

Era lo mismo con las cantidades masivas de tatuajes que lo cubrían de la cabeza a los pies y los metales que le adornaban por aquí y por allá. No era cuestionable que Harry era un chico apuesto, probablemente demasiado apuesto para ser honesta, pero era complicado y la belleza que poseía estaba enterrada y camuflada debajo de otras cosas que eran fáciles de obviar.

De los hermanos tenía los ojos verdes su cabello incluso cuando estaba decorado con púrpura, verde o azul todavía era el más grueso y brillante incluso con cada color debajo del sol bailando en su piel, de los tres siempre era alrededor de Harry donde las chicas giraban. Como la morena de Starbucks de esta tarde. Su nombre era Romilda Vane y había pasado todos los cuatro años de secundaria siendo atormentada por ella y sus porristas compinches.

Salía con deportistas y chicos ricos, no chicos con cortes de cabello tipo mohicano que tenían sus cejas y labios perforados, pero ni siquiera ella se podía resistir a todo lo que era Harry Potter en su magnífica gloria.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu cabello hijo? Un color realmente en la naturaleza quizás sea un buen cambio sobre todo porque la familia está completa y somos afortunados de tener a tu hermano de una sola pieza.

Gemí internamente y en silencio, tomé el cuenco de frutas que Lily me entregó. Ahora que se habían asociado no había manera de que fuera a permanecer callado.

Normalmente ignoraba a su mamá y le disparaba sarcásticos comentarios a James, pero ser interrumpido y atacado desde ambos lados mientras estaba tratando de ponerse al día con Theo no iba a dejarlo pasar. Harry tenía un mal genio en un día bueno, pero acorralarlo cuando tenía resaca y estaba siendo civilizado de mala gana sin duda lo iba a hacer explotar. Le di a Theo una mirada de pánico a través de la mesa pero antes de que él pudiera interferir la voz de Harry salió literalmente como una mano a través de la cara.

—Bueno el purpura es encontrado en toda la naturaleza así que no sé de qué hablan y en cuanto a mi ropa supongo que somos afortunados de que me preocupe en ponerme pantalones considerando las condiciones en las que Pansy me encontró esta mañana. Ahora si terminaron de criticar cada movimiento que hago, ¿puedo seguir mi conversación con mi hermano que no he visto en un año y que casi vuela en mil pedazos por una bomba en el camino?

Lily se quedó sin aliento y James empujó la silla de la mesa. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia delante y froté entre mis ojos, un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a palpitar.

—Una tarde Harry, una maldita tarde es lo que te pedimos. —James salió del comedor a toda prisa y Lily no perdió ni un minuto en estallar en lágrimas.

Enterró su cara en su servilleta y yo incómodamente le di palmadas en el hombro. Le di una mirada a Harry pero él ya se había parado e ido hacia la puerta.

Le di una mirada a Theo quien negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie pesadamente.

Lily subió su cabeza y miró a su hijo mayor con ojos suplicantes.

—Dile Theo, ve y dile que así no es como tratas a tus padres. No tiene respeto. ―Señaló con un dedo tembloroso a la puerta―. Tienes que decirle que es inaceptable.

—Seguro mamá, se lo diré pero también te voy a decir que no tienes razón para tirarle todo así. ¿A quién le importa si quiere usar jeans y tener el cabello como un maldito pitufo?

Lo que importa es que está aquí e hizo un esfuerzo y Pansy tomó tiempo de su vida, de su ocupada agenda para que eso pasara para ti y papá, y esperaron exactamente tres segundos para criticarlo, ambos.

Lily tomó aire pero Theo no había terminado.

―Tú y papa necesitan despertar. Pude haber venido a casa con la misma facilidad en una bolsa para cadáveres que con un yeso. Ya has perdido un hijo, tienes que aprender a apreciar a los que tienes a pesar de si estás de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones o no. —Las lágrimas salían todavía más y ella inclinó su cabeza en mi hombro

—Pansy ama venir acá los domingos; deberíamos dejar de pedirle que traiga a Harry porque él claramente no quiere venir aquí. Estoy cansada de tratar de hacerlo parte de esta familia, eso solo duele demasiado.

Theo negó con la cabeza y los dos suspiramos, él siguió a su hermano fuera del comedor mientras yo continué dándole palmadas a Lily en su hombro.

Esta mujer había sido buena conmigo, me trato como su hija cuando la mía no así que estaba a punto de decirle que venía de un lugar donde me negaba a ver a otra familia desintegrarse por sí misma.

—Lily tú y James son maravillosas personas y buenos padres pero tienes que dejar de vivir del pasado. No voy a verlos más cada domingo, al menos que encuentren como aceptar a Harry por exactamente lo que es y amarlo como sea. Extraño a Hayden y es trágico como murió, pero nunca vas a lograr que Harry sea como él y no puedo soportar ver como lo sigues tratando. Mis padres me han forzado a un molde en el que no encajo por años y solo deseo tener un poco de voluntad para rechazarlo de la manera en que Harry lo hace.

—Me paré y tuve que luchar contra mis propias lágrimas cuando me vio con sorpresa y consternación marcada en su rostro.

—Si Hayden estuviera aquí nada de esto estuviese pasando. Harry nunca hubiese comenzado a actuar tan terrible, tú y él estuviesen todavía felices juntos y Theo nunca se hubiese ido y unido a esa estúpido ejército.

Tuve que dar unos pasos atrás porque había demasiada equivocación en ese pensamiento que casi me derribó.

—Lily, Harry siempre fue un chico difícil, nunca se guio por los dictados de James y tú, Theo estaba enlistado muchísimo antes del accidente y te he dicho un millón de veces que Hayden era mi mejor amigo, nunca tuvimos ningún otro sentimiento que ese. Creo que necesitas considerar hablar con un profesional porque estas escribiendo otra historia y mientras lo haces están perdiéndote un hijo genial.

—¿Realmente no puedes creer eso? Harry es tan horrible contigo como lo es conmigo y su papá.

Me mordí el labio y froté mis sienes con más fuerza.

—Él no es horrible; solo es más difícil de querer.

Hayden lo hacía fácil para ustedes, Harry nunca lo ha hecho pero el merece el esfuerzo y hasta que esta familia no lo vea tengo mejores formas en que pasar mi tiempo.

Si quisiera disputas y amargura simplemente iría a casa. Los amo a ti y a James, pero veo lo que están haciendo con Harry y no voy a ser parte de eso.

Theo estaba en lo cierto, necesitan apreciar la familia que tienen y no pasar la vida comparándola con la familia que perdieron. Hayden era todo mi mundo Lily, pero se ha ido y Harry está aquí.

Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Sabía que no conseguiría nada de ella, así que fui a la puerta principal. Yo no estaba sorprendida de ver a James apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mirándome con ojos serios.

—A ella no le va a ir bien si no vienes. Eres una parte importante de esta familia.

Metí las puntas del cabello detrás de mis orejas y le di una sonrisa triste.

―Igual que tu hijo.

―Lily no es la única que necesita recordar eso, y tienes que admitir que ese cabello es ridículo.

Me reí de verdad esta vez y caminé hacia él para darle un abrazo.

—Ella necesita ayuda James. Hayden se ha ido ya hace un tiempo y todo lo que hace es presionar a Harry para que tome su lugar. Eso no va a pasar, todos lo sabemos.

Besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y me alejó de él.

—No sé por qué siempre defiendes a ese chico; tiene un temperamento fuerte y una vena salvaje.

Eres una chica inteligente, bella y debes saber cómo terminará la historia de Harry.

—Yo no creo en pasar por delante James. Ya leí todo el libro. Dile a Lily que me llame cuando se calme pero voy en serio con lo de los domingos.

Hasta que sea realmente una reunión familiar no vengo. Esto simplemente duele demasiado.

—Es justo pequeña, pero sabes que si necesitas algo estamos solo a una llamada.

—Lo sé.

―Sé que él no apreciaría que pongas las manos en el fuego por él.

—Quizás no James, pero si mis manos se queman en el fuego e incluso si nadie, incluyendo a Harry puede verlo, él lo vale, lo creo y sé que Hayden también pensaba así, así que trata de recordar eso la próxima vez que él venga con el cabello rosado.

Salí hacia la entrada de la casa y me detuve cuando vi a los hermanos con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas. Harry lucia furioso y Theo triste, era doloroso y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Harry me vio primero y se alejó. Se dijeron algo el uno al otro en tonos bajos y chocaron puños.

Theo empujó a Harry en un abrazo de un solo brazo y se encaminó hacia mí. Recibí el mismo tratamiento con la adición de un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a calmar los ánimos aquí tanto como pueda durante la próxima semana y luego ir a la ciudad. Iré contigo cuando pueda.

—Inténtalo y convence a tu mamá de conseguir ayuda Theo, por favor.

—Te quiero pequeña, trata y mantén a ese imbécil fuera de problemas por mi.

Le di un beso en la mejilla en respuesta.

—Siempre lo hago.

—No sabía que era tan malo, Pansy. Me he perdido demasiado por estar lejos.

—Las familias son como nada más, toman trabajo, paciencia y personas deseando que funcione, estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a casa Theo.

Me alejé después de otro abrazo y le di mis llaves a Harry.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza ¿puedes conducir a la ciudad?

—Normalmente nunca dejo que se acerque a mi auto, tenía pie de plomo y no tenía en cuenta a otros conductores en la carretera, pero no lo iba a lograr.

Sentía el dolor de cabeza convirtiéndose en una migraña y lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y meterme en una cama suave y tirar de las mantas sobre mi cabeza. Me metí en el asiento del pasajero y me hice un ovillo.

Harry no dijo nada mientras encendía el auto y nos llevaba a casa. Dejó la radio apagada y ni siquiera trató de molestarme con bromas. Sabía que no iba a disculparse por la escena; nunca lo hizo así que ni siquiera lo traje a colación. Estaba entrando y saliendo de una pequeña siesta cuando el tono de llamada de Adrian empezó a trinar en mi bolsillo. Maldije lo que era algo que rara vez hacia y lo apagué. Pero ahora mi estómago era un nudo y estaba viendo manchas delante de los ojos.

—Te llama más que cuando estaban saliendo. —La voz de Harry era baja y me pregunté si tenía idea de cuánto me dolía la cabeza.

—Es una molestia. Te dije que no lo captaba.

—¿Es un problema? —Abrí un ojo porque era atípico de él demostrar algún tipo de preocupación por mí.

—No, me refiero, solo han sido un par de semanas y creo que extraña más la idea de estar conmigo que a mí.

Sigo pensando que se aburrirá o encontrará a alguien más y lo dejará ir.

―Asegúrate que le dejes saber a alguien si se convierte en un problema. Ninguna chica debería lidiar con esa molestia.

—Lo haré. —Nos sumergimos de regreso en el silencio de nuevo hasta que él se aclaró la garganta. Conocía el tiempo suficiente a Harry para saber que estaba queriendo decir algo y que yo solo necesitaba escuchar.

—Mira, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo siento por todos los domingos en la mañana. No necesitas seguir viéndome en mis peores momentos; en realidad, no es tu trabajo verme en lo absoluto. Acabé con forzar un divertido tiempo familiar sino hace más que empujar el cuchillo más adentro y lo veo ahora.

Este drama se ha construido por años y no es justo que estés en el medio de todo sin que Hayden este para respaldarte. Él te amaba hasta morir y he hecho un trabajo de mierda honrado eso.

Tenía demasiado dolor para discutir otra vez con Harry sobre las semánticas de mi relación, o en realidad ninguna relación con Hayden. Ningún Potter parecía entender que éramos amigos, los mejores amigos y nada más. La leyenda de nuestra relación se había vuelto un monstruo que simplemente no podía combatir especialmente cuando la pequeña porción de desayuno estaba de repente arremolinándose en mi garganta. Me tambaleé hacia adelante y agarré el brazo de Harry.

Probablemente no era el movimiento más inteligente ya que íbamos a 95 kilómetros por hora en la autopista pero estaba a punto de tirar mis galletas en un auto que costaba más de lo que algunas personas hacían en un año.

—¡Detente! —Harry dejó salir una cadena de maldiciones y apresuradamente ondeó en torno a una furgoneta a la orilla de la carretera. Abrí la puerta y prácticamente caí sobre mis rodillas mientras derramaba todo en un violento flujo en el asfalto. Manos cálidas agarraron mi cola de caballo lejos del camino y me alcanzaron un pañuelo harapiento cuando finalmente pude respirar. Tomé la botella de agua que me alcanzó y me senté en mis talones mientras el mundo se inclinaba en un montón de diferentes direcciones.

—¿Qué está mal?

Sorbí agua y la derrame en la tierra lejos de las puntas negras de sus botas

—Migraña.

—¿Desde cuándo las tienes?

—Desde siempre. Necesito recostarme en la parte de atrás.

Me llevó a ponerme de pie con una mano debajo de mi brazo y me di cuenta que era la primera vez en años que alguna vez me había tocado deliberadamente. Nunca nos abrazamos, nunca nos rozamos, nunca chocábamos las manos o nos las estrechábamos, estábamos estrictamente en un tipo de relación de no intrusión por lo que mi sistema casi se rebeló ante el contacto. Gemí mientras él prácticamente me empujaba de nuevo en el auto.

Era pequeña así que extenderme a lo largo del asiento trasero no era un gran problema. Harry regresó al volante y me miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Vas a lograrlo el resto del camino?

Arrojé un brazo encima de mis ojos y la otra mano en mi estómago revuelto.

—No es como si tuviese otra opción. Solo mantente atento para detenerte si te grito.

Volvió de nuevo al tráfico y estuvo silencioso por solo un minuto antes de preguntar:

—¿Todo el mundo sabe que tienes migrañas?

—No. No me dan muy seguido, solo cuando estoy muy estresada o no duermo bien.

—¿Hayden sabia?

Quería suspirar pero solo respondí:

—Sí.

Murmuró algo que no pude escuchar y más que verlo, lo sentí mirándome.

—Él nunca me dijo. Me decía todo, incluso la mierda que tenía cero interés en oír, nunca se callaba cuando se refería a ti.

Estaba equivocado, muy, muy equivocado pero ese era el secreto de Hayden e incluso aunque él se había ido tenía que irme a la tumba con ello.

Había un montón de cosas que Harry y Theo nunca supieron acerca de su hermano, cosas que estaba tan temeroso de compartir, cosas con las que batalló a diario y el hecho de que tenía migrañas y que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Harry ni siquiera rasgaba la superficie.

—Probablemente se le olvidó simplemente, como casi no las tengo y cuando se mudaron a londres y yo todavía tenía que quedarme en la secundaria probablemente se le olvidó que pasaban porque casi ya no compartíamos. Han estado peores los últimos años.

Yo no tenía que explicar que era porque Hayden se había ido y todo el estrés que él balanceaba por mí ahora era mi propio asunto.

—Eso parece algo bastante grande como para que se le escapara.

—Contrariamente a lo que todos los Potter se han metido en la cabeza de que había mucho más con Hayden que nuestra amistad y lo que estaba pasando o no conmigo.

Él resopló con fuerza.

—Sí, claro. Hayden era una persona diferente después de que te encontró. Siempre fue un buen tipo, siempre el mejor de todos nosotros, pero una vez que llegaste fue como que finalmente encontró su propósito.

Tú le diste a alguien por el que preocuparse sin ningún equipaje de mierda del que teníamos el resto de nosotros.

Lo convertiste en mejor persona.

Mi corazón se apretó tanto en mi pecho que pensé por un segundo que todo en mi interior se saldría.

—Él me salvó así que nos hicimos mejor el uno al otro.

Caímos en un incómodo silencio de nuevo hasta que el auto se paró en frente de su apartamento. Se volteó en el asiento y me miró. Lo miré de reojo por debajo de mi brazo.

El verde de sus ojos estaba prácticamente tragado por un plateado pálido y gris.

—¿Puedes volver a University Park o necesitas que te lleve? Puedo hacer que Draco nos siga, ya está en casa después del trabajo. —Era una buena oferta, una que me sorprendió que extendiera, pero había tenido mi ración de Potter por el día y manejar hasta de Walkers Court a University Park no era tan malo en un domingo por la tarde.

—Lo haré. No es tan lejos. ―Me salí de la parte trasera y tuve que inclinarme en el marco de la puerta mientras él salía del asiento del pasajero.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver el pulso en su garganta zumbar debajo del tatuaje de un colibrí que tenia—. Gracias de todas maneras.

Suspiró y se frotó las manos alrededor de su rostro.

Dio un paso atrás y se aseguró de que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos cuando me dijo:

—Estoy hablando en serio con respecto a los domingos. No vengas aquí la próxima semana esperando que me porte bien. Acabé con ello.

Le solté un saludo con dos dedos en mi frente y dejé que mi cuerpo colapsara en el asiento que acababa de abandonar.

—Mensaje recibido. Mis servicios como chofer no son ya necesitados, lo que significa que no te veré. Cuida de ti Harry, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo y ni siquiera esperé hasta que se alejara del auto para poner la reversa y alejarme del conjunto de apartamentos. Era un corto camino hasta mi propio apartamento que compartía con mi mejor amiga Ginny. La había conocido en mi primer año cuando compartíamos el dormitorio juntas.

Era una importante química, trabajaba en el mismo bar deportivo que yo y tenía la total paciencia para tratar con todo mi mierda neurótica sin fin.

Su origen familiar no era nada fácil por lo que amaba poder siempre confiar en que ella estaría allí para mí, también era inteligente como nadie y le había tomado cero segundos saber que la razón por la que mi vida social era aburrida y no podía comprometerme con ningún chico con el que había salido era porque estaba demasiado colgada por Harry Potter así que cuando llegué tropezando con lágrimas en los ojos, me metió en la cama sin hacer preguntas y tiró de las cortinas de mi habitación mientras me traía algunos analgésicos y un vaso gigante de agua.

La cama se hundió cuando se subió a mi lado mientras salía de mis tacones y tiraba de mi cinturón a través de las presillas de mis pantalones.

―¿Fue malo hoy? —Ginny era de Cumbria.

—Estaba con una cualquiera otra vez, tenía un chupetón del tamaño de Alaska en el cuello, mi enemiga mortal de la escuela secundaria coqueteó con él en Starbucks y le tomó a Lily y a James menos de un minuto para insultar su ropa y cabello y recordarle que no es ni nunca será su hermano gemelo muerto.

Por suerte esta vez dejaron en paz su trabajo y desprecio por las costumbres pero él estaba furioso y se fue. Todos ellos han decidido que es mejor no ir los domingos, haciendo de ésta la segunda familia de la que he sido parte que no puede entenderse y solo amarse y apreciarse entre sí y por si fuera poco Adrian ha estado llamándome todo el día y no puedo pensar en alguien con el que quiere hablar menos, así que sí que fue jodidamente malo hoy.

Pasó una mano sobre mi cabello y se rio suavemente.

—Chica, las situaciones en las que te encuentras.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¿Le diste las llaves de su apartamento de vuelta? Gemí un poco y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada.

—No, se me olvidó por completo pero no es como que esté muy apurada por caminar hacia él y dos chicas una vez más. Honestamente estoy contenta de no tener que ver a la basura perforada de Harry de nuevo.

Dio una risita y se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda por lo que estaba mirando al techo. El cabello de Ginny era pelirrojo cortado en un estilo funky. Tenía los ojos grandes de color marron y un corazón que era de oro puro.

Además de Hayden ella era la mejor amiga que había tenido y la amaba por no hacerme tener que soltarle todo y escudriñarlo. Simplemente lo entendía y mientras quizás no entendía como pasaba mi tiempo aborreciendo y amando por igual a una persona que no me veía más que como una molestia, nunca me condenó ni criticó por ello.

—Ese chico, es un problemático.

—No lo sé, tal vez el espacio sea bueno para mí. Tal vez el tiempo apartada de toda la familia me de él respiro que necesito para matar la manera en cómo me siento por él. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida alejándome de otras personas solo porque no son Harry.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy triste por ver a Adrian irse, pero si mereces a alguien que te trate increíble y te ame de todas las formas correctas.

Te lo has ganado porque nadie que haya conocido en mi vida ama tan libremente y da tanto como tú lo haces y viendo como esos padres tuyos podrían bien ser tallados en hielo es más que un maldito milagro. Eres una buena chica Pansy y por lo menos te mereces un buen tipo.

Crucé las manos y apoyé la mejilla. Mi cabeza estaba comenzando lentamente a dejar de palpitar y lo único que quería hacer era dormir un rato y tal vez trabajar en procesar todo lo que pasó hoy.

Ginny tenía razón, si me merecía un buen chico, sabía cómo lucia uno, sabia como actuaba e incluso había sido la mejor amiga del mejor chico.

Hayden juntaba todo lo que cualquier chica en su sano juicio querría en un novio y sin embargo nunca había tenido esos sentimientos por él, ni una vez.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que me había llevado a su casa. Yo tenía trece años y estaba pasando un momento muy difícil de encajar con todos los niños ricos de mi primer año de escuela secundaria. Ahora sabía que la imagen y las marcas no importaban, pero yo solo quería usar jeans y mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

Hayden tenía diecisiete y era capitán del equipo de futbol. Me encontró llorando en el casillero de las chicas un día después de una pelea verbal muy peligrosa con Romilda y su pandilla. No se burló de mí, no hizo preguntas o se puso todo extraño porque yo era estudiante de primer año, él me abrigó y me llevó a casa con él porque estaba triste y sola y no quería que estuviera así de nuevo.

Me dijo que podía saber por mis ojos, que era una clase de persona que necesitaba que cuidaran de ella y que desde ese minuto él decidió que esa persona iba a ser él.

Recuerdo todos los sentimientos cálidos y difusos que vinieron en ese momento, recuerdo la gratitud y la inmensa alegría que sentí al tener finalmente a alguien que viera en mi alguien digna y merecedora de amor incondicional, pero lo que más recordaba era que todo dentro de mí se puso al revés cuando Harry entró en la cocina y alzó su barbilla hacia mí y preguntó:

—¿Quién es esta chica?

Mi corazón dejó de latir, mis pulmones se sintieron como si fueran a colapsar; mi piel estaba de repente muy apretada por todo mi cuerpo y no podía formar un pensamiento racional o una oración coherente. Por supuesto, entonces yo lo atribuí a un tonto enamoramiento adolescente, todos los chicos Potter eran bien parecidos y tenían cualidades que los hacían más grandes que la vida y cada chica que conocían tenía un requisito previo de enamorarse de un chico malo en un momento u otro, por supuesto que normalmente salían de ello cuándo se daban cuenta de que el chico malo era solo un imbécil y merecían ser tratadas mejor, pero mientras el tiempo iba pasando mientras las cosas cambiaban mis sentimientos nunca lo hicieron.

Era claro que nunca iban a ser recíprocos, Harry solo me veía como un pequeño adjunto de Hayden, como una malcriada niña rica y luego a medida que fui creciendo, como la novia de Hayden, lo cual apesta porque nunca había sido ninguna de esas cosas y como resultado saboteaba mis relaciones, rechazaba chico tras chico simplemente porque no quería un buen chico, quería el que estaba dañado y ciego de lo que sentía.

Era una chica buena, leal y honesta, y trabaja duro e invertía mucho tiempo y energía para construir un futuro seguro para mí. Me mantenía fuera de problemas y trataba de hacer lo posible por ser la hija pulida y perfecta que mis padres querían que fuera y la mujer de éxito impulsada por la confianza que me habían dado los Potter, para nunca ser la persona que en realidad sentía que era.

Ella estaba atrapada en algún lugar muy profundo, sofocándose y todavía aferrada a la esperanza de que Harry notara alguna vez que estaba viva.

Era agotador y era en los momentos vulnerables cuando actuaba brutalmente honesta conmigo misma y tenía que admitir que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantener el ritmo.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Tres**

_**HARRY**_

Fue una semana loca y ocupada en la tienda. Creo que principalmente porque estábamos justo en el meollo de la devolución de impuestos y la gente que tenía dinero extra para gastar a menudo quería gastarlo en tinta. Yo tenía turnos uno detrás del otro desde el sábado e incluso en la noche del lunes para trabajar en la manga de un chico que había comenzado hace unos meses, simplemente porque no tenía espacio en mi agenda para acomodarlo.

Draco tenía tantas reservas como yo, así que cuando se presentó la noche del sábado los dos estábamos dispuestos a dejarnos llevar y a terminar uno.

El domingo por la tarde fue casi igual que la semana pasada solo que esta vez acompañé a la chica a su auto y no tuve que preocuparme porque Pansy estallara en una escena que no quería que viera. Llamé a Theo para ver cuándo iba a venir a la ciudad, pero al parecer las cosas en casa no estaban mejor después de la semana pasada así que todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar a mamá por su cuenta.

Quería cuidarla, quería sentirme mal por ella, pero no podía reunir el coraje para hacerlo.

Me estaba preparando para abrir una cerveza y para dejarme caer delante de la pantalla plana para relajarme y ver el partido cuando Draco salió de su habitación poniéndose una sudadera con capucha y una gorra negra sobre su cabeza rapada. Era unos centímetros más bajo que yo, mucho más musculoso, pero en realidad lucía mucho mejor que yo. Él mantenía su cabello rubio rapado cerca del cuero cabelludo porque tenía tatuajes gemelos en un lado de la cabeza y los ojos brillantes y luminosos grises.

Él no tiene tanto metal en su rostro como yo, solo un aro en el centro de la nariz y dos expansores deportivos en las orejas, y por alguna razón él mantuvo las manos y el cuello libres de tinta, lo que siempre me hizo reír por los tatuajes permanentes en su cabeza. Éramos un equipo de modo que cuando salíamos juntos por lo general era un hecho que no tendríamos que volver a casa solos. Draco era un tipo mucho mejor de lo que yo era, solo lucía mucho más jodido.

—Blaize y Cedric están en The Goal Line mirando el partido.

Quieren pasar el rato si te animas.

Cedric trabajaba en la tienda con nosotros y Blaize era el cantante principal de una banda local de metal a la que nos gustaba ir a ver. A menudo completaban el grupo en el que viajábamos Draco y yo e ir al bar a ver el partido parecía mucho más divertido que meditar en el sofá yo solo. Así que puse mi cerveza de nuevo en la nevera y metí los pies en las botas negras.

Draco manejaba un Dodge Charger '73 totalmente restaurado. Era un monstruo de negro, cromo y motor. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que todos en el complejo de apartamentos sabían cuando estábamos yendo o viniendo porque era muy ruidoso pero era genial montarlo y sabía que significaba mucho para él, porque él había hecho casi toda la reconstrucción.

Los antecedentes de Draco eran un poco vagos, pero dado que los míos eran menos que estelares nunca lo empujé a hablar de ello. Sabía que su padre había muerto cuando él era muy joven y que su madre se había vuelto a casar con algún idiota rico con quien hasta el día de hoy Draco se negaba a tener algo que ver. Lucius, el mismo Lucius que nos dejó hacer de su tienda la nuestra, había sido parte integral en conseguir que Draco llegara a la edad adulta sin antecedentes penales y sin un paquete entero de hijos ilegítimos.

El bar estaba en la parte baja del centro. Era un lugar muy frecuentado en su mayoría por los lugareños y por gente de la industria y como yo no había estado en un domingo por años me olvidé de lo lleno que podía estar cuando London Wasps jugaban.

Los chicos tenían una mesa al fondo a la derecha justo bajo una pantalla plana enorme y ya tenían vasos y una jarra de cerveza esperando. Los primeros puñetazos y movimientos de cabeza de saludo fueron alrededor de la mesa mientras una ruidosa alegría estallaba en el bar cuando London Wasps anotaro.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Draco nos sirvió una ronda mientras nos acomodamos. Cedric movió sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y le hizo señas a un punto por encima del hombro hacia la barra.

—¿No es mejor que el tiempo familiar? Nadie quiere ver a mamá vestida así.

Las chicas que trabajaban en el bar estaban vestidas con atractivos uniformes deportivos temáticos, algunas eran porristas súper sexys, algunas tenían realmente pequeñas camisetas y pantalones sexys con cordones como los pantalones de fútbol y mis favoritas estaban vestidas con trajes de árbitro tan pequeños que apenas cubrían sus traseros. Hacía calor y estaba mucho mejor que ser despedazado por mis padres solo por respirar.

—No, seguro que no. —Era agradable relajarse y simplemente pasar tiempo con los chicos cuando normalmente el domingo era la peor parte de la semana, pero hoy fue increíble y aunque sentí una punzada por mi egoísmo sabía que suficiente cerveza lo hundiría.

Blaize levantó la vista del plato de nachos que estaba devorando constantemente y señaló con el dedo por encima del hombro hacia la barra.

—Espera a ver a la chica. Amigo, ni siquiera hay palabras.

La banda de Blaize, Enmity, era bastante grande en la escena local y sabía por experiencia que tenía un grupo de fanáticas y seguidoras del rock, entonces si una chica lo impresionaba probablemente era un increíble 10 y yo no podía esperar para comprobarlo. Charlamos y golpeteamos la jarra en menos de media hora y los chicos estaban cada vez más ruidosos y alborotados pero era un buen momento y tarde o temprano necesitábamos otra ronda.

Yo aún no había visto a la buenísima camarera escurridiza cuando el vello de mi nuca se paró y de repente presté atención. Había una cabellera negra caminando hacia la mesa. Llevaba el traje de árbitro completo con pantalones cortos negros y medias de red. También llevaba un par de botas negras que se parecían mucho a las mías, solo que femeninas y subían por las piernas seriamente impresionantes para descansar debajo de las rodillas.

El cabello negro y en lugar de estar en una cola de caballo elegante y baja, como yo estaba acostumbrado, estaba en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza y sorprendidos ojos azules me miraban desde debajo de sus cejas rectas. Su boca era un tajo brillante de color rojo contra un pálido rostro al que estaba tan familiarizado como el mío y mientras yo luchaba con el reconocimiento los idiotas de mis amigos estaban mirándola de reojo, mientras que Draco estaba parándose para envolverla en un abrazo de oso.

—Oye chica, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pansy dio un chillido mientras ella le regresaba el abrazo a mi compañero de cuarto, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

—Uh, yo trabajo aquí, lo he hecho por un tiempo.

Normalmente tengo libres los domingos, pero ya que mi horario cambió y hay bastante gente, lo tomé. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Yo sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, pero todavía estaba demasiado impresionado por lo diferente que se veía para responder.

Draco dejó un brazo en su hombro y señaló a nuestros amigos.

—El tipo con la barba es Cedric, trabaja en la tienda conmigo y Harry.

El chico con la cara llena de nachos es Blaize, canta en Enmity.

Chicos, ella es Pansy, creció con Harry y sus hermanos.

Miré con una mezcla de asombro y repulsión como mis amigos prácticamente se cayeron para estrechar la mano que les extendió. Todavía no había dicho nada y estaba empezando a ponerse incómodo, pero ella solo sonrió, tomó la jarra vacía y nos dijo que estaría de vuelta con otra en pocos minutos.

Los cuatro pares de ojos siguieron el movimiento de su cabello y los pliegues en su trasero mientras se alejaba y quería golpearlos a todos, incluyéndome a mí mismo, en la cara. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera del alcance para escuchar, Cedric se volvió hacia mí y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darme un tortazo en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Insulté y lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no hice ningún movimiento para tomar represalias.

—¿Qué jodidos?

Él sacudió la cabeza y me señaló con el dedo.

—¿Esa es la chica con la que te quejabas de conducir a casa cada fin de semana? ¿Esa es la chica sobre la que se quejan sin parar de entrar cuando están actuando como tontos? ¿Esa es la chica de la que evitan las llamadas como la peste?

Caray, Harry, nunca supe que eras gay.

Draco soltó una risita y Blaize dejó salir una carcajada. Le mostré el dedo medio a Cedric y entrecerré los ojos.

—Cállate. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿No? Tengo ojos y esa chica es fatalmente hermosa o eres ciego o estúpido, porque si yo estuviera encerrado en un auto con ella durante dos horas cada semana estaría dando gracias a Dios no puteando al respecto.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no supieras que trabajaba aquí. ¿De verdad solo ignoras todo lo que te dice?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tú tampoco lo sabías y hablas con ella cuando viene los domingos.

—Le pregunto si quiere café no cómo se gana la vida. Amigo, admítelo, apestas.

Iba a discutir, pero él continuó:

—Y ella es tan caliente, siempre ha sido caliente, a ti simplemente no te gusta por eso no puedes verlo. Se ve bien en toda esa basura de lujo que usa normalmente, pero hombre, con ese uniforme…

—Me gusta, bien.

—Me negué a comentar sobre su belleza o falta de ella porque eso era extraño para mí. Por supuesto que tenía ojos en la cara, así que sabía lógicamente que era una chica hermosa, pero ella siempre parecía tan fría y tan intocable que yo nunca pensé en ella como algo más atractivo que una impresionante obra de arte para ver en un museo en lugar de disfrutarla todos los días.

—No mientas. Ustedes dos no se soportan el uno al otro. Me encogí de hombros un poco.

—Ella es como de la familia. Sabes lo que siento por mi familia. Blaize levantó una ceja,

—Me gustaría que mi familia tuviera miembros que luzcan como ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya basta. Deja de ser un rastrero.

Ella volvió no con una jarra, sino con dos, y un plato de alitas. Le sonrió a Draco y los otros chicos, pero cuando su mirada brillante cayó sobre mí los estremecimientos vinieron.

—Estás son por mi cuenta. Simplemente no puedo evitar tratar de asegurarme que comas el domingo. —Ella se dio la vuelta con un tirón de cabello y caminó sin prisa a otra mesa llena de hombres de edad media con camisetas mal ajustadas. Entrecerré los ojos cuando uno de ellos puso su mano en su trasero cubierto con pliegues. Evidentemente acostumbrada a eso, Pansy dirigió esa sonrisa asesina y fácilmente se alejó del sobón. Fue una manera diferente de verla que cuando volvió a pasar junto a la mesa de nuevo claramente con la intención de ignorarme extendí la mano y la agarré del brazo.

Sus ojos destellaron una chispa mientras miraba los dedos tatuados que había envuelto alrededor de su muñeca. Me sorprendí cuando una sacudida subió hasta mi hombro ante el contacto. Levanté las cejas hacia ella y le di una mueca desagradable.

—¿Tus padres saben que trabajas aquí, y qué hay de Lily? Me cuesta creer que alguno de los adultos que te esfuerzas tanto por complacer a diario sepa que estás aquí medio desnuda.

Me frunció el ceño y se sacudió mi mano de encima.

—No, mis padres no saben porque nunca han preguntado y Lily sabe que trabajo en un bar deportivo pero no sabe cómo es el uniforme y esto ni se acerca a estar medio desnuda. Déjame en paz, Harry. Mi compañera de cuarto también trabaja aquí y me está dando una mirada que dice que llamará a las tropas.

A no ser que quieras ser echado por tres muy grandes guardias te guardarás tus manos para ti mismo y cerrarás la boca. Me gusta Draco, siempre ha sido decente conmigo, pero no tengo problema en encargarme de ti y tus amigos si me sigues molestando.

Nos miramos hostilmente hasta que una de sus mesas la llamó.

—Solo un fin de semana —le frunzo el ceño mientras murmura las palabras tan bajo que casi no la oí.

—¿Qué?

Esos ojos me miraban tan inescrutables que no pude sonsacarles nada.

—Solo un fin de semana quería descansar de tener que lidiar contigo.

—Se alejó de mí y por primera vez desde que la conozco comprendí que quizás pasar tiempo conmigo le costaba tanto como a mí con ella. Cuando me volví hacia mis amigos me estaban mirando con una mezcla de pena y sorpresa. Mi ceño se frunció aún más mientras me terminaba la cerveza de un trago.

—¿Qué? —Noté mi tono defensivo.

—Amigo, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Cedric pero Draco y Blaize parecían deseosos de saber lo mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco ocultó su sonrisa con su vaso.

—Parecía que querían golpearse o arrancarse la ropa y hacerlo en el medio del bar. ¿Qué con eso? Pensé que te molestaba.

—Lo hace. Es rica y malcriada, no coincidimos en nada, nunca lo hemos hecho.

Cedric me dio una mirada que decía que no me creía.

—Sé lo que vi y de ninguna manera si esa chica se te ofreciera la rechazarías.

Quería gritarle que estaba equivocado, tan equivocado porque antes de ser todas las cosas que me molestaban y me ponían de los nervios, era de Hayden y no había nada en el cielo o el infierno que me haría olvidar eso.

Controlando mi temperamento, me serví otra cerveza y me quedé en silencio.

No me atraía Pansy, era solo el verla en un nuevo ambiente, verla en algo más que sus elegantes atuendos que costaban más de lo que yo ganaba en un mes que hacían que la tensión entre ambos pareciera otra cosa a los demás.

Casi habíamos terminado la segunda jarra y Pansy había dejado otra cuando una chica muy bonita con cabello muy corto de repente apareció en la mesa.

Era alta y tenía ojos del color marron pero no había nada en su encantador rostro que fuera amistoso.

Tenía una boca que le quitaría el aliento y un cuerpo para detener el tráfico con toda su gloria en un uniforme como el de Pansy solo que en lugar de botas descomunales tenía unos tacones de aguja que quizás la hacían más alta que Draco y Blaize.

Blaize se sentó más erguido y Cedric, quien era de lejos el más ebrio de todos dado que había comenzado con el tequila hacía veinte minutos, casi se cayó de su banco cuando ella se posó en la mesa entre ambos. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, por lo que le sostuve la mirada hasta que finalmente habló. Tenía un voz suave y podía jurar que oí a Blaize enamorarse ahí mismo.

—Eres Harry. —No era una pregunta, por lo que me limité a asentir.

—Soy Ginny Weasley. Vivo con Pansy.

No estaba seguro de por qué eso me debía importar por lo que me quedé en silencio mientras mi mejor amigo giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

Estaba siendo algo rudo, pero estaba algo chispeado y seguía molesto con Pansy por lo que no me importó.

—No sé cuál es tu problema, pero déjala en paz. No necesita que la molestes más así que retrocede.

Parpadeé porque honestamente no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo esta chica.

—No estoy enredado con Pansy.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me señaló con un dedo.

—Sé exactamente qué haces y qué no haces Chico de Tatuajes. Adoro a Pansy. Es dulce, amable, y la mejor compañera del mundo por lo que tienes que ir con tu acto del chico malo a otra parte, ella no lo necesita… —Parecía que ella iba a seguir pero algo llamó su atención y de repente sus ojos destellaban fuego.

—¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que ese imbécil tuvo las agallas de venir.

Tengo que ir por Viktor. —Se volvió en sus tacones y se marchó entre la multitud dejándome a medias. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando pero claramente algo la había molestado por lo que miré sobre mi hombro y mi célula protectora cobró vida.

Pansy estaba de pie junto al bar. Estaba lleno pero su cabello negro era inconfundible. Al igual que el hecho de que se veía molesta mientras un chico en una camiseta polo blanca la arrinconaba contra la barra. Tenía una mano en su hombro y estaba inclinándose hacia su cara, y lo que fuera que decía la estaba haciendo parecer que quería golpearlo en la entrepierna o vomitar en sus zapatos.

Nunca había visto tal mirada de pánico en su rostro; normalmente estaba tan tranquila e inmutable que contra mi mejor juicio estaba poniéndome de pie.

No era del tipo al que le importaba una mierda una damisela en apuros, pero esta damisela sabía que realmente podía cuidarse sola, y si parecía estar sufriendo, a pesar de cómo me sintiera respecto a ella iba a intervenir.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Dado que era alto y tenía una buena parte de mi piel cubierta de diseños que gritaban "no te metas conmigo" no tenía que preocuparme porque la gente saliera de mi camino. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente ella me miró y estaba seguro de verla aliviar su expresión. El de la polo blanca se inclinó más cerca y creo haberlo oído decirle algo sobre lo qué parecerían las cosas cuando volviera a su casa solo en el receso de invierno. La vi tensarse e intentar alejarse, pero el polo blanca solo se movió para presionarla con más fuerza contra la barra.

—No me importa lo que te dijera mi madre, Adrian. Hemos terminado; no tengo interés en ir a Paris contigo o tu familia. Deja de llamarme y deja de molestarme.

—Nena, estamos hechos el uno para el otro y cuando dejes de ser testaruda verás lo geniales que podríamos ser juntos.

—Odiaba a los chicos que les decían nenas a las chicas. Nena era lo que usabas cuando no recordabas su nombre o solo te daba flojera crearle un apodo propio.

Ella luchó un poco más y noté cómo él le miraba el atrevido atuendo.

—Déjame ir Adrian. No quise estar así contigo cuando estábamos juntos, ten por seguro que no quiero estarlo ahora. Déjame en paz.

El de la polo blanca se puso rojo ante su evidente rechazo. Estaba a punto de inclinarse aún más contra ella, a punto de poner su otra mano en ella cuando le tomé la muñeca y la liberé. El de la polo era al menos cinco centímetros más bajo que yo por lo que oculté el pequeño cuerpo de Pansy detrás de mi brazo y lo miré.

—Perdona por llegar tarde Casper.

—Sin perder tiempo ella me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y prácticamente colapsó a mi lado. Había usado el apodo para molestarla hace un tiempo porque su piel era palida y sabía que lo odiaba, ahora sonaba íntimo y personal como si tuviéramos un secreto que polo blanca no compartía.

—No hay problema. Aún le queda una hora a mi turno, ¿podrías quedarte hasta que acabe? —Sus ojos me rogaban que le siguiera el juego, pero estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándome por qué sentía que me ardía el lugar donde ella estaba.

—No hay problema, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Polo blanca me estaba mirando y poniéndose de un peligroso tono rojo. Ni siquiera le permitió responder a Pansy.

—Soy su novio, Adrian Pucey. ¿Quién eres tú?

Pansy se tensó a mi lado y sentí sus dedos aferrarse a la espalda de mi camiseta.

—Adrian, este es Harry Potter, Harry este es Adrian mi EX novio, solo que le cuesta entender la parte de ex.

—Pansy, aléjate de él. ¿Qué estás pensando? No puedes pensar que alguien podría creerte que pasaras de mí a alguien como él, ¿verdad? Solo míralo, es un desastre.

Era inmune a su táctica, lo oía todo el tiempo, pero al parecer Pansy no.

Bufó e hizo un movimiento como de empujar al chico, pero envolví su espalda a mi lado e intenté calmarla frotando su brazo con mi mano.

—He conocido a Harry toda mi vida, Adrian. No me podría importar menos cómo se ve porque no es la mascota de nadie y no se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

No creas que puedas venir y juzgarlo, o juzgarme, no cuando estás prácticamente acosándome e intentando meterme en una relación manipulando a mis padres porque sabes que les gustas. Ginny está aquí y puedes apostar tu trasero a que si te ve va a llamar a Viktor. A Viktor no le gusta ver a sus chicas molestas, por lo que a menos que quieras una escena a la que no puedas sobrevivir vete y no vuelvas. Es tu decisión.

Parecía que iba a seguir peleando, pero hubo un repentino empujón general hacia la barra que acercó aún más a Pansy contra mí y aproveché acomodando su pequeña contextura completamente contra mi cuerpo. La chica tenía unas enormes curvas y me pregunté qué demonios había estado fumando para no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Tenemos algún problema hermano? —Ella se alejó de mí lentamente y puso sus manos en mi pecho para alejarme un poco.

—Sí, hermano lo tenemos, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar y no tengo tiempo para jugar con un peón como tú. Pansy, te veré luego, esto no ha acabado.

Me chocó el hombro y nos envió una mirada doble mientras nos mandaba. Le di un apretón a Pansy y la dejé dar un paso atrás, pero mantuve mis manos flojas en su cintura. Estaba mirando a polo blanca alejarse y tratando de llamar la atención de Draco sobre su cabeza. Ella dejó escapar un aliento que revoloteó contra mi garganta y un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Ese tipo tiene que conseguir una pista.

—Draco finalmente levantó la vista e incliné mi cabeza hacia la puerta donde acababa de salir polo blanca. Me dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y le dijo algo a Cedric y Blaize que los hizo ponerse de pie. Vi el cabello pelirrojo de la compañera de cuarto de Pansy colgando de la puerta con una montaña de hombre.

Ella les dio a mis amigos una mirada extraña mientras salían por la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Saqué mi tarjeta de mi billetera y la puse en la mano de Pansy.

Sus luminosos ojos me observaban con curiosidad.

—Cierra nuestra cuenta, ¿quieres? Estaré de vuelta en un segundo.

Tomó la tarjeta y retrocedió un paso. Traté de no darme cuenta de lo que le hizo a sus pechos cuando cruzó los brazos sobre ellos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hacer un mandado.

—Deja a Adrian solo, Harry. Él no es como tú y Theo. Nació para ser un político. Las amenazas y la intimidación no significan nada para un tipo como él, olvídate de él. La idea de que yo lo dejaría por un tipo con tatuajes y cabello purpura es suficiente golpe a su ego para conseguir que me deje en paz por un tiempo, confía en mí. Además, voy a hablar con el portero, Viktor, si le digo que Adrian me está acosando van a echarlo para siempre.

—Mira Theo me patearía el trasero hasta Francia si se enterara de que algún idiota te está dando problemas y no le digo algo, además no me gustan los chicos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran a una chica porque tienen algo con los padres. Estaré de vuelta en un segundo, solo cierra nuestra cuenta y ten la tarjeta en caso de tener que rescatarnos a uno o todos a de la cárcel.

Pensé que era gracioso, pero ella ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Ella solo me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza de repente y yo tenía que darme prisa antes de que el idiota se fuera.

—Va a estar bien, Pansy. En serio, yo me encargo.

La alejé completamente de mí y me moví a su alrededor para seguir a los chicos por la puerta principal. Su compañera de habitación me llamó la atención y levantó una ceja.

—Tal vez tengas cualidades redimidas después de todo, Potter.

Le mostré el dedo medio porque, bueno, eso es lo que hago e hice mi camino al borde del bloque donde Draco y los chicos estaban apoyados contra un Lexus blanco. Un muy nervioso polo blanca caminaba de un lado a otro delante de ellos amenazando con llamar a la policía blandiendo su iPhone y preguntar varias veces si tenían alguna idea de quién era su padre. Metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado.

Pude ver por qué los padres de Pansy estaban interesados en este hombre, lucía bien si estaban en busca de un tipo que luciera como si Banana Republic vomitó sobre él. En realidad tenía colores parecidos a los míos, cabello oscuro excepto el púrpura y los picos, y ojos verdes, pero él rezumaba títulos y vanidad en una forma que solo los ricos ociosos podían.

Era hecho a medida para ser el esposo que tenía un artículo a su lado mientras la hermosa mujer sonreía para las cámaras durante las elecciones, y aunque mi relación con Pansy tendían a ser tumultuosa en el mejor de los casos, sabía que se merecía algo mejor que lo que esta bola de barro le estaba vendiendo.

—Oye, camiseta polo, cálmate un minuto Solo quiero hablar contigo un segundo. —Estaba en el medio de decirle a Draco que lo iba a demandar por esto o aquello y que su padre era juez para que pudieran lanzarle los cargos cuando por fin se dio cuenta que me uní a la fiesta. Bajó los brazos agitándose violentamente y me miró.

—Yo sé quién eres, sabes. Pansy podría pensar que ella es inteligente, pero ella tiene una foto de ustedes tres chicos en su habitación en su mesita de noche y sus padres me han dicho varias veces acerca de su insano apego hacia ti y tu familia. Su padre incluso ha amenazado con dejar de pagarle la escuela si sigue mostrando tal cuestionable juicio sobre con quién pasa el tiempo, así que este pequeño encuentro podría sellar el trato.

—Tenía que darle el crédito al arrastrado. Por mi cuenta yo era un tipo bastante intimidante, rodeado de tipos que eran tan grande y estaban mucho más acostumbrado a la violencia física de lo que obviamente estaba él, el pequeño vómito se mantuvo firme—.

No sé cuál es su fascinación con un monstruo como tú, pero es el momento de que lo supere. Ella pertenece a una persona como yo, no alguien que no puede pasar por un detector de metales sin limpiarse la cara.

Draco soltó una risita y Cedric se echó a reír. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y alcé mi boca en una sonrisa torcida.

—Creo que ella pertenece a alguien más interesado en entrar en sus pantalones que en la billetera de su padre. Pansy es una buena chica y ella tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. El hecho de que ella no te dejara siquiera rondar la primera base en seis meses es bastante decir, hermano.

Por los sonidos de ella, habrías tenido mejor suerte llevando a sus padres a una cita que a ella. Mira, ella es como de la familia y no me gusta cuando la gente se mete con mi familia. Se trata de una pequeña charla amistosa porque estamos en plena vía pública y me siento generoso, la próxima vez no será público y mi generosidad tiene un límite de tiempo. Déjala en paz, fin de la historia.

Parecía que quería discutir, quería decir algo para poner a la montaña de un ser humano que era claramente el portero del bar doblando la esquina.

Miró a los chicos en el auto y la caliente camiseta polo y negó con la cabeza.

—Basta. Ustedes cuatro regresen, Ginny me dijo lo que estaba pasando así que su cuenta es conmigo. Tú —apuntó el carnoso dedo a Adrian—, ya no te está permitido entrar en The Goal Line, considérate expulsado. Si Pansy no te quiere aquí, no me importa cuánto llevas en tu cartera o qué clase de poder tiene tu viejo esta es mi casa y no eres bienvenido.

La próxima vez que quieras levantarte a una de mis chicas, pon tus manos sobre ellas, no tendrás que preocuparte por estos chicos porque me aseguraré de que nunca encuentren tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes?

Incluso yo no ponía en duda que este monstruo significaba negocios, así que camiseta polo tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

Mis chicos se largaron del auto y Draco "accidentalmente" lo empujó mientras se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba. Adrian maldijo y subió a su auto Se apartó de la acera y nos mostró el dedo medio mientras se metía en el tráfico. El portero me miró de arriba abajo y movió su mirada impasible sobre nuestra colorida pandilla.

—¿Son amigos de Pansy?

Quería decir que no éramos exactamente amigos, pero estaba más cerca que cualquier otra explicación, así que me encogí de hombros y respondí:

—Por supuesto.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy Viktor. Cuido a las chicas que trabajan aquí, Pansy y Ginny resultan ser dos de mis favoritos. Son buenas chicas, trabajan duro aquí y en la escuela.

Ellas no están aquí solo para mostrar el culo y meterse en problemas y yo respeto eso. No dejo que nadie se meta con ellas, de hecho lo tomo como algo personal cuando alguien lo intenta.

No estaba seguro de por qué me contaba todo esto pero, francamente, era un monstruo aterrador, así que mantuve la boca cerrada y solo mantuve el contacto visual.

—Pansy es una chica dulce, pero ella trata de hacer demasiado por sí misma y si ese imbécil sigue molestándola ella simplemente lo sufrirá en silencio.

—Ahora él me miraba intencionadamente por lo que levanté una ceja.

—Quiero saber si hay algo que hay que hacer con él.

—Pansy y yo no somos exactamente tan cercanos. Ella no me diría algo así. Es posible que desees tener esta conversación con su compañera de cuarto.

—La estoy teniendo contigo, hijo.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico de nuevo, las puertas del bar se abrieron y los tipos de mediana edad con camisetas salieron tambaleándose y se interpusieron entre nosotros. Viktor me dio una última mirada que yo no podía dejar de tomarlo como lo que significa negocios y volví a entrar. Volví a mirar a mis amigos y lancé mis manos al aire.

—Miren lo que se pierden cuando salgo de la ciudad el domingo.

Los tres se echaron a reír y Blaize decidió que era hora de que nos moviéramos a otro bar, así que tuve que correr y conseguir mi tarjeta de Pansy.

Los chicos me dieron cada uno diez dólares para que le diera como propina de modo que regresé a la barra donde ella estaba hablando con otra camarera, ésta tenía el cabello color miel y estaba vestida con el uniforme de porrista. Pansy se detuvo a media frase y me miró con sus ojos estrechos, me sonrió y le entregué el dinero.

—Tú amigo el gorila recogió nuestra cuenta pero los muchachos querían asegurarse de que te cuides.

Ella me devolvió la tarjeta.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Adrian?

—Nada. —Ella suspiró y yo ni siquiera traté de no mirar la forma en que se estiró su diminuto uniforme en el pecho.

—Bueno, gracias por intervenir. No sé cuál es su problema.

La porrista estaba teniendo sexo conmigo con sus ojos, y mientras normalmente era un total fanático de las chicas calientes haciéndome eso, apenas la registré porque Pansy se agachó para recoger sus bebidas y, de repente, lo único que podía ver eran los pliegues sobre su trasero.

Era bajita, así que nunca me puse a pensar que ella tuviera unas piernas tan grandes, pero estaban torneadas y curvadas justo y dado el tiempo suficiente podría trabajar algunas fantasías seriamente impresionantes que implicaran solamente a esas piernas y esas botas.

—Su problema es que eres caliente, más rica que el infierno, tienes padres que son influyentes y no te incomodas. No solo lo dejaste físicamente duro, sino que arruinaste sus visiones de jugar al golf con tu padre en el club de campo y de sentarse al lado de tu madre en la convención republicana.

Desmantelaste todo lo que él estaba tratando de construir.

Apartó una de sus coletas y tomó una bandeja llena de bebidas.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos tener un domingo que no esté lleno de dramas y peleas?

Me pasó una mano por mi desordenado cabello y sacudí la cabeza con tristeza.

—El domingo nunca ha sido un gran día para mí. Te veo después Pansy.

—Adiós, Harry.

Hice mi camino de regreso de la barra pensando que probablemente era la primera vez desde que la había conocido cuando era solo un niño que había visto a Pansy ser Pansy y me puso un poco nervioso cuando ella no tenía todos sus guardias puestas y todos sus mecanismos de defensa activados, en su lugar parecía tan falible, tan humana sin lugar a dudas, tan accesible y tan... alcanzable.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Cuatro**

_**PANSY**_

Conté la pila de dinero frente a mí por quinta vez. Me estaba costando concentrarme por un par de razones, una era que el bar se había llenado así que había tenido que quedarme dos horas más después de mi turno así que estaba algo lenta hoy, la segunda era que había diez chicas más todas tratando de cerrar caja y el parloteo era como un enjambre de abejas zumbando acerca de bolsos y chicos, la tercera era que Ginny seguía mirándome como un halcón, buscando algo pero yo no sabía que era y la última era que Rose Zeller, mi Romilda Vane universitaria no dejaba de hablarme al oído sobre Harry.

Rose era una chica de revista viva y coleando y era lo que pasaba cuando las chicas malas dejaban la secundaria y entraban al mundo real. Era sosa, aburrida y hacía más dinero que la mayoría de nosotras juntas cuando estaba programada porque su trabajo era ser coqueta y entender cosas fáciles que difícilmente era un problema y por alguna razón estaba muriendo por saber cada detalle que poseía sobre Harry.

Quería saber cómo lo conocía, quería saber porqué él nunca antes había ido al bar, quería saber cuántos años tenía, lo que hacía para vivir, si estábamos saliendo, si él tenía novia, si le gustaban las rubias y etcétera. Era interminable, agotador, y creo que me molestaba que otra Barbie ya se estuviera atropellando para encontrarse con él.

A pesar de que sabía que mis sentimientos por él eran una carga que tenía que aguantar sola, no iba a poner a la zorra de mi compañera de trabajo en bandeja así que solo seguí dando gruñonas respuestas y evadiendo todas las preguntas personales, lo cual desafortunadamente no la detuvo de divagar sobre cuán apuesto era.

―Quiero decir normalmente no me gustan chicos con todos esos tatuajes y piercings, pero oh mi Dios esos ojos, ¿Alguna vez has visto algo como eso? ¡Son como hielo, tan lindos! Y su cuerpo, apuesto que hace ejercicio, quiero decir normalmente me gusta un chico con abdominales pero ese aspecto alto y esbelto funciona totalmente con su apariencia. ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan normalmente? ¿Segura que no tiene novia? En serio Pansy quiero lamer ese aro que tiene en la comisura de su labio, sería demasiado bueno. No puedo creer que has sido amiga de alguien tan sexy y no has tenido un pedazo, eso va en contra de la naturaleza.

Nunca había conseguido nada de nadie, no es que ella necesitara saberlo. Los chicos habían tratado, había estado tentada pero cada vez que estaba a punto de cerrar el trato mi cerebro hacía corto circuito y me recordaba que ellos no eran a quien realmente quería y me apagaba como una luz. Levanté la mirada hacia ella y entrecerré mis ojos.

―Rose estoy tratando de cerrar caja, ¿Puedes esperar?

―Solo dame su número. ―Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y lista para empujar la pila de dinero por su garganta cuando Ginny debió haber sentido la tormenta avecinándose. Se instaló en el asiento a lado mío y apuntó a la rubia con una mirada oscura. Había algo acerca de Ginny que hacía que las personas le prestasen atención, lo que sea que fuera la amaba por ello.

―Rose dale a la chica un descanso. No es de sus mejores amigos.

Si querías invitarlo a salir debiste haberlo hecho cuando estaba aquí.

Ella puso una cara que probablemente hacía que los chicos le comprasen cosas pero me hizo rodar mis ojos.

―Lo habría hecho pero él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el trasero de Pansy, es por eso que preguntaba que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Quiero decir ni siquiera te dio un abrazo o algo cuando se fue pero se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran a punto de empezar a besarse en cualquier segundo.

Sorprendida levanté la mirada hacia Ginny. ¿Desde cuándo Harry quien normalmente me ignoraba, o pretendía que no existía empezó a mirar algo en mí?

Ella levantó una ceja.

―Si Pansy se encuentra con él en cualquier momento en un futuro cercano estoy segura que le dirá que quieres su número o ella simplemente puede darle el tuyo si él está interesado, ahora hablemos de algo realmente importante, ¿Qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños? Solo faltan dos semanas.

Gruñí y dejé de intentar sacar la suma total. En cambio solo le pasé el dinero a Ginny y empecé a ordenar y engrapar los recibos de tarjetas de crédito lo que necesitaba menos poder cerebral. Odiaba mis cumpleaños.

Normalmente era una pelea entre con cual padre y padrastro o madrastra iba a tener una incómoda cena, eso era si se molestaban en recordarlo, el año pasado solo recibí una tarjeta de mi papá con una vale de mil dólares y una llamaba de mi mamá con la promesa de algo cuando tuviera tiempo, nunca había tiempo. Ginny había terminado llevándome a comer sushi y fuimos a ver una estúpida comedia romántica y el día pasó a falta de encanto y nada memorable.

Aun los Potter tendían a ser discretos en mi cumpleaños creo que les recordaba que otro año había pasado y que Hayden ya se había ido.

Theo siempre me enviaba algo desde cualquier parte del mundo donde estuviera y para esta fecha esos siempre eran mis regalos favoritos. Supongo que dado que iba a cumplir veinte este año debería intentarlo y darle importancia, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

―¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? ―Miré a Rose como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza. Realmente no socializaba con chicas del trabajo, no porque no me gustasen, algunas de ellas eran realmente dulces y la mayoría eran como yo y Ginny luchando para pagar las cuentas y el resto de la universidad, pero normalmente eran jóvenes que les gustaba beber, salir de fiesta, conocer chicos, salir y hacer todas las cosas que simplemente no se mostraban en mí.

No necesitaba más personas en el mundo pensando que estaba básicamente rota así que solo evitaba esas interacciones sociales.

―Uh yo no bailo.

Ginny le frunció el ceño a la rubia.

―¿Además quien te invitó?

Ella pestañeó exageradamente y arrugó su nariz.

―Pensé que tal vez dado que es tu cumpleaños el Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Tatuado estaría alrededor. Les estoy diciendo señoritas estoy en la etapa cuatro de lujuria y no puede ser curada.

Ginny y yo nos miramos y volví a engrapar.

―No, mi cumpleaños no es la gran cosa así que Harry no estará alrededor. Me gusta mantenerlo sencillo.

―Quieres decir aburrido.

No era amiga de Rose, de hecho ni siquiera me agradaba así que estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera por donde el sol no le daba lo cual era totalmente opuesto a mí, pero Ginny siguió hablando como si Rose ni quiera estuviese ahí.

―Vamos Pansy, hagamos algo divertido. Sabes que tus padres solo te van a estresar y solo se cumple veinte una vez en la vida. Debería ser algo divertido y emocionante.

―Ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos y sabía que estaba tramando algo de lo que sería difícil disuadirla. Metí las pilas de papel en una mochila y tomé el dinero que Ginny me pasó e hice mi cálculo. Siempre hacíamos dinero, pero por alguna razón hoy día había sido productivo.

Solté mi cabello y pasé mis uñas por mi cuero cabelludo.

―Hablamos de ello después, ¿Sí? Solo quiero encontrar a Viktor para que nos acompañe afuera en caso de que Adrian decida volver a aparecer e irme a casa.

―¿Crees que lo hará?

Ella enganchó su brazo con el mío y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal.

―¿Crees que él tendría las agallas para hacer eso? Quiero decir Harry y sus amigos parecían bastantes decididos en hacerlo entender que mejor se fuera y Viktor le dijo que se largara o iba a llamar a la policía.

―No lo sé, Ginny. Está actuando como loco. Nunca habría pensado que se aparecería y estaría todo mañoso y en mi cara. Ya no sé qué está pasando.

Quiero decir no es como si hubiéramos tenido un gran romance y lo dejara con el corazón roto. Éramos tibios en nuestros mejores días. Harry piensa que está avergonzado porque lo deje simple y sencillamente.

―Él probablemente tiene razón.

Hice una mueca mientras Viktor nos acompañaba a mi auto. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa. Estaba esforzándome por tomar decisiones que fueran lo mejor para todos, quería que Harry tuviera el amor y apoyo de su familia, quería que Lily consiguiera ayuda y dejara de denigrar a su hijo, quería que Adrian superará su problema y continuara y principalmente solo quería que todos los demás estuvieran bien así podía dejar de sentirme tan responsable por ello.

oooooooooooooooooooo

La siguiente semana pasó volando. Tenía dos exámenes, tomé un turno extra en el trabajo y estaba jugando un muy complicado juego de esquivar al ex porque Adrian también iba a universidad y aun cuando él tomaba cursos para prepararse para la escuela de leyes y normalmente estaba al otro lado del campus por alguna razón él parecía estar ahí cada vez que daba la vuelta.

Me llamaba dos veces al día y estaba considerando cambiarme de número pero parecía demasiado lío así que solo mandaba sus llamadas a buzón de voz y me volví realmente buena en pretender que no lo veía.

Theo llamó dijo que Lily no estaba mejorando. Se rehusaba completamente a ir a ver un psicoterapeuta y ahora culpaba a Harry por el hecho de que yo me rehusaba a ir Clevedon el fin de semana. Según él, ella estaba insistiendo que de alguna manera me había lavado el cerebro y puesto en su contra.

Él todavía no estaba cómodo dejándola sola aun cuando Harry lo estaba atormentando para que viniera y saliera con él, yo podía decir que él estaba sintiendo el familiar tirón que yo sentía al estar atrapada entre su hermano y su mamá. Estaba triste de que él no fuera a estar en mi cumpleaños pero él tenía tanto de que preocuparse que no dije nada.

Cuando el fin de semana se acercaba estaba tentada a renunciar a mi turno el domingo solo para evitar otro fin de semana de drama, pero el bar estaba lleno y si Harry vino con sus amigos no lo vi. Aun era extraño no tenerlo discutiendo por almuerzos familiares cada domingo pero cuando mi turno terminó y no había habido nada de dolores de cabeza o acusaciones o sentimientos heridos di un suspiro de alivio que se sintió como el primero en años.

Me estaba sintiendo tan despreocupada que deje que Ginny me convenciera de saltarme grupo de estudio e ir por comida mexicana en cambio.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía como yo misma y casi no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

Para la mañana del viernes todavía no había oído de ninguno de mis padres así que pensé que estaba libre de tiempo familiar forzado, pero había recibido un mensaje de Lily pidiéndome que reconsiderara el domingo por mi cumpleaños. Había contestado que iría gustosamente si Harry también era invitado y no había tenido respuesta.

Ginny estaba siendo reservada sobre lo que había planeado y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Habría sido feliz con sushi y películas de nuevo pero ella seguía insistiendo que necesitábamos empezar a ampliarnos, tener una aventura, y hacer algo nuevo. Esas palabras y actitud inflexible parecían una receta para el desastre pero estaba tratando de ser positiva porque ella era la única tratando de ser linda conmigo y era una asombrosa amiga.

Estaba saliendo de mi clase de anatomía y enviándole un mensaje a una de las chicas del trabajo para recordarle que ella iba a tener mi turno de cierre esta noche cuando me choqué con alguien e inmediatamente retrocedí con miedo y enfado. Adrian estaba de pie frente a mí luciendo tan libre de arrugas e inmaculadamente pulcro como siempre. Su cabello oscuro parecía como si él hubiese estado pasando sus manos por el sin parar y cuando se estiró para estabilizarme retrocedí tan rápido que casi me caigo hacia atrás sobre mi trasero.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Quería que mi voz sonase indignada y hostil, pero mi voz se quebró y tuve que aclarar mi garganta para recuperar la compostura.

Sus ojos buscaban los míos intensamente y me preguntaba cómo es que alguna vez lo había considerado atractivo cuando ahora solo me parecía raro.

―Uh, no estás devolviendo ninguna de mis llamas y has sido realmente difícil de encontrar últimamente.

―Es porque no quiero verte o hablarte. Sal de mi camino.

―Pansy, espera. ―Él levantó una mano y sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia mí―. Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños y solo quería darte algo para decir que lamento como he estado actuando. Estaba como loco porque pensaba que tú podrías haber seguido adelante pero tu mamá me explicó que no es así entre ustedes dos. Aquí, tómalo.

―Él empujó la caja de terciopelo hacia mí y yo retrocedí como si él hubiese estado sosteniendo una serpiente viva en su mano.

―No voy a tomar eso de ti, no voy a tomar nada de ti. Déjame en paz

Adrian, hablo en serio.

―Mira Pansy honestamente no puedes creer que alguna vez podrá haber algo entre tú y ese chico. Tu mamá me dijo que has estado enamorada de él por años y que él nunca siquiera te ha visto dos veces. Tú no eres su tipo, eres demasiado buena para él y lo sabe. Solo dame otra oportunidad; podemos entendernos.

Quería golpearlo pero solo dejé que el hielo que viajaba a través de mí en sus palabras cubriera todo el enojo que se estaba empezando a formar.

―No. ―No dije nada más, solo "no", porque no tenía que explicarme o mis sentimientos o el hecho que sabía que la mayor parte de lo que dijo sobre Harry era verdad.

No era demasiado buena para él, era solo demasiado Yo, para que él me mirase de otra manera había aceptado eso años atrás. Retrocedí tropezando unos pocos pasos y después me di la vuelta y comencé a trotar para alejarme de él. Creo que él me llamó pero no me importó solo eché a correr.

Él estaba empezando a realmente asustarme y el hecho que mi propia madre le estuviese divulgando esos íntimos detalles sobre mi vida solo me hacía querer vomitar.

No podía creer que una mujer que ni siquiera se molestó en tomar nota de cuanto me estaba mudando de su casa porque la universidad estaba empezando notó como me sentía por Harry cuando él estaba despistado y eso solo barría mi ego como navajas. Si Adrian no terminaba con esto iba a tener que considerar cambiar mi número de teléfono y posiblemente conseguir una orden de restricción.

Cuando llegué a casa, el apartamento estaba vacío así que como una tonta me aseguré que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas y que el cerrojo de seguridad en la puerta delantera estuviese puesto. Me escondí en mi cuarto e hice mi tarea y me sumí en la autocompasión que estaba amenazando con ahogarme. No me consideraba una persona demasiado sociable u optimista; provenía de años siendo ignorada en casa y socialmente torpe en la escuela.

Por un momento Hayden había logrado sacar mi cabeza del cascarón privilegiado en el que normalmente me escondía y había pensado que cuando dejara Clevedon y fuera a la universidad encontraría mi camino, solo que Hayden había muerto y yo todavía estaba esforzándome por ser todo tipo de cosas para personas que simplemente no parecían apreciar mis esfuerzos.

Me vestía bien. Cuidaba a Harry y toleraba su horrible comportamiento porque quería que Lily y James recordaran que él necesitaba y merecía su amor al igual que Hayden lo había hecho. Usaba un ridículo atuendo para trabajar y toleraba chicas tontas y clientes borrachos porque Ginny merecía una compañera sólida en la que pudiese confiar y principalmente actuaba como si interactuar con Harry, observarlo abrirse camino a través de la mayor población de jóvenes mujeres de Londres no me molestara, no matara algo dentro de mí y hacer todas esas cosas día tras día estaba empezando a transformar los pequeños pedazos que eran yo realmente en un sombra.

Sabía que la razón por la cual inicialmente había accedido a salir con Adrian era porque él en un manera muy vaga me recordaba a Harry.

Él tenía cabello oscuro, ojos claros, y aun cuando era engreído y pulcro aun tenía una pequeña pisca de travesura en él que simplemente pasaba mis restricciones normales. Había sabido dentro de las primeras citas que no había chispa, nunca había porque yo siempre estaba buscando algo, o más bien alguien que no estaba ahí, pero Adrian era gentil y agradable hasta que no había querido que las cosas se volvieran físicas. Seis meses era un largo tiempo para engatusar a alguien, sabía eso, pero no justificaba la obsesión bizarra que estaba mostrando ahora y era otra carga que sentía que tenía asumir.

Estaba muy lista para dejarlo ir. Me cambié a unos pantalones de ejercicio y me acurruqué en la cama para mirar Netflix, sabiendo que Ginny no llegaría a casa de su turno hasta las dos dejándome haciendo pucheros sola.

Debería estar vivita y coleando, debería tener un teléfono lleno de amigos a los que pudiera llamar para pasar un raro viernes en la noche, pero no lo tenía y eso simplemente era triste. Todo lo que necesitaba era un par de gatos y un litro de helado para completar la patética imagen. En algún momento entre mi segunda comedia romántica y comida China juré aceptar totalmente lo que Ginny tenía planeado para mi cumpleaños mañana porque lo que estaba haciendo ahora era triste.

Mi compañera de cuarto tenía razón, necesitaba algo de diversión, necesitaba relajarme y sin importar que decidiera ella para hacer que eso pasara yo estaba a bordo. Me quede dormida viendo otra tonta chica conseguir un fantástico maquillaje porque por alguna razón el chico no podía ver cuán hermosa era bajo sus lentes y cabello despeinado.

Me desperté la siguiente mañana con mensajes de feliz cumpleaños de Theo y mi padre. Como siempre no había nada de mi mamá y odiaba admitir que me ponía triste que Lily no enviase uno. Decidí preparar el desayuno. Fui sorprendida con un hermoso bouquet en la mesa de la cocina y retrocedí cuando vi de quien era la tarjeta. Realmente iba a tener que hacer algo con Adrian.

Ginny era una madrugadora; iba a correr cada mañana sin importar cuán tarde había llegado del trabajo la noche anterior. Señaló las flores con su taza y frunció el ceño.

―Estaban en la puerta cuando volví de correr.

―Lo sé. Creo que tendré que conseguir una orden de restricción.

―¿No es tu papá juez?

Suspiré.

―Sí. ―Conseguir que Adrian desistiera podría ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

― ¿Quieres que haga el desayuno?

Ella sacudió su oscura cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

―No te voy a llevar a Lucille y después tengo planeado el mejor día de cumpleaños en la historia de los cumpleaños.

―Amaba Lucille. Era un restaurante Cajún.

―Yupi suena bien. ¿Qué hay en la agenda?

―Primero iremos de compras.

―Hice una mueca porque odiaba comprar. Vivía en un ridículo uniforme para trabajar y ropas de marca caras que mis padres insistían que usara porque se suponía que debía vestirme para el trabajo que quería no para el trabajo que tenía y ningún doctor aparentemente caminaba en jeans y camisetas aun cuando estaban fuera de horario. Viendo mi cara ella sonrió diabólicamente.

― No, no vamos a comprar ropa de niña rica, vamos a comparar ropa para una normal chica universitaria. Vamos a ir al mall, vamos a ir a mi tienda favorita de segunda mano, vamos a ir a esas genial tienda vintage en Pearl Street y tú mi amiga, no puedes gastar más de cincuenta dólares en cada cosa, así que no habrá tacones de doscientos dólares, ni suéteres de casimir, ni pantalones a medida cocidos a mano por monjes ciegos en los Andes o lo que sea.

Solo vamos a ser dos amigas normales pasando un día gastando nuestras propinas en mierda inútil.

Oh eso sonaba divertido y algo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer.

—Y después ―sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente―, vamos a ir al salón y arreglarnos el cabello y hacernos manicura y pedicura. Una de las chicas de mi clase de química inorgánica tiene este bonito cabello parece un brillante arcoíris, ella tiene plena confianza en este sitio. Así que nos vamos a arreglar, ponernos nuestras nuevas ropas de chica normal e ir a cenar a ese lugar Brasileño al que hemos estado muriendo por ir.

Todo eso sonaba maravilloso. Estaba a punto de lanzarme a ella en un enorme abrazo de gratitud cuando levantó una mano.

―No he terminado. ―Desapreció dentro de su cuarto por un minuto y volvió con una tarjeta en una envoltorio rosado―. Después vas a tomar este genial y muy necesario regalo de cumpleaños que te conseguí y vas a salir conmigo y no me refiero a Dave and Busters, me refiero a salir, salir y te embutiré un buen trago por tu linda gargantita aun si me mata.

Abrí la tarjeta con leve inquietud. No sabía a qué se refería por salir, salir. Dentro de la tarjeta había un brillante presente envuelto que a primera vista parecía una tarjeta de crédito. Después que leí su dulce saludo de cumpleaños cuidadosamente saqué el papel y jadeé cuando vi lo que estaba frente a mí.

―Ginny no puedo usar esto

La identificación tenía mi cara en ella, mi cumpleaños solo un año mayor y parecía exactamente una licencia de conducir de londres.

De hecho se parecía mucho a la que tenía en mi billetera difícilmente había alguna diferencia.

―Sí, sí puedes. Has pasado veinte años siendo la buena nena de todos, y estoy harta de verte sacrificarte por ello. La mayoría de las chicas de tu edad salen, se cuelan a clubes, besan chicos, tienen aventuras de una sola noche, se meten en peleas ridículas peleas llenas de drama con sus amigas, Pansy tú no haces nada de eso.

Esta noche vas a tomar esa ID y salir conmigo y actuar como cualquier otra idiota de veinte años que conozco. Vamos a beber mucho, hacer tonterías y divertirnos, lo mereces. No puedo recordar la última vez que te vi reír o sonreír. Estás dejando que tu alma se marchite tratando de ser alguien que simplemente no eres y ya no puedo mantenerme al margen y dejarlo pasar.

―Cumplo veintiuno el siguiente año. ―No estoy segura de porqué pensé que ese era un argumento válido para sus más que precisos puntos, pero por alguna razón es lo que salió de mi boca.

Ella sacudió su oscura cabeza.

―¿A quién le importa? Tienes veinte hoy y estás viviendo como una de cincuenta. ―Eso hería porque en el último viaje a Clevedon Harry prácticamente había dicho lo mismo. Con un suspiro recordé mi resignación anoche de solo entregarme al plan de Ginny, por una vez soltarme. Metí algo de cabello detrás de mis orejas y me erguí.

―Está bien.

Ginny levantó la mirada bajo sus cejas levantadas.

―¿Está bien?

―Sip. Hagamos esto. Que la diversión de cumpleaños y el libertinaje comience ―chilló lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que me doliesen los oídos y corrió alrededor de la mesa para envolverme en un abrazo que me dejó sin aliento.

―Confía en Pansy, nunca olvidaras este día. ―Ella tenía razón porque para el final de la noche este cumpleaños cambiaria mi vida.

El desayuno fue fantástico y nos embutimos de lo mejor frito que para cuando llegamos al centro comercial tuve que dar unas cuantas vueltas solo para seguir moviéndome. Me probé un millón de jeans y termine comprando unos cuantos. Agarré un par de Chuck Taylors que siempre quise pero nunca me dejaron tener y me abastecí de aburridas y viejas camisetas y polos de tirantes.

En la tienda de segunda mano tomé una chaqueta de cuero y unas camisas de estilo sureño con botones perla que sabía que se verían increíbles con mis nuevos jeans ajustados. En la tienda vintage me aloqué un poco porque me enamoré de todos los vestidos de los cincuenta y sesenta. Parecía un personaje salido de Mad Men en algunos y como Betti Page excepto el peso en otros. Compré un par de tacones que eran de un color azul pavo real y tenían plumas de lentejuelas en los costados y un adorable sombrero sin alas que probablemente nunca usaría pero adoraba.

Mas importantemente me reí con Ginny por horas mientras nos probábamos cosa tras cosa y ya no sentía esa enorme presión en mi pecho.

Era divertido, sencillo, simple y el hecho que había olvidado cómo se sentía eso era triste.

En el salón de belleza me hicieron una manicura y pedicura de un color rosa eléctrico y solo por placer hice que le agregaran estrellitas negras.

Era genial y totalmente opuesto a los colores perlados y pálidos por los que iba.

La señorita haciéndolo tenía rastas verde brillante y un tatuaje a lo largo de su frente así que me emocioné cuando me sonrió y me dijo que le gustaba.

Todos los que trabajaban en el salón de belleza tenían una vibra de rock and roll y mientras normalmente me habría sentido fuera de lugar y reservada, todos eran tan agradables y amigables que era imposible hacer algo excepto relajarse y pasar un buen rato.

El chico a cargo de mi cabello era un afroamericano grande y obviamente gay que usaba estampado de leopardo de cabeza a pies. Su brillante calva tenía un tatuaje de un ojo en la parte trasera y sus zapatos probablemente costaban más que los míos, pero era dulce y me dijo que mi cabello era precioso y sugirió que le pusiese unas capas así le daba cuerpo y vida. Estuve totalmente de acuerdo e incluso pregunte si podía hacer algo nuevo con el color.

Mi cabello era negro y normalmente evitaba teñirlo simplemente iba demasiado lejos en extremo. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron de emoción cuando le pregunté por algo chispeante pero respetable, lo que conseguí fue mi normalmente teñida negro con una sombra de castaño por abajo. Era increíble, diferente pero lo suficiente discreto para no ser alarmante. Mi parte favorita era que él había dividido mi súper lacio flequillo a la mitad y le había agregado el color más oscuro a un lado.

Era moderno y a la moda y tan diferente a como mi cabello lucía normalmente que lo abracé de alegría en mi camino afuera. Él me devolvió el abrazo lo más probable porque le di suficiente propina para irse de viaje por el fin de semana, pero a quien le importaba, me veía increíble.

Corrimos de regreso a la casa y me arreglé para cenar. Me puse uno de mis nuevos atuendos, una falda de tubo súper ajustada y un top azul transparente con una camisola negra debajo. Rize mi nuevo cabello, y me puse más maquillaje del que normalmente usaba y decidí que porque se me daba la gana usaría mis asombrosas botas negras. Parecían algo que una modelo de Harley Davidson usaría, pero me encantaban y le daban a mi apariencia una determinada ventaja que estaba sintiendo después de un día de dejar a la verdadera Pansy libre de su perpetua atadura.

Ginny se puso un elegante vestido rojo que hacía que sus largas piernas pareciesen interminables y que se contraponía a su cabello oscuro y tenía a nuestro mesero en el restaurante prácticamente babeando en nuestra agua cada vez que se detenía a rellenar nuestros vasos. Ella me hizo probar mi nueva ID ordenando una bebida, funcionó a las mil maravillas y antes que lo supiera ambas estábamos libres de dolor y divirtiéndonos rebotando de bar en bar y de club en club e incluso después de unas horas regresando a Walkers Court y pasando por unos antros ahí. Estaba sorprendida de que ni siquiera tenía que mostrar la falsa ID en la mayoría de lugares, resulta que una falda ajustada y pechos expuestos funcionan igual de bien.

Me estaba riendo histéricamente de Ginny imitando a un chico fracasando en la pista de baile, habíamos atraído una justa cantidad de atención en todos los lugares en los que habíamos estado y nos habían pagado unas bebidas. En ese momento un chico estaba tratando de decirme todo acerca de su ilustre carrera en el fútbol o más bien se lo estaba diciendo a mis pechos dado que no creo que él hubiera levantado la vista de las nenas una vez.

Ginny estaba rodando sus ojos y tratando de evitar a un chico en un traje de banquero que le estaba ofreciendo hacer sus impuestos gratis si ella le daba su número. Era tonto y divertido, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme por flirtear o ser encantadora. Estaba más que ebria así que conversar estaba fuera.

Todo lo que hacía era sonreír y sentarme bellamente en el taburete del bar, dos cosas en las que aparentemente me estaba volviendo realmente buena.

Otro Cosmopolitan que definitivamente no necesitaba apareció frente a mí y Sr. Fútbol se estaba inclinando aun más cerca a mí cuando algún sexto sentido, tal vez era mi reacción de luchar o huir estaba repentinamente empujando.

Levanté mi cabeza y giré en el taburete prácticamente disparando mis rodillas al malicioso jugador de fútbol. Miré alrededor, estirando mi cuello para ver lo que hacía que mi piel repentinamente se sintiese demasiado tensa pero todo lo que veía era la habitual multitud en el bar mezclándose. El jugador de fútbol estaba tratando de volver a llamar mi atención pasando un dedo por mi brazo descubierto, supongo que se suponía que era sexy, pero ahora estaba ebria y nerviosa así que quería irme.

Quería decirle que se perdiera así podía encontrar a Ginny y conseguir que alguien nos llamase un taxi pero antes de pudiera hacer cualquiera de esa cosas una cálida mano se deslizo bajo la abundante caída de mi cabello hasta posarse en mi cuello y una grave voz gruñó en mi oído.

―¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí, Casper?

Los ojos del jugador de fútbol se abrieron como platos porque bueno, Harry era Harry. Ya no más cabello oscuro en punta, ahora estaba afeitado en los lados y decolorado en una alarmante cresta blanca que tenía varias pulgadas de altura. Él tenía una camisa negra con un llameante cráneo en un casco vikingo y un par de jeans negros que tenían un hueco en la rodilla.

Ambos brazos llenos de tatuajes estaban a la vista, también la cadena que usaba desde su billetera hasta su cinturón como sus botas negras de motociclista.

Él debía lucir desaliñado y descuidado a lado del suéter con cuello V que estaba usando el futbolista, pero no lo hacía. Lucía sexy y despeinado y claramente alguien con quien no te metías porque el futbolista se alejó de la mesa apurado y desapreció en la multitud.

―¿Y qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

Estaba borracha, la verdad es que probablemente no era el mejor estado para pelear con Harry después de conseguir un descanso de dos semanas de él, pero me gustaba mi cabello y él no iba a llover sobres mis vibras de cumpleaños, especialmente dado que él claramente ni siquiera sabía que día era.

Me solté de su agarre y me tomé la agria bebida de un solo trago.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él me levantó una ceja y tomó el mismo lugar que el futbolista había desocupado, bajando la mirada hacia mi escotado top.

―Este bar está a la vuelta de la tienda. Draco y yo venimos todo el tiempo después del trabajo. Acabo de finalizar con un cliente. Sé que piden ID en la puerta, ¿Cómo entraste?

Lancé mi cabello sobre mi hombro como había visto a innumerables chicas molestas hacer solo que yo prácticamente me caí de mi taburete de repente la última bebida me estaba dejando saber cuan mala había sido tomarla de un trago. Agarré el borde de la barra y Harry se estiró para estabilizarme. Sentía que mi piel quemaba donde él agarraba mi brazo.

Definitivamente debería haber escuchado a mi reacción de huir un minuto atrás. Puse una mano sobre mi frente estaba caliente y repentinamente húmeda y pegajosa.

―Debo irme

Traté de ponerme de pie pero el cuarto empezó a girar. Estaba alegre de que opté por mis botas en lugar de tacones porque mientras involuntariamente agarraba los bíceps de Harry para enderezarme sabía que habría acabado sobre mi cara de otra manera. Hacía mucho calor, mucho ruido y si no salía a conseguir algo de aire fresco estaba muy segura de que iba a vomitar en todos lados.

―¿Quién condujo? ―La voz de Harry estaba viniendo de lejos y olía realmente bien. Con un suspiro me incliné hacia él y enterré mi nariz en su garganta. Él era tan alto que tuve que tuve que usar mi agarre en sus brazos para alcanzarlo―. En serio Pansy ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

―Ginny y yo tomamos un taxi.

―¿Dónde está?

―Con un banquero. Debo ir a casa. ―Sentí como mis alcohólicas piernas empezaban a tambalearse y su pesado brazo alrededor de mi cintura me tenía fijada a su pecho. Era agradable. Sin molestarme en pensar en ello envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se sentía tan bien como sabía que lo hacía.

―Su compañera está correteando en algún lado; quiero ver si puedes agarrarla. La voy a llevar a nuestro lugar.

―No estaba segura de con quien estaba hablando pero una voz familiar murmuró una respuesta afirmativa y la siguiente cosa que supe era que estaba siendo medio arrastrada medio cargada hacia la puerta delantera del bar.

El frío aire de enero me hizo lanzar mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry me movía hacia su costado y me aseguraba con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Enganché un brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura y me acurruqué a su lado. Sabía lógicamente que el vodka me estaba haciendo actuar como loca, pero no podía pararlo.

―Estamos a solo tres cuadras de mi casa. Verteré un galón de café por tu garganta, empujare unas papas o un burrito congelado dentro de tu boca y te meteré en un taxi. Estás aun más pálida de lo normal y si tratas de meterte en un auto ahora vas a vomitar en todos lados. ¿Por qué estás borracha y vestida toda sexy esta noche de todas formas?

Temblé un poco cuando el viento se movió por mis piernas desnudas.

Voltee mi fría nariz hacia sus costillas e inhalé. Olía como el antiséptico de la tienda, como los cigarrillos de Draco, como el producto para el cabello en su cresta y bajo todo eso el caliente olor a tierra que era puro Harry. En ocho años nunca había estado así de cerca a él por tanto tiempo. Era suficiente para enloquecer a mi necesitado sistema lleno de alcohol.

―¿Crees que luzco sexy? ―Esa parecía la parte importante de la conversación. Nos detuvimos en una señal de alto y él bajó la mirada hacia mí con clara exasperación en sus pálidos ojos.

―Pansy, cada chico en el bar te estaba rodeando como si fueras un anzuelo en el agua durante una semana de tiburones. Sabes que luces bien, lo que pienso que no debería importar. Lo que debería importar es ¿por qué estás de repente actuando, vistiendo y luciendo como una persona diferente? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Quería fruncirle el ceño pero eso parecía demasiado difícil especialmente dado que su camiseta se levantó en su espalda y mi brazo estaba rozando contra su agradable y caliente piel. Me tropecé fuera del bordillo mientras pasábamos por otra cuadra y una casa victoriana apareció. Él tiró de mí más cerca y ni siquiera traté de ocultar el suave suspiro que salió de mí.

―Todos piensan que debo actuar de cierta manera, tú, mis padres, tus padres, las chicas en el trabajo, Adrian. Todos siempre quieren que sea así, que haga eso, que me comporte bien, que sea obediente y estoy harta de eso. Tal vez solo por una vez quiero actuar como yo quiero, sentirme como quiero sentirme sin que alguien me juzgue y espere algo de mí.

Él estaba en silencio mientras subíamos los escalones delanteros hacia el apartamento. Tal vez estaba tratando de traducir mi borracho discurso porque incluso yo podía escuchar que estaba pronunciando todo mal entre mis dientes castañeando. Él abrió la puerta y cerró con llave. Hacía calor adentro así que me quité mi chaqueta y pasé mi temblorosa mano por mi cabello.

Giré mi borrosa visión hacia él y casi me tragué mi lengua. Él estaba apoyado contra la puerta observándome con ojos caídos. Él no me estaba lanzando comentarios sarcásticos, o ignorándome solo me estaba observando.

Exhalé y sentí la acidez de jugo de arándanos en mi lengua.

Caminé con paso vacilante hacia él. Era alto y yo no así que tuve que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar su oído mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y una en la puerta a lado de su cabeza. Esperaba que él se alejara, que gentilmente me empujara a un lado pero él descruzó sus brazos y colocó sus manos en cada lado de mi cintura.

―Es mi cumpleaños Harry.

Esos ojos brillaron por un segundo y su boca se torció hacia abajo. El aro en un costado de su labio destelló en su ceño fruncido.

―Mierda, lo siento Pansy. No tenía idea.

Me encogí de hombros y me moví un paso más cerca de él.

―Está bien, ni mi propia familia lo recuerda. ―Me presionaba tan cerca a él que mi pecho estaba plano contra el suyo y podía decir que la cercanía lo estaba afectando. Si no hubiera tenido que concentrarme en mi equilibrio dado que estaba de puntillas podría haber sonreído ante eso.

Todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida era afectarlo, hacer que sienta algo, otra cosa que simple tolerancia hacia mí.

― Sé lo que puedes hacer por mí para que este cumpleaños sea oficialmente el mejor de todos. ―Quería sonar segura, sonar sexy y seductora pero estoy bastante segura que solo soné cachonda y borracha. No me importaba. Estaba aquí, la verdadera yo, la que lo quería tan desesperadamente y siempre lo había hecho y ahora no había forma de que la pusiera de vuelta en la jaula. No pensé, no razoné solo usé el agarre que tenía en él para levantarme aun más y plantar mi boca firmemente sobre la suya.

El aro en su labio era sorprendentemente frío contra el mío; el resto de él era innegablemente caliente y duro. Era todo lo que siempre quise y aun cuando él no me devolvió el beso aun lo clasifiqué como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Quería asentarme sobre mis pies cuando algo cambió, algo cambió y Harry pasó del dócil receptor a algo enteramente diferente.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Cinco**

**_HARRY_**

Pansy estaba borracha, muy, muy borracha. También estaba vestida como algo salido de una fantasía retro y tenía esas botas que me hacían querer babear.

Había estado malhumorado y temperamental toda la semana, mis amigos lo habían notado, mis clientes lo habían notado, la chica con la que salí el sábado por la noche lo notó. No podía decir que era. Al principio pensé que era conTheo, estaba molesto porque él simplemente no le diría a mamá que superara su mierda.

Quería que él pasara tiempo conmigo, para tener un buen rato antes de trasladarse de regreso al desierto pero él no estaba listo a perder la esperanza de que pudiera arreglar nuestra rota familia y yo no quería pelear con mi hermano el maldito héroe de guerra. Pensé que solo necesitaba tener sexo, pero la ardiente rubia con la que fui a casa el sábado empezó a molestarme en el auto y para el momento que llegamos a su habitación la última cosa que quería hacer era verla desnuda así que me escapé.

El domingo pasó y mi humor se volvió más y más oscuro. Los chicos sugirieron ir a The Goal Line, pensando que quizás lo que necesitaba era una dosis verbal besa culos y una fría rubia para sacarme de dejar de pensar tanto pero me negué y en lugar de eso pasé el día pensativo y jugando Call of Duty. No tenía idea de cuál era mi problema pero con Pansy pegada enfrente de mí estaba empezando a tener una idea.

No había sido capaz de conseguir un vistazo de ella y su agitado trasero cubierto por días. Llámame superficial, un cerdo machista, pero había algo sobre verla toda maquillada y apenas vestida que me hacía verla en una completa y nueva faceta.

Era como ser presentado con ella otra vez y la remilgada y correcta señorita que Hayden había venerado había sido tomado por una sexy alumna de colegio mixto que me hacía estar alerta día y noche pensando en cosas para adultos. Ahora con ella mirando hacia mí con enormes ojos y moviéndose inestablemente sabía que lo correcto era ayudarla y enviarla por su camino, pero entonces ella me besó y yo estaba bastante seguro que olvidé mi propio nombre.

Al principio estaba muy sorprendido para reaccionar, quiero decir había besado cientos de chicas y allí siempre había habido algo agradable al respecto, pero Pansy pateo por la curva y fue directamente a inducir un coma.

Después que tuve suficiente sangre por debajo de mi cinturón me di cuenta que ella estaba alejándose, o mejor dicho cayéndose y sí yo era una idiota certificado porque sabía que ella estaba bebiendo y sabía que todavía era para todos los efectos la chica de mi hermano gemelo pero nada de eso me detuvo porque ella también sabia dulce y picante, se sentía mejor que nada que pudiera recordar en toda mi vida y tenía puesto algún tipo de elegante top que estaba frotando eróticamente a través de mi pecho, además su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cuello y estaba jugando con la cresta puntiaguda de mi nuevo corte de cabello y estaba dirigiéndose justo a mi polla que estaba gritándome que hiciera algo.

Así que como un bastardo lo hice.

La alcé porque ella era más baja y estaba cansado de inclinarme hacia abajo. Su falda era ceñida así que no tuve problema para moverla hacia arriba sus pantorrillas bien torneadas para que ella pudiera conseguir envolver sus piernas alrededor de mí. Ella hizo un sonido de jadeo y quizás, posiblemente habría parado lo que estaba haciendo a su boca si ella no hubiera usado su nueva posición para apretar mi dureza y para meter sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

De todas las cosas que jamás había pensado sobre Pansy ninguna de ellas era, el hecho que iba a estallar como un cohete cuando la tocara de la manera correcta.

Ella siempre lucía tan indiferente tan compuesta pero ahora ella estaba tirando de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y haciendo algo con su lengua sobre el aro de mi labio que estaba haciendo mis ojos dar vueltas.

Sabía lógicamente que Draco estaba probablemente solo a unos cuantos minutos por caminar por la puerta con su compañera de piso y esto tenía que parar.

No había manera que yo fuera capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si dejaba que esto se saliera de las manos mientras estaba borracha, así que la solté cuando ella se alejó de mí así que estaba inestable sobre sus pies en el suelo enfrente de mí y pensé que quizás, solo quizás incluso borracha ella sería la voz de la razón.

Ella solo miró hacia mí a través de sus ojos caídos del color azul y lamio su boca muy bien trabajada por la curiosidad de su servidor. Nada en este planeta jamás había sido más caliente. Ella empezó a empujar las ataduras en la cima de su top de seda y se movió pasándome por el pasillo.

Olvide que ella sabía dónde estaba mi habitación, que ella sabía su camino en mi apartamento, que tenía una maldita llave. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua decirle que parara, decirle que solo la pondría en su cama y ella podía olvidar lo que sea que esto fuera, pero mientras seguía detrás de ella su top azul golpeó el suelo seguido por su camiseta negra sin mangas y la falda que hacía increíbles cosas a su trasero.

Levanté la ropa descartada e intenté hablar conmigo mismo desde la repisa. No podía hacer esto, no haría esto, era lo suficientemente malo que la haya besado como un trastornado lunático del sexo. Necesitaba tomar el control de regreso como ayer. Esta era Pansy, no alguna tonta con tetas de un bar.

No alguien que pudiera patear despiadadamente fuera en la mañana y nunca hablarle otra vez.

—Pansy. —Ella se giró y me miro sobre su hombro y creo que me desmayé por un segundo. Dejé caer la pila de ropa en mis manos en el suelo y traté de despegar mi lengua del paladar de mí boca. Había visto muchas chicas desnudas pero ninguna de ellas eran esta chica, ninguna de ellas se le acercaba.

De alguna manera ella logró salir de esas altas botas de motociclista sin caerse de bruces y ella estaba mirándome con grandes ojos azules vestida en nada más que unos trozos de encaje negro que fueron diseñados para la estética en vez de funcionalidad, y cada buena intención, cada idea de que sería el chico bueno, que haría lo correcto salió por la ventana.

Ella era toda una morena, perfecta piel blanca, diminuta cintura y altos pechos, que decían: tócame, por favor dios toca mis pechos. Ella tenía un cuerpo para hacer a los hombres estúpidos y yo no era inmune. Di un paso torpe hacia ella después de patear la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí. En algún lado mi conciencia estaba susurrando que solo debería ponerla en su cama y buscar un gigante botella de Crown para acurrucarme y una ducha fría para hacer que mi libido regresara a su lugar, pero nada de eso iba a pasar porque ella me encontró a mitad de camino y sus pequeñas manos fueron directo a la hebilla de mi cinturón.

—Pansy.

—Intenté otra vez. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y donde se suponía iba a alejarla mi cuerpo me traicionó y terminé empujando las tiras de su elegante sujetador fuera de sus hombros. Ella se presionó cerca de mí, sus manos acortando el trabajo de mi cinturón y sujetando mis pantalones.

Sus labios revolotearon sobre las rápidas pulsaciones en mi garganta. Sus manos viajando ligeramente sobre mi pecho y a través de mis abdominales que estaban tensos con deseo. Una de sus piernas se deslizó entre las mías contra la evidencia de que no iba a detenerla a pesar de saber que era lo correcto.

—Deja de pensar tanto.

—Su voz fue toda ronca y nublada con deseo.

Ella era la última persona en la tierra con la que yo debería estar contemplando hacer esto pero incluso mientras las objeciones pasaban a través de mi niebla de lujuria usé una mano para desabrochar su sujetador y la otra para enredarla en su cabello mientras sellaba mi boca sobre la de ella.

Besar a Pansy era una experiencia diferente a besar a cualquier otra chica. Para empezar ella era realmente buena en ello. La mayoría de las chicas se perdían o se confundían un poco porque mordían mi piercing labial y el hecho de que tenía una barra de metal en el centro de mi lengua, Pansy parecía impasible a los dos y me besaba como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Ella también era mucho más baja que la mayoría de las chicas con las que yo normalmente me enrollaba así que había una completa línea de aprendizaje donde yo tenía que encontrar una manera para conseguir las mejores partes de nosotros alineadas. A ella no parecía importarle para nada que yo fuera un poco rudo, que estuviera repentinamente impaciente. Sentía que si me daba mucho tiempo a mí mismo para darle vueltas en mi cabeza lo que estaba haciendo vacilaría y me detendría y hombre yo realmente, realmente, no quería detenerme porque sus manos habían encontrado su camino dentro de mis pantalones y mi polla me mataría si empujaba el empalme ahora.

Ella tiró de mis jeans bajándolos por encima de trasero y la levanté para que estuviéramos presionados juntos de hombros hasta muslo.

Me encogí sacando el resto de los pantalones y le di un pequeño empujón para que ella cayera sobre la cama deshecha. Tomó algunas maniobras y unas cuantas malas palabras para quitarme mis botas y cuando fui a trepar por encima de ella mi cerebro hizo corto circuito porque todo lo que ella tenía puesto eran unas bragas de encaje y una mirada de ensueño en su cara.

Muchas chicas habían estado en esta cama, de hecho el último fin de semana había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo había pasado solo, pero a pesar de que estaba en una neblina de testículos apretados por el deseo sabía sin una sombra de duda que ninguna de ellas lucía como Pansy lucía contra las oscuras sabanas y edredón. Ella deslizó una apreciativa mirada sobre mi forma desnuda, no que nunca antes lo haya visto, pero de alguna manera ahora que estaba tumbado encima de ella, la mirada era más "házmelo" y menos "Harry eres asqueroso".

Su mano rozó sobre el tatuaje del sagrado corazón en el centro de mi pecho y arriba a lo largo de las dos piezas de costillas gigantes que cubrían la mayor parte de mi torso. Tenía bastante color y bastante trabajo artístico decorando mi piel y cuando estaba desnudo tendía a ser demasiado para tomar y había sido abrumador para algunas de mis menos aventureras compañeras de cama.

Quiero decir yo no era vanidoso o presuntuoso pero sabía que yo era algo bueno para mirar. Era alto y tendía hacia lo delgado y en forma, iba al gimnasio varias veces a la semana pero nada de eso realmente importaba porque ella estaba mirándome como si fuera todo lo que jamás hubiera querido y estaba haciendo cosas raras a mi cabeza. También había una barra atravesada en la cabeza de mi pene que significaba que era a la vez valiente y estúpido; porque la mitad de las chicas que lo veían no tenían idea que hacer con él. Pansy se había movido suficientes veces sobre mí para saber que estaba allí, pero a ella no parecía importarle de todos modos. Pasó la yema de su pulgar cepillando a través de la bola superior del mismo lo que me hizo aspirar una bocanada de aire.

Me di cuenta que estaba dejando a esta chica tomar todas las decisiones, que estaba a punto de tener sexo con ella y apenas habíamos dicho una palabra, que ella estaba tocándome, volviéndome loco y yo solo la estaba dejando. Necesitaba seguir con el programa así que enganché mis dedos en su pequeña ropa interior y la bajé por sus piernas. Ella tembló en respuesta y ahora que estaba finalmente toda desnuda atrapada debajo de mí hubo un indicio de inquietud en su mirada cargada.

—Eres hermosa. —Lo había dicho a muchas otras antes de ella, pero creo que esta era la primera vez que lo decía en serio.

Ella colocó sus manos en cada lado de mí cabeza y me di cuenta que mi nuevo corte no era exactamente fácil para trabajar cuando el sexo estaba involucrado. No había nada ahí arriba para ella agarrar, nada ahí arriba para que ella pudiera correr sus dedos a través de él, todo estaba como en pinchos y estropeados en picos hechos para intimidar aunque a ella parecía no importarle.

Ella raspó con sus uñas a través de mi cuero cabelludo y me dio una sonrisa torcida. No podía decir si el alcohol estaba desapareciendo o si finalmente estaba empezando a darse cuenta que estábamos desnudos en la cama a punto de cruzar un límite definitivo, pero un indicio de la Pansy con la que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar comenzaba a surgir.

—Tú también, no deberías serlo pero siempre lo has sido. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi pensé: no puedo creer que sean gemelos. Hayden era tan apuesto, siempre tan perfecto, pero tú, Dios Harry tú simplemente eras hermoso.

El hecho que trajera el nombre de Harry mientras su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de mi polla debió haber sido como agua fría en el momento.

Pero no lo fue. La besé bajo su oreja y dejé que mis dientes arañaran su cuello. Ella hizo un ruido que hizo algo al centro de mi pecho y enganchó una pierna sobre mi cadera así que con todo su calor y ya lista para seguir estaba presionada contra mi dureza. Parpadee por un segundo porque sentí como si olvidara algo. Ella estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y jadeando mientras rozaba besos a través de sus pezones arrugados y justo mientras estaba a punto de empujarme dentro un escalofrío de aprehensión se estrelló a través de mi columna y me levanté alejándome de ella.

—Condón.

—Había estado teniendo sexo desde que tenía catorce años y no importaba cual chica fuera o cuan borracho estuviera nunca lo olvidaba.

El hecho es que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas alrededor por ella, tan perdidos en lo que estábamos haciendo que casi nos pongo a los dos en un riesgo que me asusta hasta la mierda.

—Tengo uno en mi cartera. —Miro hacia ella y parpadeo.

—Tengo una caja en la mesa de noche, Pansy, ¿Vamos, de verdad quieres hacer esto? Piénsalo, estas borracha. Vas a arrepentirte en la mañana.

Ella se sentó su cabello de dos tonos cayó hacia adelante para cubrir la parte superior de sus hinchados pechos. Ella lucía como cada sueño sucio que haya tenido y no podía creer que yo estuviera tratando de evitar que hiciera esto conmigo. Sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron brillosos y sabía que iba a llorar.

Ella fue a arrastrarse por delante de mí fuera de la cama, pero la atrapé en mis brazos y la rodé así una vez más estábamos alineados.

—No llores.

—Tú nunca me quisiste.

Estaba sorprendido así que solo deje caer mi boca abierta.

—Uh estoy bastante seguro que puedes sentir la prueba de que eso no es verdad, de hecho acabas de tener tus pequeñas manos calientes sobre él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y su sedoso cabello negro rozo a través de mi pecho.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella se movió un poco contra mí y estiró un brazo para alcanzar mi cajón en la mesa de noche. Si hubiera sido alguien más me hubiera vuelto loco, pero esta era Pansy, cualquier cosa que estuviera en ese cajón no la sorprendería o asustaría, incluyendo el arma cargada que mantenía ahí. Escuché la envoltura de celofán romperse y sentí sus manos de regreso bajo mi cintura. No estaba seguro de recordar tener a alguien jamás colocándome un condón, se sentía tan bien.

—Harry es mi cumpleaños, mi vida es un maldito desastre la mayoría de las veces ¿Puedes por una vez hacer esto por mí, por favor?

¿Qué hombre britanico con sangre corriendo por sus venas, rechazaría una increíblemente sexy,desnuda pidiéndote que por favor se lo hicieras?

No yo, de ninguna manera, no ahora, así que la besé de nuevo, dejé mi lengua deslizarse contra la de ella y alcé su pierna sobre mi cadera.

Me gustaba pensar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo en este departamento, después de todo tenía más práctica de lo que me importaba admitir, pero por alguna razón con ella sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era todo nuevo.

Ella me besó de regreso sobre un suave jadeo mientras empezaba a deslizarme dentro. Estaba apretada, ella era pequeña, estaba caliente y mojada, y creo que estaba a punto de morir si no conseguía entrar todo el camino en el próximo segundo.

Ella susurró mi nombre a través de mi cuello y arqueó su espalda. Sus uñas hundiéndose en mis hombros mientras la levantaba un poco e intentaba empujar todo dentro. Maldije y ella se congeló definitivamente había algo en el camino pero mi momento era demasiado increíble y yo la tenía demasiado excitada para detenerme así que ella bruscamente amplió sus ojos en los míos mientras su boca hacía una pequeña O de sorprendente dolor mientras miraba abajo hacia ella.

—¿Qué mierda Pansy?

Ella le dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida y alzó su otra pierna alrededor de mi cadera y se movió contra mí en una manera que me hacía decir cada mala palabra que sabía.

—No te detengas. Harry, por favor no detengas. —Ella estaba sin aliento y era demasiado tarde para que esa fuera una opción de todos modos.

Ella se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en mi vida y no había ninguna manera de que fuera a parar ahora, no al menos que quisiera caminar gracioso hasta que tuviera treinta. Dejé que los dedos de una mano se enredaran en su cabello y apoyé mi peso con la otra así no estaba aplastándola y me dirigí a tener el mejor sexo de mi vida con una jodida virgen mentirosa.

Ella se movió justo de la manera que quería lo hiciera, me tocó de maneras que me despertarían en el medio de la noche recordándolas, me besaba como si hubiera sido creada para hacerlo exactamente de la manera que me gustaba, ella emparejó mi ritmo de la manera que solo personas que habían tenido un montón de sexo juntos normalmente lograban hacerlo y cada vez que ella susurraba mi nombre o hacía un sonido sexy de satisfacción y placer me hacía sentir tres metros más alto.

No había tenido sexo sobrio en un largo tiempo, no había tenido sexo con alguien que conociera más que unas horas en un largo tiempo tampoco y no podía creer la diferencia que ambas cosas hacían.

Quería que fuera bueno para ella, quería volverla loca como lo estaba haciendo conmigo y desde que era su primera vez quería asegurarme que fuera lo que ella tuviera que comparar con cada tipo después de mí. Nos movimos juntos, ella arqueó su espalda y puso sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza.

—Oh Dios mío, Harry.

—Ella estaba cerca; podía sentir los pequeños temblores a lo largo de mi polla. No había manera de que fuera a arruinar esto para ella así que la toqué de una manera que estaba garantizado hacerla romperse y fui recompensado con enormes ojos y un jadeo de rendición.

Estaba súper aliviado porque yo no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y la seguí por el borde. Para el momento en que había terminado mis brazos estaban temblando y estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me deslicé fuera de ella y rodé sobre mi lado listo para que el arrepentimiento y desesperación se instalaran sobre mí, sus ojos habían caído cerrados así que me paré para ir al baño y limpiarme.

Tomé un par de sudaderas y agarré una toalla limpia para ella. Cuando regresé a la habitación estaba enrollada en su lado con su mejilla descansando sobre sus manos dobladas, se veía como alguien de dieciséis años. El constante aumento y caída en su pecho indicaba que estaba dormida así que la limpie lo mejor que pude sin despertarla y me acomode en la cama cerca de ella. Crucé mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y miré a mi techo.

¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¿Y qué demonios Hayden había estado haciendo con ella todos esos años si no había estado durmiendo con ella? ellos siempre habían asegurado que eran solo amigos pero nadie les había creído.

El amor que se tenían el uno al otro, la actitud protectora, la camaradería que compartían a menudo me volvía celoso y ahora no sabía qué demonios pensar.

Pansy había sido una chica que siempre entró en la categoría de chicas con las que no puedo o debo tener sexo la mayor parte de mí vida pero ahora yo había fastidiado eso hasta hacerlo trizas y no sabía qué hacer sobre ello.

Ella no era solo una chica a la que nunca podía llamar otra vez, que podía empujar fuera de la puerta la mañana siguiente y no tenía ni una pista sobre qué hacer al respecto. Agrega el hecho de que fue probablemente el más intenso, mejor sexo en mi vida y sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

No debería sentirme de esa manera con Pansy; ella no debería ser la que sacudiera mi mundo como nunca antes había sido sacudido. Francamente me extrañaba que ella fuera mejor y estuviera encantada por la tinta y perforaciones que la mayoría de las chicas que traía a casa. Ahora tenía un enredo sobre mis manos y la chica equivocada en mi cama y no tenía ni idea que hacer al respecto.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Me quedé dormido un poco después que el sol empezara a salir así que cuando desperté al sonido de mi teléfono la primera cosa que hice fue mirar al otro lado de la cama. Todas las cosas de la noche anterior chocaron contra mi cabeza. Pansy se había ido. La pila de ropa que dejé anoche sobre el suelo estaba doblada cuidadosamente sobre el final de la cama y nada de sus pequeñas lindas cosas quedaba. Gemí y lancé un brazo sobre mis ojos mientras respondía la llamada.

—¿Qué? —Algo se arrugo bajo mi cadera mientras me movía y mi hermano se reía en mi oreja.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

En una pieza de papel para boceto que tenía por ahí para dibujar diseños para mis clientes ella había escrito en su limpia, femenina escritura:

¡El mejor regalo de cumpleaños jamás! Gracias.

Ella no lo firmo, no dijo que llamaría o me pidió que la llamara. Era simple y sencillo y no estaba seguro si me ponía feliz o furioso. Mi hermano estaba todavía esperando por una respuesta así que sacudí las telarañas sueltas fuera de mi cabeza y me senté en la cama. Olía como a sexo y a ella.

—No, solamente no dormí bien anoche.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando llevas extrañas a casa contigo, tienes que asegurarte de dormir con un ojo abierto así ellas no te roban o te apuñalan mientras estás dormido.

Gemí.

—Amigo necesitas salir del ejército. No cada extraño es un insurgente. Él murmuró algo bajo su aliento que no entendí.

—Oye voy a ir a Londres por una semana. Mi hombro está molestando y necesito contactar con mi cirujano ortopédico en la base además mamá me está poniendo de los nervios.

Pansy se negó a venir a almorzar hoy porque mamá no te invitaría también y ahora ella está convencida de que has dañado de alguna manera a su niña querida. Sigo diciéndole que necesita ver a alguien y papá incluso está de acuerdo pero ella solo es muy terca, supongo que de ahí fue de donde lo sacamos.

Hice una pequeña mueca de dolor; feliz que la conversación estuviera pasando por teléfono. Estaba seguro que la culpa resaltaba en mi cara.

Mi mamá se volvería loca a niveles extremos si tuviera alguna idea de cuan completamente había corrompido a Pansy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que te tengas que ir?

—Tengo que estar medicamente libre primero y se supone tengo que encontrarme con un Consejero Veterano de Administración para que se asegure de que no sufro ningún estrés postraumático por el accidente. Tengo que tener un certificado de salud limpio en todos los sentidos antes de regresar.

—Bueno sería genial finalmente tener una oportunidad de pasar el rato sin todo el drama familiar.

—Sí, he estado llamando a Pansy toda la mañana así puedo llevarla a cenar o algo por su cumpleaños. Estoy seguro que sus imbéciles padres no hicieron nada otra vez y odio la idea de que ella probablemente lo paso sola.

Deberías sacar tu perezoso trasero y venir con nosotros si consigo contactarme con ella.

Empecé a ahogarme un poco. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua decirle que ella definitivamente no lo había pasado sola pero esta era Pansy y tan cercano como yo era con Theo él no necesitaba saber que habíamos estado haciendo en esta habitación anoche.

—Nah, creo que ella tiene suficiente de mí. Choquá con ella hace unas semanas y la veo de vez en cuando. Creo que es un agradable descanso para ella no tener que lidiar conmigo cada fin de semana.

Él se río un poco.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Voy a quedarme con mi amigo Drew desde que no creo que mi hombro esté feliz por dormir en tu sofá de mierda y él tiene la habitación pero te caeré cuando ruede a la ciudad. Si no puedo contactarme con Pansy tú y yo podemos ir comer algo en algún lugar y puedes asquearme con todos los cuentos de tus últimas conquistas.

Pasé una mano sobre mi cansada cara y empujé la nota de Pansy hacia la mesa de noche. Todavía podía sentir sus manos moviéndose sobre mí.

—Necesitas sacar ese culo y empezar algunas conquistas propias. Eres un héroe amigo, a las chicas les encantan esas cosas.

—No soy como tú Harry; no tengo veintidós y estoy viviendo la vida por el asiento de mis pantalones, he visto lo peor que la humanidad tiene por ofrecer, en los últimos cuatro años he enterrado más amigos de que los que he hecho, saldré del ejército en menos de dos años y no sé lo que el futuro trae para mí así que pescar cada chica linda en mi camino está por debajo de mis prioridades. Ahora mismo quiero estar más saludable, conseguir que nuestra familia esté de nuevo junta y terminar este tour sin más muertos. Un día lo entenderás.

Él no estaba equivocado. Mis prioridades eran muy diferentes de las de él. Hacía buen dinero, tenía una tonelada de ahorros, manejaba un buen auto pero yo estaba visceralmente consciente que la mayoría de mi tiempo era usado para sobrevivir de la sombra de mi gemelo muerto. Me sumía en relaciones superficiales así nadie podía acercarse a mí, nadie podía juzgarme y encontrarme deficiente.

Buscaba chicas que fueran fáciles, que tuvieran cero expectativas más allá de lo que ofrecía, un buen rato y unos pocos minutos de liberación sin sentido pero nunca había tenido una novia, nunca había dejado a nadie entrar completamente porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente una vez que ellas llegaran al centro de lo que realmente soy.

Sabía que era una mierda, sabía que yo era un maldito desastre y la cosa con Pansy era solo otro problema que lo hacía aún peor.

—Lo que sea. Un buen momento nunca ha matado a nadie. Llámame luego.

Lancé el teléfono sobre la cama y fui hacia el baño para ocuparme de los negocios.

Cuando fui a la sala Draco estaba tendido en el sofá viendo el primer juego en el pantalla plana. Él tenía una taza de café en una mano y una dona en la otra.

—Buenos días.

Él movió su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué hay?

—Nada. ¿Viste a Pansy esta mañana? Él asintió y levantó la dona.

—Ella dejó esto. ¿Así que cual es el asunto con eso? Ella estaba en la cocina esta mañana así que asumí que pasó la noche contigo.

Pensé que ibas a meterla en un taxi.

—¿Dónde terminó la compañera de piso? —Intenté cambiar de tema mientras conseguía mi propio café.

—Le ofrecí traerla aquí para esperar por Pansy pero ella estaba teniendo un buen rato así que pedimos otros tragos luego le llame un taxi.

Ella parecía pensar que era una brillante idea que su muy intoxicada amiga fuera a casa contigo, ¿por qué es eso?

Gruñí y me senté en el sofá cerca de él.

—No lo sé. Pansy y yo tenemos todo tipo de historias retorcidas,

¿Quién sabe?

—¿Pero ella pasó la noche contigo?

—Sí.

—Y estoy asumiendo porque te conozco desde siempre ¿Qué tú no pasaste la noche discutiendo política y viendo TV?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No.

Él sacudió su cabeza e hizo un chasquido, un sonido de chasquido.

—¿Qué estabas pensando?

—No lo estaba, claramente.

—Amigo, ella no es una de esas chicas. Tú no puedes hacerme escoltarla fuera en la mañana y nunca hablar con ella otra vez.

—Oye desperté solo esta mañana. No la hice irse a ningún lado.

—Pero lo habrías hecho y Pansy tiene mucha clase y es muy inteligente para hacer la caminata de la vergüenza. Hombre no puedo creer que te engancharas con la chica de tu hermano. Tú realmente tienes algunos problemas, ese es un desastre al que ni siquiera yo saltaría sin importar cuán ardiente fuera la chica.

Hice un sonido estrangulado y me estiré hacia adelante para poner los codos sobre mis rodillas.

—Solo digamos que no creo que haya ninguna razón real para preocuparse sobre manchar la memoria de Hayden. No sé qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos todos esos años pero después de anoche hay una innegable prueba de que no estaban durmiendo juntos.

Draco maldijo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Ella era virgen?

Asentí. Probablemente no debería estar compartiendo todo esto con Draco, pero estaba confundido y él era mi mejor amigo. Estaba fuera de mi cabeza.

—Ella era virgen y te lo dio a ti, santa mierda hermano eso es como una gran cosa.

Suspiré.

—Eso fue lo que pensé pero entonces ella se había ido cuando desperté y ella estaba bastante borracha anoche así que quizás fueron los ojos de borracho y muchos martinis tomando decisiones por ella.

—Ella parecía estar bien esta mañana, quiero decir ella lucía con resaca y linda obviamente trabajada pero no estaba nerviosa o extraña ni nada.

Ella llamó a Ginny por un aventón y se quedó para el desayuno mientras esperaba. No lo sé hombre, no lucía toda loca de amor o acosadora enfadada, ella solo lucía como la normal Pansy. Aunque ahora está comprobado siempre pensé que ella tenía una cosa por ti.

Me gire hacia él con una mirada perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Ella pone a un lado tu mierda sin importar cuán mala sea. ¿No recuerdas esa vez en año nuevo que ella apareció buscándote y tu trajiste a casa a la pelirroja y su amiga? Eso fue como un espectáculo de fenómenos y Pansy ni siquiera parpadeó ella solo te lanzó tus pantalones y te dijo que te recompusieras. Ella te dejó estar todo malhumorado, hosco, y gruñón y ni siquiera se inmuto créeme amigo esa mierda se vuelve vieja súper rápido.

Está dispuesta a ir a una batalla con los únicos padres que conoce por mostrarle un poco de amor porque quiere que te traten bien y dejen de culparte por la muerte de Hayden, ella no está haciendo nada de eso por Lily o James, y ella seguramente no lo hizo por Hayden, la única persona que tiene ese beneficio eres tú. Incluso tan terco y egocéntrico como eres, debiste haber sido capaz de ver eso.

—Pero ella es Pansy. La perfecta, Pansy. Incluso cuando era pequeña ella era intocable y distante. Ella terminaría en casa todo el tiempo con Hayden y cada vez que yo decía o hacía algo ella solo me miraba como si fuera un idiota.

Él resopló.

—Eras un idiota. ¿No recuerdas haber tenido dieciséis? Éramos una pesadilla y nunca muy amables con ella. Tú te burlabas de ella, provocabas a Hayden sin piedad por pasar todo su tiempo con ella, eras un asno.

—¿Lo era?

—Hombre, todavía lo eres. Y Pansy es Pansy. Ella es tan malditamente hermosa que duele mirarla a veces, pero ni siquiera lo sabe. Ella todavía es intocable porque siempre va a ser más rica e inteligente que nosotros, pero a ella no le importa nada de eso. Es genial, no le importa que tú seas solo tú, y honestamente Harry, cualquier chica que pueda soportar el dolor de cabeza que eres, bueno yo le pondría un maldito diamante en el dedo.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—No soy tan malo.

Él me dio una mirada.

—Sí lo eres. Piensa sobre ello, solo te tomó verla vestida como una sexy arbitro para que notaras que ella en realidad era una chica después de todo este tiempo. Apestas.

—Pero hombre, oh hombre ella lucía bien con esa ropa.

—Ves, un total idiota. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Llamarla?

—No lo sé. Theo viene a la ciudad y desde que me gustan mis partes íntimas en donde están necesito ir con calma. No creo que ella le diga nada a él.

—Probablemente no, ella sabe que llevará al borde de la locura a tu madre.

—Sí.

—Entonces… —Él hizo una pausa y me dio una mirada significativa—. ¿Valió la pena hacer un desastre de todo?

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el sofá y miré arriba hacia el techo.

—Totalmente lo hizo.

Había tenido el mejor sexo de mí vida con una chica que pensé estaba fuera de mi liga y enamorada de mi hermano muerto, sip Draco probablemente tenía razón si alguien podía poner toda la locura que poseía a un lado probablemente debería amarrarla rápido porque incluso yo podía ver cuán seriamente malo había sido permitir que pasara lo que paso anoche.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Seis**

_**PANSY**_

—Para de mirarme así. —Yo jugueteaba con mi cabello y estaba ajustando el cuello del pañuelo para que me cubriera el cuello. Theo me estaba mirando como si intentara ver dentro de mi cabeza y eso no me gustaba ni un poco.

Ignoré sus llamadas todo el domingo por que aun intentaba ordenar mi cabeza por el hecho de que le había pedido a Harry mientras estaba borracha que tomara mi virginidad y había sido herida, por ambas por el alcohol y por las acrobacias de la cama. Tuve un examen el lunes y trabajé en el turno del cierre, el martes hice un turno voluntario en el hospital de niños y sufrí a través de una cena impía con mi padre y su nueva esposa así que Theo había sido forzado a esperar hasta el miércoles para llevarme a una cena tardía de cumpleaños.

Desde que me había sentado él había estado mirando hacia mí intensamente y yo tenía que estar comprobando que el pañuelo cubriera el encantador chupetón que me había dejado Harry el sábado por la noche.

Ya tengo suficiente con las críticas de Ginny sobre ello que no necesitaba a Theo uniéndose al vagón de Pansy es una idiota.

—Es el cabello. Es bonito pero estaba acostumbrado a verlo todo negro. Pareces diferente, más madura.

—Gracias, me gusta.

—Creo que nunca te había visto con jeans tampoco.

—Fui de compras por mi cumpleaños. Decidí que no necesitaba usar perlas y tacones cada vez que saliese de casa. Tengo muchos para el momento que llegue el tiempo de jugar a la sociedad perfecta para la gente.

—Hablando de cumpleaños he traído esto de papá y mamá.

—Él me pasó una bolsa pequeña y yo la dejé sobre la mesa entre nosotros.

—Tu madre no quiere hablar conmigo; intenté llamarla el otro día.

—Está teniendo un momento difícil ahora que has echado la ley abajo.

Ella siempre te consideró una aliada en la guerra contra Harry, para conseguir su acto de guerra juntas. No ve lo que le está haciendo a él, a nosotros.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé, por eso tuve que parar.

—Esto es de mi parte. —Él me dio un regalo certificado de mi tienda favorita de baños y cuerpo. Le sonreí y le di un gran abrazo. Simplemente amaba a este chico, parecía un guerrero pero tenía tan buen corazón.

—Gracias Theo, es muy dulce. Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa.

—Yo también pequeña. Intenté que Harry saliera esta noche pero tenía un cliente tardío. Se estaba quejando sobre tener que hacer otro tatuaje de Harry Potter o algo así, supongo que se olvidó de que ese es exactamente su trabajo.

Miré dentro de la bolsa. Era un cuadro. Lily había encontrado una de las primeras fotos que nos habían tomado a mí y a Hayden y la había puesto en un marco de plata encantador. Yo era tan pequeña y rara y Hayden era tan alto y guapo, no veíamos ridículos pero fue un gesto dulce que trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Se lo mostré a Theo y lo volví a meter en la bolsa.

—Le echo de menos cada día.

—Yo también lo hago; echo de menos la manera en que él hacía que todo el mundo actuara bien.

Me reí un poco y sorbí algo de mi té helado.

—Sí era bueno vigilando la manera en que nos tratábamos los unos a los otros, nunca toleró ninguna de las tonterías que se tienden a permitir.

—Harry dijo que se encontró contigo un par de veces, ¿Cómo fue?

Me aclaré la garganta y deseé que el rubor escarlata que estuvo acompañado al nombrar a Harry todo el fin de semana se mantuviese a raya.

—Del tipo raro. Él vino al bar en el que estaba trabajando con unos pocos amigos un día de partido. Fue extraño interactuar entre nosotros como personas normales.

Él asintió y noté que la camarera lo miró abiertamente cuando retiró nuestra cena.

—Él me contó que habías estado teniendo algunos problemas con tu ex.

Gruñí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Él tiene una boca muy grande. —Aparte de otras cosas pero no iba a dejar a mi mente sucia ir allí.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el trato pequeña?

Hice una cara y metí un poco de pasta dentro de mi boca.

—Harry, ya habló con él, también hizo lo del enorme ex marine que rebota en el bar. Adrian solo es un chico malcriado que no está acostumbrado al rechazo.

Está teniendo problemas en oírme decirle que no.

—¿Todavía te está llamando?

No quería mentirle así que intenté cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor sobre tu hombro?

Él estrechó sus ojos hacia mí y se centró en su propia comida.

—Piensa que necesito ir a terapia física y si eso no funciona tal vez necesite una segunda operación para juntar los huesos, de cualquier manera estaré en casa más tiempo del que pensaba.

—Bueno eso es bueno, ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros y me dio la sensación de que no estaba tan contento con la idea como yo lo estaba.

—Supongo.

—¿Quieres volver?

—Quiero terminar mi viaje. No quiero que mi viaje termine así. Odio dejar a mi pelotón colgado. He estado en el ejército durante seis años. Pansy; realmente no creo que sepa hacer nada más.

—Tienes a un montón de gente que te quiere Theo, salir del ejército y estar a salvo no debe de ser lo que te asuste.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que es.

Tuvimos un lapso de un minuto en silencio antes de que él volviera a Adrian.

—¿Qué le dijo Harry a tu ex?

Levanté mis hombros y los dejé caer.

—No lo sé. Le dijo que me dejara en paz y Adrian inmediatamente saltó a la conclusión de que lo había dejado por Harry. Es algo pesado.

Theo me miró con ojos que podía decir por la forma en que torcía la boca que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir.

—¿No es así?

Miré hacia él y me centré en mi plato.

—No.

—Harry convenció a Hayden para mudarse a Londres tan pronto se graduaran así tu decidirías mudarte aquí también. Harry actúa como un imbécil haciendo la cosas imposibles para mamá y papá entonces tu decidiste hacer de mediadora y arrastrarlo todos los fin de semana a casa. Harry actúa y los demás no tenemos más remedio que reaccionar y lo hemos estado haciendo por años, tú incluida.

—No rompí con Adrian por Harry. —Eso no era la verdad completamente, pero no necesitaba que Theo intentara romperme.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz de incredulidad me erizó. —No conozco todas las idas y venidas de tu relación con Hayden…

Intervine automáticamente:

—Solo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos. —Pero Theo continuó como si no hubiese dicho ni una palabra.

—Pero sé que cuando pensabas que nadie estaba mirando mirabas a Harry como un halcón. Sé que cada vez que él venía tambaleándose a casa borracho, oliendo a sexo y a perfume de alguna vagabunda adolescente que él decía que se había metido en sus pantalones te veías como si él te hubiese dado una patada en el estómago. Sé que cada domingo te veía de la misma manera cuando lo traías a casa, así que Pansy, ¿realmente vas a intentarlo y decirme que las decisiones que has tomado no tienen nada que ver con Harry?

Suspiré y aparté mi plato, mi apetito se había ido de repente.

—¿Qué quieres decirme Theo? Mi vida ha estado enredada con los chicos Potter por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, cuanta verdad crees que puedes manejar, quiero decir ya no soy una adolescente oficialmente y alguna parte de eso ya no es asunto de nadie.

¿Quieres escucharme decir que en el segundo que Hayden me trajo a casa yo lo amaba pero que ya estaba enamorada de Harry? ¿Quieres escucharme decir que pasé años y años estando triste y sola con solo Hayden y ustedes como amigos y que estaba bien con eso porque era todo lo que necesitaba incluso cuando mi corazón cada día se rompía un poco porque Harry no tenía ni idea de que estaba viva? ¿Quieres escucharme decir que sin tu madre o tu padre habría sido forzada a entrar en algún internado y luego en alguna universidad de la Ivy League solo porque mis padres no tendrían que tratar conmigo? Vamos Theo, ¿qué quieres saber realmente?

Para el momento que terminé mi voz estaba amarga y había enrollado mi servilleta como una pequeña pelota en mi regazo.

—¿Por qué Hayden se mantuvo tan cercano si sabía que estabas toda enganchada por Harry? Él tenía que saber que no era algo que fuera a suceder, Harry no hace nada que cueste trabajo, y por mucho que te quiera pequeña, tú no eres fácil.

Esa era la pregunta que desearía que Hayden estuviese por aquí para contestar. Suspiré.

—Él tenía sus razones, al menos una de ellas era mantenerme tan lejos de mi familia como pudo. Él no quería que me convirtiera en una hija de perfecta, a pesar de que solo tuvo éxito parcialmente. Algunas veces aún intentó salir de todas esas expectativas.

Él golpeo sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Entonces has estado enamorada de mi hermano desde que tenías trece?

Solté un bufido.

—Algo así, y todo el mundo parece saberlo menos él.

—Intenté de verdad mantener los recuerdos del sábado por la noche a lo léjos.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—Ahhh. Conoces a tu hermano, ¿verdad? El Señor me tiro todo lo que tenga tetas grandes y un cociente intelectual negativo, el Señor hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. Harry no necesita saberlo porque no cambiaría nada.

Theo encogió su hombro bueno y le guiñó a la camarera cuando dejo nuestra factura.

—No lo sé quizás sería bueno para él saberlo. Él ha estado viviendo su vida como sustituto de Hayden por tanto tiempo, a lo mejor lo despertaría saber que alguien tan bueno como tú, tan amable y encantadora tiene sentimientos por él y por mucho tiempo. En el fondo sé que es un buen chico, solo está enterrado debajo de demasiada mierda que es difícil de encontrarlo.

Mi plan era evitar a Harry hasta que el infierno se congelara. No me arrepentía de haber dormido con él, de hecho había vivido todas las expectativas que había tenido sobre el sexo y realmente de las que tenía del sexo con él.

No había otra persona a la que me imaginara dándole mi virginidad y mientras deseaba haber estado sobria y que hubiese sido más emocional y menos físico, el hecho en sí había sido asombroso y valía la pena cada pizca de remordimiento que tenía. Sabía que mi relación con Harry nunca sería la misma que tenía pero estaba bien con eso. Me negaba a ser la chica que suspiraba por él, que lo acosaba o que lo llamaba cientos de veces al día. Decidí la mañana siguiente que ya estaba todo dicho y hecho y que tuve suerte de que había sido todo tan bueno como fue y que si eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir de Harry sería suficiente.

—No, que él lo supiese no cambiaría nada, solo me haría sentir peor.

Ambos sabemos que no soy su tipo y ya he tratado con suficientes rechazos de gente que se supone que me ama para todo lo que me queda de vida. Harry y yo solo tenemos que ser compañeros incómodos cuando estemos forzados a pasar tiempo juntos y eso será todo.

—Theo no tenía que saber que las cosas se habían vuelto incluso más extrañas e incomodas entre nosotros ahora.

—¿La cena con tu padre fue tan mala este año?

—Se va a casar otra vez, ella tiene veinticinco años. —Rodé mis ojos—. Se pasó toda la cena diciéndome que tenía que entrar en la hermandad que estuvo ella el año pasado antes de graduarse, papá se pasó toda la cena diciéndome que necesitaba darle a Adrian otra oportunidad. Me dio un cheque por mil dólares que implicaba que se podía doblar si volvía con Adrian así que fue más como una extorsión y tortura que una cena.

Él rio sin humor.

—¿Ni una palabra de tu madre?

—No.

—No sé cómo alguien tan bondadoso como tú vino de eso dos.

—Yo tampoco, solo estoy contenta de tener que tratar con ellos en dosis limitadas ahora. Estar en desacuerdo constante es agotador.

Él elevó una ceja oscura.

—Mi hermano pequeño probablemente sabe algo de eso.

—Inteligente.

—Lo intento.

—Lo que pasa en la cena de cumpleaños se queda en la cena de cumpleaños, ¿Verdad Theo?

—No voy a decir nada. Si él no se ha dado cuenta después de todos estos años no es mi trabajo golpearle en la cabeza con ello, pero pienso que hay una buena oportunidad de que quizás los dos sean buenos el uno para el otro. Atracción opuesta y todo eso.

El problema con eso es que realmente no pensaba que Harry y yo fuéramos tan opuestos. Quiero decir sí, él tenía tatuajes desde la punta de su cabello hasta la suela de sus botas y él era todo barras de metal donde yo tenía perlas y antiguos camafeos pero los dos éramos personas tratando de vivir por debajo de los límites que todo el mundo parecía haber puesto para nosotros.

Ambos teníamos, profundos y dolorosos problemas con nuestros padres, ambos amábamos a los otros chicos Potter sin medida, ambos queríamos ser vistos desesperadamente por el valor que teníamos sin las expectativas de otras personas sobre lo que teníamos o no teníamos que hacer y después del sábado sabía que ambos queríamos que el sexo fuera un poco duro y sucio. Sí no éramos tan opuestos como alguien pensaría a primera vista.

—He estado intentando sacar a Harry de vivir en la oscuridad desde que Hayden murió, solo se está poniendo peor, no mejora y yo solo no puedo continuar por ese camino si no va a terminar.

Theo suspiró cuando nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al frio aire.

—Al final del día pequeña nosotros somos todo lo que el otro tiene, así que no importa lo duro que se ponga para ninguno de nosotros, tenemos el poder de superarlo y mantenernos juntos.

Le di un abrazo y froté mis manos heladas. Agarré la imagen que mantenía cerca de mi pecho y temblé cuando la amarga brisa de la noche pasó a través de mi pañuelo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo porque estas a un océano de distancia, la mayoría de las veces somos Harry y yo en una tregua inestable, con tus padres respirándome en la nuca y los míos ignorándome.

—Tú misma lo dijiste Pansy, ya no eres una niña puedes arreglarlo.

Tengo fe en ti.

Ese era Theo. Él era protector, el que quería en última instancia lo mejor para todos nosotros. Le dije que me llamará antes de que regresara a Clevedon y me fui a mi apartamento. Era raro el día que Ginny y yo no estábamos juntas así que ella estaba tirada en el comedor con libros por todas partes.

Estaba estudiando tan intensamente con la radio tan alta que no creo que me oyera entrar. Ella había estado dándome mierda toda la semana sobre Harry.

Aunque ella lo era todo para mí, cociendo la avena silvestre y tomando decisiones que me hacían feliz, y cree que él me había hecho ohhh tan feliz.

Ella sabía que mis sentimientos por Harry eran más complicados de lo que yo dejaba ver y estaba convencida de que yo estaba cortejando a un corazón completamente roto.

Anduve de puntillas detrás de ella y le toqué el hombro haciendo que gritara y se girara. La reacción fue tan dramática que me hizo reír doblemente.

Me tiré sobre el sofá gruñendo y me quité el abrigo y el pañuelo. Ella frunció el ceño hacia mí y se inclinó para bajar la radio.

—Eso no está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

—Bien.

—¿Solo bien?

—Él me hizo a la parrilla hablando sobre Harry; parece pensar que nos podríamos arreglar el uno al otro en alguna manera sin sentido.

—Hablando del creador de problemas ¿Has oído hablar sobre él? Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. Sé cómo funciona, Ginn. ¿Sabes a cuantas chicas tristes y desconcertadas le he visto abandonar a la mañana siguiente? Me niego a ser una de ellas.

—Sí, pero ustedes se conocen, eran como amigos. Encogí un hombro.

—Eso no le importa a él. Las mujeres siempre han sido intercambiables. Ha sido así desde que éramos jóvenes.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello enredado y ahogué un bostezo.

Había estado estudiando extra porque los exámenes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el turno extra de este fin de semana en el trabajo estaba empezando a debilitarme. Añadiéndole el hecho de que había estado toda la noche despierta caliente y molesta y yo era una chica cansada.

—Creo que me voy a enrollar con un libro y acostarme temprano.

—Mantendré la música baja.

—No te preocupes, ten una buena noche.

—Tú también, y oye, al menos el chupetón está comenzando a desvanecerse.

Le saqué la lengua y me fui a mi habitación. Dejé caer primero la cabeza sobre la cama y maldije por lo bajo cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar en el bolso normalmente lo hubiese ignorado pero estaba sonando Twisted Sister's "No vamos a tomarlo" y sabía que era mi madre y si no respondía ella simplemente llamaría una y otra vez hasta que lo hiciera. Su tiempo era considerado así de valioso. Me di la vuelta y lo busqué.

—Hola madre.

—Pansy. Lo siento mucho me tomó mucho tiempo devolverte la llamada de tu cumpleaños. Estábamos en Italia. Jack tenía un viaje de negocios y ya que hacía tanto frio aquí pensé que a los niños les gustaría la playa.

Supongo que los teléfonos no funcionaban en Italia.

—Sin problema.

—Hablé con tu padre, me dijo que parecías distraída y fuera de tus clases. Lo discutimos y decidimos que cualquier juego que estés jugando con Adrian tiene que terminar. Eres una joven mujer madura ahora Pansy, necesitas empezar a tomar decisiones inteligentes sobre tu vida. Flirtear de chico en chico ya no se puede aguantar más.

Ella ni siquiera me había felicitado por mí cumpleaños.

—No estoy interesada en Adrian, mamá. Para nada.

—El interés es frívolo. Él viene de una buena familia. Tiene planeado un futuro, esas son cosas que una mujer joven de tu linaje debe de buscar en su pareja.

Siseé a través de mis dientes y apreté fuertemente los ojos.

—¿Entonces esas son las cosas que le atrajeron a papá de Marissa? ¿Ella viene de una buena familia? ¿Tiene un futuro asegurado? O quizás solo le gusta su gran Ole doble-d's y el hecho de que ella hace lo que él dice. Vamos mamá estas siendo ridícula. Estoy muy segura de que no voy a pasar mi tiempo con un chico que me pone la piel de gallina solo porque a ti te guste.

—¡Tu lenguaje jovencita! No sé de donde te crees que te ha salido toda esa inteligencia, pero yo no soy ni tonta ni ciega. Sé que esto tiene que ver con el chico Potter. Siempre es así.

Me froté la frente donde sentía empezar una migraña, ella me la traía más rápido que nada.

—¿Y que si es así?

—Oh Pansy, ¿cuándo vas a superar ese tonto enamoramiento?

—Mamá estoy empezando a tener dolor de cabeza ¿Puede esperar esto hasta otro momento?

Ella estuvo en silencio durante un largo minuto y podía sentir las ondas de censura a través del teléfono.

—Voy a invitar a los Pucey a cenar. Necesitas estar ahí.

—No. No si Adrian va a estar.

—Sí, estarás ahí. No olvides que tu padre y yo pagamos tu matricula. Genial ahora otro padre que está extorsionándome, chico tenía suerte.

—Sí, bien, lo que sea. —Ni si quiera me despedí solo tiré el teléfono debajo de la otra almohada y apagué las luces. No tenía ni idea de cómo Theo pensaba que yo podría arreglar a alguien, ser buena para alguien. Ni siquiera tenía control sobre mi propia vida y eso me ponía físicamente enferma.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me pasé el resto de la semana y el fin de semana siendo una buena estudiante universitaria. Estudiaba en cada momento que tenía, terminé mi proyecto de laboratorio. Adelanté uno de mis trabajos para los parciales e incluso logré exprimirme para ayudar a Ginny ya que estaba luchando con Química y yo ya lo había pasado. Estaba trabajando en un artículo para una de mis clases con requisitos previos, un discurso sobre porque el suicidio asistido debía ser legal, cosas súper divertidas, pero el apartamento estaba tan silencioso y yo estaba tan cansada de ignorar mi teléfono temiendo que fuera alguno de mis padres o Adrian que empaqué mi portátil y me bajé a Pikes Perk para terminarlo.

Ginny me había mandado un mensaje que debía bajar al bar porque estaba muy tranquilo, pero necesitaba un ambiente menos estimulante y una cafetería llena de liberales parecía ser el colmo. Tenía un montón de investigación enfrente de mí y un latte de caramelo enfriándose al lado de mi codo, estaba tan metida que no noté que la silla de delante de mí en la pequeña mesa estaba siendo arrastrada hasta que las patas de metal arañaron el suelo.

De hecho estaba tan metida en el trabajo extendido en frente de mí que hasta que una familiar mano con el tatuaje de una serpiente y su nombre a través de los nudillos golpeó la tapa de mi portátil cerrándolo no me di cuenta que tenia compañía. Parpadeé por la sorpresa y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con esos ojos verde mirándome intensamente. Todavía estaba usando el mohawk, solo que ahora era de un rojo intenso y se veía ridículamente bien en esa camiseta de manga larga apretada y con los pantalones un poco sueltos. No intenté ocultar el hecho de que lo estaba comprobando abiertamente.

—¿Qué pasa si no había guardado nada de eso?

—Nos conocemos, ¿recuerdas? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que probablemente guardas al final de cada frase.

Era después de cada párrafo pero lo que sea.

—Esto está un poco fuera de tu camino, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No lo había visto o había hablado con él en exactamente diez días. La idea de que me había buscado a propósito me pareció demasiado descabellada así que me regañé por empezar a leer en su repentina aparición.

—Exactamente fui al bar, me encontré con tu compañera de piso y me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí trabajando en tu artículo, Pansy necesitamos hablar.

—Nunca lo había escuchado sonar tan serio, me puso nerviosa. Necesitaba algo que hacer con mis manos así que tomé mi bebida e intenté ocultarme detrás de ella.

—No lo creo.

—Eso era medianamente cierto él iba a decir algo que me haría querer tirarle mi café tibio a la cabeza.

Levantó la ceja donde tenía sus dobles barras de metal y se inclinó para descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirar directamente a mis ojos.

Había interesantes sombras bailando y destellando en el verde con las que no sabía qué hacer, pero él nunca se había visto tan atractivo como en ese momento.

—Vamos. ¿De verdad piensas que las cosas podían ir como fueron y nosotros simplemente finjamos que nunca ha pasado?

—¿Por qué no? Lo hemos estado haciendo y parece que funciona bien.

—Pansy.

—Sonaba exasperado.

—No vamos a tener sexo realmente asombroso en lo que fue tu primera vez y no hablar de ello. Principalmente porque quiero saber lo que hacías con Hayden todos estos años si no estaban durmiendo juntos, simplemente no tiene sentido. También quiero saber porque te fuiste a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de intentarlo y hablar contigo.

Bajé mi café y me aparté el cabello de la cara. Me incliné hacia él así estaba casi en la misma posición que él. Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver cada una de sus pestañas cuando rozaban contra sus pómulos al parpadear.

—Se los dije hasta la saciedad que Hayden y yo solo éramos amigos.

Nunca, jamás tuvimos ningún tipo de relación romántica. Nuestra amistad era profunda, era poderosa e íntima de la manera que los machos neandertales fallan en entender, pero nunca fue física y no puedo creer que pensaras que me quedaría para que después me echaras a toda prisa la mañana siguiente.

Te he visto en acción más veces de las que me importa admitir Harry, no iba a ser otros de tus dolores de cabeza de la mañana siguiente. Tengo más orgullo que eso.

—¿Entonces te guardaste tu virginidad durante veinte años y luego me la diste a mí sin ninguna razón? —Él parecía un poco fuera de lugar lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Tenía mis razones Harry.

—¿Y serian?

—Mías para saberlo. Mira no te pedí nada después. No espero nada de ti así que, ¿podemos simplemente superarlo?

—No podemos.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás y le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Nos conocemos desde siempre; esto es solo una cosa que ha pasado. Moví la muñeca de forma que pensaba que era despectiva y me quedé en shock cuando él tomó mi mano entre las suyas mucho más grandes. Me quedé mirando fascinada sus dedos tatuados unidos con los míos.

—Mira esto que ha pasado. —Su voz cayó unas octavas y de repente fu totalmente consciente de que estábamos en la cafetería y por cualquier razón habíamos causado suficiente interés para que varios clientes de mesas cercanas estuviesen observando nuestra conversación con profundo interés.

— No fue ningún evento insignificante que puedas ignorar, créeme lo he intentado. Salí el viernes y me encontré a una pelirroja realmente caliente.

—Sentí que mi cara hacia una mueca e intenté apartarme de él. Él me sonrió y utilizó mi mano atrapada para acercarme más—. Tristemente me tomó cinco minutos darme cuenta que estaba intentando utilizar a una chica para sacar a otra de mi mente así que pensé en que el sábado podría probar a una rubia o a lo mejor morena, demonios a lo mejor ambas porque mi cabeza estaba toda liada con una chica que no debería.

—Tiré de mi mano pero él me atrajo más cerca así que estaba prácticamente susurrándome en el oído y yo estaba casi sentada en su regazo.

Tuve que utilizar mi mano libre para sujetarme sobre su duro muslo.

Era de algún modo demasiado íntimo, demasiado familiar tocarlo de esa manera cuando estaba intentando poner distancia entre nosotros y él me estaba contando cómo había intentado llevarse a otras chicas a la cama.

— Entonces Draco y yo salimos y había chicas pelirrojas, morenas, incluso chicas súper calientes que se le parecían a Pink pero, ¿piensas que alguna me sirvió? No, Pansy porque ninguna era la jodida tú y desde que te fuiste el domingo en todo lo que he pensado es en ti. Ahora ¿Por qué?

Sus palabras me hicieron templar en el interior.

—Porque era nuevo, porque teníamos una historia y es difícil para ti mantenerme sin nombre y sin rostro, no lo sé. Harry.

Levantó su mano y pasó el pulgar por el borde de mi mejilla. Mí respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón empezó a bombear rápido.

—Cualquiera que sea la razón importa, Pansy. Importa mucho.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir, Harry?

—No lo sé, todo lo que sé es que las otras chicas no son como tú y eso no es bueno para mí así que creo que necesitamos averiguar qué está pasando entre nosotros.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco y una llamarada plateada iluminó su mirada pálida.

—No voy a ser una de muchas. Como dije tenía mis razones para dejar que las cosas pasaran de la forma que lo hicieron, pero si piensas que voy a firmar parar llenar tu cama porque nadie más se ajusta a tu ley estás tristemente equivocado. Te conozco Harry; te he conocido desde que descubriste que las chicas eran más complicadas que los chicos y nunca quisiste resolverlo.

El barrido ligero como una pluma de ese pulgar casi me derrite como un charco a sus pies calzados con botas.

—Entonces esta vez lo haré, saldremos, haremos mierda juntos, quiero decir nos conocemos desde siempre pero honestamente no sé nada realmente sobre ti. Vamos Pansy, ¿qué tienes que perder realmente?

Mi corazón de verdad que no porque ya lo tenía sin ni siquiera saberlo.

—¿Así que lo que quieres es una cita?

Él se rio.

—No soy del tipo de citas pero te prometo que mientras estemos averiguando lo que pasa me voy a mantener en mis pantalones. No voy a joder por ahí, no estaré con otras chicas. Te lo debo a ti y me lo debo a mi para ver lo que hay o si es solo una coincidencia.

—Él sonaba tan sincero; parecía tan sincero y tan determinado a hacerme creer que lo que estaba diciendo nunca lo había visto en la vida.

Me aclaré la garganta y me mordí el labio superior un poco. Claro que esto es lo que había soñado toda la vida, Harry dándose cuenta de que yo era la chica y que quería estar conmigo. Concediendo que en mi fantasía siempre venía acompañado de la profesión de su amor eterno y devoción, pero en la realidad su curiosidad y su promesa de que al menos sentía algo era probablemente lo mejor que iba a conseguir. No sabía cuánto confiaba en él, pero siempre lo había hecho, siempre lo había querido y no iba a rechazar lo que me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

—Si hacemos esto; salir, pasar tiempo junto con tus padres, mis padres, Theo, a ninguno de ellos les va a gustar mucho.

—¿A quién le importa?

Supongo que a mí, pero siempre había sido la única que se preocupaba por este tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

Dejé salir un suave suspiro y como un susurro a través de su boca él cerró los ojos así que hice la única cosa que me quedaba por hacer, me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. No fue la misma desesperación que tuve la última vez, no había miedo de que él cambiara de opinión, no había años y años de deseo reprimido y frustración, no había arrepentimiento porque iba a ser cosa de una sola noche. Solo la dulce presión de mis labios contra los suyos y el suave pinchazo del añillo de su labio inferior. Besar a Harry siempre sería totalmente distinto que besar a alguien más, había algo en él que lo colocaba en una clase propia. Sentí como sus labios se convertían en una sonrisa mientras escuchábamos varios suspiros audibles de las mesas que nos rodeaban. Se echó hacia atrás y me dio con la punta de su dedo sobre mi nariz.

Me senté de vuelta en mi silla y me aclaré la garganta.

—Bueno entonces. Él se echó a reír.

—Sí al menos esta parte parece ser obvia.

Me cambié en mi silla e hice un gesto distraído hacia todo el trabajo que aún estaba tendido sobre la mesa entre nosotros.

—Fue agradable esta pequeña visita pero aún tengo que acabar esta presentación.

Un rápido destello de decepción cruzó sus ojos pero él se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa fácil.

—¿Cuándo trabajas este fin de semana?

—Trabajo todo el fin de semana, pero soy la primera en salir el sábado por la noche, simplemente tengo que estar a las diez el domingo por la mañana.

—Una chica ocupada.

—No sabes ni la mitad.

—¿Entonces esta cosa de salir a lo mejor es más complicada de lo que me creía?

Él dijo esto de forma despreocupada pero conocía a Harry, él era el tipo de chico de gratificación instantánea. Si mi apretada agenda hacía difícil que pasáramos tiempo juntos no tenía ilusiones de que él estuviese alrededor para el momento en que fuera libre, él se movería a algo más fácil y manejable.

—Saldré sobre las diez el sábado y normalmente estoy fuera a las siete los domingos, el turno de los domingos es opcional solo lo tomé porque dejamos de ir a Clevedon y pensé que me vendría bien un poco de dinero extra.

—Mi amigo Blaize toca este fin de semana en Cerbeus, ¿Por qué no agarras a tu compañera y salimos este sábado por la noche?

—¿Qué tipo de música?

—Cerbeus tenía una reputación bastante ruda en la ciudad. Estaba localizado en el distrito de los almacenes y lo habían cerrado más de una vez por una cosa u otra. No era el tipo de sitio en el que normalmente consideraría pasar el rato, de hecho era el tipo de sitio que normalmente evitaría a toda costa solo por la posibilidad de encontrarme a alguien que conociera y me delatara a mis padres, pero si iba a comprometerme a pasar tiempo con el chico que siempre he querido, entonces mis horizontes debían expandirse.

—Metal.

Resoplé un poco.

—Ginny ella es de Taylor Swift y Carrie Underwood. No sé si podré competir contra eso.

—Ellos son realmente buenos, fueron en un tour con una banda bastante famosa el año pasado, además Ginny parece una chica bastante genial, apuesto a que ella iría solo por acompañarte. Y si no viene simplemente ven tú, no te dejaré colgada.

—¿Qué hay de Theo?

—Tiene que irse el fin de semana. Tiene algunas reuniones con su Consejero Veterano de Administración. Está pasándolo mal ya que no se está curando tan rápido como él pensaba.

—Eso es muy malo.

—No voy a esconder esto de nadie Pansy, si vas a jugar a esta clase de juegos quizás necesitas volver a pensar si esto es algo que realmente quieres o no.

Tomé su ante brazo y dejé que las puntas de mis dedos se hundieran en el cuerpo de la serpiente que estaba marcada ahí.

—No, no voy a esconderme, no me hagas ver como una idiota Harry.

Eso es importante.

—Es importante para mí también, Casper.

—Él se puso de pie entonces estaba elevado sobre mí. Se inclinó y presionó un suave beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza—. Por cierto te ves bien con jeans.

Ven al concierto el sábado.

—Muy bien. —Lo miré salir de la cafetería y no se me escapó que también lo hicieron otras chicas del lugar. Suspiré y moví la cabeza con pesar.

Iba a abrir de nuevo mi computadora cuando la chica justo enfrente de mi me llamó la atención. Era un poco más mayor que yo, tenía trenzas largas de color azul océano y estaba mirándome abiertamente con envidia. Tuve que parpadear un poco porque era yo la que estaba acostumbrada a ver a las chicas salir de su cama con esa mirada. Me dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Vas a tener las manos llenas con ese.

Considerando que no estaba ni al cien por cien segura de lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ninguna duda de que ella tenía razón. No era como si me hubiese pedido que fuera su novia o honestamente hasta la fecha, solo me había pedido que saliéramos y pasáramos tiempo juntos, no estaba definido o claro y ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba para él.

Apreciaba que me dijese que se mantendría en sus pantalones, eso era que él era consciente de que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros era suficientemente importante para intentarlo y descubrirlo sin la complicación de otras chicas envueltas, pero yo era plenamente consciente de que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar y Harry no era conocido por ser moderado. Dejé salir un suspiro.

—Dímelo a mí.

La chica se rio un poco.

—De hecho él tatuó una flor de loto gigante en la pierna de una amiga; se pasó las tres sesiones intentando que la invitara a salir. Supongo que le puedo decir que tiene novia, así la hare sentir mejor.

Tomé mi café de nuevo e intente sacar la niebla de Rule de mi cabeza y volver al modo de buena estudiante universitaria.

—No soy su novia.

—¿De verdad? Pues lo parecía.

—Nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, es complicado. Ella me guiño y me dio un sonrisa picante.

—Oh cariño, cuando ellos se ven así, y exudan todo ese tipo de házmelo, házmelo siempre lo son.

Bueno ahí estaba. Si una perfecta extraña podía ver claramente después de, literalmente habernos visto juntos cinco minutos que esto siempre iba a ser una batalla para mantener las cosas con él a nivel, ¿qué posibilidad tenía yo para hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros? Con ese pensamiento depresivo volví al suicidio asistido e intenté animarme a mí misma.


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Siete**

_**HARRY**_

El club estaba repleto. Enmity era una atracción local bastante grande para metaleros y rockeros-punk, además Blaize había estado en la escena desde que era solo un niño así que tenía un seguimiento local sólido por solo estar alrededor desde hace tanto. Alguna mala copia de Slayer estaba abriendo para ellos y ya haciendo su calentamiento, ellos eran seguidos por una banda de punk de solo chicas, así que el espectáculo se suponía que iba a empezar tarde lo que era bueno porque eran bien pasadas las once y yo no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de mi teléfono para revisar la hora.

Cada vez que lo hacía Draco ponía sus ojos en blanco y Blaize se reía de mí, dando por hecho que estaban haciendo un gran trabajo de liquidar una botella de Patron entre los dos por lo que no me lo tomaba personalmente, pero le había enviado a Pansy un mensaje hace más de una hora para verificar que estuviera viniendo y que yo no hubiera escuchado mal.

Estaba ansioso y malhumorado principalmente porque estaba navegando en territorio inexplorado e innegablemente porque toda esta cosa de la monogamia era nueva para mí. Estaba acostumbrado a rascarme una picazón cuando la sentía, acostumbrado a satisfacer necesidades básicas y dejar que mi instinto carnal me condujera, comportarme no porque alguien me lo pidiera sino porque yo quería era algo completamente nuevo para mí y los efectos secundarios apestaban. Estaba cachondo e irritable, además estaba enfermo de jugar al teléfono con ella, no tenía idea cuán ocupada era la vida de Pansy.

La chica estaba saltando de clase, al trabajo, a voluntariado todo el día.

Cuando la vi antes en los fines de semana había solo asumido que tenía tiempo libre y estaba eligiendo pasar lo domingos con mi gente, claramente ese no era el caso. Cada minuto del día de la chica estaba planeado y orquestado, aclaraba el hecho de que había sacrificado un montón al rechazar verlos hasta que abrieran sus ojos.

—Relájate. Si dijo que iba a venir, va a venir.

—Draco empujó un codo en mis costillas haciéndome empujar el teléfono al que le estaba haciendo agujeros con mi mirada. Lo empujé de vuelta a mi bolsillo y recogí la cerveza que había estado cuidando por más de una hora.

Atrapé la mirada de una humeante rubia caliente que me había tenido bajo su radar desde que entramos al bar y tuve que hacer una rápida revisión mental de por qué pensaba pasar el tiempo con Pansy y descubrir cómo había logrado tener mi cabeza toda torcida y removida y era una buena idea cuando un pastel fácil estaba justo en frente de mí. La rubia me dio una sonrisa que gritaba "quiero que me quites los pantalones con tus dientes" y casi me atraganto cuando la cerveza se fue por el conducto equivocado.

Blaize rio y frotó una mano a través de su desordenado cabello negro. El chico se veía como una estrella de rock; era desgarbado y tenía esa apariencia permanente de recién levantado y salido de la cama que volvía a las chicas estúpidas y de ojos soñadores con nada de esfuerzo. También tenía una voz asombrosa y podía cantar, como realmente cantar lo que irónico por el hecho de que él escogiera estar en una banda de heavy metal porque la mayor parte de sus cosas con Enmity era gritar y fuerte, pero el chico era un músico consumado y podía escribir canciones matadoras además de tocar básicamente cualquier instrumento que tomara.

Una noche después de un episodio desagradable de beer-pong había confesado que le gustaba la música metal porque no podía lidiar con la fama y adulación de estilos más populares de música. El chico quería estar en una banda, pero por razones que solo tenían sentido para él, no tenía interés en ser una estrella de rock, a pesar de que tenía la apariencia y el corte para serlo.

—Juro que atraes más que yo y yo estoy en una maldita banda. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pestañear y tienes a miles cayendo sobre sí mismas para llegar a ti.

Aclaré mi garganta y bajé la cerveza en la mesa.

—Sí, bueno les dije que necesito cortar esa mierda por un rato.

Blaize miró sobre su hombro a la rubia luego hacia mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Draco se tomó un tragó y silbó su aliento a través de sus dientes.

—Dale algo de crédito amigo, tiene algo bueno trabajando.

—Solo estoy diciendo que ni siquiera tiene que trabajar en eso. Saqué mi celular y revisé la hora por centésima vez.

—Algo me dice que eso está a punto de ser una mentira.

Baize y Draco ambos tomaron otro trago y Blaize dio un gruñido.

—La primera banda se está preparando para comenzar así que tengo que ir a asegurarme de que los chicos estén listos para patear algunos traseros esta noche. Nos estamos preparando para terminar el álbum en el que hemos estado trabajando así que necesitamos arrasar esta noche.

—Una ronda de puños golpeando fue hacia atrás y adelante y yo suspiré mientras la rubia me daba otra mirada afilada. No quería seguir mirando en su dirección pero supongo que los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren.

—Esto apesta.

—En serio, relájate. Pansy es asombrosa, una completa nena, tiene suficientes bolas para devolverte la mierda, y te conoce y a tus habilidades y aun así está dispuesta a darte una oportunidad. Estará aquí así que solo cálmate y dile a tu trasto que jodidamente se relaje.

Mi cabello todavía estaba arriba en el loco mohawk así que no podía pasar mis manos a través de este; en su lugar froté la parte trasera de mi cuello y golpeé mis dedos en el borde de la mesa.

—Por qué crees que quiere darle a esto una oportunidad, quiero decir lógicamente ella sabe que soy una mala apuesta, ella sabe cómo es mi historia

y que históricamente no tenemos nada en común. Sé que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, pero ¿cuáles creen que son sus razones para ver de qué se trata todo esto?

—Yo creo que es una chica muy brillante y cuales sean sus motivaciones, ha pensado mucho sobre eso. No creo que fuera a la cama contigo solo porque sí y seriamente dudo que haya aceptado estar contigo simplemente porque preguntaste. Creo que si puedes mantener tu cabeza en su lugar y tu pene en tus pantalones eventualmente descubrirás por qué está haciendo lo que está haciendo y estoy bastante seguro de que las razones te dejarán sobre tu trasero.

—Creo que estoy demente por siquiera considerar que seré capaz de hacer esto.

—Me gustaban las chicas, me gustaba tener sexo sin ataduras, me gustaba ir a donde quería cuando quería y me gustaba no tener que responder a nadie más que mí mismo y enrollarme con Pansy puso todas esas cosas en hielo.

Suspiré de nuevo y dejé que mis ojos vagaran de vuelta a la rubia. Ella todavía me estaba mirando solo que ahora su bella cara estaba apretada en un ceño fruncido. Su boca estaba presionada como si hubiera probado algo ácido y no podía descifrar qué había cambiado en el minuto desde que la miré por última vez hasta que escuché a Draco murmurar:

—Maldición. —Y me di cuenta de que cada tipo sentando alrededor de nosotros se había dado vuelta para observar a Pansy y Ginny mientras hacían su camino pasando la barra y hacia donde nosotros estábamos sentados.

Hacían un par sorprendente. Por lejos las chicas con más clase en el lugar, era claro que ninguna se había aventurado a bajar a Cerberus antes. El cabello negro de Pansy estaba suelto y largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos en una camiseta halter negra. Tenía jeans ajustados que lucían como si fueran a necesitar ser removidos quirúrgicamente porque eran muy apretados y un par de tacones azul claro que deberían verse ridículos en un espectáculo como este, pero en cambio tenían hasta a viejos cabezas de petardo babeando en sus pintas.

Ginny tenía su cabello pelirrojo recogido y sexy, estaba en una pequeñísima falda y ondulante camiseta morada que caía completamente en un hombro.

Lucía genial en un par de botas vaqueras negras que claramente habían tenido mejores días pero eso no detenía a las dos de girar cada una de las cabezas, masculinas y femeninas mientras se deslizaban en nuestra mesa.

No supe qué hacer así que solo miré fijamente a Pansy mientras ella me devolvía la mirada. Estaba bastante seguro que toda la sangre en mi cerebro se había desviado hacia el sur así que solo pestañeé hacia ella como un idiota mientras Draco se reía entre dientes y saludaba a ambas.

—Oye. Sentimos llegar tarde tuvimos una despedida de soltera y nos tomó más tiempo salir de allí de lo que pensamos.

—Te envié un par de mensajes para saber qué pasaba. —Debería estar preguntándole si quería una bebida, haciendo algo para dejarle saber que estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí, pero en su lugar estaba siendo hosco y extraño.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Mi teléfono está apagado.

Ginny apoyó sus codos en la mesa y tomó el trago que Draco le ofreció.

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Pansy y la apuntó con un dedo.

—Dile por qué está apagado. —Había una acusación allí y vi, aún en la tenue iluminación del bar la manera en que se sonrojaba.

Puse una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y me incliné para que mis labios estuvieran tocando su oreja. La sentí tensarse, pero apoyó su cadera en la mía.

—¿Por qué tu teléfono está apagado, Casper? Ella cambió su peso de pie a pie.

—Porque Adrian lo está reventando. Mi mamá invitó a sus padres al Club de Clevedon para cenar el próximo fin de semana y esperan que ambos estemos allí.

Tiene en su cabeza que deberíamos ir juntos y no me dejará tranquila por eso, así que apagué mi teléfono porque me está volviendo loca y ni siquiera quiero ir en primer lugar.

Una mesera de cocteles eligió ese momento para pasar así que las chicas pidieron bebidas y yo otra cerveza. Presioné a Pansy más cerca de mi lado y me giré para que estuviéramos frente a frente.

—¿Y qué harás acerca de eso?

Apoyó una palma en el centro de mi pecho justo sobre mi corazón y levantó la mirada hacia mí con tristes ojos.

—No lo sé. Tengo que ir o mi mamá hará mi vida un infierno, pero no quiero estar en ningún lugar cerca a Adrian. Estoy intentando solo ignorar toda la cosa.

—Eso no va a funcionar por mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaba la manera en que encajaba a mi lado, como si estuviera hecha a la medida para estar justo allí.

—Lo sé. —La mesera dejó los tragos y Ginny hizo una mueca mientras la primera banda comenzaba. Me reí y le serví otro trago.

—Solo resiste a las primeras dos, prometo que la banda de Blaize es realmente buena.

Ella puso una cara.

—Me gustan las cosas con un poco más de tañido y un montón más de banjo.

Todos reímos un poco.

—Solo ayuda a Draco a terminar el tequila, eso te hará pasarlo y si se pone demasiado malo apuesto a que Blaize tiene tapones para las orejas que podemos ir a buscarte.

—Ella dijo algo que no escuché pero hizo que Draco se riera histéricamente así que me giré de vuelta a Pansy. Tuve un temblor interno cuando noté que estaba teniendo algún tipo de femenina mirada fulminante con la otra rubia de antes. Enrosqué mi mano alrededor de su cintura y la tiré hasta que estaba presionada a cuerpo completo contra mí.

—Oye, no.

—No es como si tuviera que ser tan obvia sobre eso.

—Pansy mira alrededor. Hay al menos diez tipos sentados a no menos de dos metros que puedo de hecho ver desvistiéndote con sus ojos, está bien.

Estoy saliendo contigo, no ella y tú estás aquí por mí no ellos, eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?

Ella puso una cara que me hizo querer chupar su labio inferior. Me estiré y metí un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Se sentía como satín e inmediatamente se deslizó de nuevo hacia afuera.

—Nunca antes he esperado alrededor de una semana para pasar el tiempo con una chica que me gusta, francamente apesta, y quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—Realmente siento que llegáramos tarde. Tuve que hacer algo de trabajo para que Ginny aceptara venir. Esto realmente no es su escenario, el mío tampoco de hecho, pero estoy feliz de que estemos aquí.

Ella corrió su dedo índice sobre el tatuaje de fénix que se asomaba por la manga de mi camiseta en mi bíceps.

—Quiero pasar tiempo contigo también, Harry. Siento que mi vida sea tan agitada.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Deslicé mi mano debajo de la pesada caída de su cabello y me incliné hacia abajo para susurrar en su oído—: Así que ¿vendrás a casa conmigo esta noche o qué?

—Si ella decía que no había una gran probabilidad de que fuera a tener que tomar una ducha fría antes de que pudiera quitarme los jeans. Sus ojos azules estaban tan brillantes mientras miraban hacia mí, nunca una chica, especialmente una chica que he conocido desde hace tanto ha sido capaz de mantenerme preguntándome lo que estaba pensando. Pansy era una difícil de leer, sus ojos solo parecían reflejar lo que yo sentía en su lugar.

—Tomamos un taxi así que en tanto me asegure de que a Ginny no le importa, eso definitivamente puede ser una opción. —Su voz había caído a una octava aún más ronca y pensé que era posible que nunca hubiera escuchado algo más sensual. Gruñí aprobando como el neandertal que era y dejé que mis manos cayeran de su cintura a la curva de su trasero.

Los cuatro charlamos y tuvimos un par más de rondas mientras todos sufríamos por la primera y segunda banda. La segunda habría estado bien si la cantante principal se hubiera concentrado más en intentar cantar que actuar un papel, pero por la mayor parte ellos solo gritaron y saltaron alrededor por una hora y Ginny estaba lista para saltar al escenario y quitarle el micrófono a la pobre chica. Estaba sorprendido de cuán entretenido era solo salir.

Ginny era graciosa y sarcástica, ella y Draco se lanzaron comentarios adelante y atrás como si hubieran sido amigos por años y para el momento en que Enmity estaba estableciéndose el Patron se había acabado y los dos estaban cargados. Pansy estaba más callada, estaba observando a todos y todo alrededor de ella, ella hacía preguntas y respondía cuando estaba comprometida en la conversación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo mantenía un ojo en lo que estaba pasando más que participar en ello. En un punto casi comencé una pelea porque había ido al baño y Draco había salido para fumar, estuvimos afuera solo por un minuto y para el momento en que volví a la mesa un metalero sudoroso estaba intentando presionarse contra Pansy.

No era del tipo que se ponía celoso, quiero decir que viví toda mi vida no siendo tan bueno como mi gemelo así que no podía entender la rabia asesina que de pronto estaba fluyendo a través de mí, la repentina necesidad de reclamar algo, anunciar al mundo de que ella era mía.

Por suerte Draco llegó a la mesa primero y envió al tipo a su camino en términos inciertos porque las probabilidades eran que yo lo hubiera pulverizado y terminado pasando la noche en la cárcel. Aún así cuando llegué a la mesa había tirado a Pansy a las puntas de sus elegantes zapatos azules y plantado un beso en su bonita boca rosada lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi aro del labio doliera. Pensé que tal vez se alejaría, tal vez me gritaría por actuar como un idiota, pero ella solo agarró mi camiseta en sus pequeñas manos y me dejó hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando finalmente la dejé sus ojos se veían vidriosos y estaba sonrojada. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y se acomodó a mi lado.

—Tengo que decirte Harry, soy una fanática de besarte con todo ese metal en tu rostro. Nunca creí que eso sería algo que me gustara, pero tú seguramente lo haces funcionar.

Oh, hombre era la cosa más caliente que había escuchado alguna vez, completamente. Enganché un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Y tú sabes, tal vez la próxima vez podrías solo mear un círculo alrededor de mí para que ellos sepan que ya has estado allí.

Me reí con su seco comentario, pero no me molesté en negar de qué se había tratado la acción pública. Seguimos conversando y tuvimos un gran momento, pero para el tiempo en que las luces de la casa bajaron y Blaize estaba listo para golpear el escenario había tenido suficiente tiempo de amigos y quería tiempo a solas solo con ella, desafortunadamente Blaize sabía cómo dar un buen espectáculo y aún a pesar de que Ginny declaró que el barrullo que la banda estaba haciendo no podía ser de ninguna manera llamado música, solo tomó dos canciones para tener arrastrando a Pansy hacia el frente del escenario con ella.

La banda era ruidosa, agresiva y ardía de canción en canción, pero Blaize era un chico apuesto y sabía cómo seducir una multitud así que no me sorprendió que cuando las chicas habían corrido había un ebrio interés brillante en los ojos de Giny . Desafortunadamente también me dejó solo para lidiar con mi borracho mejor amigo.

—¿Vas a lograrlo?

Los ojos grises de Draco estaban entrecerrados y estaba bastante seguro de que si la mesa no estuviera disponible para sostenerlo él estaría de boca en el suelo. Así era como yo lucía normalmente luego de una noche de mucho beber, era levemente alarmante verlo desde el otro lado.

—¿Huh? —Sus palabras eran murmuradas y fueras de enfoque, y vi visiones de tiempo sexy desvaneciéndose en el humo y siendo reemplazadas con la realidad de que iba a tener que cargarlo de vuelta al apartamento y meterlo al baño justo como ahora.

—Hermano más te vale no vomitar en mi camioneta. Vamos a encontrar a las chicas y dejémosle saber que nos tenemos que ir.

—Smhhh… —Bien era una misión crítica sacarlo de aquí antes de que el tequila volviera a subir. Suspiré y partí hacia el escenario solo para ser obstaculizado antes de llegar allí por la rubia de antes. Ahora que Pansy estaba aquí y mi cabeza en control no lo que estaba en mis pantalones podía claramente ver que no había comparación entre las dos. Pansy no tenía un defecto y era bella en una manera que no requería dos kilógramos de maquillaje y ropas que exponían más de lo que cubrían.

Ella también era encantadoramente desconocedora del efecto que tenía sobre el sexo opuesto. Donde esta chica estaba aquí para ser vista y apreciada.

Ella puso un dedo en el centro de mi pecho y pestañeó ojos con pesadas pestañas hacia mí.

—Oye.

—Uh, hola. —Solo caminaría alrededor de ella, pero el bar estaba repleto y la banda estaba enloqueciendo a la multitud. La gente estaba saltando arriba y abajo y moviendo cabezas alrededor así que a menos de que caminara justo por encima de ella no iba a ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Porque era tan alto tenía una clara vista de una cabeza oscura y una clara saltando con la música justo en frente, mientras que yo estaba atascado Pansy parecía estar divirtiéndose, también había supuesto que era prácticamente imposible llegar a ella.

—Así que te vi antes, eres amigo de la banda.

—Sip. —Normalmente este era el tipo de chica que yo buscaba, fácil, sin ataduras, consiente de a dónde estaba yendo la noche y qué pasaría en la mañana.

—Así que ¿tú tal vez quieras salir de aquí, ir a algún lugar más tranquilo donde podamos… hablar?

Mis cejas se levantaron. Cuando estaba borracho tal vez eso sonaba más suave, pero ahora que estaba sobrio solo parecía algo sórdido y desesperado.

—Gracias pero estoy aquí con alguien.

Su brillante boca roja se estiró en un fruncimiento y se alejó un paso.

—Sí vi eso, y también vi que no hay manera en que ella esté contigo mucho tiempo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado, acostumbrado a escuchar que no estaba a la altura o no era lo suficientemente bueno por cualquier razón, pero viniendo de una mosca alcoholizada de bar que recién me acababa de hablar para llevarla a la cama me hizo vacilar un poco.

—Bien. —No sabía que más decir.

La chica bufó y movió su cabello sobre su hombro.

—Esa chica tiene dinero y estatus escrito por toda ella, tú tienes tinta y nada más que un buen momento deletreado brillante y claro encima de ti.

¿Cuánto más crees que ella va a seguir creyendo que tienes más que eso?

Fruncí el ceño y terminé con la cortesía social. La moví fuera de mi camino físicamente y grité sobre mi hombro:

—No lo sé, pero sería un idiota al no quedarme alrededor hasta que se dé cuenta.

—Cuerpos sudorosos empujaron y pincharon hasta que llegué a las chicas.

Blaize estaba justo en frente de ellas en sus rodillas, su cabeza hacia atrás, su camiseta rota y el masivo ángel de la muerte que había tatuado en su torso estaba en completa exposición. Estaba quejándose como un verdadero Dios del rock y mientras Pansy lucía fascinada, Ginny se veía como si estuviera a punto de disolverse en una pila de sustancia orgásmica. Parecía que mi amigo había transformado al ratón pop al rock por la noche. Puse una mano en la cadera de Pansy y me incliné para decirle.

— Tengo que sacar a Draco de aquí, está destruido.

—Me miró con grandes ojos y asintió sin discutir. Se inclinó para gritarle algo a Ginny quien le respondió gritando. La pelirroja agitó sus dedos hacia mí en un adiós y la siguiente cosa que sabía era que la pequeña figura de Pansy estaba empujándome a través de la multitud. Draco ahora estaba completamente estirado sobre la mesa y no me perdí al guardia mirándolo feo.

—¿Y qué sobre Ginny? Dijiste que necesitábamos asegurarnos de que llegara bien a casa

—Ella prometió llamar cuando se fuera. Dijo que solo tomaría un taxi.

—¿Estará bien aquí sola?

—Sí, es una chica grande y puede cuidarse, además creo que bailó la mayoría de su borrachera. Creo que se quedará para decirle a tu amigo cuánto disfrutó el espectáculo.

—Blaize tiene ese efecto en las mujeres.

—Puedo ver por qué.

—Levanté a Draco y lo arrastré fuera del bar con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Era sólido y maniobrar su robusta corpulencia era difícil.

—¿Vas a cambiar de opinión y dejarme por una estrella de rock?

Ella bufó y tomó las llaves que le lancé para abrir la puerta para poder meter a Draco de lado por el asiento trasero.

—Será mejor que no te enfermes aquí adentro amigo.

No hubo respuesta así que ayudé a Pansy a subir y se me ocurrió que ella ni siquiera había dudado irse conmigo. Eso hizo que algo en el centro de mi pecho se pusiera todo suave y cálido.

—Solo estoy diciendo que es bastante carismático y aún a pesar de que no entendí la mitad de lo que estaba cantando era todavía bastante poderoso.

Tenía al bar completo comiendo de la palma de su mano, ese tipo de atracción es impresionante.

—Sí, Blaize nació para ser una estrella de rock, él solo tiene un problema con el centro de atención y reconocimiento que siempre ha tenido.

—¿Lo conoces desde hace tiempo?

—Solíamos ir a verlo tocar cuando éramos niños, cuando estaba dentro del punk. Draco, Blaize y Cedric han sido mi círculo íntimo por un largo tiempo.

A Cedric lo conocimos después cuando comenzó a trabajar en la tienda, pero todos somos como hermanos con otras madres.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento de cuero y ajusté la calefacción cuando noté que estaba frotándose la piel de gallina en sus brazos.

—Debe ser agradable tener un montón de buenos amigos. Nunca fui de esa forma.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy tímida y extraña. Nunca sé cómo solo hacer amigos así. Me molestaban un montón en la secundaria. Hayden era mi único amigo real y ahora realmente solo Ginny. Tengo dificultad en dejar a la gente acercarse, supongo que porque he visto cuan doloroso es cuando la gente que es más cercana a ti son los que te decepcionan constantemente.

—¿Y qué sobre yo y Theo?

—¿Qué sobre ti?

Draco gimió desde atrás y miré sobre mi hombro con recelo. No sonaba bien.

—¿Qué sobre nosotros, estábamos allí también, no éramos tus amigos?

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de zumbido que inmediatamente partes vitales de mi anatomía notaron.

—Theo siempre ha sido como un hermano grande, cuidaba de mí, me molesta, intenta mantener las cosas que me hieren y me causan dolor a raya.

Tú, bueno tú siempre fuiste algo más, no un amigo, no un hermano, solo algo más.

—¿Es eso malo, ese algo más?

Sentí más que vi su encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo ha sido, y luego a veces no lo es.

—No sabía qué hacer con eso así que dejé el tema. Manejé el resto del camino manteniendo un ojo en el camino y un ojo en Draco que estaba haciendo sonidos cada vez más fuertes de aflicción en la parte trasera. Cuando llegamos al apartamento miré a través de de la camioneta hacia ella pero estaba doblada hacia atrás del asiento frotando la cabeza pelada de Draco y diciéndole palabras tranquilizantes.

—Oye no sé cuánto va a tomar llevarlo, tú puedes solo quedarte y si quieres que te lleve a casa o lo que sea, lo haré.

Ella me miró sobre su hombro y levantó una pálida ceja.

—Harry, está bien. No es como si no supiera cómo terminas en el estado en el que estás normalmente los domingos en la mañana. Como te dije solo tengo que trabajar el domingo alrededor de las diez, en tanto hagas que eso ocurra estamos bien.

En una pérdida de palabras solo la miré por un momento antes de que el balbuceo de Draco me hiciera moverme.

—¿Siempre has sido así de asombrosa?

Ella cerró todas las puertas detrás de nosotros y me ayudó a arrastrar a Draco por las escaleras. Noté que no respondió mi pregunta, pero sí le consiguió a Draco un enorme vaso de agua y buscó alrededor en mi baño hasta que encontró algunos analgésicos. Dejó ambos en el lavamanos de mi baño en el pasillo que Draco usó y me dio una mirada intencionada.

—Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado.

Maldije en una larga letanía en voz baja mientras ayudaba a Draco a quitarse su térmica y jeans. Estaba contemplando el empujar su trasero en una ducha fría cuando el tequila comenzó a tomar venganza. La cabeza tatuada desapareció dentro del inodoro y pasé la siguiente hora asegurándome de que no se desmayara y alternativamente metiendo líquidos por su garganta y saliendo del camino cuando salían de vuelta. Cuando estaba finalmente seguro de que no iba a enfermarse más lo llevé a su cama y me aseguré de que estuviera boca abajo antes de hacer una rápida limpieza del baño y de mi mismo, y luego fui a buscar a Pansy.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba medio abierta y ella tenía mi televisión encendida. No estaba seguro de qué iba a encontrar, la parte más sucia de mi imaginación tenía todo tipo de interesantes escenarios dispuestos pero no me esperaba ninguno de ellos. Ella tenía mi King desmontada hasta el colchón y estaba haciendo algún tipo de trabajo de cambiar toda la ropa de cama.

Sus locos zapatos azules estaban en el centro del suelo viéndose completamente fuera de lugar junto a mi camiseta descartada y jeans y mientras me apoyaba en la entrada todo lo que podía hacer era observarla. Parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de conversación con ella misma pero estaba murmurando demasiado bajo para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Esperé cinco segundos completos para que levantara la mirada o me notara mirándola pero nunca lo hizo, así que pregunté:

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lo que la hizo saltar como medio metro en el aire.

Puso una mano en su pecho y tuvo la buena voluntad de lucir un poco culpable.

—Cambiando tus sábanas.

—¿Por qué?

—Uhh… ¿Por qué?

—Sí, Pansy ¿por qué estás cambiando mis sábanas a las casi tres en punto de la mañana?

Fue salvada de responder cuando una canción de Garth Brooks sonó desde su bolsillo. Estaba empezando a ver que le gustaba elegir tonos que encajaran a la persona llamando. Tuvo una breve conversación con quien supuse que era Ginny y dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Recogió el borde de mi edredón y comenzó a alisarlo de vuelta sobre la gran cama.

—Ginny consiguió un aventón a casa, supongo que tu amigo en la banda la recordó de The Goal Line y le ofreció llevarla.

—Eso está bien, sin embargo Blaize no es exactamente conocido por ser del tipo de una chica así que espero que no esté leyendo nada en eso.

—Como dije ella puede cuidar de ella misma y honestamente tú no eres realmente conocido por eso tampoco —movió su mano hacia la cama—, así que estaré maldita si voy a dormir o hacer algo más en una cama que ha tenido más visitantes que DIA sin cambiar las sábanas primero.

—Su labio inferior salió y sonó levemente desafiante.

—Pansy.

—Me moví fuera de la entrada, asegurándome de cerrarla y girar el seguro en mi camino hacia ella—. Nadie ha estado en esa cama desde ti. Te dije que sabía ese sábado que algo que era diferente estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Ella tembló un poco mientras me acercaba y pude ver pura vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Era aterrador saber cuán fácilmente podía herir a esta chica y cuan desesperadamente no quería que eso pasara.

—No sé cómo hacer esto contigo, Harry. Me lancé borrachamente a ti y tuve suerte de que estuvieras dispuesto a atraparme, pero sobria es difícil mirar esa cama y no ver a cada chica que ha estado allí antes que yo, a veces más de una a la vez.

Ella intentó aligerarlo pero podía escuchar la genuina melancolía pintando su tono. Puse ambas manos en su rostro e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás para que estuviéramos frente a frente.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado, Casper, nada de eso. No puedo hacer que ninguna de esas chicas o el hecho de que las viste los domingos por la mañana algunas veces se vaya, no puedo traer a Hayden de vuelta o volver en el tiempo y no llamarlo por un aventón esa noche. Hay probablemente un millón y uno de remordimientos que tengo y si van a estar entre nosotros o en la cama entonces paremos ahora porque no voy a combatir por mi pasado cuando mi futuro está finalmente comenzando a ser algo en lo que quiero invertir.

Ella levantó sus manos y agarró mis muñecas, primero pensé que iba a alejarme pero no lo hizo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que su frente se apoyara en el centro de mi pecho.

—Harry si esto va mal va a ser tan, tan malo. —Su voz era solo un ronco susurro contra mi pecho.

—Verdad, pero si es bueno va a ser muy, muy bueno.

—Cavé con mis dedos a través de su cabello y dejó que sus manos cayeran en mis hombros. No éramos una pareja perfecta, ella era mucho más baja que yo y tenía que admitir que sabía que lógicamente hacíamos un extraño par, físicamente, pero había solo algo sobre ella, algo sobre la manera en que se curvaba en contra de mí, la manera en que suspiraba mi nombre como una oración, la manera en que olía a sol y dulzura y todo delicioso envuelto en una mordida que hacía que nada de eso importara y la hacía la única chica que podía recordar querer sostener por más que un breve momento de un minuto.

Ella comenzó a tirar mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y reí un poco cuando ella se enojó cuando se atascó en mi puntiagudo cabello. Me hizo una cara y la lanzó sobre su hombro al suelo. Usó un dedo para tocar la punta delantera del halcón con clavos y levantó una ceja.

—Luces caliente con un mohawk, Harry pero debo decir que este cabello es más problema de lo que vale.

—Trazó sus manos sobre mis costillas y se detuvo para mirar el trabajo de arte impreso allí. En un lado había una parca que corría desde debajo de mi axila hasta sobre mi muslo, en el otro lado había un hermoso ángel y en medio de ellos en mi espalda había una masiva cruz gótica que iba de omóplato a omóplato y terminaba en mi coxis, desplazándose de hombro a hombro en un cartel elegante estaba "Hayden" en escritura negrita.

Tenía más piel con tinta que sin y cuando normalmente no pensaba sobre eso, estar desnudo junto a ella en toda su pálida y perfecta piel parecía levemente abrumador. Sus manos se movieron más abajo y antes de que siquiera la hubiera besado estaba jugando con mi broche del cinturón.

—Hayden habría amado esa pieza ¿sabes? Siempre solía decirme que estaba tan feliz cuando comenzaste a tatuarte. Dijo que alguien teniendo el mismo rostro que el suyo siempre era demasiado extraño, pero entonces comenzaste a lucir tan diferente, estaba feliz de que fueras tú porque no había forma de que él pudiera tolerar sentarse lo suficiente para obtener algo hecho.

Era verdad. Hayden siempre se estaba moviendo, siempre jugueteando y moviendo nunca habría sido capaz de sentarse lo suficiente para una sesión y cada vez que había llegado a casa con una nueva pieza que quería lucir, él había sido el primero en verla. Si hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verme terminar mi aprendizaje me había prometido dejarme dibujarle algo, era uno de esos millones de arrepentimientos de los que había mencionado antes.

Ella estaba haciendo un corto trabajo en mis pantalones y tuve la repentina necesidad de reducir la velocidad, así que la recogí como si fuera una pequeña muñeca y la lancé al centro de mi cama. Ella rebotó torpemente y terminó esparcida en su espalda con piernas y brazos abiertos. Me quité las botas y dejé que mis pantalones cayeran el resto del camino, ya que típicamente solo iba a lo natural, cuando me subí sobre ella estaba desnudo y ella estaba todavía completamente vestida. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes porque puse mis manos bajo su camiseta y bajé para plantar un montón de besos por su garganta.

—Eres como buen whiskey, Pansy. Te subes a la cabeza de un tipo rápido y suave. La última vez pasamos rápidamente por un montón de cosas buenas, ¿por qué no andamos un poco más lento esta vez?

—Dejé que mis dedos rozaran sobre su sostén y sentí su cuerpo tensarse. Dobló sus rodillas para que estuviera acunado entre ellas y a pesar de nuestros diferentes tamaños encajábamos bien. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por toda mi espalda y sentí el borde de sus uñas enterrarse en mi piel y la presión de sus talones en la curva de mi trasero, fue asombroso.

—Tenía miedo la última vez que si disminuíamos la velocidad para pensar, tú pararías y sentía que moriría si tú parabas.

Tenía mis manos bajo su sostén ahora y ella estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos de jadeo que me ponían más duro de lo que ya estaba. Le quité la camiseta sobre su cabeza y sellé su boca cerrada con la mía. Ella no vaciló en devolverme el beso y decidí entonces que besar a Pansy era probablemente lo más cercano al cielo de lo que iba a llegar. Había solo la correcta cantidad de dar y tomar, solo la correcta cantidad de lengua y dientes, justo la correcta cantidad de sin aliento que me hacía ver estrellas y querer romper sus pantalones y seguir adelante como un pillo. Ella no estaba bromeando sobre gustarle la joyería en mi boca.

Frotaba su lengua a través del piercing en el labio y frotaba su labio inferior por el aro en una manera que tenía mis ojos cerrándose y casi haciéndome olvidar que se suponía que le mostrara que había montones de cosas buenas que habíamos saltado la última vez.

—Ves, no creo que hayamos pasado tiempo aquí. —Corrí mi pulgar sobre su pezón y observé cómo se fruncía instantáneamente con mi toque.

—Eres tan bonita y rosada Pansy y no creo que siquiera conozcas la mitad de ello.

—Dejé que mi lengua corriera a través de la base de su garganta hacia abajo hasta que tenía una cima en mi boca. Ella sabía tan dulce como olía y la idea de que yo era el único que llegó a hacerle esto a ella, que ella era mía, solo mía lo hacía todo aún mejor. Ella murmuró mi nombre y se arqueó mientras la trabajaba bastante bien con mi boca en sus pechos. Estaba ondulante debajo de mí acercándome con manos codiciosas y frotando contra la parte de mí que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella que iba a tener que ir lento. Dejé ir la piel que estaba torturando con una suave pop y besé su pecho.

— Ves, cosas buenas.

Ella suspiró:

—Completamente. —Apoyé mi peso en un codo y tracé un camino desde su garganta a su ombligo. La tensa piel en su vientre tembló un poco cuando tracé un patrón alrededor de la pequeña hendidura.

Me gustaba la manera en que mi piel tatuada se veía en contra de la suya mucho más clara; también obtuve una pequeña patada por el hecho cuando estiré mi palma en contra de su vientre, mi nombre fuera de un lado al otro clamando lo que estaba comenzando a considerar mío propio. Dejé que mi pulgar se enganchara bajo la parte superior de sus pantalones y froté un patrón que la hizo moverse de manera atractiva contra mí.

—Harry. —Había un borde en su voz—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—Nada. —La besé de nuevo y me tomé mi tiempo con ello quería que supiera que me afectaba tanto como yo parecía afectarla a ella. Normalmente cuando estaba con una chica era todo sobre gratificación instantánea, no había construcción, sin anticipación. Quiero decir que me gustaba pensar que había desarrollado algunos buenos movimientos con los años pero también era un fanático de llegar a la línea final en el menor tiempo posible.

No estaba allí para crear recuerdos. Estaba allí por un orgasmo bloqueador de mente y un minuto de paz, pero ella era diferente. Con ella yo era diferente y esto pasando entre nosotros era definitivamente diferente.

Entré a sus súper ajustados pantalones y estaba sorprendido de encontrar que no se había preocupado con nada debajo. Levanté mi cabeza y le sonreí.

—¿A lo natural?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se movió un poco cuando mis dedos rozaron todas sus suaves y cálidas partes.

—¿Qué? Estos pantalones están prácticamente pintados y sin importar cuán pequeña es la ropa interior se muestran así que nada debajo era la única opción.

—Nunca te habría identificado con ese tipo.

—Ella jadeó mi nombre mientras hacía mi camino en su húmedo calor. Todo su cuerpo se encorvó arriba contra el mío y la tomé por la espalda para mantenerla allí y pegada bajo mis atenciones. La fricción entre lo que estaba haciendo y sus pantalones ajustados estaba haciéndola temblar en mis brazos y sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desmoronara en mis manos.

— Eres siempre tan propia y contenida, ¿quién sabía que debajo había tal chica traviesa? —Ella estaba resbaladiza y agitada todas las cosas como quería que estuviera una chica antes de que hiciera un dulce sonido de sorpresa y abriera sus ojos hacia mí. Sus manos se engancharon en mi cuello y me tiró hacia abajo por otro beso enloquecedor justo antes de que la sintiera desvanecerse. Sonreí contra su boca y me moví para que pudiera ayudarla a quitarse sus pantalones a pesar de que ella se estaba moviendo mucho más lento que yo.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda como yo me tomé un minuto para apreciar la vista porque una Pansy desnuda era algo que apreciar y una desnuda, luminosamente satisfecha Pansy era algo que artistas maestros matarían por capturar en sus lienzos.

Se inclinó sobre mí para sacar un condón del cajón. Me recosté en mi espalda y la dejé subir sobre mí. Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y solo observé como ella rompía el paquete con sus dientes y comenzó a alistarme.

Era cuidadosa con ello y creo que asustada de poder lastimarme, pero era algo bueno que se tomara su tiempo con ello porque la joyería abajo a veces dificultaba ponerse protección. Una vez que todo estaba listo y estaba lo suficientemente duro para martillar clavos ella me miró con aprensión y se apoyó en mi regazo.

—No creo saber cómo hacerlo de esta manera.

¿Y no era eso solo asombroso? Podía enseñarle a esta hermosa, asombrosa, chica patea traseros todo sobre el sexo y todo sobre la genial mierda en medio.

Me moví para que ella estuviera donde necesitaba estar y la ayudé a descifrar cómo deslizarse y volver a subir.

Apreté mis dientes y dejé salir algunas maldiciones porque nada me tenía preparado para ella tratando de encontrar su ritmo. Mientras se movía arriba y abajo, moviéndose atrás y adelante y prácticamente volviendo mi mente papilla intenté mantener alguna pizca de control pero no tenía utilidad.

Cuando la sentí empezar a desvanecerse la giré sobre su espalda y embestí dentro de ella como si estuviera intentando enterrarme dentro de ella para vivir por siempre. A ella no pareció importarle mucho el movimiento, sus uñas rascaron por la parte rasurada de mi cabeza y sus pequeños dientes mordieron mi hombro.

Tomó solo otra respiración antes de que la siguiera sobre el borde y yacer en una destruida pila sobre ella. Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y su voz ronca preguntar en mi oído:

—¿Has tú sido siempre así de asombroso?


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Ocho**

_**PANSY**_

Estaba pasando un mal momento concentrándome en mi grupo de estudio, lo cual no era algo bueno porque todos esperábamos soportar nuestro propio peso. Yo era bastante buena con anatomía por lo que no estaba muy preocupada en retrasarme pero no quería que nadie más quedara retrasado porque yo no podía mantener la cabeza en el juego. Intentar encontrar tiempo para trabajar en Harry con mi ya ocupada agenda estaba resultando ser una tarea desalentadora y frustrante.

En las últimas dos semanas solo había conseguido exprimir dos citas de almuerzo cuando él tenía tiempo entre los clientes, un viernes a la noche donde se acercó a la barra con sus amigos y lo pasó conmigo hasta que me fui, y el subsecuente sábado a la noche que claro llevó al domingo por la mañana, pero yo tenía que trabajar por lo que el domingo fue solo un breve beso de despedida y luego estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Hablamos por teléfono y nos mensajeamos de ida y vuelta, pero no era suficiente para mí y ahora que yo estaba durmiendo con él sobre una base regular no era bastante para mí, que quería más que nada rodar por la cama con él en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Me estaba ruborizando por el recuerdo particularmente caliente cuando una de las chicas tuvo que tocarme en el hombro para llamar mi atención.

Estoy segura de que mi cara estaba de un brillante rojo así que me aclaré la garganta y me abaniqué con el bloc de notas que estaba usando para tomar notas.

—Lo siento, ¿qué preguntaste?

Ella repitió la pregunta y me tropecé a través de una respuesta, diciéndome que tenía que mantenerme enfocada durante la restante hora de la sesión.

Mi teléfono salió un par de veces de mi bolsillo, pero como una buena estudiante de la universidad lo ignoré y apreté los dientes el resto de la porción de preguntas y respuestas de la reunión. Tan pronto como el tiempo terminó, reuní mis cosas y salí volando de la habitación que estábamos usando para la reunión.

Fue grosero pero ni siquiera me molesté en despedirme de mis compañeros. Quería ver lo que estaba en mi teléfono. A Harry le encantaba enviarme sucios mensajes de texto cuando menos lo esperaba. Me hacían quedar sin aliento y tonta y no podía esperar para ver lo que este podría ser, solo que el nombre en mi teléfono no era de él sino de Adrian y eso me hizo querer lanzar el pequeño aparato al suelo. Mamá seguía insistiendo en una reunión familiar, afortunadamente su horario estaba tan ocupado que yo había podido evitarlo, y a Adrian por las últimas semanas, pero por el sonido de los mensajes que él había dejado ese ya no era el caso.

—Pansy, hablé con tu madre hoy. Le gustaría que te llevara a Clevedon sábado a la noche para cenar en el club. Le gustaría que te quedaras la noche allí y luego haremos una gran reunión en su casa el domingo para un brunch. Mis padres estarán presentes junto con varias personas influyentes.

Gemí en voz alta y me desplacé al siguiente mensaje.

—Sé que estás dudando de pasar tiempo a solas conmigo luego de mi errático comportamiento, pero te aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas.

Todo lo que te ofrezco es un aventón.

Definitivamente no quería estar atrapada en un auto con Adrian por una hora y ciertamente no quería lidiar con mi madre por un fin de semana entero, además de que el sábado por la noche había probado ser la única noche que realmente podía pasar con Harry y estaba completamente segura de que no quería renunciar a eso, pero no veía que tuviera una opción.

Me mordí el labio y respondí que iba a estar allí, pero que conduciría yo. No existía manera de que fuera a ir a Clevedon sin una vía de escape. Él me contestó que eso estaría bien y preguntó si no me importaría darle un aventón. Quise decir que no, pero me imaginé que no dolería nada llevarlo y dejarlo. Arreglamos encontrarnos en una panadería que estaba entre nuestras dos casas el sábado a la mañana y estaba a punto de apartar el teléfono cuando entonó Black Rebel Motorcycle Club en mi mano. La cara burlona de Harry me observaba desde la pantalla y no pude contener una sonrisa.

Ginny me advertía cada día que tenía que ser cuidadosa. Estaba enamorada de Harry; Harry no estaba enamorado de mí. Estábamos teniendo sexo, un sexo realmente increíble, que hace que el mundo se detenga pero él nunca, jamás mencionó algo sobre una relación o cómo se sentía, y mi compañera de cuarto estaba segura de que yo me encontraba de pie en el acantilado de un desamor épico tan solo esperando a caer.

Por ahora yo estaba tomando lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar, o sea que era más de lo que jamás le había dado a nadie, pero en el fondo de mi mente sabía que no duraría por siempre y que con el tiempo algo entre nosotros iba a tener que cambiar o por lo menos ser definido en términos más claros como los que podría vivir.

—Hola tú, pensé que ibas a trabajar hasta tarde esta noche.

—Así es. También me estoy muriendo de hambre y preguntándome si ya has comido.

—No, acabo de salir de mi grupo de estudio y tengo que ir a trabajar en un proyecto para mi clase de anatomía.

—¿Es algo que puedas hacer aquí?

Metí una hebra de cabello detrás de mí oreja y caminé con cautela en el estacionamiento congelado.

—¿En la tienda?

—Sí, tenemos Wi-Fi y está tranquilo, solo mi cliente y yo. Puedes agarrar algo de comida y luego trabajar por un par de horas hasta que yo termine.

Podemos volver a mi casa más tarde si quieres.

Era algo que quería totalmente. Me mordí el labio y entré en mi auto.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes trabajar conmigo por ahí?, es decir, no quiero distraerte o algo así.

Me dio una suave risa que hizo que la piel de gallina se erizara arriba y abajo por mis brazos.

—Si bien eres mucha distracción, Casper, mi cliente es un detective de cincuenta años retirado de homicidios que con mucho gusto chasquearía mi cuello si cago su trabajo. Es un tatuaje recordatorio en honor a su hijo, el cual murió en Afganistán así que aliméntame para que pueda hacer un buen trabajo y no me pateen el trasero.

Reí y sujeté el teléfono entre mi hombro y oreja. Nunca había estado en la tienda de Harry, parecía como una línea de no cruzar en nuestra relación previa, pero tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad de ver cómo se veía el interior de un salón de tatuajes real.

—¿Qué quieres que te lleve?

—No importa. No soy exigente, solo asegúrate que haya mucho de lo que sea que traigas.

—Muy bien, todavía estoy en la escuela así que dame media hora más o menos.

—Genial. —Colgó sin despedirse, algo que me volvía loca porque siempre lo hacía pero estaba aprendiendo que él tenía muchas rarezas que no había notado antes. Había mucho que estaba aprendiendo con respecto a él, cosas que me sorprendieron no haberlas notado con los años, como el hecho de que él era tan buen amigo. Lo había visto interactuar con Theo y Hayden por lo que sabía que era confiado y amoroso con aquellos que le importaban, pero era de la misma manera con sus chicos.

Draco y Harry eran casi un equipo. Cuando uno hacía algo el otro hacía lo contrario instintivamente, vivían en sincronía, trabajaban en sincronía y era claro de ver que se tenían el uno al otro y de tan alto mantenimiento y complicado como era Harry, tenía que admitir que era fascinante de ver.

Se hacían reír entre sí y se hacían enojar, Harry era el detestable y Draco el friki del aseo. Se cuidaban mutuamente de diferente manera, Draco tendía a ser más tranquilo y a dejar que las cosas pasaran, como el imbécil de enfrente de la calle tomando su espacio de estacionamiento a pesar de que estaba cubierto de nieve y frío, no le molestaba lo suficiente para armar un escándalo, pero Harry era un luchador nato, un cabeza caliente que se negaba a dejar que algo se calmara.

El sujeto en el lugar de Draco salió para encontrarse con que su auto había sido pintado con una elaborada escena de un gran dinosaurio púrpura tomando la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un pervertido Yoda sobre el capó, hecho de pintura lavable. Seguro que se puso furioso y quiso llamar a los policías pero Draco le había hablado de ello al señalar que pudo haberle embargado el auto lo que le costaría más que un viaje al lavadero de autos, mostrando que los chicos se equilibraban entre sí.

Me decidí por comida china porque podía agarrar una decente variedad de cosas y me encantaba el pollo sésamo. Había cola y tuve que esperar por lo que pareció como una eternidad para conseguirlo. Fue cerca de una hora para cuando encontré la tienda y un lugar para estacionarme que no me llevara una hora para llegar caminando a la tienda. Estacionar en Capitol Hill fue una pesadilla y caminar por la vereda llena de gente con bolsas llenas de comida para llevar y mi portátil resultó ser un reto interesante, pero lo hice y la puerta de vidrio pintada con una interesante mezcla de viejos tatuajes de marineros se abrió antes de averiguar cómo hacer malabarismos con las manos llenas con el fin de abrirla.

Harry tomó la comida, presionó un rápido y duro beso en mi sorprendida boca y me guió al salón de tatuajes. Volteó el letrero en la puerta para cerrar y me guió más allá de un largo mostrador de mármol que tenía una serie de portafolios encima y una enorme computadora de alta tecnología apoyada en la parte superior.

Cada una de las estaciones de trabajo estaba dividida por un muro a la altura de la cintura y una televisión pantalla plana montada. Todo era brillante y brillaba de limpio, había diversas ilustraciones cubriendo las paredes y todo tipo de diseños interesantes de tatuajes de la vieja escuela para que las personas escogieran salpicando el espacio disponible de la pared.

Era visualmente estimulante y había una vieja canción de Bad Religion tocando suavemente en el sistema de sonido. Todo era muy Harry, era como si hubiera encontrado un lugar para trabajar completa y totalmente con quien era como persona y era realmente especial de ver. Me llevó a una habitación trasera que tenía una mesa y un sofá, así como un mini refrigerador y un montón de diferentes estaciones que tenía mesas de dibujo y luces especiales para que los artistas usaran. Sentado en la mesa había un hombre de mediana edad que fácilmente podía haber sido uno de los amigos de golf de mi padre, excepto por el hecho de que él estaba sin camisa y el centro de su pecho estaba cubierto no de un pelo gris sino de un contorno en color negro de un águila calva y una bandera de Reino Unido.

Harry vertió las bolsas en la mesa y empezó a cavar en ellas.

—Pansy, este es Terence Higgs, Terence, esta es Pansy, espero que no te importe si ella se queda por acá un rato ya que es bastante agradable por traernos la comida.

Él empezó a repartir las cosas en unos platos que sacó de la nada.

—Algo seguro, no sabía que saliste y encontraste una chica, Harry, una bonita.

Me guiñó un ojo por encima de la cabeza del sujeto y me entregó un plato cargado que probablemente yo no reduciría.

—Seguro que lo es.

Comimos en un silencio compatible por unos cuantos minutos, pero seguí revisando el audaz contorno sobre el pecho de Terence. Era enorme y parecía hacer un enorme compromiso para alguien ya en sus cincuenta.

—Esa pieza es bastante impresionante. —Bajó la vista hacia sí mismo y luego volvió a subirla hacia Harry.

—El chico tiene verdadero talento. Busqué por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar a alguien que le haría justicia a lo que quería. Harry lo consiguió enseguida y no dolió que su hermano estuviera enlistado por lo que entendió la importancia detrás de ello.

—Mencionó que era una pieza en recuerdo de su hijo.

—Desafortunadamente. Bomba en la carretera hace algunos años, era mi hijo mayor y nada pareció una manera apropiada para honrar lo orgulloso que debía estar de ser su padre.

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a que los padres fueran irreflexivos o se perdieran en su propia pena para realmente expresar sus angustias de una manera saludable. Extendí la mano y apreté la del anciano mientras parpadeaba para alejar la humedad que se amontonaba en mis ojos.

—Creo que es hermoso.

—Mi chico era una ventosa para los buenos tatuajes de la vieja escuela. Me preocupaba por él cada vez que llegaba a casa con algo nuevo. Lo emocionaría hasta los huesos que esta fuera la manera que escogí para mantener viva su memoria.

—¿Lo terminarás hoy? —le pregunté a Harry quien estaba comiendo de pie mirando atentamente la interacción entre el cliente y yo.

—No. Algo así de grande toma varias sesiones. Hoy machacaremos el resto del sólido negro y el gris, conseguir algunos destaques y terminar todo el sombreado, su siguiente sesión será de una hora más o menos y le pondré el color. Va a ser un clásico cuando esté todo terminado.

Terminamos de comer y ofrecí limpiar el desorden, mientras Harry salía para acomodar a Terence. Estaba sacando mi computadora y mis libros en la habitación trasera cuando asomó la cabeza en el cuarto y meneó su dedo hacia mí.

—Ven aquí y acomódate en una de las estaciones vacías.

—No quiero estar en el camino.

—Vamos Casper, tú haces que la vista mejore.

Puse mis ojos en blanco hacia él y me moví para acomodarme frente a él. Me acomodé en la silla sorprendentemente cómoda y apoyé la computadora en mi regazo. La música cambió a The Gaslight Anthem y la tarareé.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

Alcé la mirada hacia Terence que estaba haciendo una interesante mueca mientras Harry estaba inclinado sobre él, el constante zumbido de la máquina de tatuajes sorprendentemente adormecedor y reconfortante.

—Quiero ser doctora. Finalmente me gustaría trabajar en emergencias.

—Esa es una meta bastante grande. ¿Por qué emergencias?

Tire de mi cabello hacia arriba en un descuidado nudo sobre mi cabeza.

—Siempre quise ser doctora, mi papá es cirujano del corazón, pero perdí a un amigo realmente cercano hace unos cuantos años en un terrible accidente de auto y supongo que sentí que si quizás hubiera tenido mejores cuidados cuando llegó a la sala de emergencias, él lo habría logrado. Quiero hacer una diferencia cuando más importa.

Harry alzó la mirada y nos miramos fijamente entre nosotros por un largo momento antes que bajara su cabeza y volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Terence gruñó.

—Es una chica bastante especial la que tienes aquí, chico. Será mejor que hagas las cosas bien con ella.

Él murmuró algo que no escuché y volví mi atención al proyecto en el que todavía tenía un montón de trabajo restante por hacer. Escribí y la máquina zumbó por unas sólidas dos horas. No hablamos mucho, yo porque estaba trabajando e inadvertidamente mirando a Harry, Terence porque estaba claro que esta vez le estaba doliendo, y Harry porque cuando trabajaba se concentraba únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo y eso era algo extraordinario de ver.

Realmente estaba poniendo un poco de sí mismo en lo que estaba hacienda sobre Terence y no se conformaba con menos que un perfecto producto terminado. Creo que observarlo trabajar, observarlo diligentemente cambiar el cuerpo de este hombre para siempre me hizo enamorarme de él un poco más.

Terence tuvo que tomarse un par de descansos y cada vez que él se levantaba Harry se acercaba a mí. La primera vez soltó un beso en la cima de mi cabeza, la segunda me haló a una sesión de cuerpo entero de besuqueo que hizo que reajustara mi falda cuando Terence regresó al interior de fumar un cigarrillo.

En términos generales, fue una manera agradable de pasar una tarde y terminé mucho de mi trabajo.

Cuatro horas más tarde Harry estaba limpiando manchas de tinta negra en la irritada piel de color rojizo de Terence y la imagen que tenía en su pecho era un tatuaje bellamente grabado que sería un honorable tributo a su hijo caído. Le dije nuevamente lo hermoso que pensaba que era y que me encantaría verlo cuando estuviera completo, me dio un abrazo como un verdadero papá haría y me dijo que me cuidara. También él pagó a Harry lo que me hizo oponerme.

No tenía idea de cuánto constaba ser tatuado y luego le dejó una gigantesca propina encima de ello.

Harry me dijo que empacara y luego fue a limpiar su estación y a cerrar la tienda por la noche. Nos tomó otra hora finalmente irnos y para entonces yo estaba dando bandazos y durmiéndome. Mi auto estaba lo bastante cerca por lo que decidí tan solo dejarlo y no intentar encontrar un lugar más cercano a su apartamento y Harry me prometió levantarse a primera hora de la mañana y llevarme si yo quería. La caminata fue rápida porque hacía frío, ayudó que me halara cerca de él todo el camino. Saludamos a Draco, pensé que quizás él quería sentarse por un segundo y charlar, pero soltó mis cosas sobre la mesa de café, agarró un par de cervezas del refrigerador y me arrastró a su habitación.

No hablamos, no parecía ser necesario. Por el momento le estaba agarrando el truco a toda la cosa del sexo, o mejor dicho toda la cosa del sexo trabajado con Harry. Él era muy táctil, muy de poner las manos encima y me beneficiaba de todo ello. Luego de revolcarnos no una sino dos veces me quedé quieta felizmente extendida sobre su pecho desnudo trazando al azar las escamas de la serpiente de su brazo junto a mi cara.

Estaba apoyado sobre una almohada y bebiendo una de las cervezas y molestando con su teléfono mientras dibujaba alguna especie de diseño en mi espalda con su dedo. Estaba saciada y casi dormida cuando su voz resonó a través de mi cabeza.

—¿Quieres venir a otro espectáculo conmigo el sábado? Tatué a uno de los sujetos de Artifice y tengo pases tras bastidores.

Dejé que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe y me puse rígida, lo cual estuvo obligado a sentir ya que yo estaba usándolo como una almohada humana.

Aparté mi cabello de la cara y alcé la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y somnolientos también, pero vi que realmente quería saber cuál era mi respuesta. Tragué un poco y me mordí la lengua como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Tengo que ir a la casa de mi madre por el fin de semana. Voy a irme el sábado y no volveré hasta el domingo a la tarde.

Ahora él fue el que se puso rígido debajo de mí.

—¿Vas sola?

—No. —Mi voz apenas fue susurro—. Le dije a Adrian que lo dejaría en la casa de sus padres en el camino.

—¿Le dijiste al chico que te está acechando y acosando que le darías un aventón?

—El tono incrédulo me puso nerviosa.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sería más fácil eso que lidiar con el viaje de la culpa y las cantidades infinitas de decepción que mi madre me lanzaría si no lo hacía. No lo entiendes.

—Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente. Tu madre dice que saltes y tú lo haces directo en los brazos de ese loco. No puedo creer esto, Pansy, apenas llego a entenderlo, me vuelvo malditamente demente la mitad del tiempo porque me levanto en medio de la noche para tocarte y no estás aquí y tú estás planeando una escapada de fin de semana con el psicópata de tu ex-novio. Increíble.

Rodé lejos de él y tiré de la sábana alrededor de mí sintiéndome expuesta y vulnerable, nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba desnuda.

—No es así y lo sabes. No quiero ir, no quiero pasar el tiempo con Adrian pero dejar que mi madre consiga lo que quiere es más fácil que intentar desafiarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has intentado desafiarla? Aspire aire frío a través de mis dientes.

—Es mi mamá, Harry.

—Como sea. Podemos hablarlo mañana.

—Rodó sobre su costado lejos de mí y conocía a Harry lo bastante bien para saber que no hablaría sobre ello mañana. De hecho, mientras me dejaba en mi auto la mañana siguiente hubo cero charla, cero besos, cero contacto visual, cero de lo que sea por su parte que indicara que una conversación podría arreglar lo que de alguna manera había hecho.

Le mandé un texto luego del trabajo al día siguiente, que lo sentía y quería verlo pero no obtuve respuesta. Lo llamé el martes para ver si quería ir a comer y hablar sobre las cosas y fui mandada directamente al correo de voz. El miércoles prácticamente estaba frenética y lista para aparecer en la tienda o en su apartamento y exigir que me hablara, solo que Theo estaba de regreso en la ciudad y me ordenó que cenara el miércoles y soltó que iba a caer en el apartamento de Harry por unos días ya que la familia de su otro amigo estaba en la ciudad durante la semana.

Mi corazón casi se devoró a sí mismo cuando me di cuenta que Harry ni siquiera se molestó en dejarme saber que Theo estaba en la ciudad. Yo muy bien podría haber aparecido y comportarme como una completa idiota en frente de su hermano, y a él no le importaba siquiera. Pasé el jueves y el viernes llorando sobre el hombro poco compasivo de Ginny e intentando pasar a través de mis turnos en el trabajo. Yo era un desastre y el sábado a la mañana cuando me detuve en la panadería para recoger a Adrian todo lo que quería hacer era atropellar su petulante y sonriente rostro con mi BMW.

Intentó inclinarse para darme un beso en la mejilla y me retiré tan violentamente que estrellé mi cabeza contra la ventana del lado del conductor.

—No.

—Casi podía ver los carámbanos colgando de mi voz, pero no me importó. Extrañaba a Harry, estaba enojada por tener que escoger entre él y otra familia y estaba enojada con él por no poder ver lo que yo tenía que hacer. A lo largo de toda la semana había estado plagada con visiones de su habitación volviendo a convertirse en una puerta giratoria de conquistas sexuales y eso me hizo hiperventilar. Podía ver por qué estaba enojado conmigo, pero odiaba que estuviera ignorándome.

—Vamos Pansy, ¿no puedes al menos intentarlo y hacer este fin de semana agradable? Nuestros padres estarían encantados si pudiéramos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Encendí la radio y dejé que el rock de Georgia de los Drive by Truckers llenara el vacío donde debería haber conversación. Abofeteé la mano de Adrian cuando la extendió hacia el control del volumen.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Vamos Pansy, tenemos que hablar.

—No.

—Deja de ser tan terca.

—Adrian, estoy con alguien más, no hay nada sobre lo que tengamos que hablar. La única razón por la que voy a ir este fin de semana es para que mamá deje de molestarme.

—¿El punk tatuado? No puedes pensar en tener algo serio con él, Pansy, en serio, ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Vas a regresar a casa luego de un turno de setenta y dos horas en el hospital y él va a estar sentado esperándote como una especie de amo de casa? ¿Realmente piensas que es una descripción exacta de cómo se ve tu futuro con alguien como él? Más cuando empieces tu residencia y tan pronto como vea cuánto tiempo estás fuera y cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar solo empezará a traer a todas esas chicas que estaban allí antes de ti. Abre los ojos, sujetos como ese no están a largo plazo, solo están hasta que el brillo desaparece.

Me enfurecí porque estaba golpeando un poco demasiado cerca de casa ahora mismo así que elevé la música e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo por el resto del paseo. Lo hice bien, conduciendo más rápido de lo que debería, pero desesperada por conseguir salir del espacio confinado con Adrian.

Él había intentado varias veces empujarme a una conversación, pero cada vez aumentaba el volumen de la radio hasta que los Truckers estaban a un nivel ensordecedor haciendo ridículo intentar hablar.

Finalmente entendió el punto y cerró la boca. Prácticamente lo empujé por la puerta sin detenerme cuando llegué a su casa en Clevedon. Se movió hacia mí para que bajara la ventana y así poder hablarme, pero yo apreté los dientes y me alejé haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

Mis padres vivían en otra comunidad cerca de Clevedon así que mientras atravesaba la ciudad, decidí detenerme en el Starbucks a donde había llevado a Harry la última vez que estuve aquí y me tranquilicé.

Solo para torturarme un poco más saqué mi teléfono y morí un poco más cuando mostró que no había mensajes o textos. No sabía qué hacer y sentí que todo lo que siempre quise se estaba resbalando a través de mis dedos.

—¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson, eres tú? —Alcé la mirada de mi café y sofoqué un gemido cuando Romilda Vane vino disparada hacia mí.

Debería haber recordado que ella y este Starbucks iban de la mano.

—Claro que sí, Romilda, ¿cómo estás?

Ella me dio en la cara un beso en el aire y me dio una sonrisa dentuda. Nunca había fingido ser así de agradable conmigo en la secundaria por lo que al instante estaba en alerta máxima.

—Oh, estoy bien. Acabo de terminar la escuela de belleza y estoy trabajando en un estupendo salón de modas de alta categoría en Londres, estás viviendo allí también, ¿verdad?

Asentí y vi sus ojos arrastrarse sobre mi nuevo y mejorada cabello.

—Bueno, estoy emocionada de encontrarte, estaba pensando en buscarte.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Sacudió el cabello sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, estuve en casa hace unas semanas haciendo la colada y me topé con uno de los gemelos Potter, el que está lleno de tatuajes, de todos modos, recordé que eras cercana a ellos y me estaba preguntando si me pudieras conseguir su número de teléfono. No puedo recordar cuál es pero Dios, estaba magnífico. Escuché que se mudaron a Londres también y estaba esperando poder ser capaz de empezar algo con él.

Sentí mis entrañas tornarse hielo. Casi le lancé mi café a su bonito y perfecto rostro pero a duras penas, por la piel de mis dientes conseguí refrenarme.

—Hayden murió, Romilda, queda solo Harry, ha sido solo Harry como por tres años y estoy segura de que él amaaaaaaría escuchar de alguna chica idiota que ni siquiera sabe quién era, solo uno de los gemelos Potter.

Me haces querer vomitar y eres afortunada de que estemos en un lugar público o habría una buena oportunidad de que te golpeara repetidamente en la cara ahora mismo.

—Me miró boquiabierta con asombro cuando la empujé para pasar junto a ella y lanzar mi café en la basura, todo el sabor perdido debido a eso—. No voy a darte su número porque él es mío y si te acercas a él te juro por Dios que las cosas que te haré serán narradas en descubrimiento de la investigación en los años por venir.

Estaba temblando para cuando regresé al auto y solo tomó un segundo que las lágrimas vinieran. Extrañaba a Hayden, extrañaba a Harry y extrañaba a Lily y a James.

Harry tenía razón, no sabía lo que se sentía desafiar a mi madre porque nunca lo hice y ahora ella era solo una persona más interponiéndose entre la persona con la que quería estar y yo. No tenía problemas en reclamarlo con una chica guapa como Romilda, pero mi madre, bueno, eso era más difícil de hacer.

Siempre he sabido que él vale la pena, que es lo que estaba esperando tan desesperadamente para que sus padres vean, pero cuando la oportunidad había llegado para demostrarlo yo había hecho lo que todos los demás le hicieron y dejé que mi madre me presionara para hacer algo que lo alejara. Presioné mi frente contra el volante y levanté mi teléfono.

Lo miré fijamente por unos sólidos cinco minutos con el auto en marcha intentando pensar en que decirle y todo lo que se me ocurrió fue:

Realmente lo siento, nunca quise herirte. Debería haberme quedado. Realmente te extraño.

Lo alejé antes de volverme loca viendo si él iba a escribir algo y me dirigí a casa de mis padres. La casa era más como una especie de elegante chalet de montaña que una verdadera casa. Todo más allá de las puertas era elegante y caro, y mientras me estacionaba y me dirigía a la puerta principal recordé lo pequeña que me sentía junto a la grandeza.

Cuando Hayden había entrado a mi vida y llevado bajo su ala, había tomado la oportunidad de pasar cada segundo que podía con los Potter, para todos sus defectos, hicieron una casa donde era claro que las personas eran amadas y cuidadas, las casas de mi madre y padre no habían sido nada de eso.

Estaban llenas de sirvientes y piezas para mostrar y mientras era llevada a la sala de estar me llamó la atención una vez más lo mucho que no quería estar aquí y cómo si no podía arreglar las cosas con Harry luego de este fin de semana había una buena probabilidad de que iba a tener que comprometerme porque perdería la cordura.

Mi madre en todo su refinado esplendor se acercó a mí con ojo crítico. No hubo abrazo, ni cómo estuvo tu viaje, ni lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños, cariño, solo un rápido barrido de su helada mirada desde la cima de mi cabeza a los dedos de los pies atados en mis botas de cuero. Su boca ya apretada tiraba de un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello, Pansy? Se ve terrible y espero que trajeras la ropa adecuada para el club, vamos a cenar, no a una comida comunitaria.

Yo estaba usando leggins y una larga Oxford con un ancho cinturón de cuero que hacía juego con mis botas. Era demasiado sofisticado para un simple viaje en auto, pero había estado intentando evitar esta misma escena. Una vez más había fallado en cumplir sus estándares. Mis manos se curvaron apretadas alrededor de la bolsa que me había negado a darle a la sirvienta que abrió la puerta. Mi corazón se encontraba en mi garganta, bueno, en realidad estaba en Londres actualmente ignorándome pero no estaba allí ni aquí.

—¿Asumo que tú y Adrian hablaron camino aquí?

—No es cierto. Te dije que no tenía nada que decirle.

Si fuera posible que su boca se estirara incluso más en un ceño más fruncido, ella parecería como si estuviera chupando un limón. Mi madre era una mujer hermosa, obtuve mi color de cabello negro de ella, pero mientras la miraba objetivamente por, posiblemente, la primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta que toda esa belleza era dura y estaba encajonada en tanto hielo y amargura que era dura de ver.

—Te pedí que dejaras de ser ridícula, señorita. Serás cortés y encantadora este fin de semana. No toleraré ninguna hostilidad o grosería dirigida a Adrian o a alguno de los Pucey, ¿me entiendes?

De algún lugar profundo dentro de mí, la Pansy que fui cuando estaba con Harry, la Pansy que debería haberse negado a venir a esta farsa de un fin de semana, levantó su cabeza. Sacudí las puntas de mi cabello de dos tonos de encima de mi hombro y rocé a mi madre al pasar junto a ella para dirigirme a las escaleras donde estaba localizado mi cuarto.

—Me ordenaste que estuviera aquí, madre, así que ahora tendrás que lidiar con eso ya sea te guste el resultado o no. —Gritó algo detrás de mí en una voz estridente pero no le hice caso diciendo sobre mi hombro—: Déjame saber cuando estés lista para cenar.

Cerré la puerta a la habitación que nunca había sentido realmente como mía y dejé caer mi bolsa en el suelo. El diseñador de interiores de mi madre había hecho la sala en una paleta de colores de suaves grises y rosas.

Era todo muy bonito, femenino y de chica al máximo con un millón de almohadas con volantes en la cama e incluso, lo juro por Dios, un dosel de encaje sobre la cama de dosel de cuatro postes. Era la habitación que una persona disfrutaría si quisiera dormir en el lujo y rodeada por un millón de sábanas de hilo para disfrutar, para mí siempre se había sentido sin vida y opaco.

No había fotos personales, ni toques de color, ni TV o radio simplemente nada para describir algo sobre la persona que se suponía que vivía allí. Me instalé con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la enorme cama y le envié a Ginny un texto. Había estado actuando un poco raro desde la noche que Blaize la había llevado a casa desde el bar, pero no quiso hablar sobre ello y ya que estaba con mi propio drama de chicos no quise pelear para sacárselo.

—Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos antes de que mencionara mi cabello y mi ropa. Que bueno es estar en casa.

—Eso apesta, cariño.

—Sí, y Harry sigue sin responderme.

—Uhmmm….

—¿Qué?

—No sé si debería decirte.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Tienes que prometerme no volverte loca.

—Bueno, ¡ahora estoy obligada a volverme loca!

—Rose estaba hablando de salir anoche; ella dijo que vio a Harry y a los chicos en el bar en el que estaba ella.

—Oh, Dios mío….

—Sí, bueno, mencionó que ella iba a intentar hablar con él o lo que sea porque ella es una ramera despistada, pero él tenía a una pelirroja encima de él, ella dijo que ni siquiera se acercó a él.

—Mierda.

—Sí, bueno, también dijo que él se fue con ella, la pelirroja, quiero decir que toda la banda se fueron juntos y ella es una chismosa atroz y le gusta causar problemas, pero pienso que deberías estar advertida ya que no puedes ponerte en contacto con él.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, para nada.

—¿Quieres que lo lastime en tu nombre?

—Quizás, te llamaré más tarde después de pasar por esta estúpida cena. Te quiero, chica.

—Yo también.

Pasé un dedo sobre la pantalla y me tomé un segundo para contener la respiración antes de soltarla en un furioso chillido y aventar el lujoso dispositivo contra la pared. Enterré la cabeza en mis manos e intenté evitar vomitar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Había tenido todo lo que siempre quise por unos cuantos segundos y todo lo que tomó fue un solo golpe, un pequeño desacuerdo para arruinarlo todo. No debería doler que yo fuera tan fácil y rápidamente reemplazada.

Conocía a Harry, sabía cómo operaba, pero igualmente se sentía como si alguien estuviera clavando hoyos en la misma fibra de mi alma con un atizador al rojo vivo. Estar enamorada de Harry nunca había sido algo fácil de hacer, y ahora que sabía cómo era realmente amarlo no estaba segura de cómo volver al antes.

Pasé el resto de la tarde acuartelada en mi habitación. Mi madre envió a alguien del personal para ver si quería comer, pero me negué a responder a la puerta cuando golpearon. Envió a su esposo como a las cinco para decirme que nos íbamos en una hora al club y mientras una gran parte de mí quiso más que nada usar jeans ajustados y mis botas de motociclista, decidí que tener esa pelea con mi madre en frente de mis medios hermanos solo me haría parecer infantil y ridícula así que me puse un vestido blanco y púrpura de manga larga que llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de mis rodillas y pasé unos cuantos minutos planchando mi cabello para que cayera en una suave cortina alrededor de mis hombros.

Tenía un par de botines púrpura que tenían un tacón puntiagudo y pequeños botones en la parte posterior que completaban el aspecto. No era exactamente la perfecta imagen de ropa para el club pero debería pasar la puerta sin problemas.

Mi madre me miró maliciosamente cuando bajé las escaleras y Jack me ayudó a ponerme mi chaqueta de color gris. Nadie dijo nada mientras nos apilábamos en el Escalade de la familia y nos dirigíamos al club campestre.

La traición del chico se clavaba de un lado a otro mientras me preocupaba por Harry y alguna pelirroja desconocida, esperando que no significara lo que pensaba y deseando que al auto se le reventara un neumático para así poder evitar a Adrian y a su familia. No sucedió eso, y cuando llegamos al club y tuve que forzar una sonrisa y dejar que Adrian me diera un beso en la mejilla y retirara mi silla, literalmente tomó cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no correr gritando en la dirección contraria. Me ubiqué entre Adrian y mi madre y me preparé para sufrir la cena más incómoda y horrible de mi vida.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Nueve**

_**HARRY**_

—¿Entonces quieres sincerarte y decirme por qué estás actuando como un imbécil esta semana, incluso más de lo normal?

—Theo estaba de pie mirándome, mientras yo hacía press de banco(2) subiendo el peso sobre mi pecho. Me había pedido que fuese al gimnasio el sábado porque se suponía que debía empezar a rehabilitar su hombro. Incluso golpeado olvidé cuan definido era mi hermano. Ejercitar con él me ponía en vergüenza y me pasé la mayor parte del entrenamiento tratando de no estremecerme cuando me daba cuenta cuánto mucho más peso estaba usando él de lo que normalmente usaba.

Una vez que la barra estuvo bloqueada en su lugar me senté y pasé una toalla por mi sudoroso rostro y mi cabeza recién afeitada. No me lo había cortado todo el camino hasta el cuero cabelludo como lo usaba Draco, pero el mohawk se había ido y lo único que me quedaba era una barba oscura en toda la cabeza.

Con mis aros en la ceja y los tatuajes que se asomaban por el cuello pensaba que me hacía lucir un poco como un prisionero fugado.

—En realidad no. —Seguí a Theo mientras se dirigía al conjunto de mancuernas y empezaba a levantar una arriba y abajo con el brazo malo.

Todavía le molestaba porque daba un respingo cada vez que lo retraía y lo extendía, pero no se quejó y simplemente continuó con las repeticiones.

Debería decirle que estaba todo molesto por lo de Pansy; probablemente tendría muy buenos consejos que darme porque yo estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en un camino destinado a arruinar algo que estaba resultando ser sorprendentemente bueno. Cuando salió el miércoles para llevarla a cenar había sido todo lo que podía hacer para no derribarlo y exigirle saber si había preguntado por mí, si le estaba yendo bien, pero entonces recordé que yo no estaba respondiendo a propósito sus mensajes de texto o regresando sus llamadas y pensé que simplemente lo dejaría ser.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el espejo mientras su rostro se retorcía en una apretada mueca de dolor.

—No tendría nada que ver con por qué Pansy parecía un maldito fantasma el miércoles, cuando la vi, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué crees que una cosa tendría que ver con la otra?

—Porque no soy estúpido. Ha tenido una cosa por ti desde hace tiempo y pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sacaras la cabeza lo suficientemente lejos de tu culo para verlo. Además, los dos han estado mirando fijamente sus teléfonos durante la última semana como si contuvieran todas las respuestas del universo y viéndose como cachorros pateados cuando éstos no tienen en ellos lo que se ustedes están buscando.

Maldigo y atormento mi aro de labio con la lengua.

—¿Realmente vas a ser agradable si te digo que Pansy y yo hemos estado saliendo? ¿O me vas a hacer daño?

—Mientras que sea más que solo salir voy a ser agradable como el infierno. Pansy no es uno de tus ligues de una noche y si la estás tratando así te voy a romper las dos piernas.

Le frunzo el ceño y le saco el dedo en el espejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo le he gustado desde hace tiempo?

Ella se emborrachó una noche y las cosas se calentaron y yo no podía evitar que sucediera, así que pensé ¿por qué no seguirle la corriente? Me gusta.

Quiero decir que, me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella. Es divertida pero siempre está tan ocupada y este fin de semana volvió a Clevedon con el bicho raro de su ex porque su mamá también le dijo. Simplemente no sé si puedo salir con alguien así. Tiene veinte años, debería estar viviendo su propia vida, no doblegándose a los caprichos de sus padres.

—Así que déjame adivinar, en lugar de tener una conversación racional y razonable con ella sobre eso donde expusieras tus preocupaciones probablemente solo la dejaste fuera y te negaste a hablar con ella mientras echabas humo y te enconabas en tu propia ira.

Encogí un hombro.

—Harry, Pansy te ha conocido por mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que está pensando que estás haciendo afuera mientras la estás ignorando?

Vamos hermano, usa la cabeza por un maldito segundo. ¿Vale la pena arruinarlo todo incluso antes de hayan comenzado? Esa chica te ve, me refiero a que realmente te ve y creo que lo ha hecho desde el mismísimo principio, cuando todo el mundo estaba siempre mirando a tu alrededor para ver a Hayden.

Tienes que dejar de ser terco y hacer las cosas bien con ella.

—Ella se fue con su ex, Theo.

—Sí, y tú saliste ayer por la noche y dejaste que alguna mujerzuela te metiera la lengua hasta la garganta. No todo el mundo se maneja con el mismo guión, Harry. La mayoría de la gente quiere hacer felices a sus padres, quieren tener su aprobación con lo que están haciendo con sus vidas, no todo el mundo puede quemar todos los puentes del modo en que tú lo haces. La mayoría de la gente quiere un camino de regreso a casa.

Me encogí un poco porque las palabras me golpearon justo en el centro. Si yo hubiese estado solo un poco más borracho, si hubiese sido solo un poco más estúpido, probablemente habría cometido un error anoche del que no había vuelta atrás. Por suerte, la pelirroja había sabido como a brillo de labios pegajoso y dulce y había olido a perfume floral barato y no tenía nada de la suavidad o la perfección de lo que se sentía besar a Pansy, así que la había enviado a seguir su camino y me sentí como una mierda por el resto de la noche.

Sabía que iba a tener que hablar con Pansy. Yo no podía continuar así o iba a terminar saboteando deliberadamente todo lo que se estaba construyendo entre nosotros.

—Me asusta, Theo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué. Una vez que alguien está dentro te mata cuando se van.

—Vamos Harry, las personas que se preocupan lo suficiente como para entrar normalmente no se quieren ir. Basta con mirar a tu alrededor, todavía estoy aquí, Draco no ha ido a ninguna parte, Blaize y Cedric matarían por ti y si te tomaras un minuto para pensar en ello Pansy ha estado allí el mismo tiempo.

Podrías haber pensado que ella estaba allí para Hayden porque él siempre estaba pendiente de ti y la protegía, pero creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta ahora que tal vez ella estaba tratando de cuidar de ti por otra razón, todo junto.

Dejó que las pesas traquetearan en el bastidor con un golpe seco y se volteó a mirarme con ojos fríos.

—Madura Harry, deja de actuar como un mocoso malcriado que no puede vivir fuera de la sombra de su hermano. Tienes una increíble carrera exitosa, un sólido grupo de amigos, una familia que podría estar rota pero no obstante te ama, y tienes una chica bastante espectacular a la espera de que te des cuenta que es tuya para tomarla.

—Hombre, cuando vas de hermano mayor vas por todo lo alto.

Me puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a los vestuarios. Me metí de nuevo en mi ropa de calle y lancé una rápida mirada a mi teléfono.

Mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho cuando vi el mensaje que ella había enviado. Prácticamente podía oír lo triste que estaba en las palabras. En realidad era un idiota; podría haber hablado con ella en vez de enviarla con ese imbécil sin una palabra. Estaba tratando de pensar en algo para escribir en respuesta cuando Theo me golpeó con un ruido sordo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—Vámonos.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo a mediodía de todos modos.

Oye Theo. —Esperé hasta que él se volteó y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué hay de mamá y papá?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Pansy y yo. Si consigo resolverlo, si me las arreglo para no arruinarlo soberanamente ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos? Nunca lo entenderían.

—¿A quién le importa? Mereces ser feliz y lo mismo ocurre con Pansy. Hayden se ha ido y eso es solo el modo en que es.

Me aclaré la garganta y pasé la mano por la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Sí, bueno Pansy nunca estuvo con Hayden de esa manera. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca como que se abrió.

—¿Quiero saber cómo sabes eso?

—Probablemente no, pero vamos a decir que sé a ciencia cierta que ella y Hayden no tenían una relación de ese tipo.

—Bueno en cualquier caso eso no es de la incumbencia de mamá y papá.

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Sí, supongo.

Nos separamos y yo me dirigí a la tienda. Tuve un día ocupado con clientes uno detrás del otro y todavía estaba comprometido a ir al show con los chicos esa noche, además de que Marcus —el vocalista de la banda— era un buen cliente y conseguí un montón de buena publicidad por mi trabajo en él desde que Artifice se había ampliado en los últimos años.

Me fui a casa, me cambié y me alisté para salir con los chicos, pero mi mente seguía en Pansy y el texto que me envió esta mañana. Me había lastimado, y mientras yo era demasiado cabeza dura para admitir que esa era la razón por la que la había alejado. No la quería cerca del ex porque lógicamente era un partido mejor para ella y no quería quedarme corto.

Al empujarla lejos y no darle la oportunidad de hablar de ello, o una oportunidad para que pasáramos a través de esto, yo estaba cortando cualquier posibilidad de rechazo o de ser considerado deficiente antes de que pudiera comenzar. Yo era un idiota, de todas las personas en mi vida Pansy nunca había sido una de las que me hiciera sentir que yo era menos que nada.

Sí, podía ser crítica y fría cuando se sentía presionada y acorralada, pero nunca me hizo sentir como si no fuese suficiente.

El show fue impresionante; nos trataron como estrellas de rock porque estábamos detrás del escenario y conocíamos a la banda. Las chicas que estaban alrededor eran tentadoras y seductoras, pero cuando llegó el momento del after party me escapé temprano y me fui a casa por mí mismo. Me di una ducha y me metí en la cama sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

Incapaz de contenerlo más finalmente le envié un texto en respuesta.

**Be****s****é ****a ****una ****ch****i****ca ****an****oche.**

Contuve la respiración porque no sabía lo que iba a escribir en respuesta. Estaba totalmente preparado para que me dijera que todo había terminado, que había ido demasiado lejos, pero nada llegó. Me quedé mirando la pantalla durante unos buenos veinte minutos, con el corazón acelerado y todavía nada llegó.

**Lo ****s****i****e****n****t****o, ****n****o ****l****o ****h****i****ce ****p****a****ra ****la****s****t****i****m****a****r****t****e ****es ****s****o****l****o ****q****ue ****s****oy ****un ****i****d****i****o****t****a y ****es****t****o ****es ****m****á****s ****d****i****fí****c****i****l ****d****e ****l****o ****q****ue ****p****en****s****é.**

Todavía no había una respuesta y sentí ese extraño reptar en mi pecho que estaba atado a Pansy comenzar a romperse. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que arreglar esto, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir todavía.

Theo tenía razón en que tenía que madurar. Ni siquiera le había dado a esto una oportunidad justa, como siempre mi cabeza caliente estaba escribiendo cheques que el resto de mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para cobrar. Di vueltas en la cama toda la noche, nunca me llamó o me envió un mensaje de texto en respuesta y empecé a sentir pánico.

Escuché a Draco entrar dando traspiés en algún momento después de las cuatro y esperé que Theo durmiera todo el tiempo. Me levanté a la mañana siguiente y comencé a moverme alrededor del apartamento a un ritmo frenético. Me lavé los dientes y me metí un panecillo a la boca.

Arrasé mi armario para encontrar la única camisa que tenía con botones en ella y encontré el único par de pantalones negros Dickie que tenía que no eran jeans Me puse una sudadera negra con capucha y una chaqueta de raya diplomática sobre ella y salté por la puerta al mismo tiempo que mi hermano y mi compañero de cuarto me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

—Volveré más tarde.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿A la iglesia? —Draco se veía un poco peor por el desgaste y Theo solo estaba mirándome con complicidad.

—Necesito hablar con Pansy.

—Entonces llámala.

—No está respondiendo el teléfono.

—¿Crees que su mamá simplemente va a dejar que te presentes en su casa y dejarte entrar?

—No me importa; tengo que hablar con ella así que voy a hablar con ella.

Theo me guiñó un ojo y me saludó con su taza de café.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! Llámame si te arrestan, absolutamente iré a sacarte.

—Hasta más tarde.

Tuve que parar y poner gasolina en la camioneta y por alguna razón había un montón de tráfico saliendo de la ciudad. Estaba impaciente y listo para tener un severo ataque de ira de carretera para el momento en que finalmente llegué a Clevedon. Traté de llamarla una vez más y fui enviado directo al correo de voz, casi aplasté el teléfono en la mano cuando su saludo grabado alegremente me dijo que dejara un mensaje. Sabía dónde vivía su madre porque me había visto obligado a recogerla más de una vez y traerla a nuestra casa cuando yo todavía compartía un auto con Hayden. Seguí al auto frente mí a través de las puertas y encontré la casa sin ningún problema.

Había una colección de todo tipo de autos sofisticados y costosos que en serio estaban fuera de lugar en Clevedon estacionados en frente de la mansión estilo chalet. Troté por las escaleras del frente y toqué el timbre.

Estaba esperando que una sirvienta o tal vez algún mayordomo de culo sofisticado abriera la puerta, lo que no estaba esperando era una versión mayor y más severa de Pansy. No había duda de que esta mujer era la madre de Pansy, tenían el mismo cabello, los mismos penetrantes ojos azules, pero donde Pansy era delicada y agradable, esta mujer se veía como si hubiese sido tallada de un sólido bloque de hielo. Vi sus ojos estrecharse y agudizarse cuando me vio, pero yo estaba en una misión y no me importaba quién era esta mujer, no iba a interponerse en mi camino, incluso si tenía que arrollarla.

—Necesito hablar con Pansy.

Su boca se tensó y puso su pequeño cuerpo sólidamente en la puerta.

—Eres el chico de Lily y James ¿no?

—Uno de ellos. —No éramos amigos, nunca íbamos a serlo y lo estaba dejando claro.

—¿Qué quieres de mi hija?

—Eso es personal. Solo necesito hablar con ella por un minuto y luego me iré.

—Estás interrumpiendo una reunión privada; Pansy está aquí con su novio, no creo que quiera verte.

Luché para evitar poner los ojos en blanco. La señora era manipuladora y lo pronunció como si fuese un hecho, pero yo no era estúpido, así que solo le devolví la mirada.

—Pucey es un acosador no su novio. Solo tráigamela ¿sí? —Pude ver que mi falta de respeto empezaba a meterse debajo de su piel demasiado gruesa.

—¿Cómo presumes saber lo que está pasando en la vida privada de mi hija? Siempre has sido solo un enamoramiento, todos sabemos que ustedes dos no son el uno para el otro y es hora de dejar de jugar juegos infantiles.

—Mire señora lo que está pasando entre Pansy y yo no tiene nada que ver con usted y le aseguro que no es un juego. No me importa hacer una escena si con eso consigo lo que quiero pero algo me dice que usted no querría tener a todos sus invitados preguntándose de qué se trataba la conmoción.

—Levanté mi ceja perforada—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Creo que ella estaba a punto de decirme que iba a llamar a la policía o gritarle a su marido pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque la pesada puerta fue arrancada de su mortal agarre y de repente el pálido rostro de Pansy apareció por la jamba de la puerta.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su cabello estaba trenzado en algún diseño muy elaborado que parecía como que dolía. Llevaba un collar de perlas que parecía que era del año 1800 y un suéter rosado que se veía rizado y suave. También tenía un par de pantalones sueltos de color crema y llevaba un par de zapatos de tacón de color rosa que parecía que costaban tanto como mi camioneta. Estaba tan lejos de la Pansy con la que estaba acostumbrado a revolcarme por ahí desnudo que casi me di la vuelta y me fui sin decir una palabra, pero sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y tristes y esa escurridiza sensación en el centro de mi pecho comenzó a palpitar. No me importaba que su madre estuviese mirándome con un ojo de águila, la agarré del brazo y la halé hacia la escalera de entrada conmigo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento. —Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y parpadeó hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—Te envié un texto anoche, traté toda la noche de devolverte la llamada y no me respondiste. Lo siento. Siento haberte alejado, siento haber actuado como un idiota, lo siento, no sé cómo hacer bien esta cosa entre nosotros, solo lo siento.

—Mi teléfono está roto.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con una risa. Quería besarla, quería tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a un lugar bien lejos de aquí.

—Lo lancé contra la pared porque Ginny me dijo que te fuiste a casa con una chica el viernes por la noche; se le rompió la pantalla.

—Mierda, te compraré uno nuevo. —Cerró los ojos y apretó mis manos.

—¿Lo hiciste?, irte a casa con ella.

—No, la besé, lo que apesta de mi parte y me convierte en un cabrón, pero sabía que estaba mal así que lo detuve y juro que si aclaramos esto entre nosotros no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder nunca. Estoy tratando de entender cómo funciona todo esto Pansy, odio que seas tú la que tenga que salir herida a causa de mi curva de aprendizaje.

—Me dejaste afuera, me dejaste sola en la oscuridad, Harry. No creo que alguna vez algo me haya hecho tanto daño.

—Lo sé Casper; lo sé, pero no te des por vencida conmigo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Condujiste todo el camino hasta aquí solo para pedir perdón? Asentí.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto.

Ella me dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tenemos que aprender a no romperlo en primer lugar.

—Tragué la súbita oleada de emoción en mi garganta y la atraje a un apretado abrazo. Me sentí como volver a casa, un sentimiento que no creo que en realidad hubiese experimentado nunca antes. La besé suavemente detrás de la oreja y le susurré—: Por cierto tu madre me odia, así como ODIARME.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones y se puso de puntillas para besar la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

—Está bien, ella también me odia. ¿Por qué te cortaste todo el cabello? Se ve bien, te ves bien pero me gustaba el mohawk.

Tímidamente pasé una mano por mi cráneo desnudo.

—No lo sé. Solo necesitaba cambiarlo.

Me miró con ojos serios y dobló su mano en la mía.

—Este te hace parecerte más a Hayden que todos tus otros peinados.

—Pansy dile adiós a tu amigo y vuelve adentro, tenemos invitados y estás siendo muy grosera.

Le echó un vistazo a su madre por encima de mi hombro y sentí su agarre sobre mi mano apretarse.

—No voy a entrar sin Harry. —Oh mierda, ella estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, poniéndose entre mí y otro padre desaprobador.

—Oye, está bien, siempre y cuando estemos bien me pondré al día contigo cuando regreses a Londres. Puedo esperar a verte más tarde.

—No.

—Pansy —la voz de su madre era todo un latigazo de advertencia—, esto termina ahora. Envíalo a seguir su camino y entra, ya has hecho suficiente de una escena.

—No. Estoy con él, si quieres que pase por otra comida en la que vas a ignorar descaradamente a Adrian tratando de manosearme y hacerme sentir incómoda deliberadamente entonces voy a hacerlo con Harry ahí para mantenerlo bajo control.

—Pansy, él no pertenece ahí dentro con ese grupo de personas.

Ahí estaba, el juicio, la censura, la idea de que porque vivía en mis propios términos y a mi manera no era lo suficientemente bueno para esta chica.

La atraje a mi lado y encontré la feroz mirada de su madre con una de las mías. Hayden podía haberla protegido dándole un refugio seguro, pero yo era un luchador por naturaleza y esta señora había empujado mis botones lo suficiente para durar por años.

—Correcto, pero soy con quien ella pasó su cumpleaños, soy el que la hace feliz y soy el que está dispuesto a protegerla del asqueroso que usted sigue empujando hacia ella. Estoy más que dispuesto a llevarla conmigo y evitar que usted la siga molestando, pero dudo que desee tratar de explicarle su salida precipitada a Pucey, así que ¿por qué no se calla por una vez en su vida y deja que su hija tenga algo, solo una cosa que la hace feliz?

—¿Pansy? —Ahora había confusión en el tono de la mujer.

—Voy a donde él va, así que si no quieres que él entre entonces me voy de aquí, nunca debería haber venido en primer lugar… estoy cansada de ser manipulada y usada como un peón y un accesorio. Te conté sobre Adrian y te negaste a escuchar.

—Pero ustedes son la pareja perfecta.

—Claro, solo que yo quiero estar con él. —Curvó su pulgar en mi dirección.

—Admitió abiertamente engañarte hace solo un día, ¿honestamente qué tipo de relación crees que puedes tener con él? ¿Crees que tu padre va a seguir pagando por la universidad cuando se entere de esto?

Se encogió de hombros frente a mí y puse una mano en su cadera para tirar de su espalda contra mí.

—Estoy harta de preocuparme por eso, me da migraña y mi relación es mía para encontrarle la vuelta. Él no es perfecto y yo tampoco, si elijo o no perdonarlo tú no tienes nada que opinar en ello.

Me sentí como un canalla. No debería haber asumido que la pelirroja simplemente iba a ser olvidada, pero ella seguía dejándome abrazarla así que no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso.

—Bien. Entren, almuercen y traten de no avergonzarse a sí mismos mientras están en ello. Pansy quiero que te vayas tan pronto como termine el almuerzo y no pienses ni por un solo segundo que esto terminó. Solo espera hasta que hable con tu padre acerca de este circo.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el interior de la enorme casa. Miré a Pansy y pasé un dedo por su frente arrugada.

—¿Estamos bien?

—En su mayoría. Vamos a salir de esto entonces nos preocupamos por el resto después. —Comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero la tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

—Pansy.

—¿Sí?

La besé. La besé para que pudiera sentir mi arrepentimiento, mi deseo de hacer lo correcto, la forma en que ahora tenía un pedazo de mí y no iba a dejarla ir.

La besé porque tenía que hacerlo y besarla me hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando levanté la cabeza su boca parecía hinchada y húmeda y sus ojos estaban vidriosos con pasión acumulada.

—También te extrañé.

Ella se rió un poco y enganchó su codo alrededor de mi brazo.

—Se trata de un grupo de gente del club y de socios políticos de mamá. Te arreglaste bien, pero no esperes que te den la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

No creo que ninguno de ellos haya visto un tatuaje de cerca y en persona, así que prepárate para ser tratado como mitad paria y mitad exhibición de zoológico.

—Estará bien. Sin embargo, no puedo prometer portarme bien si ese idiota trata de poner sus manos sobre ti delante de mí.

Se estremeció contra mi costado.

—Él fue horrible anoche. Seguía tratando de moverme cada vez más lejos y él solo seguía. Mi madre está loca si piensa que voy a pasar un minuto más con él.

—¿No tienes que llevarlo hoy de regreso a la universidad?

—Estaba pensando en fingir un dolor de cabeza y simplemente dejarlo conducir mientras me acuesto en el asiento de atrás.

No me gustaba esa idea en absoluto; ella no tenía por qué estar vulnerable y sometida a esas tonterías.

—Solo dale las llaves del BMW y tú puedes regresar conmigo. Haz que te envíe un mensaje de texto cuando esté en casa y Draco y yo podemos ir a buscar tu auto esta noche.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mira yo sé que metí la pata, pero estoy aquí en serio ahora. Vamos a hacer esto y te prometo que me encargaré de ti lo mejor que pueda. Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo porque estoy volando a ciegas, pero este es el tipo de cosas que debería estar haciendo por ti, aparte de que no te quiero en ningún lugar cerca de ese tipo. Él tiene algo sucediendo bajo todo ese polo y ese caqui, no confío en él ni un poco.

—Está bien, voy a arreglarlo, y si se niega simplemente le diré que tiene que encontrar su propio camino a casa entonces.

Me condujo a un comedor que estaba lleno de cada ama de casa real de Clevedon y cada persona en el percentil más alto de ingresos del estado. Había un montón de dinero y poder en este comedor y Pansy tenía razón, todos estaban mirándome como si yo fuese un animal salvaje al que dejaron escapar de una jaula. Ella apretó su agarre en mi brazo y me condujo a una mesa con todo tipo de alimentos distribuidos en ella. Todo el mundo se mantuvo lejos de nosotros por cerca de tres minutos, pero tan pronto como Pansy trató de llevarnos a la mesa fuimos detenidos por camiseta polo y el resto de la liga junior.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y luego pasó rozando a Pansy en una manera que me hizo querer colgarlo de un árbol por sus propios intestinos.

—Esta es una función privada, dudo que fueses invitado.

Levanté una ceja y coloqué una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Pansy.

—Está conmigo. —El tono de ella era frío y no dejaba lugar a discusión.

—Por ahora.

—Déjalo, camiseta polo. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

—No perteneces aquí. Eres un matón y un perdedor, Pansy se va a cansar de vivir en el lado salvaje y entrará en razón.

—Aquí.

—Ella empujó sus llaves hacia él y me arrastró detrás de ella al salón donde todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros cuando ella irrumpió en la mesa gritando por encima de su hombro—. No voy a pasar un segundo más contigo, puedes tomar el carro para ir a casa por ti mismo o encontrar tu propio aventón.

Lo escuché balbucear, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado sacando el asiento de Pansy y acomodándome junto a ella para disfrutarlo. Podía sentir la mayoría de los ojos en el salón sobre nosotros y la mirada de suficiencia de su madre desde la cabecera de la mesa, estaba a punto de decirle Pansy que esto era una tontería y que solo nos ponía a todos incómodos cuando oí una sorprendida voz decir mi nombre.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo todo el camino hasta aquí para almorzar? —El asiento a mi lado fue sacado y Sirius Black, un cliente mío de hace mucho tiempo, se acomodó en el asiento junto a mí. Le di una sonrisa y estreché la mano que me ofrecía.

—Qué hay Sirius, mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está la pieza de la pierna? ¿Se cura bien?

Se echó a reír a carcajadas. Sirius era un abogado o algo así, estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos años y era bastante exitoso. Sabía que él conducía un Jaguar genial y tenía un piso impresionante en algún lugar en el londres pero era genial como el infierno para ser un tipo de persona conservadora.

Le había hecho un par de piezas grandes en la pierna y en la espalda, y debajo de su apretada camisa y corbata de seda sabía que él tenía dos tatuajes de brazo completo, uno que le había hecho Draco y uno que le había hecho Cedric. Pagaba mucho dinero y era una persona que daba propinas impresionantes.

Teniendo en cuenta que éste era el último lugar en la tierra en el que habría planeado encontrarme con un cliente me quedé atónito en un momentáneo silencio. Sentí que Pansy dejó caer su mano sobre mi muslo y la cubrí con la mía.

—Se curó perfectamente. En realidad estaba pensando en aparecerme por allá en un par de semanas y hacer que traces algo para mi pecho.

Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—En realidad soy de Clevedon pero estoy aquí en particular porque mi chica es obstinada y está tratando de probar un punto.

—Incliné mi cabeza hacia Pansy y ella entornó los ojos hacia mí. Sirius miró alrededor de mí a Pansy y resopló de la risa.

—¿Estás saliendo con la hija de Eleanor Parkinson? Apuesto a que le cayó tan bien como un carbón en Navidad.

—Supongo que ella no había cambiado su apellido cuando dejó al padre de Pansy o tal vez era solo un mejor apellido para su propaganda política.

—Oh si, ella no es un fanática.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso que, por lo que he oído, no es fanática de muchos. Bueno, fue bueno ver una cara familiar en uno de estos jaleos.

Espero que ella te mantenga por aquí, a estas personas les vendría bien el choque cultural. Este asunto suele ser tan aburrido.

Chocamos los puños y me di la vuelta hacia Pansy para preguntarle cuánto tiempo más nos teníamos que quedar, pero ahora todo el mundo en el salón entero estaba mirándome fijamente como si me hubiese crecido un rostro adicional.

—¿Qué?

Ella se rió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era ese?

Me metí un trozo de naranja en la boca y le apreté la mano con más fuerza en mi muslo.

—Sirius. Yo lo tatué, en realidad todos lo hicimos, él es un cliente habitual.

Ella se estaba riendo tan fuerte que había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Ese es Sirius Black.

—Acabo de decir que lo sé.

—Harry, Sirius es el Fiscal General del Estado. Es la persona legal más influyente en todo Londres. Mi madre ayudó a que fuese elegido.

Me comí otra rebanada de naranja y noté que la mamá de Pansy me miraba totalmente diferente ahora.

—Qué raro. Está tatuado como loco, bajo ese traje y corbata hay algunas serias obras de arte.

—Eso es demasiado gracioso.

—Oye ¿cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar por aquí?

—Vamos a terminar de comer y luego tengo que empacar mis cosas en mi habitación. Puedes venir a ayudarme.

—¿Crees que la reina del castillo va a dejarme entrar a la torre de marfil?

Ella se acercó más a mí y movió su mano aún más arriba por mi muslo, y casi me hizo ahogarme con la naranja que estaba masticando.

—Puede que ella no te quiera ahí —sus ojos azules brillaron hacia mí con alegría—, pero de seguro yo sí.

Este estúpido almuerzo no podía terminar lo suficientemente rápido.

Me metí otro trozo de naranja en la boca y traté de contar hacia atrás desde cien para poner mi libido bajo control. Pensaba que almorzar con mis padres era duro, estaba empezando a ver por qué Pansy estaba tan interesada en poner a mi fracturada familia junta de nuevo, incluso tan estropeados como estábamos los Potter, estos ricos nos ganaban en locos y desagradables por espadas.

* * *

><p>(2)Press de banco: Press de pecho o fuerza en banco es un ejercicio con pesas que trabaja la zona superior del cuerpo.<p>

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CHICAS ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR POR ESO LES DEJO ESTOS CUATRO CAPITULOS.**

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO ESPERO SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN COMPAÑIA DE SU FAMILIA.**


	11. Capítulo Diez

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Diez**

_**PANSY**_

Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para salir de la casa de mi madre, pero a pesar de que el plan había sido escapar tan pronto como termináramos de comer Sirius había aparecido de nuevo a la mesa y secuestrado a Harry.

Él afirmó que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo estaba interesado en una obra de arte personalizada para su hombre de las cavernas y él pensaba que Harry podría ser la persona perfecta en elaborarlo para él, así que ahí estaba otra vez aislada en uno de los terribles eventos de mi madre mientras mi tatuado, perforado novio estaba haciendo rondas como una especie de celebridad.

Era una especie de diversión y me emocionó secretamente que se hubiera metido debajo de la piel de mi madre, pero yo quería irme. Quería estar a solas con él y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sentía como las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente entre nosotros y necesitaba tiempo para ponerlo en perspectiva, necesito tiempo para averiguar lo que significaba para él exactamente porque para mí él había definido la relación al presentarse aquí para pedir disculpas y necesitaba saber que él sentía lo mismo.

Mi madre estaba trabajando en la habitación y Jack estaba atado con los niños, Adrian estaba con los otros futuros líderes empresariales de Reino Unido disparando miradas asesinas a Harry, y mi chico estaba en medio de los hombres elegantemente vestidos describiendo algo con sus manos que los tenía a todos asintiendo con entusiasmo y charlando con él.

Vi mi oportunidad de escapar durante un minuto, así que me deslicé a través de la cocina e hice mí camino a mí habitación. Metí mis cosas en el equipaje que traje y arrojé mi teléfono roto en la parte superior. Pienso que debería sostener que Harry me comprara uno nuevo ya que él fue el motivo por el que lo había arrojado contra la pared en primer lugar. Estaba mirando alrededor de la cama por algo que yo podría haber olvidado cuando manos cálidas se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.

Yo conocía el toque de Harry y esto no lo era así que me enderecé y empujé con fuerza contra el pecho de Adrian.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Él agarró mi brazo, duro, y trató de tirar de mí hacia él—. ¡Fuera de mi habitación Adrian!

—Bueno, entendiendo todo Pansy. —Siguió tirando de mi brazo con tanta fuerza que yo sabía que iba a hacerme un moretón. Estaba tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero él estaba ejerciendo una fuerza mucho mayor y él era más fuerte que yo.

—Me botaste para poder tener sexo con Potter, bien por ahora tú deberías haberle sacado fuera de tu sistema. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que puedo hacer. Creo que necesitas una comparación justa antes de que tú me dejes totalmente fuera.

Sentí mis ojos saltar tan amplios que renové mis esfuerzos por liberarme.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No dormí contigo porque no me siento atraída por ti. Yo no quería tener sexo contigo entonces y no quiero tener sexo contigo ahora. Tienes que irte o Harry va a matarte.

Él tiró de mi muñeca apretándola detrás de mi espalda tan fuerte que grité. Él bajó su cara hasta que estaba justo en la mía y agarró mi mandíbula con su otra mano. Yo estaba empezando a entrar en pánico en realidad, mi habitación era arriba y en el otro lado de la gran casa, seguro que alguien podría oírme gritar si yo grito, pero yo no estaba segura de cómo sería salir de ese tipo de escena. Luché para ser puesta en libertad y él solo se rió.

—Yo no temo al matón callejero ni estoy impresionado por su talento artístico o lo que sea que Sirius estaba haciendo alrededor. Él es basura y no va a interponerse en el camino de lo que yo quiero, y Pansy tú me perteneces tú debes saberlo ahora.

—Él me dio un fuerte empujón hacia atrás para que me cayera sobre la cama, inmediatamente me revolví a través de la cama al otro lado de manera que el bulto estaba entre nosotros.

— Será mejor que subas a bordo de esto, Pansy antes de que se ponga feo.

Yo estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía una mano en mi garganta. Estaba agitado y yo también. Él arrojó mis llaves en la cama.

—Conseguiré mi propio aventón de regreso a Londres, no querría que pasaras más tiempo del necesario a solas con el chico de los tatuajes, ¿o sí?

El salió de la habitación como si él no me hubiera asaltado o amenazado. Me sacudí del susto y reuní mis cosas y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Encontré a Harry deambulando por la cocina luciendo perdido y claramente buscándome.

Le entregué mi equipaje y lo empujé fuera de la casa sin molestarme en decir adiós a nadie, incluso a mi mamá y no fue hasta que estábamos en la carretera camino a casa que yo me vine abajo. Fuera de los deprimidos sollozos quebrados que sacudieron mi cuerpo yo no podía parar de llorar. Yo estaba temblando con tanta fuerza y haciendo un lío histérico que Harry se asustó y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Él se mantuvo preguntándome si era mi cabeza, pero no podía responder así que solo gateé a su regazo y lloré y lloré.

Tomó unos veinte minutos completos para que parara el diluvio y para entonces Harry estaba frenético y amenazando con llevarme a la sala de emergencias más cercana.

—No. Está bien solo dame un minuto.

—Él estaba frotando mi espalda y sus ojos verdes eran como cristales helados. Presioné mi frente contra la suya y empujé hacia arriba las mangas de mi chaqueta. Furiosas ronchas rojas y feos moretones estaban rodeando mi muñeca entera.

—Adrian me emboscó en mi habitación cuando yo estaba guardando mis cosas. Él me empujó y me amenazó, me dijo que necesitaba subir a bordo con esto, lo que sea que signifique antes de que esto se ponga feo. Él realmente me lastimó Harry y él me asusta. No sé qué es lo que está mal con él, pero esto se está poniendo realmente malo.

Él se quedó inmóvil como una estatua debajo de mí y levantó una de sus manos para agarrar mi muñeca lesionada. Él volvió su cabeza para presionar un suave beso contra mi pulso y exhaló en un tono que envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral:

—Voy a matarlo.

—Lo sé. —Le permití que me calmara por un minuto antes de escalar fuera de él y recostándome de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero—. Yo tengo que regresar a Clevedon y recuperar mi auto mañana.

—No te preocupes por eso, llevaré a Theo e iremos a buscarlo.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—No hasta hace poco, pero creo que quiero llamar a Terence y preguntarle acerca de conseguirte una orden de restricción.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—No puedo creer que tú nos permitieras salir sin confrontarlo. Tú podrías haber rastrillado su culo al fuego en frente de sus padres y todas aquellas personas que él estaba tratando tan fuertemente de impresionar.

—Estaba asustada, solo quería escapar. Solo te quería a ti.

—Mi voz se perdió en un susurro y él me alcanzó halándome a su lado. Tener asientos de bancas en una gran camioneta era bueno.

—Me tienes Pansy, de cualquier forma que me necesites, de cualquier manera que me quieras, me tienes.

Presioné mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello y exhalé.

Creo que eso fue la cosa más linda que alguien me había dicho alguna vez.

—¿Qué hay de ti siendo la pelota de la campana hoy?

Apuesto a que puso a mi madre furiosa. Parecía como si ella fuera a tener un infarto.

—Tengo una muchos clientes que están ahí fuera en el mundo empresarial, más y más de la población en general está luciendo un poco de tinta seria. Ella no debería ser tan prejuiciosa.

—No, ella no debería. No quiero que te metas en problemas por Adrian. Yo solo quiero que él me deje en paz.

Él me dio un dotado abrazo.

—No te preocupes por mí, Casper. Prometo no hacer nada abiertamente estúpido. También solo quiero que él te deje en paz y me aseguraré de que eso ocurra. Mientras tanto, yo no creo que deberías marcharte del trabajo sola, así que Viktor tiene que caminar afuera contigo y si podemos encontrar algo mejor con nuestros locos horarios, quiero que te quedes conmigo o yo estaré contigo.

—Tú no tienes que hacer eso, yo no quiero que reacomodes el entorno a tu vida entera porque un tipo está siendo un cabrón conmigo.

—Sí, lo hago y no porque tengo que hacerlo, sino porque quiero. Él no va a poner sus manos en ti otra vez, Pansy. Nunca más.

Eso era un pensamiento agradable, así que no quería discutir en vez de eso dejé que me acurrucara a su lado y distraídamente pasé la mano arriba y abajo de su pierna mientras conducía. No pregunté si él me estaba llevando a casa o a la suya y honestamente no me importaba hasta que me acordé de que Theo se quedaba en su sofá.

—¿Oye vamos a tu casa o a la mía?

—Me imaginé que la mía ya que necesito conseguir que Theo me ayude con tu coche en la mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Uh es que eso va a ser raro… ¿caminando juntos con él allí? Ya he tenido suficiente drama por un día.

Lo sentí sacudir su cabeza.

—Nah, nosotros hablamos de eso hoy. Él sabe que nosotros tenemos algo y está tranquilo. Dijo que él iba a romper mis dos piernas si seguía actuando como un estúpido sin embargo, y eso.

—Mmm... ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Yo sabía que él sabía lo que estaba preguntando sin explicar.

—Porque eso es lo que hago. —Juró por lo bajo—. Las chicas siempre han sido fáciles y ellas usualmente huelen bien y saben bien, así que por solo unos segundos las cosas son simples y agradables y toda la mierda que lucha dentro de mi cabeza se queda en silencio.

Sé que yo no quiero a alguien que no seas tú, pero estaba enojado y confundido así que solo hice lo que siempre hago y pensé que tal vez eso me haría sentir mejor. No lo hizo, me hizo sentir como una mierda absoluta y me hizo ver muy claramente que no hay sustituta para ti. He cometido un error, pero podría haber sido mucho peor y espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme.

Esto hirió mi corazón, pero entendí eso porque yo lo entendía a él.

—No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. Simplemente no puede ser tu excusa para alejarte de mí cada vez que peleamos. Yo tengo eso en mí, tan solo con mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que uses a otra chica para resolver tus sentimientos heridos.

—Te dije que no más. Voy a resolver esto Pansy lo juro.

—Espero que sí, porque vamos a estar en desacuerdo Harry, nosotros discutíamos antes de empezar a dormir juntos así que sabes que vamos a discutir probablemente más ahora.

Su mano acariciaba arriba y abajo mi brazo.

—Eso está bien, porque yo apuesto a que el sexo contigo va a estar fuera de este mundo.

No lo negué, así que solo me quedé callada y dejé que me calmara mientras él conducía, él incluso eligió Straylight Run para escuchar en lugar de su habitual Punk Rock a todo volumen o heavy metal así que para cuando nosotros estacionamos en frente del Victorian estaba de nuevo en control. Él tomó el equipaje de mí y me llevó dentro del apartamento. Theo y Draco estaban en el sofá gritando a la TV, asumí que estaban perdiendo y ambos me miraron con caras gemelas llenas de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios. Ahora tal vez él deje de actuar como un niño malhumorado que se saltó la siesta.

—Harry golpeó a Draco en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras que Theo se levantó y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

—Me alegro de que le dieras otra oportunidad pequeña.

Cuando estuve de regreso en mis pies sonreí tímidamente a ambos y me volví hacia Harry.

—Necesito llamar a Ginny y mi teléfono está tirado en la papelera, ¿puedo usar el tuyo? —Yo esperaba que él se tomara un minuto para borrar textos o limpiar su historial de búsqueda pero él solo lo entregó. Traté de ocultar lo feliz que me hizo, así que me mordí el labio e hice un gesto al final del pasillo.

—Solo iré a tu habitación así puedo escucharla sin el juego.

—Adelántate, yo quiero hablar con los chicos por un segundo de todos modos. —La severidad de su tono me permitió saber que quería informales de mi situación con Adrian.

—Estaré allí en un minuto.

Resistí a la tentación de desplazarme a través de sus contactos y ver sus conversaciones de texto y marqué a Ginny. Yo no sabía si ella iba a contestar, ya que no reconocería el número de Harry, pero ella al fin lo contestó al tercer timbre.

—¿Hola?

—Oye, soy yo.

—¿Qué número es éste?

—Estoy usando el teléfono de Harry porque soy una genio y arrojé el mío contra la pared.

Ella se rió de mí.

—Eso fue porque yo te hablé de la chica en el club ¿no?

—Síp.

—Pero ahora tú tienes su teléfono así que debes haber arreglado las cosas en algún lugar a lo largo del camino.

—Vino a Clevedon para disculparse y entonces él se topó con el almuerzo de mi madre y acabó siendo la atracción estrella. Fue imposible no perdonarlo.

—Bien por ti. Algo me dice que viene con un camión cargado de dramatismo así que tú también podrías acostumbrarte a eso.

—Sí, bueno no estoy corta de drama en el mío.

—Fui al baño y me apoyé en el lavabo. La imagen mirándome en el espejo era sorprendente. Me vi agitada y más pálida que de costumbre.

—Adrian me agarró y me empujó a su alrededor. Él me acorraló en mi habitación y me amenazó con todo tipo de cosas locas. Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer al respecto. Harry está todo listo para reunir un viejo y anticuado pelotón de linchamiento y no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Esto es un desastre.

—¿Ese cabrón puso sus manos sobre ti? Suspiré.

—Sí, tengo moretones.

—Entonces yo digo que le permitas a Harry tenerlo. Tú mejor ve buscando una orden de restricción.

—Lo estoy, Harry tiene un cliente que solía ser un oficial de la policía él lo va a llamar. También dijo que quiere quedarse conmigo o que me quede aquí hasta que todo se resuelva.

—Suena como que tu chico se está poniendo serio.

—Está tratando.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada, por ahora.

¿Cuándo vas a conseguir un teléfono nuevo?

—Probablemente mañana, Harry dijo que me iba a comprar uno nuevo.

—El hombre me agrada, un novio que sabe cómo disculparse correctamente. ¿Te veré mañana? —dijo en forma de pregunta.

—Yo creo así, te lo haré saber con seguridad.

—Te quiero chica. Cuídate, deja que Harry se ocupe de ti por un minuto, te lo has ganado. Tú cuidaste genial de él todo este tiempo ahora puede ser el turno de él.

—¿No supone una relación el cuidado de uno y del otro por igual?

Ella se echó a reír, pero sonaba amarga.

—Cariño le estás preguntando eso a la persona equivocada, mi historial no es nada para presumir.

—Ginny, ¿quieres hablar de algo? Tú pareces, no sé más cortante que de costumbre.

—No. Estoy bien, solo estoy preocupada por ti ahora mismo cariño. Te extrañé este fin de semana.

—Te extrañé también.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse en el borde del lavabo.

Empujé las mangas de mi suéter y me eché agua fría en la cara.

Tomé el lazo de mi cabello y desenrollé la malla apretada para que mi cabello cayera alrededor de mis hombros. Me quité las perlas y pateé los tacones y comencé a sentirme un poco más como yo misma. Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse y Harry suavemente llamó mi nombre.

—Estoy aquí.

Lo oí divagando un poco con algunas palabrotas mientras maniobraba a través de las cosas esparcidas en su piso. La puerta del baño se balanceó abierta y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el espejo. Sus heladas profundidades estaban ensombrecidas con preocupación mientras él se apretaba detrás de mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Asustada pero aparte de eso, bien.

—¿Estás preocupada de que tu mamá te delate con tu papá? —Él puso una mano en cada lado mío, atrapándome entre él y el lavabo.

—No puedo detenerla, así que si ella lo hace, lidiaré con él entonces.

—¿Qué pasa con la escuela? Ella dijo que él iba a dejar de pagar si no hacías lo que ella quería.

Me eché hacia atrás así estaba apretada contra su pecho.

—A ellos dos les gusta usar esa amenaza contra mí, es su herramienta de extorsión favorita. Me imagino que ellos lo hicieran estarian más preocupados en tratar de explicar a la gente por qué su hija está trabajando en un Subway en lugar de en la escuela de medicina por dejar de pagar la matrícula y en realidad si lo hacen —levanté un hombro y lo dejé caer—, imaginaré un plan B.

—¿Así como así?

—Más o menos.

—Nunca pensé que eras tan adaptable. —Hice una cara que le hizo reír y él movió sus manos alrededor, así que se apoyaba en mi estómago.

—Los chicos van a pedir una pizza y ver el resto del partido, les dije que te echaría un vistazo y ver lo que estabas pensando para el resto de la noche.

Empujé mi cabello hacia atrás permitiendo dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Quiero tomar una ducha caliente y luego creo que quiero tomar una siesta. Esta semana me absorbió, he estado estresada y agotada de la escuela.

No puedo recordar la última vez que conseguí solo relajarme.

Sus cejas oscuras se levantaron.

—¿No te importa si yo paso un rato con ellos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—En serio ve a tu tiempo de chicos, yo estoy bien.

Él me miró por un buen minuto, esperando a ver si yo solo me estaba metiendo con él, para demostrar que yo estaba bien con él pasando tiempo con sus chicos, presioné un beso en su mandíbula. Él presionó un beso en mi cabello y salió del baño.

—Voy a traer la maleta por ti.

Él la dejó en el baño y me dio un beso duro, antes buscando en mi rostro signos de algo. Me reí y físicamente lo empujé fuera de la puerta antes de cerrarla firmemente en su rostro.

—Ve, sé un hombre. Estaré aquí cuando haya terminado.

—Esperé hasta que oí la puerta exterior cerrarse y luego me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. Si nunca tuviera que sufrir a través de una de las funciones de mi madre de nuevo, sería demasiado pronto.

Fregué cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo de color rosa y brillante, riendo histéricamente porque tenía que usar el tipo de jabón de Harry y acabé oliendo como un chico de diecisiete años que acaba de descubrir el aerosol para el cuerpo Axe.

Incluso su champú y acondicionador han sido diseñados para el uso solo de hombres así que en lugar de mi normal lima y coco, terminé con el cabello que olía como a sándalo y especias. Peiné el cabello mojado con mis dedos y me puse un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta y caí en su cama retumbando.

Por primera vez en una semana sentí como si pudiera tomar una respiración real. Me hundí en su lado de la cama y me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos, incluso con los estallidos y gritos viniendo de la sala de estar.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Manos calientes estaban viajando bajo mi ropa en una caricia perezosa. Me desperté ya encendida y retorciéndome bajo el toque seductor de Harry. Parpadeé para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, pero los apreté volviéndolos a cerrar cuando su boca aterrizó en la parte alta del muslo interior. Era como el mejor sueño de alguna vez, solo que ahora estaba despierta y moviéndome en la anticipación mientras su aliento soplaba sobre las partes más sensibles de mí. Busqué su cabeza y se rió un poco mientras mis dedos rozaban zumbando sobre la superficie. Los pequeños cabellos haciendo cosquillas a través de la punta de mis delicados dedos.

—Realmente echo de menos el mohawk.

—Crecerá de nuevo.

—Sentí el roce del aro de su labio sobre la piel húmeda y contuve un grito tan fuerte que le hice daño a mis pulmones. Él se rió contra mi piel y sus manos se movieron para sostenerme donde él me quería.

— Echaba de menos esto. Nadie ha sido tan dulce como tú Pansy.

Sentí la presión de la barra de su lengua mientras él se movía dentro y alrededor de la parte de mí que había despertado lista a tomar lo que él tenía que dar.

—Creo que el hecho de que tú me estés comparando con las legiones de chicas que vinieron antes que yo probablemente debería ponerme furiosa, pero creo que elegiré tomarlo como un cumplido.

—Lo último se desvaneció en un denso gemido cuando él tiró de mis caderas hacia arriba y colocó su boca en el punto en llamas de mi deseo. Había oído cuentos de mis compañeras de trabajo e incluso de Ginny acerca de cómo era tener a un hombre hacer esto por ti con frecuencia era la mejor parte del atractivo, del tiempo desnudos, pero yo siempre había tenido mis dudas porque parecía demasiado invasivo y también íntimo, y no estaba equivocada.

Cuando él besó, lamió y maniobró alrededor de todos mis pliegues húmedos y la carne dolorida me enloquecí un poco. No había donde ocultar como él me estaba afectando mientras estaba haciendo eso y el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

En un punto quise gritar su nombre, pero en el último segundo recordé que su hermano estaba justo al otro lado de la pared y metí mi puño en mi boca para ahogar mi reacción cuando vi el mundo como un caleidoscopio en brillantes colores en todas direcciones. No sé cómo era con otros chicos, pero como con todo lo demás que he experimentado con Harry, él simplemente lo hizo todo muy bien.

Acostada en un montón de inútil sustancia viscosa mientras él se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a tirar su ropa descuidadamente. El espectáculo fue una delicia en sí mismo así que cuando se arrastró a la cama junto a mí yo estaba lista para ronronear y acurrucarme a su alrededor como la satisfecha gatita sexual en que él me estaba convirtiendo.

—Eso fue ciertamente una buena manera de despertar.

—Acurruqué mis manos alrededor de sus hombros cuando él rodó sobre mí y puso su rodilla entre mis piernas.

—Estuviste fuera la mayor parte de la tarde. Seguí esperando que asomaras tú cabeza y te unieras a nosotros pero nunca sucedió.

—Él bajó su cabeza así que frotaba su nariz contra un lado de mi cara—. Te chequeé y solo te veías tan perfecta toda somnolienta y bonita en mi cama, no pude ayudarme a mí mismo. —Él puso un suave camino de besos detrás de mi oreja a la sensible cavidad de mi garganta.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi brazo y rodeó ligeramente mi muñeca magullada. Adrian había dejado un anillo de marcas negras y azules que destacaban claramente en relieve sobre mi piel pálida, así que no pude evitar la emoción que obstruyó mi garganta cuando Harry acarició suavemente la carne dañada y la levantó para presionar besos de mariposa alrededor de la circunferencia.

—Esto nunca debería haber ocurrido, lo siento mucho.

Arrastré una mano por encima de su costado y permití que mis dedos se extendieran por toda la superficie colorida de sus costillas.

—No debería haber ido en primer lugar. Necesito aprender a establecer límites con mis padres y aferrarme a ellos. No vale la pena sacrificar las cosas que me importan para intentar hacerlos felices.

Tomó la mano que él estaba sosteniendo y la fijó a la cama por encima de mi cabeza, sus pálidos ojos brillaron en los míos con una mezcla de deseo y compasión.

—Pansy, yo soy el que siente la necesidad de incendiar la casa cuando de la llave del agua brota una fuga, sé que tiendo a ir al extremo y necesito retroceder.

Sin embargo, si crees que siempre voy a esperar y verte poner en peligro a propósito con ese idiota otra vez, espera nuestra pelea.

No tuve la oportunidad de replicar porque él me dio un beso, realmente me besó, me besó con un filo de manera que no había duda de que hablaba en serio y que tenía que prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Hubo un mordisco con los dientes y el apretón del metal y toda la bondad que era solo Harry mientras lenguas deslizándose juntas y manos comenzaron a vagar. Él capturó mi mano libre y la fijó por encima de mi cabeza con la otra así que yo estaba extendida y propensa debajo de él. Sus ojos brillaban con pura intención perversa cuando él me miró de reojo.

—Creo que me gustas así. —Retorció su mano libre y la acercó a la piel sensible y húmedos pliegues. Lloriqueé un poco porque eso se sintió tan bien y porque quería moverme, pero él me mantuvo inmóvil con la presión de su cuerpo mucho más grande en el mío—. Me gusta tenerte a mi merced. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.

—Él demostró su punto tomando la parte superior de uno de los senos en su boca y chupándolo hasta que casi dolía.

Él había dejado un chupetón la primera vez que hicimos esto también, pero éste parecía diferente, más parecido a una marca de territorio, un tipo de reclamación.

—Bien por ti que me gustan todas las cosas que quieres hacerme.

— Él sacó una pierna y la enganchó alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Sentí su caliente presión dispuesta en mi entrada y probé desplazándome así que él entró. Él se echó hacia atrás y me sonrió.

—Siempre tan impaciente. —Tiró de mis manos atrapadas.

—No tienes ni idea.

Él se rió de nuevo mientras me besaba.

—Así que dímelo.

Intenté tirarlo hacia dentro por absoluta voluntad pura, pero él siguió moviéndose fuera de alcance con una sonrisa burlona.

—En serio Pansy dime.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza porque ahí había tanta verdad, yo estaba dispuesta a entregarla a él en un día. Él movió mi otra pierna y presionó en solo un milímetro o dos haciéndome empezar a temblar.

—Dime por qué todos nosotros pensamos que tú y Hayden tenían una cosa seria, pero yo fui tu primera vez. Dime por qué Theo parece pensar que has tenido una cosa por mí durante un tiempo. Dime por qué cuando nosotros hacemos esto es mucho más diferente que cuando lo he hecho antes.

Yo quería que se moviera, quería que me dejara moverme, pero espié con los ojos abiertos él estaba observándome de cerca, claramente en control suficiente como para esperar.

Me encontré con su mirada fija por un instante antes de susurrar:

—Porque siempre has sido tú, incluso cuando yo no quería que lo fueras, incluso cuando se rompía mi corazón una y otra vez. Es simplemente que siempre has sido tú.

Mis palabras cambiaron algo en él, sus ojos brillaron con una chispa congelada y pronto él estaba dentro y en movimiento y el resto del mundo solo se detuvo y se desvaneció. Todo lo que importaba era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros en ese momento e importaba tanto para él como para mí.

Su ritmo cambiaba con cada embestida, él siempre era un poco salvaje, un poco más desinhibido en la cama, pero era como si mis palabras hubieran roto algo suelto en su interior y este era el Harry real, el tipo que usa el cabello loco y un cuerpo lleno de tinta para alejar a alguien de acercarse demasiado.

Yo jadeaba y gemía, finalmente, llamándolo por su nombre con voz temblorosa mientras nosotros nos corríamos finalmente juntos. Se sentía diferente, como él dijo, más poderoso, más intenso y cuando él finalmente bajó la frente hasta tocar la mía esto se sentía completo.

Suspiré en satisfacción y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Él me tiró encima de él y rodó para no aplastarme. Cerré mis ojos y estaba a punto de volver en un sueño muy satisfecho cuando toda la longitud de su largo cuerpo se puso tenso debajo de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí su mano tensa en las puntas de mi cabello y obligué a mi cabeza para mirar hacia él.

—¿Qué está mal?

—La cama está mojada. Miré sin comprender.

—¿Y?

—Así que eso significa que nosotros no usamos protección. No he tenido sexo sin condón desde que era un adolescente y un idiota, caray no es de extrañar que se sintiera tan bien.

—Estoy tomando la píldora.

—¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca y rodé fuera de él.

—Debido a que mi madre me obligó. Ella pensó que yo estaba enganchada con uno o ambos gemelos Potter mucho antes de que hubiera pasado. Me acabo de acostumbrar a ella porque hace mi periodo menos loco, así que debemos estar bien.

Él me llevó de vuelta a su pecho y acarició mi cabello lejos de mi cara.

—¿Con mi historia realmente quieres ese riesgo?

Exhalé.

—Tú realmente sabes cómo arruinar un momento, Harry.

—Oye, te dije que mi trabajo es protegerte incluso si eso significa que tengo que hacerlo de mí mismo. Nosotros tenemos que tener pantallas limpias saludables para trabajar en el taller ya que trabajamos en torno a los fluidos corporales, agujas y la piel abierta y mi última vez era cristalina y como he dicho nunca jamás tengo sexo sin protección a menos que sea con una morena de alto mantenimiento con los matadores ojos azules que me pone tan loco que lo olvidé.

Me abrasé en la curva de su cuerpo y lo dejé envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. La mano que tenía firmado su nombre en los nudillos terminó descansando sobre mi pecho y yo usé mi dedo índice para trazar sobre las letras en negrita.

—Confío en ti y creo que estamos bien, así que no voy a hacer un problema de ello.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, porque como dije, siempre has sido tú Harry, incluso cuando realmente deseaba que no lo fueras.

—Estoy empezando a desear haber prestado más atención.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos juntos. Me gustó la manera en que se veían todos enredados juntos. Los suyos eran largos y cubiertos de brillantes diseños, los míos eran pequeños y con las puntas en aburrido rosa pulidos pero uno al lado del otro eran más interesantes, más vitales.

Caí dormida escuchando la inhalación y la exhalación constante de su aliento en mi oído y pensando que incluso si yo no hubiera estado tomando la píldora teniendo un momento de sexo salvaje, desinhibido y totalmente desprotegido con él sin duda merecen la pena algunos de las riesgos que estaban involucrados con eso.

Podría pensar en un destino peor que traer al siguiente problemático Potter al mundo.


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Once**

_**HARRY**_

—La primera vez que vine a casa y te vi sentada en la cocina con Hayden recuerdo que pensé: ¿en qué mierda se ha metido él? Tú estabas muy pálida y asustada, tus ojos estaban dos veces más grandes de lo normal y te veías como un pajarito que se hubiera caído del nido. Hayden siempre tuvo debilidad por los desamparados así que no me sorprendió, pero me asombró lo rápido que el resto de la familia te acogió.

Siempre pensé que íbamos a ser nosotros los Potter contra el mundo y luego ahí estabas, y todo se quebró y me volví aún más una oveja negra de lo que había sido. Theo te adoraba, mamá y papá simplemente te acogieron y Hayden era como un sujeto evadible, y yo quedé por fuera en lo frío como de costumbre. Creo que simplemente tomé todos esos sentimientos de separación y aislamiento y los transferí a ti. Hayden y yo siempre fuimos dos partes de un todo, y cuando tú llegaste eso desapareció hasta cierto punto. Creo que estaba celoso de que gastara tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ser tu héroe y no en ser mi hermano.

—La primera vez que te vi estaba aterrada. Te había visto a ti y a Hayden en la escuela, y todo mundo siempre hablaba de los gemelos Potter como si fueran algún tipo de criaturas mí era muy atlético y tenía todo: amigos adecuados y las mejores calificaciones; tú siempre estabas en problemas, yendo de un lado para otro con los chicos más grandes y recibiendo constantemente llamados de la oficina por saltarte clases o por lo que sea en lo que estuvieras metido.

Hayden me salvó y me llevó a casa, me hizo reír cuando nada en mi vida parecía remotamente divertido y fue tierno cuando nunca antes nadie en mi vida había intentado ser amable.

Me sentó en la cocina y me dijo que no me preocupara cuando sus hermanos vinieran a casa, que él los mantendría a raya, y luego tú y Theo llegaron disparados por la puerta. Theo me miró y sacudió la cabeza preguntando a Hayden si yo era otra desamparada, y tú, simplemente miraste más allá de mí como si fuera un fantasma y le preguntaste si todavía quería ir contigo y con Draco por pizza. Pensé que eras bello de una manera diferente que Hayden.

Ustedes se parecían mucho pero tú convertías tus miradas en algo tan interesante que no podía apartar la vista. Me quedé mirándote como por quince minutos completos y entonces cuando tú y Theo se iban, me miraste y dijiste: "Caray, Hayden consíguele una taza de té o algo, se ve como Casper el fantasma amistoso". Hayden solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se sentó frente a mí, él lo sabía entonces, siempre lo supo, me dijo: "Harry es un buen tipo, Pansy, el mejor, en realidad. Lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo pero también es un chico de dieciséis y es un Potter.

No acarrees un dolor de cabeza cuando puedas evitarlo". Por años y años él me dijo una y otra vez que yo estaba siendo tonta, que no debería enrollarme contigo cuando tus prioridades estaban en otra parte, y luego un año antes de su muerte, cambió de tono. Cuando se mudaron a Londres juntos, de pronto él no paraba con eso de que yo fuera a la Universidad de londres después de la escuela, de que yo había llegado a un punto donde podía decirte cómo me sentía acerca de ti. De pronto él era Hayden"el casamentero", fue raro, y luego ocurrió el accidente y nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle qué es lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ahora lo sepa y siga creyendo que te pareces a Casper.

—También me alegro, y no me importa que me llames Casper, es algo dulce. Además, la primera vez que comenzaste a hacerlo, pensé que yo era especial, ninguna de las otras chicas tuvo un apodo, tú simplemente les decías dulzura o nena o cariño.

—Eres especial, también eras especial entonces, solo que yo era demasiado estúpido como para verlo.

—No creo que yo hubiera estado lista para ti entonces.

—¿Estás lista para mí ahora?

—En cualquier momento.

La conversación susurrada me dio una perspectiva completamente nueva de la chica que estaba comenzando a significar tanto para mí. También hizo que surgieran un montón de preguntas que no podía hacerle a mi hermano fallecido. Quería saber por qué si él había sabido que ella sentía algo por mí, dejó que yo y el resto de la familia creyéramos que ellos eran uno solo durante todos esos años.

Parecía algo engañoso y turbio y no nada como Hayden. También quería saber por qué no me había dicho nada acerca de ella; pensaba que compartíamos todo, y no es que yo hubiera estado en posición de ofrecerle nada a Pansy en mi adolescencia, pero aun así parecía extraño que él no hubiera mencionado nada sobre los sentimientos de ella hacia mí para que así yo hubiera podido andarme con más cuidado en torno a ella, en vez de pisotear sus sentimientos como una manada de búfalos.

La silenciosa conversación tuvo lugar temprano en la mañana mientras ella trastabillaba por mi habitación tratando de preparase para la escuela. Ella solo tenía su ropa elegante de la comida mamá y no quería regresar corriendo a su apartamento así que le dije que tomara una de mis camisetas del armario.

Era divertido observar a una chica sexy rebuscando medio desnuda y escogiendo en mi guardarropa de chico bastante básico.

Terminó poniéndose sus pantalones ajustados, botas y mi camiseta de Black Angels que le colgaba casi hasta las rodillas, y de pronto, levantarse para llevarla a la escuela parecía mucho más divertido. Esquivó mis manos con una sonrisa cuando intenté atraparla mientras ella intentaba jalar su cabello en una cola de caballo. Este era el tipo de interacción que me perdía por solo involucrarme en ligues sin sentido de una noche. Me gustaba jugar con Pansy, me gustaba tenerla usando mi baño y que pusiera todas mis cosas patas para arriba, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que la había perdido en más ámbitos de mi vida que solo en mi cama este fin de semana.

Presionó un beso rápido sobre mi boca y me dijo que iba a hacer café y algo para desayunar así que luché por ponerme de pie y buscar mi teléfono para llamar a Terence. No iba a perder el tiempo tratando de poner tantas barreras entre Pansy y Pucey como pudiera. Me puse unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta, y entré al baño para echarme agua fría en la cara. El teléfono sonaba mientras me cepillaba los dientes y Terence contestó justo cuando estaba escupiendo en el lavabo.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —Estaba mirando mi rostro sin afeitar en el espejo y decidí que ya que no tenía ningún cabello por el momento, simplemente lo iba a dejar pasar, tal vez tratara y me dejara crecer la barba o algo.

—Hola Terence, siento molestarte pero tengo un problema y necesito un consejo.

—¿Hiciste enojar a esa bonita chica que tienes? Me reí y me recargué contra el lavabo.

—Sí, pero me las arreglé para arreglarlo por mí mismo, aunque ella es la razón por la que estoy llamando. Tiene un lunático ex que no quiere aceptar un no por respuesta. Se ha estado apareciendo en su trabajo, siguiéndola, llamándola un millón de veces al día y es un amigo de la familia, así que sus padres siguen buscando excusas para que ella esté cerca de él. Este fin de semana la acorraló cuando estaba sola, la zarandeó y la agarró. Le dejó moretones en los brazos y le hizo un montón de amenazas sobre lo que le va a hacer si no vuelve con él.

—Me sorprende que no estés en la cárcel.

—Bueno, ella no me dijo nada hasta después de que salimos de la casa de sus padres y ya le había dejado a él muy claro que la dejara en paz.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Adrian Pucey.

Hubo un silbido bajo y casi pude ver a Terence caminando de un lado a otro.

—No será el hijo del juez Mark Pucey, ¿o sí?

—Probablemente. Sigue escupiendo eso de que no hay nada que pueda hacerle debido a quién es su papá.

—Puede que tenga razón. Yo diría que necesitamos conseguir una orden de restricción tan pronto como sea posible, pero es posible que si Pucey ve que su hijo está involucrado no se pueda conseguir.

—Eso es basura.

—Lo es, pero aun así tenemos que tratar, de otra manera no habrá nada en el archivo. Tienes que mantener la cabeza despejada con este chico. El nombre Pucey es muy potente en nuestro sistema legal y no quieres terminar en el lado equivocado.

Me pasé una mano agitada por la cabeza.

—No voy a dejar que se acerque a ella, Terence, así de simple.

—Eso está bien pero no busques problemas. Ella va a ser un blanco fácil si vas tras el hijo y terminas encerrado.

—Estoy enojado Terence, pero no soy estúpido. La quiero a salvo y a ese tipo derribado un peldaño o dos, pero soy consciente de que el remodelarle la cara no va a lograr ninguna de esas cosas, sin embargo si él viene a mí, no prometo nada.

—Si él va a ti, te lo quitas, pero recuerda que los tipos como ése usan las leyes y las normas para luchar, no los nudillos y los puños. Dile a Pansy que sea muy cuidadosa, dile que trate de estar cerca de alguien más en todo momento, consíguele un Pistola electrica o algún gas lacrimógeno, y dile que si él aparece o pone las manos sobre ella, llame a la policía. Puede obtener una orden de hostigamiento si él continúa acosándola y una vez que la policía esté involucrada no hay mucho que un juez pueda hacer para desaparecer el informe. Dale mi número por si acaso, dile que me llame si tiene preguntas o necesita hablar. Como dije, es una chica especial la que tienes, chico. Tienes que mantener un ojo sobre ella.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Sé que lo haces, y Harry —esperé un momento mientras el finalizaba—, es bueno ver que finalmente te asientas. Siempre me has recordado a mi hijo, salvaje y despreocupado, pero necesitabas algo que te diera un propósito. Para mi hijo fue el luchar por nuestra libertad y proteger su país, para ti, creo que es averiguar que eres digno de la clase de amor y afecto que una chica como ella puede ofrecer. Tengan cuidado, estaré en contacto.

Colgué el teléfono justo cuando la puerta se abrió y Pansy asomó la cabeza.

—Ven, vamos a comer para que podamos irnos.

La miré, me refiero a realmente mirarla, y esa cosa resbaladiza en mi pecho se asentó repentinamente en el centro. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron cuando la metí al baño y la atraje entre mis piernas abiertas para que estuviera contra mi pecho y apoyé mi barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza. Algunas veces la diferencia en nuestra altura era simplemente una delicia.

—¿Estás bien? —Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Dejé escapar el aliento que sentí como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo por cien años. De pronto supe que no importaba cómo se sintieran mis padres, no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro cercano o lejano, por una vez estaba haciendo lo absolutamente correcto.

—Sí, estoy bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad.

—De acuerdo, bueno, no quiero llegar tarde así que vamos a comer unos panqueques y llévame a la escuela.

—Dio una palmadita a mi trasero y se limitó a salir de la habitación. Sacudí la cabeza con una risita y la seguí.

Theo se había levantado y estaba sentado en la mesa escuchando lo que me decía sobre el extraño almuerzo de ayer, pero Draco no estaba a la vista. Les había hecho saber a ambos lo que estaba pasando con el Camiseta Polo ayer y creo que estaban en estado de híper alerta así que no me salí de las vías. Mi hermano me dio una mirada inquisitiva cuando me senté, pero yo no iba a entrar en detalles mientras que Pansy estaba brincando para servir el desayuno.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con venir para recoger su auto conmigo?

—Sí pero voy a pasarme con mamá y papá mientras esté ahí, ¿quieres venir?

Le enseñé el dedo medio porque él sabía que la última cosa que quería hacer era ver a mis padres.

—No puedo de todas formas, tengo una cita a medio día.

Pansy colocó platos frente a nosotros y tomó asiento a mi derecha, me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y supe que además de sentirme bien, esto era lo que me había hecho falta durante tanto tiempo. Me sentía como en casa; esta chica, mi hermano, mis amigos, todas las cosas que me rodeaban de pronto cobraron sentido y tenía claro que había desaparecido desde la muerte de Hayden.

Amaba a mi familia, pero nunca me había sentido parte de ellos, este mundo que había desarrollado, esta vida que estaba viviendo era buena, llena de gente indispensable que me veía por quién yo era y se preocupaba por mí en cualquier forma. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta y tuve que esconder la oleada de emociones detrás de un vaso de jugo de naranja o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de lloriquear como un bebé. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Voy a llevar a Pansy a la escuela, luego regreso para recogerte, ¿está bien?

—Seguro. Iré con Draco y a ver si quiere ir al gimnasio conmigo mientras no estás.

Miré a Pansy.

—Ginny irá a recogerte para el trabajo después de la escuela, ¿no?

—Ella asintió y continúo comiendo su desayuno—. Bien. Iré por ti al bar cuando termine tu turno. Tu auto estará aquí así que puedes decidir si quieres quedarte o irte a tu casa más tarde.

Ella levantó un hombro y lo dejó caer.

—No saldré sino hasta las dos, es noche de lunes de futbol así que vamos a estar ocupados. Probablemente me quedaré aquí, además tienes que llevarme a comprar un teléfono mañana.

—¿Por qué te debe un teléfono? —Miré a mi hermano mayor pero ella contestó antes de que pudiera decirle que se callara.

—Rompí el mío en un accidente y Harry se ofreció a reemplazarlo.

—¿Lo hizo? Eso no suena como a mi hermanito.

—Sé que él solo estaba tratando de sacarme de quicio pero el sexo asombroso y tener a al alcance de la mano y con un plato de panqueques frente a mí, hizo que esa fuera una tarea imposible. Le dirigí a él una sonrisa satisfecha y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla para poner un brazo en el respaldo de Pansy.

—Le estoy dando vuelta a la hoja.

Él resopló, sus ojos que eran tan parecidos a los míos resplandecieron con humor reprimido.

—Para que tú seas considerado una persona así, se necesita darle vuelta a un maldito árbol entero, no solo a una hoja, pero bien por ti. Ser considerado es un agradable cambio en ti.

—Que te jodan.

—Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer su tenedor con un repiqueteo en su plato.

—Los dos están siendo ridículos y voy a llegar tarde, así que vámonos. Me incliné sobre ella y la besé en la mejilla.

—Déjame agarrar mis zapatos y nos vamos. Ve por tus cosas. Gracias por el desayuno.

—Seguro.

—Ella salió corriendo de la habitación y me puse en pie.

Fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada.

—Sé cómo ser amable.

—Solo cuando quieres algo.

—Bastante cierto. La quiero a ella.

—Me parece que ya la tienes.

—Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la manera de no echarlo a perder. Theo se levantó también.

—No lo harás, Harry. Cuando es importante no lo haces, solo recuérdalo. Oye, ¿qué dijo tu amigo policía?

—Que ella necesita mantener los ojos abiertos y quiere que le consiga un pistola electrica o un gas lacrimógeno. Cree que el patán está bastante protegido gracias a su viejo, pero más o menos dijo que si intenta algo contra mí lo puedo noquear. Es un asco, no debería poder poner sus manos sobre ella y seguir con vida para contarlo.

—La mantendremos cerca y todo estará bajo control, sabes que nosotros te cubrimos la espalda en esto hermanito.

Hice una mueca y bajé la voz porque escuché a Pansy viniendo por el pasillo.

—Si algo le pasa a ella, Theo, voy a cagarla, me refiero a que sé que me salí del carril cuando Hayden murió, pero algo me dice que si esa chica termina herida o algo peor, no va a haber nada que me recupere de eso.

Creo que él probablemente iba a contestar algo pero Pansy apareció a mi lado y tiró de mi codo sin ninguna sutileza para hacerme saber que ya estaba lista para irse. Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano de Theo y me sacó a empujones hacia la camioneta. Afuera hacía frío así que envolví un brazo alrededor de ella y la atraje cerca junto a mí. Frotó su nariz fría en mi cuello y se rió cuando lancé una maldición.

—Necesitas un gorro. —Mi cabeza recién rapada estaba realmente congelada pero yo era un tipo rudo así que simplemente tiré de la capucha de mi sudadera y levanté la ceja con la perforación hacia ella.

—¿Mejor?

—Como sea macho man. Gracias por ir por mi auto.

—No hay problema, solo asegúrate de mantenerte atenta hoy en la escuela. No quiero a Camiseta Polo poniendo las manos sobre ti en tu camino a clases o algo.

—¿Camiseta Polo?

—Pucey, siempre tiene una estúpida polo.

Ella se rió tan fuerte que tuve que sujetarla y darle un empujón a la camioneta, no es que me importara porque eso significaba que tenía un pretexto para sentir su magnífico trasero.

—Eso es lo que él hace. Me aseguraré de ir a clase acompañada de alguien. Esta chica, Devlin, toma un montón de las mismas clases que yo y tenemos un par de grupos de estudio juntas así que simplemente me quedaré con ella. No creo que ella sea una fan de Adrian tampoco, por lo que debería ser fácil pedírselo.

—Genial. ¿Qué tipo de teléfono quieres? No quiero que tengas que esperar hasta mañana para tener uno. Iré de regreso de Clevedon y recogeré uno.

Se encogió de hombros y manoseó mi iPod hasta que el sonido humeante de Lucero llenó la cabina.

—No me importa. Uno como el que tenía antes está bien. Sin embargo, necesito recuperar mis contactos.

—Me encargaré de ello.

Me sonrió y se deslizó de tal manera que pudiera poner su mano sobre mi rodilla. Sus dedos daban golpecitos al ritmo del country teñido de rock mientras nos abríamos camino a través de la ciudad hacia la universidad. Tomó cerca de veinte minutos con el tráfico ligero, pero estaba a punto de nevar y pude ver que tenía que mandar atrás mi primera designación debido al clima ya que tenía que conducir fuera de la ciudad.

Ella quería que solo me estacionara en la calle y la dejara, pero quería tenerla a la vista tanto como fuera posible así que estacioné la camioneta a un metro y le dije que la acompañaría a su primera clase.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero no discutió cuando le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a bajar.

La coloqué de nuevo en la curvatura de mi cuerpo y crucé el campus con ella, pensando que esta era la única vez que había estado en un campus universitario por una razón que no fuera una fiesta. Varias personas la saludaron o le hicieron un "hola" con la mano, respondió amablemente y no pasé por alto las miradas especulativas que recibimos así que estoy seguro de que hacíamos una pareja extraña y sus compañeros de clase probablemente no estaban acostumbrados a verla fuera de su atavío normal de niña rica.

Nos detuvimos afuera de un edificio de aspecto impresionante y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que me miraba. Sus ojos azules brillaban, su cabello era una maraña sexy a causa de mí y y del aire , su nariz tenía un encantador tono rosa, y no creo que hubiera visto nada más lindo.

—Conduce con cuidado. Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, creo que deberías tratar y ver a tus padres mientras estén ahí.

No quería discutir con ella así que solo la besé dura y ferozmente con la suficiente lengua y fuerza para hacerle saber que ella estaría en mi mente todo el día.

Pensé que tal vez ella enloquecería por la exhibición pública de afecto pero solo tomó el lapso entre un latido y el siguiente para que sus manos frías subieran por mi pecho y se envolvieran alrededor de mi cuello. Me devolvió el beso con igual o más fervor, y cuando cayó a sus pies respiraba con dificultad y tenía un bonito rubor bajo sus pálidas mejillas.

—También cuídate. Te veré más tarde. Te llevaré tu teléfono al bar después del trabajo. Recuerda no estar sola siempre que puedas evitarlo. Y Pansy —se encontró con mi mirada con humor iluminando la suya—, me gusta que vayas a la escuela con mi ropa, es totalmente ardiente.

Dio un paso atrás parada de puntitas y besó la punta de mi fría nariz.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y apestas por cambiar de tema pero capto la indirecta así que te veré más tarde.

La observé subir las escaleras del edificio, hizo una pausa en la cima donde una chica estaba aparentemente esperándola. Le sonrió y le dijo hola.

Escuché a la otra chica preguntarle con una voz sorprendida que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara desde donde yo estaba esperando:

—¿Quién era ése? —Tenía curiosidad de lo que ella respondería, considerando que no era algo de lo que hubiéramos hablado nunca realmente.

Su risa viajó nítida y clara a través del aire invernal.

—Es Harry.

—No sabía que tuvieras un nuevo novio.

—Bueno, no es exactamente nuevo, pero sí.

Yo era su novio. Ella era mi novia. ¿Qué tan extraño era eso? Nunca había tenido a una chica en mi vida el tiempo suficiente durante veintidós años como para llamarle novia, ni siquiera tenía amigas que fueran chicas, Pansy era lo más parecido que había llegado a llenar ese papel también. Yo era su novio y eso me hacía querer bailar un jig y golpear mi puño en el aire.

En cambio, le guiñé un ojo cuando se giró hacia mí para verme y me reí cuando me sacó la lengua a su vez. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que dejar a alguien entrar me haría feliz, que la haría feliz? No podía recordar la última vez que me había reído tanto e incluso en la cama ella lo hacía divertido.

Hacía las cosas mejor y sabía que quería hacer lo mismo por ella.

Le envié a Theo un mensaje de texto de que estaba en camino y me respondió que él y Draco estaban justo terminando en el gimnasio por lo que debería estar listo para irse cuando yo llegara a casa. Cambié la música a los Bloody Hollies y rockeé de camino de regreso al departamento. Corrí a sacar su teléfono de su bolso, recogí a mi hermano y en nada estuvimos en la carretera rumbo a Clevedon.

La primera ráfaga de nieve comenzó a golpear el parabrisas cuando acabábamos de entrar en la interestatal y maldije, sabiendo lo que iba a significar para el viaje y mi programación del resto del día. De hecho incluso antes de que llegáramos a Clevedon, Draco llamó y me dijo que tanto mi cita de mediodía y de las dos en punto querían reprogramar debido al clima así que ya no tenía la excusa del trabajo como razón para salir corriendo sin intentar visitar a mis padres.

Theo no se hizo estúpido al escuchar la llamada descaradamente, y miró al otro lado de la cabina de la camioneta, expectante.

—No te matará hacer una parada y simplemente decir hola por un minuto. Podemos incluso ir primero allí para que no te pregunten por qué tenemos el auto de Pansy con nosotros.

—Es solo que no le veo el caso.

—El caso es que no importa cómo te sientas, siguen siendo nuestros padres y no vas simplemente a renunciar a ellos.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos renunciaron a mí en el momento en que el gemelo bueno fue declarado muerto.

—Para, y ya madura. Puedes aguantar una visita de cinco minutos con mamá y papá aunque solo sea para decir que lo intentaste. Hará feliz a Pansy saber el esfuerzo que al menos hiciste, un mínimo. Recuerda que ellos son más sus padres que sus verdaderos padres así que si ambos van a hacer lo que están haciendo durante un largo tiempo vas a tener que mostrarle que incluso si mamá no cede, tú al menos lo intentaste.

Tenía razón e hizo que mi estómago se revolviera totalmente. Justo ahora Pansy estaba tratando de construir un puente, y forzar la mano de mi mamá cuando se trataba de lidiar conmigo y me aceptara después de ver lo mal que su madre biológica la había tratado, no tenía ninguna duda de que la brecha entre ella y mis padres no sería de toda la vida lo que significaba que yo tenía que averiguar la manera de hacer encajar ese rompecabezas. Intentarlo no me mataría pero seguro como el infierno que iba a ser incómodo y difícil para todos, estaba seguro.

—Bien, podemos pasar pero no te hagas ilusiones. No he sabido nada de ellos desde que dejé el almuerzo ese día.

—El orgullo Potter es algo peligroso. Si no tenemos cuidado va a destruir a toda nuestra familia.

Simplemente gruñí en respuesta y traté de decirme a mí mismo que hacer eso no solo iba a poner feliz a Pansy sino que claramente significaba algo para Theo también, y si había alguien en el mundo por el que haría cualquier cosa era mi hermano. Theo nunca me pedía nada y me daba su apoyo y aprobación infinitamente, incluso cuando eso lo ponía en conflicto con el resto de la familia, y le debía al menos la oportunidad de intentarlo y arreglar lo que estaba mal.

Condujimos el resto del camino a su casa en silencio; pude ver a Theo lanzándome miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo durante todo el camino.

Creo que estaba esperando que me pasara la salida o me asustara y cambiara de opinión pero me mantuve diciéndome a mí mismo que no necesitaba que mis padres me miraran de la misma manera que a él para ir a casa y estar bien. Antes eso me destrozaba y me hacía actuar como un adolescente problemático sobre su hombro, ahora sabía que estaba yendo a casa por un trabajo patea traseros, un hermano estrella de rock, una chica sexy que resultó estar totalmente en mis asuntos y todo y por un sólido grupo de amigos que estaban dispuestos a aguantarme y a cubrirme la espalada sin importar nada, y mientras que el hoyo que dejó la muerte de Hayden nunca se llenara realmente, estaba teniendo una buena vida y ellos deberían estar orgullosos de mí y si no lo estaban, podrían simplemente estar molestos.

Los dos auto de mis padres estaban en el camino de entrada cuando llegamos a su calle. Siseé entre dientes y traté de no estremecerme cuando Theo me dio una palmada en el hombro y me dio un pequeño empujón.

—Vamos, seremos rápidos.

Salté de la camioneta y mis botas salpicaron pequeñas tiras de nieve.

Podía ver mi aliento en el aire indicando que el tiempo empeoraría antes de que nos dirigiéramos a casa, lo que era un indicio de cómo me sentía con la situación aquí. Sabía que Theo tenía llave pero ya que yo estaba con él, se detuvo en la puerta principal y tocó, relegándose a sí mismo a una condición de extraño justo como yo. Escuché ruido de pasos y tomó unos minutos para que mi papá viniera a abrir la puerta. Nos vio con sorpresa y tuve que admitir que estaba secretamente complacido de que parecía igualmente sorprendido de ver a Theo como lo estaba de verme a mí.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Abrió la puerta mosquitera y nos hizo señas de que entráramos a la cálida casa. Yo me estaba frotando las manos para calentarlas así que él ni siquiera intentó darme un abrazo después de haber abrazado a Theo, lo que estaba bien para mí porque no estaba seguro de que fuéramos a estar en la fase de abrazos de nuestra relación nunca más.

—Harry tenía que hacer un encargo antes de trabajar por acá, así que pensé que por qué no pasábamos a saludar. Ustedes no están ocupados, ¿o sí?

—No, tú mamá está arriba. —Posó la mirada sobre mí—. Estoy sorprendido de verte, hijo.

Quería lanzar algo frívolo pero, queriendo tratar de hacer las paces, sonreí de medio lado y respondí:

—Sí, lo apuesto. Theo pensó que sería genial.

—Harry, ésta es tu casa, siempre serás bienvenido aquí.

Quería decir que no me había sentido bienvenido por más de tres años pero simplemente asentí y dije:

—Gracias por eso, papá.

—¿Qué clase de encargo tenías que hacer a una hora de distancia en la nieve?

Me pasé una mano por la cabeza y miré a Theo de soslayo.

—Uh, en realidad le dije a Pansy que vendría a buscar su auto por ella.

Lo dejó aquí cuando vino a visitar a sus padres.

—¿Pansy estuvo en Clevedon este fin de semana? Probablemente no quieras que tu mamá sepa eso. Está teniendo un mal rato con la decisión de Pansy.

Esa chica es tan terca como ustedes y no creo que Lily esté preparada para que ella mantenga sus convicciones de la forma que ha hecho.

Es muy amable de tu parte que la ayudes, Theo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la suposición automática de que Theo era al que ella había llamado a pesar de que él ya le había dicho que era mi encargo.

No iba a decir nada pero Theo se rió y palmeó a papá en la espalda.

—No yo, veterano.

Pansy y Harry han llegado a una tregua. Deberías verlos; realmente actúan de forma civilizada y pasan tiempo juntos, como la gente normal. Él es el que dijo que recogería su auto, solo soy el segundo conductor.

Mi papá me miró por encima del amplio hombro de Theo con evidente asombro en el rostro.

—¿En serio? Ustedes siempre estaban en desacuerdo, incluso cuando eran jóvenes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy tratando de madurar un poco. Ella ha estado en mi vida desde hace tanto tiempo que estoy tratando de ponerlo en una nueva perspectiva.

Nos llevamos muy bien.

—Además de que pasar el tiempo con ella desnuda siempre que fuera posible era mi nueva prioridad en la vida, y hacer cosas que la hicieran feliz y la mantuvieran a salvo también tenían la ventaja de hacerme feliz a mí, lo que era una sensación tan nueva que no estaba seguro de que hacer con ella todavía.

—Bueno, tal vez tú puedas decirle lo difícil que ha sido para tu madre que ella no esté cerca. Lograr que venga de visita sería encantador.

—Tiene sus razones para permanecer lejos, papá.

—Mi tono se afiló instintivamente pero mantuve mi rostro suavizado tratando de contener la tensión que iba creciendo a medida que entrabamos a la sala de estar donde mi mamá estaba viendo televisión en el sofá. Sus ojos se desviaron de golpe de Theo hacia mí y luego otra vez. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación podía sentir el desagrado irradiando de ella.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Ni siquiera miró a Theo, sus ojos estaban pegados a mí y su ira era como un látigo cruzando mi piel. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me encontré con su mirada a la altura de la mía. No iba a dejarla meterse bajo mi piel esta vez; se lo debía a mi hermano y a mi chica.

—Solo pasamos para decir hola y ver qué están haciendo.

—No te quiero aquí.

—Theo se tensó a mi lado y escuché a mi padre aspirar aliento pero yo no me sorprendí.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que no me mataría el intentar arreglar las cosas.

—Por qué molestarse, solo arruinas todo.

—Su voz era áspera y maldije, podía ver el odio que colgaba de cada sílaba. Mi padre dio un paso al frente pero Theo lo frenó.

—Lily, es suficiente. El chico es nuestro hijo, no un extraño que vamos a dejar simplemente en la calle porque no estás feliz con él ahora.

—Papá, está bien, sé cómo se siente y nunca lo ha ocultado.

—¿Qué esperas, Harry? A causa de ti tu hermano está en una caja enterrado, y la chica que considero una hija no va a tener nada que ver conmigo. Eres un veneno para esta familia.

Bueno, eso fue un poco más duro y un poco más contundente de lo que normalmente era, pero finalmente estaba al descubierto. Froté mis ojos con los puños y solté un suspiro. Mi papá y Theo estaban tratando de hablar por encima del otro, ambos tratando de hacer que ella se retractara de sus horribles declaraciones y de decirle que nada de eso era cierto, pero fue en vano.

—Oigan, oigan, alto todos. Está bien, vamos Theo, no actúes como si estuvieras sorprendido. Ella siempre me culpó porque lo llamé esa noche para dar un paseo, está bien, lo entiendo. De hecho, me culpé a mí mismo por mucho tiempo también hasta que me di cuenta de que pudo haber pasado por un millón de otras razones.

Fue un accidente, un accidente que le pasó a alguien que amábamos pero sigue siendo un accidente. Ella pudo culpar al conductor del camión, pudo culpar a Hayden por el exceso de velocidad, pudo culpar a Dios por la lluvia o incluso al doctor en el quirófano por no ser lo suficientemente bueno en su trabajo, pero no, ella me culpó a mí y siempre lo hará, y está bien si eso es lo que necesita, yo puedo asumir esa carga con el fin de no perder la cabeza.

—Los tres me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Era probablemente lo más que les había dicho de corrido a mis padres en más de cinco años y no había gritos ni rabietas.

—Pansy es una chica inteligente y tiene fuertes convicciones así que me niego a dejarte poner tus actos y consecuencias sobre ella y yo. Te dijo directamente lo que necesitabas hacer para mantener tu relación con ella y te negaste. Nadie tiene la culpa de eso más que tú.

—No sabes nada sobre Pansy. Está en una liga totalmente diferente que tú, ella y Hayden están en un camino por muy lejos mejor del que tú alguna vez has soñado pisar.

Negué con la cabeza tristemente y tiré hacia la puerta.

—Mamá no tienes ni idea. Pansy es la persona más amorosa, amable y compasiva en el mundo, se arrancaría su propio brazo antes de tratar de ponerse por encima de alguien que le importa. Ella no da vueltas sobre este camino o el otro siempre que todos los que ama estén en alguna parte y al final estén felices.

Me voy de aquí. Tengo mierda que hacer. Papá, fue bueno verte, sorprendentemente los primeros tres minutos de esta visita fueron bastante buenos, Theo, te veré en la camioneta.

Me giré para bajar las escaleras y salir a la puerta principal pero la fría voz de ella me detuvo.

—Mantente lejos de Pansy, Harry. Solo terminarás haciéndole daño así como se lo hiciste a tu hermano.

Quería decirle que era demasiado tarde para esa advertencia, que estaba comenzando a conocer a Pansy por dentro y por fuera, que se estaba convirtiendo en una parte esencial de mí, pero solo me encontré con su fría mirada, con una que estoy seguro contenía tristeza resignada.

—Buena suerte con hacer que ella regrese de nuevo al redil de la familia Potter con ese tipo de actitud, mamá. Sigue así y primero habrá un día helado en el infierno antes de que Pansy ponga un pie en esta casa otra vez.

—El por qué ella te elegiría a ti por sobre esta familia está más allá de mí.

Le di la única respuesta que había.

—Porque ella piensa que lo valgo.

Le di a Theo una suave mirada y lo rodeé teniendo cuidado de esquivar a papá. No miré atrás para ver si alguno de ellos me seguía pero cuando llegué afuera dejé escapar un suspiro reprimido y miré a la calle cubierta de nieve. Sus palabras hirieron, siempre lo hacían pero en vez de sentirme autodestructivo y solo como normalmente lo hacía, pude ver claramente ahora que los problemas eran suyos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión a menos que ella buscara ayuda activamente. Demasiado tiempo había pasado conmigo jugando el rol del acusado para mí, como para ofrecerle cualquier tipo de claridad.

—Hijo —me sobresalté al oír el sonido de la voz de mi papá. Se había detenido para tomar una chaqueta pero me siguió hasta la entrada. Theo no estaba a la vista. Removí mis pies en el polvo y hundí las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de mi sudadera—, necesitamos hablar de esto.

—Gran parte de esto siempre será mi casa, también, ¿eh papá?

—Me arrepentí tan pronto como lo dije. Todavía había un niño en algún lugar profundo dentro de mí que quería la aprobación de sus padres, y no importaba lo mucho que lo tratara, nunca podía conseguir que se callara.

—Lo siento, eso fue estúpido.

Mi papá sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez vi remordimiento genuino en su mirada.

—No tenía idea de que se había puesto tan mal tu madre, Harry. No soy un fanático de los peinados raros o de los tatuajes obsesivos por cada parte de tu cuerpo, y me molesta que te vistas a propósito como un matón solo para molestarnos pero nunca te he culpado por lo que le pasó a Hayden.

Ustedes eran chicos muy diferentes, siempre lo fueron, pero los amé de igual forma. Escuché lo que dijo tu madre en el funeral pero me convencí a mí mismo de que solo era el dolor, solo una reacción exagerada de una madre por perder a un hijo tan joven. Honestamente pensé que ella encontraría la manera de aclarar la tristeza y la depresión pero después de hoy veo de dónde está viniendo Theo. Necesitamos ayuda, necesita ayuda.

Nunca prohibiría a un chico en mi casa, cabello rosa, cabello azul, cabello verde, nada de eso importa realmente, porque te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz y tengas una buena vida. Preferiría que dejaras de agraviar a un anciano cada vez que puedas mientras lo haces, pero no quiero que pienses que alguna vez he preferido que fueras tú y no Hayden esa noche. Eso nunca debió haberle pasado a esta familia, pero pasó y tienes toda la razón al decir que fue un accidente.

Miré a mi padre como si fuera un extraño. Hacía frío y apenas podía sentir los dedos de los pies pero mi sangre estaba bombeando rápido por mis venas.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada de eso antes. Normalmente solo te enojas y dejas la habitación o dejas que mamá me despedace cada vez.

—Siempre ha sido difícil para mí relacionarme contigo, Harry.

Theo era mi compañero, Hayden era el mejor amigo de todos, y tú, bueno, hiciste tu propio camino cuando eras solo un muchachito y nunca sentí como si necesitaras algún tipo de orientación por parte de mí para llegar a donde querías. Tu madre es frágil, más de lo que pensaba y aunque sabía que lo que había estado pasando durante los últimos años no nos hacía ningún bien como familia, supongo que mantuve la esperanza de que simplemente lo superaría. Cuanto más duros fuimos, tú más contraatacabas, nunca la dejaste llegar a ti de la forma que pienso que ella quería. Y aunque yo debería haberlo detenido años atrás, supongo que ahora veo cuánto daño de lo que hemos estado haciendo pudo haberte hecho a ti.

—Quiere que yo sea Hayden.

—Decirlo en voz alta se sintió como dejar de lado toda una vida de secretos celosamente guardados.

Tosió y se frotó sus gruesas manos.

—Quiere contigo la relación sencilla que tenía con Hayden. Hayden no discutía ni era problemático, solo iba con la corriente. Theo sabía que no queríamos que se uniera a las fuerzas armadas pero lo hizo de todas formas porque es obstinado y determinado en hacer una diferencia en el mundo. Tú nunca fuiste fácil de tratar y complacer. Odiabas el toque de queda y cualquier regla que te impusimos, siempre fuiste creativo y extravagante pero difícil para relacionar, si te decíamos que fueras a la izquierda, tú ibas hacia la derecha, ella no quiere un hijo que solo la deje poder dictaminar y gestionar. Echa de menos tener a alguien para ser madre, y a Hayden nunca le importó que ella lo hiciera con él ni tampoco a Pansy, pero ahora Pansy ha elegido un lado y Lily está siendo traspasada rápidamente.

—Papá, no puedo volver aquí, no así. Aprecio todo lo que dijiste hoy, de hecho, me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras hace años y tal vez no hubiera tenido un historial de mala conducta y decisiones cuestionables ensuciando mi historia como lo tengo ahora, pero ya no voy a ser un chivo expiatorio.

Suspiró y miró a la puerta cuando Theo salió viéndose enojado.

—Algo me dice que tú no eres el único Potter que está haciendo esa llamada.

—Pansy también. No voy a dejar a mamá usarla como un peón en este lío.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Es como una hija para mí.

Theo se unió a nosotros y vaya que parecía enojado.

—Perdió completamente la cabeza. En serio papá, necesita terapia y probablemente medicación. No puedo creer que le dijera esa mierda a Harry.

Mi papá suspiró de nuevo y se removió enviando salpicaduras de nieve que se habían juntado en los hombros de su chaqueta cayendo al suelo.

—Lo sé hijo. Le acabo de decir a Harry que reconozco que el problema es peor de lo que pensaba.

—Solo tengo un par de semanas libres; será mejor que le hagas saber que no voy a regresar a menos que recapacite. Traté de decírselo y ella solo empezó a soltar cosas sin sentido sobre Harry lavándole el cerebro a todo aquél por el que ella se preocupa. Solo lo difama, a su propio hijo. Me niego a apoyarla tratándolo de esa forma.

—Ambos son buenos chicos. Por ahora cuídense el uno al otro y yo me ocuparé de su madre. Los quiero a los dos. No nos daremos por vencidos todavía.

Compartimos una ronda de abrazos aporreantes antes de que Theo y yo subiéramos de nuevo a la camioneta. Tuve que dejar que el motor se calentara antes de que el calentador bombeara aire caliente así que mientras esperábamos me quedé mirando a través del parabrisas cubierto de nieve mientras Theo parloteaba acerca de nuestra madre. Le repelía la reacción de ella por mi visita sorpresa, a mí no. Sin embargo estaba impresionado por todo lo que me había dicho mi papá. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien me dijo que me quería además de mis hermanos. Había olvidado lo bien que me hacía sentir.

—¿Quieres llevar el EL BMW o la camioneta, ahora que va bastante bien?

—El BMW. Te he visto conducir hermanito, no vas a regresar a Londres en una pieza en ese auto deportivo.

Tenía razón y yo quería regresar en una pieza porque quería conseguirle un teléfono a Pansy y recogerla de su trabajo, y pasar la noche en la cama con ella envuelta alrededor de mí, haciéndola susurrar mi nombre una y otra vez con esa voz ronca, y tal vez, solo tal vez, tener a alguien diciéndome que me amaba podía aplicar a ella, porque no estaba seguro, pero esa sensación resbaladiza en mi pecho seguro como el infierno que se sentía mucho como al amor.


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Doce **

_**PANSY**_

Todavía estaba tratando de conocer mi nuevo teléfono. En lugar de reemplazar el mío partido con un reemplazo del mismo modelo, Harry me había conseguido la nueva y flamante versión con todas las campanas y silbatos, y la cosa era diez veces más inteligente que yo. Estaba tratando de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ginny de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para nuestra cita del café porque una de mis clases había acabado tarde.

No la había visto por más de unos minutos en el último par de semanas, así que estábamos reuniéndonos para ponernos al día. Ella todavía estaba actuando un poco apagada, pero entre quedarme continuamente en la casa de Harry y tenerlo pendiente de lo nuestro, cambiar mis horarios por el trabajo y estar constantemente vigilante para evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro con Adrian, ya que la orden de protección había sido negada como Terence había predicho, contactarla y hacerla hablarme no había sido posible.

Yo estaba desarrollando un ritmo bastante bueno. En los días en que trabajaba me alojaba en el Hill con Harry ya que su lugar estaba más cerca del bar y no le importaba venir a tomar una copa y esperarme hasta que saliera para que pudiera llevarme a casa, él y Viktor eran como los mejores amigos ahora. En los días en que estaba en la escuela o de voluntariado él se presentaba a veces a la hora de la cena, pero a menudo era justo antes de dormir y pasaba la noche en mi apartamento.

Había decidido abandonar mi turno de los sábados para así poder tener una noche de fin de semana libre para estar con él. Le gustaba salir en las noches de viernes y sábado con sus amigos, así que pensé que era genial dejarlo tener una noche para pasar tiempo con su hermano, mientras yo estaba trabajando, además de que era divertido tener un día de fin de semana libre para ir de compras o ver una película cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a estar ocupada todo el tiempo. Estar con Harry me estaba enseñando que mi tiempo era precioso y tenía que pasarlo haciendo cosas que yo quería, así como las cosas que se requerían de mí. Ese fue parcialmente el por qué me sentí justificada de ignorar las llamadas de casa de mis padres que habían estado llegando sin parar desde el viaje a Clevedon.

Finalmente conseguí enviar el mensaje de texto y recibí una respuesta diciendo que ella ya tenía un asiento y había ordenado para nosotras. Cuando llegué a la cafetería, el lugar estaba lleno de gente pero Ginny había asegurado un lugar junto a una de las ventanas y estaba jugando con su teléfono. Una mesa llena de frikis mirando estaba tratando de llamar su atención, hablando y riendo en voz alta, pero parecía no darse cuenta.

Extrañaba nuestro tiempo de chicas y me hubiera gustado que me hablara de lo que había estado molestándola el mes pasado, pero con tantas cosas en mi propio plato yo sabía muy bien que no había sido la mejor amiga de los últimos tiempos.

Me dejé caer en el asiento frente a ella y tomé agradecida la bebida espumosa que había ordenado para mí. Me hizo una mueca y alejó su teléfono.

—Casi vi desnudo a tu novio esta mañana.

Me eché a reír al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—No sé qué decir a eso, ¿de nada? Arrugó la nariz ante mí.

—Él no tiene mucha vergüenza, ¿verdad?

—Has conocido a Harry, ¿no?

Tomó su propia bebida y me miró por encima del borde de la taza.

—Supongo que en realidad él no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, ¿eh? No sé cómo no consigues distraerte con todas esas cosas pintadas sobre él, creo que me pasaría todo el tiempo mirando sus tatuajes en lugar de ponerme a trabajar.

—Es divertido.

—Apuesto.

Tenía una mirada lejana en sus bonitos ojos que yo no podía dejar pasar ya.

—Vamos Ginny; dime que está pasando contigo últimamente. Sé que he estado envuelta en mi propia tontería, pero puedo ver el cambio en ti.

Te ves tan triste todo el tiempo y eso no es como tú.

Su mirada cambió de un lado al otro antes de fijarla en la mesa entre nosotras. Bajó su café y trazó el borde de la taza con el dedo.

—No sé, quiero decir que sé, pero no realmente.

—Solo la miraba porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba hablando.

—Solía pensar que lo tenía todo calculado: la escuela, los chicos, mi futuro, todo eso. Sabía que nada ni nadie importaba porque yo estaba en el camino correcto y que iba a ser algo grande y ahora simplemente no lo sé.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—La noche en el bar de rock, la noche en que Blaize me llevó a casa, prácticamente me arrojé sobre él.

—La vi estremecerse un poco—. Él fue lo suficientemente educado acerca de eso, pero dijo que no era realmente su tipo y que las chicas bonitas como yo merecían algo mejor.

—Bueno, eso parece caballeroso y amable de su parte, no altera la vida.

—Esa es la cosa Pansy, soy una buena chica ahora, pero no tienes ninguna idea acerca de la vida que viví antes de que me mudara a Londres. Cuando estaba en Dublin, estaba fuera de control.

Me iba de fiesta, haciendo desastres con todo tipo de cosas malas, jugaba con muchos chicos y era un desorden por dentro y por fuera.

Fue un milagro para mí entrar en esta escuela, lejos de todo eso, pero una parte de mí es aún esa chica y cuando Blaize me rechazó esto hizo que ambas partes de mí se desequilibraran un poco. Es lindo y está en una banda, yo estaba molesta, realmente molesta cuando me rechazó sobre la base de ser una buena chica, eso no es quien creo que quiero ser. He estado luchando con esto desde entonces.

Bajé mi café y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dejas que un hombre se levante en tu cabeza después de un breve encuentro? Eso no suena como tú en absoluto.

—Había algo acerca de este hombre, Pansy. No sé lo que era.

—Ginny, eres increíble. No me importa cómo era tu vida antes, porque ahora eres leal y amable, me haces reír, eres más inteligente que prácticamente cualquier persona que conozco, eres ridículamente hermosa y ambas sabemos que ha habido momentos en el último par de años que lo único que me mantenía cuerda eras tú. He tratado a Blaize unas pocas veces y es agradable y sin duda un buen chico, pero también es un tipo del rock and roll que viene con legiones de fanáticas del rock and roll adulándolo, así que cualquier momento que tuviste con él no es digno de esta melancólica inseguridad que parece haber generado en ti.

—¿Esto de la chica que estaba colgada de su tipo en silencio durante casi una década?

―Su sarcasmo fue mordaz pero bien merecido.

—Sí, y mira como de triste y solitaria me hizo. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que si un hombre no puede apreciar lo maravillosa que eres, entonces no vale la pena y si él no quiere manchar su buena imagen, si es real o no, entonces no me gusta decirlo pero eso suena como que tal vez no estaba interesado.

Eres bastante sensata y él es bastante rockero, quiero decir, que sé que he estado ahogándome con lo de que los polos opuestos se atraen y todas esas tonterías toda mi vida con Harry, pero tal vez, realmente no lo hacen y simplemente no eras su tipo. He visto a las chicas que gravitan en torno a estos chicos cuando salen, diablos, he acompañado a Harry a salir con ellos una y otra vez, y confía en mí, grandes cerebros, la autoconfianza y la ambición no son cosas que estas mujeres traen a la mesa.

Exhaló con fuerza.

—Tal vez. Simplemente me hizo preguntarme sobre lo que estoy haciendo. Salgo, me lo paso muy bien, me encanta vivir contigo y soy impresionante en la escuela pero siento que falta algo y cuando veo a tu súper caliente, a medio vestir novio cubierto de tatuajes viéndose todo somnoliento y satisfecho, me sale una pequeña quemadura cerca de mi corazón que duele. Creo que estoy sola y no por algo casual y simple. Confía en mí, tenía un montón de eso cuando era más joven.

Reí un poco y raspé un poco de la espuma de mi copa con mi dedo y lo metí en mi boca. Creo que la mesa de frikis se quedó sin aliento, pero no estaba segura porque cuando miré de nuevo hacia ellos, todos estaban escribiendo frenéticamente en sus computadoras portátiles.

—¿Así que te levantas a un cantante de heavy metal para ponerte toda blanda y sentimental? Hombre, tenemos gustos maravillosos en hombres.

Se rió conmigo y se inclinó hacia atrás para cruzar sus largas piernas en el tobillo.

—Creo que es probable que se apague, pero mientras tanto, tengo que levantar mi cabeza para avanzar sin olvidar totalmente quien soy, quiero decir, mírate.

No estás cubierta de repente de pies a cabeza con tatuajes y luciendo un rostro lleno de perforaciones extremas. Tomaste todas las partes de las de Harry para hacer tus propias reglas de filosofía y las usaste para madurar y tomaste el control de tu propio destino sin convertirte en una nuevo yo.

Tenía en parte razón. Me imaginé que era probablemente demasiada información decirle que había estado seriamente pensando en perforar mis pezones.

Harry siempre me estaba diciendo lo sensible que ellos eran, lo fácil que era encenderme y excitarme y estar lista para explotar solo jugando con ellos, y después de tener contacto íntimo de manera repetida con alguien que tenía perforaciones a través de las partes estratégicas de su anatomía, yo sabía exactamente cómo las pequeñas piezas de joyería podrían mejorar la experiencia. Siempre había sido Harry para mí, así que no sabía lo que era estar con alguien que no tuviera barras en su polla y en su lengua, pero tan bueno como era con él, yo no tenía ningún deseo de averiguar cómo sería con alguien sin adornos. No los quería por él, los quería por mí, pero no estaba segura de si estaba lista para comprometerme con algo tan grande todavía.

—Él me influencia, siempre lo ha hecho pero yo no quiero estar con alguien que solo quiere estar conmigo para cambiarme.

—Lo sé y tampoco lo haría. Creo que cuando me fui de casa tuve la idea de que si no cambiaba, iba a estar atrapada en esa rutina sin fin para siempre y de alguna manera he perdido todo, incluso las cosas buenas acerca de la Ginny antes de Londres.

Extendí la mano y apreté la suya, que había apoyado en la mesa.

—Tal vez solo estas entrando en una nueva fase, tal vez esta no es la nueva Ginny o la vieja Ginny, sino una nueva y excelente combinación de ambas. Estás bien, sea quien seas y lo que sea que quieres ser está bien.

—Eso espero. ¿Así que has visto u oído algo de Adrian? Negué con la cabeza y me relajé en el asiento.

—No. Lo he visto ir y venir en el campus pero mantiene su distancia.

El amigo policía retirado de Harry dice que se enteró de que el juez Pucey no estaba feliz de tener el nombre de su hijo yendo a una audiencia pública, así que tal vez le ponga una correa. Los chicos han estado haciéndolo muy bien manteniéndome cerca, así que no creo que tenga el coraje de ir contra Harry y Theo, y estoy deliberadamente evitando todo contacto con mis padres, así que si él está tratando de enrolarlos eso no está haciéndole ningún bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan a largo plazo? Theo tiene que volver a jugar al soldado pronto, y tanto como estoy segura de que a Harry le gusta mantenerte cerca, finalmente, eso tiene que terminar. La fase de luna de miel no durará para siempre.

Estaba preocupada por eso mismo. En este momento, a él parecía gustarle pasar el rato en el bar y no parecía importarle hacer malabares con nuestros agitados horarios de ida y vuelta para vernos, y para mantener sus ojos en mí, pero estuve de acuerdo con ella en que eso no podía durar mucho más tiempo.

—Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Si el sistema legal no puede ayudar y mis padres están trabajando contra mí para mantenerlo lejos de mi espalda, no lo sé.

Me gustaría que acabara encontrando a otra chica que sea socialmente aceptable y se olvidara de mí.

—Tampoco lo sé, pero me alegro de que no estés tratando de manejar esto por tu cuenta.

—Es bueno para mí. Siento que mi vida es finalmente mía con él en esta.

—¿Le has dicho ya lo enamorada que estás de él y que lo has estado durante toda la eternidad?

Tragué un poco de mi bebida y se fue por el tubo equivocado. Me atraganté por un segundo hasta que las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya sabe que he tenido un flechazo con él desde siempre, y creo que solo eso le extrañó. No quiero poner todo tipo de presión sobre él para que sienta lo mismo por mí. Quiere que estemos juntos y está haciendo un esfuerzo verdadero y honesto de estar en esta relación conmigo, y por ahora eso es suficiente.

Chasqueó su lengua hacia mí y ondeo el dedo hacia atrás y adelante.

—Si piensas que ocultas lo que sientes por él, estás equivocada. Los sentimientos que tienes por ese chico irradian de ti como una luz brillante.

Tiene que verlo cada vez que te mira.

Yo jugueteaba nerviosamente con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Bueno, nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, y eso está bien para mí.

—Eres tan tonta. ¿Has estado enamorada de este chico desde que eras una adolescente y ahora que lo tienes todavía estás preocupada de ser abierta y honesta con él? Simplemente me parece que no te gustaría perder más tiempo.

—Es Harry del que estamos hablando. Es impredecible y no se ocupa de las emociones de una manera típica. No quiero asustarlo por ser demasiado intensa con demasiada rapidez. He visto lo que le hace a la gente que lo empuja y no es bonito.

—Para lo qué vale, creo que está tan lanzado sobre ti como lo estás sobre él. Ese brillo que tienes, bueno, también lo tiene solo que un tono más oscuro, ligeramente más confuso.

—Bueno, eso es bueno de escuchar. No que me lo crea, pero aún así es un pensamiento agradable.

Pasamos otra hora y un café más cada una poniéndonos al día.

Hablamos acerca de la escuela y le conté un poco sobre el quiebre de Lily cuando Harry fue a buscar mi auto. Hablamos de trabajo y cuan ridícula Rose parecía ponerse cada vez que ella abría la boca, e hicimos planes para ir de compras el fin de semana siguiente, después de otro viaje a la peluquería.

Para el momento en que habíamos terminado era demasiado temprano para la cena y ella tuvo que correr para estar lista para el trabajo. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, que estoy bastante segura, que causó que la mesa de los frikis irrumpiera espontáneamente en el territorio de la erección juvenil y me dirigí a Capitol Hill. Ya que estaba libre y Theo estaba de regreso para otro chequeo, le había prometido a Harry que me reuniría con él en la tienda de tatuajes y esperaría hasta que terminara con su último cliente.

Yo no había estado en la tienda durante el horario de trabajo, así que cuando abrí la puerta, estaba un poco desconcertada por lo lleno que estaba.

Había una chica detrás del mostrador con el cabello súper corto blanqueado, tan blanco como el mío, y en punta por todo el lugar. Estaba contestando el teléfono, manejando a la gente desperdigada por la sala de espera y apuntando a clientes potenciales en las hojas de las carteras correspondientes.

Había otros tres artistas instalados en las estaciones no ocupadas por Draco, Cedric y Harry. Me di cuenta que uno de ellos era una chica muy bonita con el cabello negro y verde, que parecía salido de un cómic.

También había seis clientes en diferentes posiciones consiguiendo varios diseños, y haciendo diversos ruidos y miradas diversas de malestar que tenían a sus amigos y al artista riendo y haciendo comentarios ligeros.

Against me! Estaba sonando por el sistema de sonido y toda la vibra era enérgica y emocionante. No podía entender cómo alguien conseguía vivir bien en un ambiente tan loco, pero parecía adaptarse a la personalidad de Harry a la perfección.

Me paré insegura en la puerta durante un minuto entero simplemente adaptándome a todo hasta que fui empujada a un lado por una chica con pantalones muy ajustados y sonidos de disgusto. Su cabello era objeto de burlas y pude ver que tenía mangas de tatuajes arremolinándose bajo su súper pequeña camiseta y supongo que era bien parecida, en una especie de desesperada mala calidad, pero la chica detrás del mostrador, al parecer, no tenía tiempo para todo lo que ella estaba pidiendo porque su voz, fuerte y clara, con un toque fresco le dijo sin ninguna gracia:

—Vete a la mierda Liza. Ya te dije por teléfono que él estaba reservado por las próximas dos semanas y no tiene interés en trabajar tarde para tocar tu mierda.

La chica murmuró algo que no pude oír y se inclinó sobre el mostrador. La recepcionista o el que sea su título estaba rodando los ojos en forma dramática.

—Mira permíteme desglosarlo para ti; él no está interesado en ti. Eres un cliente, le das dinero para tatuarte no para salir contigo y no para coquetear contigo. Está ocupado y me refiero a ocupado, así que si quieres un trabajo terminado, te puedes poner en el libro como todos los demás y llegar a tu cita programada. Además, tiene una novia ahora y no tiene ningún interés ya en pequeñas conejitas tatuadas.

Parpadeé rápidamente con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que era más que probable que hablara de Harry, y que yo era la más que probable novia a la que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Qué extraño era eso? La chica siguió intentando conseguir un arreglo hasta que quedó claro que no iba a pasar la bola de fuego rubia para llegar a los artistas. Ella pasó por delante de mí en el camino hacia la puerta y de inmediato un tipo de corte universitario tomó su lugar en la mesa. Hizo su cita sin problemas y yo continué observando el ir y venir del negocio por un tiempo hasta que la atención de la chica finalmente aterrizó en mí.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―No fue exactamente amable, sino más como una costumbre, así que me sobresalté un poco.

—Solo estoy esperando a alguien.

—Bueno puedes tomar un asiento allí si estás esperando a un cliente. Metí mi cabello detrás de las orejas y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y la miré detenidamente.

—En realidad estoy esperando a Harry.

Ahora que ella estaba mirándome pude ver que tenía los ojos de un color realmente inusual, uno era de color gris oscuro y el otro era un remolino de color verde y azul. Dio un suspiro muy pesado y entrecerró los ojos en mí.

—Como le dije a la otra vagabunda tatuada, Harry está ocupado. Si quieres verlo tienes que tener una cita como cualquier otro cliente.

Me reí contra mi voluntad.

―¿Vagabunda tatuada? ¿Así es como las llaman?

Parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta.

—Sí. No tienes ni idea de cuántas pobres chicas están caminando alrededor de esta ciudad con estúpidos tatuajes en sus traseros, solo porque querían sacarse los pantalones para uno de los chicos.

—Oh, sin duda me lo creería.

Apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y me midió de arriba abajo.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—No lo dije, pero por supuesto tú no preguntaste. Soy Pansy, no soy una vagabunda persuadiendo a nadie, y no tengo ningún tatuaje ni ninguna de esas cosas aplicadas sobre mí.

Tan pronto como dije mi nombre su mandíbula cayó abierta, y se levantó de la gran silla de cuero en la que estaba sentada. Sus extraños ojos se agrandaron y golpeó las manos con fuerza sobre la superficie de mármol que nos separaba.

—Mierda, ¿eres Pansy? ¿Eres malditamente real? ¡Increíble! Chicos, la chica de Harry está aquí y es como una chica real con un cerebro real.

Malditamente increíble. El terrible trío, ha estado hablando de ti durante semanas y no lo creía, pero aquí estás realmente.

Como algo salido de una película, todas las miradas en la tienda de repente giraron hacia donde estaba parada. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Draco y Cedric durante la semana pasada, así que ambos solo ofrecieron unos breves "hola" y volvieron a lo que estaban trabajando. La mirada de Harry volteó mis entrañas, y me guiñó un ojo antes de decirle algo al chico sobre el que estaba trabajando y se sentó de nuevo, para limpiar el exceso de tinta. Los otros tres artistas se me quedaron mirando abiertamente lo que me habría puesto súper incómoda, pero la rubia había corrido alrededor de la mesa y ahora estaba de pie justo en frente de mí. Era casi de la misma altura que yo, pero pesaba unos quince kilos menos, de alguna manera, aunque su cabello salvaje la hacía parecer más alta y era difícil creer que la voz fuerte salía de tal pequeño paquete. Era como un duendecito rockero punk.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para que uno de esos tipos aterrizara con una novia en serio? ¡Por siempre! Mandar fuera a las conejitas tatuadas nunca ha sido tan satisfactorio como lo es ahora y nunca jamás habría vinculado a Harry como el primero en caer.

―Agitó una mano sobre su hombro hacia el lado opuesto de la tienda, en la que los tres artistas que yo no conocía estaban trabajando y señaló a cada uno—:

Lisa, ella está casada con un bombero por lo que nunca ha causado mucho alboroto con extraños clientes acosadores, Seamus tiene una novia intermitente así que puede comportarse, pero cuando ellos salen, él puede darle a Harry un curso para manejar su dinero en el departamento de mujeriegos, Dennis, bueno lo llamamos Deni, mantiene sus ligues todos callados y en secreto, porque él tiene vínculos con los Kings of Sorrow, el club de motociclistas local y al parecer, se supone que es muy secreto así que las conejitas no se mantienen en torno a él demasiado, pero el terrible trío, hombre, oh hombre, saco a esas perras fuera de aquí todo el día todos los días, e incluso con Harry estando enganchado contigo todavía parece como que es mi trabajo a tiempo completo.

Hablaba tan alto y tan rápido que me fue difícil seguir todo lo que me estaba diciendo, además Harry se había quitado los guantes y estaba dirigiéndose hacia mí de la forma en que hacía que mis piernas se volvieran todas débiles. Se movía con una ágil facilidad que era sexy y segura, también su cabello estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo y me gustaba el vello negro que casi cubría su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Le estás contando historias a mi chica, Luna? Te dije que Pansy ha estado presente durante mucho tiempo así no vas a ser capaz de asustarla.

―Se acercó y antes de que pudiera ponerme toda preocupada sobre si era apropiado tocarlo en el trabajo, me tenía toda envuelta con sus manos en mi pelo y su boca inclinada sobre la mía. Sabía a café y menta; tampoco parecía importarle que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre nosotros mientras me devoraba a fondo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en semanas en lugar de esta misma mañana. Me dio con su lengua una última lamida, chasqueando el anillo de su lengua contra la parte posterior de mis dientes. Cuando se apartó estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban vidriosos y estaba respirando con dificultad. Me aclaré la garganta y le puse una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho hasta que recobré mi compostura.

— Tengo como una media hora libre, ¿quieres pasar el rato en ese tiempo?

Puedes venir a relajarte en la parte trasera y hacer tu mierda de la escuela o lo que sea.

Asentí y di un paso atrás alejándome de él. Era potente y se iba a mi cabeza rápidamente.

—No, quédate aquí y pasa el rato conmigo. Me muero por saber todo acerca de esta criatura mística que consigue hacerte actuar como humano por una vez.

Él lanzó una mirada irritada por encima del hombro al duendecillo.

—Pansy, esta es Luna Lovegood. Es la gerente de la tienda y nuestro residente experta en modificación del cuerpo.

Ella movió las cejas arriba y abajo y me dio una mirada lasciva. Hizo girar un dedo en dirección Harry.

—Ya que estás con este chico, estoy segura de que estás familiarizada con mi trabajo.

Contuve una risita y me llevé una mano a la boca mientras un rubor caliente inundaba el cuello Harry.

—¿En serio, Luna?

Encogió un diminuto hombro.

—¿Qué? Es verdad ¿no?

Sus ojos helados aterrizaron de nuevo en mí y el disgusto en ellos me hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Ella es de Francia. Ninguno de nosotros sabe donde el tío Lucius la encontró y se niegan a decirnos, pero mantiene la tienda funcionando como una máquina bien engrasada. La mayoría de nosotros no sabemos si vamos o venimos sin ella.

—Puedo quedarme aquí y esperar por ti. Tengo hambre, así que necesito que me alimentes cuando hayas terminado.

Se inclinó y puso sus labios junto a mi oído.

—Oh, te voy a dar de comer bien cuando haya terminado.

Un escalofrío caliente me atravesó así que le di una mirada de parpados entrecerrados.

—Estupendo.

―Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió de nuevo a la espera de los clientes.

Cambié mi mirada a Luna y me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba riéndose como un demente gato Cheshire.

—¿Así es cómo es?

Parpadeé y cambié de un pie a otro. Me agarró la mano y me llevó detrás del mostrador, en verdad, empujándome en otra silla de cuero que estaba escondida ahí atrás.

—¿Cómo qué?

Giró su silla así estábamos frente a frente y me dio una mirada llana.

—Así como todo caliente y preocupado, pero dulce y confuso, también. Yo no sabía que el imbécil tenía algo de eso en él. Lo haces humano.

Esa era la segunda vez que ella había mencionado algo así, pero tuve que esperar hasta que terminara un par de llamadas telefónicas para preguntarle al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

—He trabajado con Harry por los últimos cinco años. Yo estaba aquí cuando él y Draco comenzaron su pasantía justo al salir de la secundaria.

Lucius y yo nos conocemos más así que he conocido a los chicos por un tiempo. Adoro a Harry. Creo que es genéticamente imposible no estar un poco enamorada de él cuando tú vienes equipada con una vagina. Es algo acerca de toda esa angustia, humor cambiante y pavoneo que tiene lo que te dan ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle sentir mejor. Sabía exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero también es arrogante y explosivo, trata a las mujeres como basura porque muchas de ellas lo dejan que se salga con la suya, y durante mucho tiempo después de que su hermano murió le vi pasar a través de las creencias de vivir su vida de la manera que era antes. Venía a trabajar, salía con chicos, me salía con una mierda a diario y equivocó su camino a través de todo londres, pero lo estaba haciendo todo encerrado dentro de esta burbuja que ninguno de los que lo amaban podía conseguir atravesar.

Era frío e inalcanzable pero luego, de repente, había grietas y algo del viejo Harry se estaba mostrando. La versión robot de sí mismo que había estado operando desde hace tanto tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse, y el bueno y viejo humano de Harry estaba de vuelta y creo que tiene que ver contigo.

—Eso es algo realmente agradable que decir.

—No es agradable si es la verdad. Así que dime cómo una chica vainilla como tú, toda piel virginal y sin perforaciones se mete con un tipo como Harry.

De primeras impresiones, nunca lo marcaría como tu tipo; te ves más como Brooks Brothers que Dickies, ¿si sabes lo que quiero decir?

Giré un mechón de cabello alrededor de mi dedo y observé como ella escribía un montón de cosas en la computadora. Era monstruosamente eficiente y rápida, y no estaba segura de querer hablar acerca de lo sexy que yo encontraba a Harry con alguien que ya tenía un conocimiento íntimo de la basura de mi novio.

—Cuando él tenía dieciséis años, llegó un día a casa con un tatuaje horrible de una herradura y un trébol en su antebrazo. Lucius le había dado a Draco una máquina de tatuaje y un poco de tinta para su decimosexto cumpleaños y en vez de tratar de aprender en cerdos o melones, decidieron que iban a tratar de aprender el uno del otro. Ambos fueron siempre muy dotados artísticamente. Draco estaba más en el arte callejero y el tipo de cosas de grafiti, en cambio Harry solo jugueteó un rato con esto y pasó a enterarse que tenía algún talento real. De todos modos, yo estaba en su casa y no sé si alguna vez tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Hayden, pero idénticos no llega siquiera a acercarse a cómo los dos se parecían. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello oscuro, el mismo sentido innato de que eran extraordinariamente bien parecidos, pero Harry llegó a casa con ese tatuaje terrible y de repente él era un chico nuevo.

Afirmó que su piel era suya, dejo la marca para definir quién era y cómo era diferente de Hayden y fue simplemente hermoso, cuánto él amó, lo que cambiar su apariencia externa hizo por su sentido interior de sí mismo.

Siempre ha sido un buen chico, pero cuando empezó a personalizarse, lo del encanto solo se hizo mejor y mejor. Sin todos los tatuajes y perforaciones simplemente no sería Harry.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No estás en nada de eso?

—No lo sé, realmente. Tuve padres realmente particulares cuando crecía, y si hubiera llegado a casa con un tatuaje o cualquier tipo de perforación extrema, me habrían encerrado hasta la graduación así que nunca llegué a pensar en ello.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Acabo de cumplir los veinte años.

—¿Todavía vives en casa?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías permitirte hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, sin temor a su reacción?

Suspiré y giré la silla hacia atrás y adelante.

—Sí. De hecho, he estado pensando en conseguir algo pequeño.

—¿Un tatuaje? Sabes que Harry te daría algo hermoso sobre todo porque él es el único que tendría que mirarlo todo el tiempo.

Compartimos una risa que tenía a los chicos de la tienda mirándonos con curiosidad.

—No, estaba pensando en conseguir perforar mis pezones.

―No era normalmente tan abierta, pero me di cuenta que lo que ella hacía para ganarse la vida era un poco como hablar con un médico acerca de un problema de salud. Sus ojos inusualmente coloreados se ensancharon y me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es muy caliente.

Me encogí de hombros y continué girando mi cabello.

—Me gusta la forma en que se ve y como tú has dicho, estoy familiarizada con tu trabajo, así que sé que puede ser impresionante, lo que no sé es si estoy lista para algo tan extremo.

—Toman un poco de tiempo para curar, pero cuando lo hacen es increíble. Si te decides con esto, házmelo saber y voy a hacértelo gratis, solo voy a cobrarte por las joyas.

—Bueno el cumpleaños de Harry es el próximo mes por lo que si lo hago va a ser antes de esa fecha.

Ella juntó las manos y se rió como una niña pequeña. Tenía algún tipo de locura, pero creo que me gustaba. Siempre había tenido tantas dificultades para hacer amigos, y simplemente estar a gusto con gente desconocida, era un testimonio de todas las maneras positivas en las que Harry estaba influenciándome para pudiera hablar con esta chica alocada, sin reservas ni inhibiciones.

—Oh, una sorpresa sexy, me encanta esa idea. Como dije, solo házmelo saber y podemos resolver algo, me gusta ver a mis chicos felices y hacer el bien por una buena chica.

—Gracias, creo.

Charlamos con facilidad por otra hora, porque lo que sea en lo que Harry estaba trabajando, le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que él pensaba. La vi procesar a los clientes que habían terminado con sus diseños acabados y la vi ayudar a algunas personas entrando que tenían preguntas y estaban interesadas en establecer consultas. Persiguió a otra chica que vino en busca de Cedric esta vez, y para el momento en que Harry se acercó al mostrador con su trabajo recién vendado me sentí como si hubiera hecho un nuevo amigo. Era sarcástica y aguda como el infierno, pero su percepción sobre la forma en que la cabeza de mi chico trabajaba era clara y venía de una perspectiva diferente de la que nunca había oído antes.

El cliente de Harry parecía que tenía apenas la edad suficiente para conducir, pero él lucía algunas obras de arte mayores y tenía su brazo entero envuelto y brillante con tinta y ungüento. No me perdí la mirada apreciativa que me dio cuando estaba saliendo y al parecer tampoco lo hizo Harry.

Le dio un golpecito al chico en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y le dijo que si quería que su manga se terminara, mejor mantuviera los ojos para sí mismo.

Me dijo que le diera tan solo diez minutos más para que pudiera limpiar su estación y luego podríamos irnos. Lo vi alejarse y me di cuenta de que la cliente con la que Draco estaba trabajando, y la joven con la que el artista al que ellos llamaban Seamus estaba trabajando, ambas hicieron lo mismo. Luna tenía razón, era una especie de atracción magnética que tenía sobre el sexo opuesto, y tanto tiempo como estuviera con él, yo iba a tener que aprender a lidiar con esto.

Se movió rápido y volvió a buscarme en poco tiempo. Le entregó a Luna una bolsa de banco y gritó adiós a nadie en particular, y me llevó con él hacia el ahora helado aire de la tarde. Me estremecí involuntariamente, y me acurruqué a su lado mientras él ajustaba la capucha de su sudadera por encima de su cabeza, todavía en su mayoría desnuda, y metí los brazos por las mangas de un abrigo de trabajo, de estilo mecánico de color negro, que tenía el logotipo de la tienda de tatuajes y el nombre bordado en un diseño brillante en la parte de atrás.

—¿Quieres pedir algo para llevar o vamos a alguna parte?

―Frotó sus manos juntas, con fuerza, y luego las empujó debajo de la caída de mi cabello para abrazar la parte trasera de mi cuello. Se sentían como bloques de hielo, así que me estremecí aún más duro hasta que me atrajo hacia su pecho y metí mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Para llevar, así no tengo que mover mi auto.

—Genial ¿estás de humor para que llame en el camino a casa?

—Cualquier cosa que realmente estoy hambrienta.

—¿Pizza?

—Claro, pero sin pimientos verdes o setas en mi mitad.

Enganché un brazo a través del suyo, y cautelosamente traté de mantener el paso con sus largas zancadas mientras hacíamos nuestro camino al departamento. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y fruncí el ceño, cuando vi que era una vez más mi padre. Yo estaba segura que la que fuera la historia que mi madre había tejido alrededor de mi última visita lo había sacado de quicio, pero yo no tenía la paciencia para soportar un discurso de un tipo cuya nueva esposa era solo unos pocos años mayor que yo, en moralidad y adecuados compañeros románticos. Envié la llamada al correo de voz y deje ir a Harry para eludir un parche particularmente peligroso y helado en la acera.

Me frunció el ceño y agarró mi mano de vuelta. Me jaló de vuelta para que estuviera apretada contra su frente mientras caminaba hacia adelante y me guiaba de espaldas.

—No te dejaré caer.

Extendí las manos para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, y mire sus ojos.

—¿No?

—No. ¿No confías en mí?

—La mayoría de las veces lo hago.

—¿Por qué no todo el tiempo? ―Nos detuvimos en la parte delantera del departamento y quité mis manos de sus hombros hacia la parte posterior de su cuello lo que hizo que la capucha se cayera.

—Porque nunca he confiado en nadie todo el tiempo. Es la gente que me importa la que en su mayoría siempre parece hacer el mayor daño posible.

—No voy a ser una de esas personas Pansy.

―Si solo supiera lo mal que había lastimado mi corazón, cada vez que lo había visto con una de sus conquistas, no estaría diciendo eso. Forcé una pequeña sonrisa y rocé mis dedos sobre el suave cabello negro comenzando a crecer en su cabeza.

—Espero que no.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y me arrastró dentro porque estaba demasiado frío para mantenerse andando por ahí fuera. Se quitó su abrigo y la capucha, mientras hacia un gesto, hacia mí, con la mano para que le entregara mis cosas.

—Draco tiene una cita esta noche por lo que no estará en casa hasta más tarde en todo caso.

―Desapareció por el pasillo para soltar la ropa en su habitación y volvió a ponerse al teléfono de la pizzería. Tomé un par de platos y le entregué una cerveza mientras revisaba en un vano intento de ver si los chicos tenían algo en la nevera con lo que hacer una ensalada. Necesitaba conseguir comida normal en este lugar si yo iba a seguir pasando tiempo aquí o iba a terminar del tamaño de un hipopótamo bebé.

—Creo que probablemente se ha resuelto con tenerme alrededor en la zona del hombre. Sé que Ginny mencionó que ella estuvo a punto de conseguir un vistazo, mientras estabas esta mañana. Sin duda, están hartos de nosotros.

Se echó a reír y tomó varios tragos de la botella de cerveza.

—No tenía la intención de sorprender a Ginny esta mañana, pero pensé que se había ido. Yo no sabía que ella iba a salir a correr.

—Si ella va todas las mañanas y no es que ella se quejara, de hecho, elogió la vista.

Soltó un bufido.

—A Draco no le importa tenerte aquí, a él le gusta que en realidad tú cocines y que no tengamos que pedir a domicilio o traer cosas a casa todas las noches.

Además de que hueles bien y siempre recoges las cosas que dejamos por ahí. Si tenerte aquí le pusiera de los nervios, me diría algo y más que probable que a ti también. Él no tiene problema en dejarle saber a Theo cuando se ha quedado de más en su estadía.

Me apoyé contra el mostrador y giré la tapa de una botella de agua.

—Así que Luna me estaba diciendo todo acerca de tus conejitas tatuadas o putas del tatuaje, como las llama. No tenía idea de lo lejos que llega tu encanto.

Chicas que consiguen tatuarse lo que a ellas no les va a encantar en diez años, solo para pasar tiempo contigo. Eso es una locura.

—Luna tiene una boca grande y exagera pero conseguir tatuarse es bastante íntimo, no importa quién es el cliente. Cuando se van, se están yendo con algo que tú pusiste en su piel para siempre. Confían en ti para capturar su visión y ejecutarla a la perfección, lo que a veces significa que tienes que invertir en ellos como una persona, en algún grado. Alguna chica, especialmente las más jóvenes, consigue realmente envolverse en el proceso y convertirlo en más de lo que es. Tengo mi parte justa de clientes que tienen pequeños enamoramientos conmigo, lo que los hace regresar al local no porque yo sea impresionante, sino porque quieren pasar tiempo en el negocio pero es mi trabajo, así que lo mantengo profesional.

No voy a mentir, he conectado con un cliente o dos, pero nunca después del trabajo o nunca mientras yo estaba en el proceso de hacer una pieza. El sexo y el trabajo no deben estar en el mismo lugar.

Tomé de nuevo un poco de agua y reflexioné sobre eso un minuto.

—¿Te importa que yo no me parezca a las típicas chicas que encuentras atractivas?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Salté sobre el mostrador y dejé que colgaran mis piernas.

Tamborileé la punta de mis uñas en la superficie embaldosada y ladee la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo observaba de cerca.

—No tengo tatuajes o perforaciones. No tengo cabello sexy o uso ropa que haga imposible respirar, solo soy, tú sabes, una chica normal y he visto bastante, he estado bastante alrededor de tus mañanas siguientes para saber que no soy lo en lo que generalmente gravitas, y me pregunto si cuando me miras te preguntas si yo podría lucir mejor si me viera diferente. Parecer más como tú y tu equipo.

Dejó la cerveza en la mesa del comedor y fijó ojos conmigo mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Antes, eso me hubiera puesto nerviosa y asustada, pero ahora me ponía toda caliente y sin aliento. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo presionado directo contra mí, entre mis piernas con las caderas alineadas en una posición perfecta para hacerme olvidar mi propio nombre.

—Cuando te miro no veo nada más que a ti, y Pansy, eres perfecta.

No me importa de qué color es tu cabello, si eres pálida o bronceada, si tienes maquillaje o acabas de despertar, lo único que me importa es que cuando te miro, tú siempre miras hacia atrás y me ves. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y si quisieras tatuarte toda esa hermosa piel blanca de la cabeza a los pies, estaría honrado de ponerlo ahí para ti, pero si no, te tomaré toda lisa y de color blanco lechoso en cualquier oportunidad que tenga.

Esto era desgarradoramente romántico. Era la cosa más atenta que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez, y yo estaba a punto de lanzarme toda mujer llorosa sobre él, y balbucear lo maravilloso que fue todo lo que él dijo y lo mucho que significaba para mí, bueno era eso o que iba a arrancar su ropa y tenerlo allí mismo en la cocina. Yo estaba vacilando entre las dos reacciones cuando sonó el timbre, y se hizo añicos el estado de ánimo. Se apartó de mí y fue a recoger la cena. Me tomó un minuto recuperar mi compostura. El chico era potente, correcto, y yo planeaba disfrutar de cada minuto que estuviera dirigido a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POS SUS REVIEWS<strong>

loki2014

Luna White 29

Guest 


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Trece**

_**HARRY**_

Hubo unos pocos momentos la semana pasada que habían sido perfectos, tan conmovedores que literalmente me congelaron con miedo y me hicieron querer correr a otro camino tan rápido y tan lejos como podía. Sentado en el sofá de mí sala de estar comiendo pizza y tomando unas frías mientras miraba Sports Center y ella un poco metida en su computadora haciendo un trabajo escolar, era uno de ellos. Mirándola solo estar, me hacía sentir de repente como que estaba sofocándome en lo correcto de todo esto y tenía que escapar por una ducha de ardiente agua caliente antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como pedirle que se case conmigo o decirle que tome un paseo.

Ella solo encaja, llenó cada agujero que tenía en mi vida y la idea de ella no estando ahí, de ella yéndose lejos me aterrorizaba como nada que había sentido nunca antes. No quería confiar en ella, no quería construir una montaña de lo que podría ser una temprana etapa en la relación de enamoramiento pero había algo ahí que me hizo pensar que si todo esto fue tan lejos debido a algo que hice o porque ella de repente despertó y se dio cuenta de lo mucho mejor que podía hacerlo, yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Las últimas pocas semanas habían sido increíbles. Me gustaba tenerla en mi casa y en mi vida y disfruté haciendo un lugar para mí mismo en la suya.

Todos mis amigos la adoraban y creo que tenían un diminuto enamoramiento con ella porque ella era tan ajena a su atractivo que era entrañable y difícil no enamorarse. Puedo decir cuando dejamos la tienda que Luna era una fanática y que eso significaba mucho porque ella era como una hermana mayor y confiaba en sus instintos cuando se trataba de personas.

Eso era por qué ella era una buena gerente de tienda. Pansy era ya parte de mi familia y después de que le había dado el resumen de lo que pasó en mi visita a casa ella no había perdido tiempo en elaborar un mordaz correo electrónico a mi madre dejándole saber que sin lugar a dudas ella iba a presentarse por esa conducta y vehementemente pedirle que busque ayuda. Ella cubría mi espalda y no por primera vez y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado luchando por mí y yo no lo había notado. Eso siempre me hacía sentir como mierda.

Los momentos tranquilos se asentaban y me hacían sentir como que estaba construyendo una base de algo genial y los momentos apasionados, los momentos donde ella me miraba como si fuera en regalo que siempre quiso desenvolver eran suficientes para hacerme pensar que había encontrado a la única persona que nunca me aburriría en la cama. La cosa acerca de ser el único chico con el que ella alguna vez había estado era que tuve que enseñarle todo y Pansy siempre había sido una estudiante de diez.

Si era rápido o lento, suave o duro, un rápido que me dejó alucinado o una sesión de toda la noche que tenga que correr tarde a clase a la mañana siguiente no había duda que éramos sexualmente compatibles. Ella estaba comenzando a descubrir sus propias preferencias, como el hecho de que le gustaba un poco más duro y más sucio de lo que hubiera imaginado pero ella también de alguna manera se las arreglaba para encontrar humor en el acto cuando era incomodo o no estaba yendo de la forma en que uno de nosotros pretendía y no puedo recordar alguna vez teniendo tanta diversión en la cama en mi vida.

No sabía que era posible pero ella incluso hace el sexo mejor y la idea de que nada o todo de eso va a desaparecer solo me hace querer caer en el agujero y nunca salir.

Estaba tratando de sacudir fuera el miedo después de todo esto era solo una noche agradable en casa y Draco se había ido así que debía estar haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla gritar mi nombre una y otra vez al máximo de sus pulmones pero la duda permanecía y me quedé en la ducha hasta que el agua corrió fría y helada forzándome a salir. Corrí una toalla sobre mi cabeza y cara y aseguré otra holgadamente alrededor de mi cintura.

Dejé mis ropas en un montón en el suelo y vagué dentro de mi habitación imaginándola aún afuera en la sala de estar haciendo su tarea y yo tendría un par de minutos más para juntar mi mierda pero la televisión estaba apagada y ella estaba sentada en el medio de mi gran cama tomando la cerveza que había abandonado cuando salí corriendo antes. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella estaba usando solo mi camiseta que tenía el logo de las salas de tatuajes.

Lucía mejor en ella de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en mí y ella estaba mirándome con ojos muy serios.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Aclaré mi garganta y traté de fingir.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Solo era Pansy y ella conocía mi mierda mejor que casi nadie. Ella se deslizó al borde de la cama y puso la cerveza abajo en la mesita de noche.

—Porque estuviste ahí por siempre y tú ya tomaste una ducha esta mañana. Algo te asustó y corriste, quiero saber que era.

Consideré mentirle, consideré decirle que estaba solo imaginando cosas pero al final sabía que solo necesitaba sincerarme y esperar que ella no se asuste porque estaba tan emocionalmente jodido.

—Todo esto.

—Ondeé una mano entre los dos.

—Es tan fácil, tan básico e inconsciente que a veces me asusta. No estoy acostumbrado a lo normal y ordinario así que me pone nervioso. Mi vida siempre ha sido de tratar de agarrar momentos fugaces de placer, de sentirme bien y ahora que tengo todo el tiempo contigo y me pierdo en mi cabeza preguntándome que voy a hacer para joderlo o como voy a mantener la calma si tú decides llevártelo. A veces me absorbo en mis visiones de lo que puede suceder y tengo un tiempo realmente difícil quedándome en el presente. Viendo televisión contigo, solo estar contigo, calma algo dentro de mí que incluso no sabía que necesitaba calmarse pero también hace a algo ahí encogerse de miedo.

Lo siento.

Ella solo me vio y me preparé para que saliera de la cama y caminara fuera de la puerta. Si ella lo hacía estaba bastante seguro que en toalla o no, la perseguiría dentro del frío y rogaría hasta que volviera. En vez de eso, se desplegó desde la cama y vino a mí con los pies descalzos. Mi camiseta cubría todas las cosas buenas pero solo apenas. Se detuvo, así que no estábamos tocándonos pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para compartir el aliento.

—Esto me asusta a mí también, Harry. No estoy acostumbrada a lo ordinario tampoco y nunca pensé que tendría esto contigo, nunca pensé que tendría nada contigo en absoluto así que está bien estar un poco perdido en tu cabeza siempre y cuando vuelvas y podamos hablarlo. No voy a pedirte que des nada con lo que no estés cómodo. Las personas han hecho eso para mí mi vida entera y estoy enferma de eso.

Exhalé una dura respiración y aflojé los puños que no había estado consciente de haber enroscado a mis costados.

—¿Qué si te pido que me des todo Pansy, qué si lo quiero todo?

¿No me hará eso justo como el resto de ellos?

Ella hizo un ruido en su garganta que entonces rompió en una sonrisa que por poco me mata en el acto, ella era solo tan preciosa y pura.

—No porque no tienes que pedir nada, todo esto es tuyo ya. Eres el único al que alguna vez quise dárselo.

—Esta chica iba a ser el final para mí.

Puso una mano a cada uno de mis lados, una extendida hacia el ángel, una extendida hacia el destripador y pensé que mi corazón iba a golpear fuera de mi pecho.

—Tienes que prometerme que no me abandonarás cuando me pierda, Pansy. Tienes que prometerme que solo esperarás afuera hasta que pueda encontrar mi camino de vuelta. Necesito saber que estarás al final del túnel cuando todo se vuelva negro.

—Sé cómo esperar por ti Harry y no me importa hacerlo siempre y cuando prometas no dejarme fuera. No puedo hacer eso contigo, estar tan envuelta en ti y lo que pasa entre nosotros si vas a cerrarme la puerta cuando esto consiga ser demasiado. Mi corazón no puede soportar eso.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no estaba seguro que fuera una promesa que podía mantener.

Mi defecto era regresar a lo que conocía y eso era la distancia y el espacio para que pudiera protegerme.

—Puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo Pansy pero te dije todo porque no estoy realmente seguro de como hacer toda esta cosa de relación y estoy muerto de miedo de que vaya a hacer algo para joderla.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó sus manos deslizarse arriba alrededor de mi espalda y a través de mis hombros. Presionó un suave, beso con la boca abierta en el centro de mi pecho y eso hizo a mi vida entera nula en ese diminuto punto de contacto.

—Bueno, puedes estar asustado solo o podemos estar asustados juntos.

Prefiero la segunda opción, pero si necesitas algo de espacio para enfocar tu mente y entender lo que quieres, puedo hacer que eso suceda. Quiero estar contigo Harry, pero no voy a estar aquí contigo si eso te lastima y te asusta.

Ambos merecemos algo mejor que eso.

No estaba seguro a este punto acerca de lo que merecía o no pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para permitir que lo que tuviera con ella se demoliera bajo el peso de la duda que no podía controlar. Finalmente estiré la mano y la tiré hacia mí en un sofocante abrazo que presionó toda su longitud contra toda mi piel desnuda. Había pasado abundante tiempo con ella esta mañana, haciéndola rogar, volteándome a mi mismo al revés, pero eso no parecía importar, mi polla reaccionó bajo la toalla dejándole saber que lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi cabeza no tenía nada que ver con cómo mi cuerpo se sentía por ella.

—Estoy jodido Pansy. Laamento ser de esta forma pero la última cosa que quiero es perseguir mi cola solo.

La besé, dejándola sentir las cosas que no pude decir que quemaban a través de mi sangre. La quiero para siempre y la idea de eso hace mis rodillas débiles.

Ella me deja devorar su boca, me deja poner mis manos todas enredadas y ásperas en su cabello, me deja presionarla contra la pared más cercana y presionar una instantánea erección contra ella todo sin quejarse o argumentar. No hay suavidad, no preocupación por destreza o si lo estaba haciendo sentir bien para ella o no, todo lo que existía era una ciega necesidad de conseguir estar dentro de ella, hacerla sentir la emoción que me estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba desviar algo del deseo y necesidad y la única manera de hacerlo era sacarlo fuera de mí y dentro de ella. Su cabeza hizo un sordo golpe contra la pared y la sentí succionar una tensa respiración y todavía nada de eso me detuvo. La toalla golpeó el suelo y mi camiseta no ofreció resistencia mientras la lancé a través consiguiéndonos a ambos desnudos. En algún lugar de mi cabeza sabía que necesitaba ralentizar, necesitaba conseguir el control de vuelta, que mis manos eran demasiado duras sobre ella, que mi boca iba a dejar marcas pero no podía sacarlo.

Ella susurró mi nombre, tratando de conseguir que ralentizara pero no me importaba. Estaba listo para solo moverme en ella, para enterrar todo el miedo y ciega incertidumbre dentro de su cálido cuerpo pero esta era una chica que conocía todos mis trucos, sabía que estaba operando desde un lugar donde probablemente ni siquiera recordaría lo que estaba haciendo en la mañana y ella no me iba a dejar convertirla en otra conquista sin rostro en las que solía encontrar silencio.

Como yo ya no tenía cabello y era mucho más grande que ella, tuvo que recurrir a clavarme las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y presionar sus dientes abajo en mi invasora lengua para conseguir tirar de mí hacia atrás y darle algo de espacio para respirar. Ella luchó por tomar su aliento y alejarse de la pared para plantar sus manos en el centro de mi pecho y darme un duro empujón.

Tropecé hacia atrás un paso y sacudí mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Casper.

—Quería disculparme, quería decirle que nunca devaluaría todo lo que ella comienza a significar para mí a propósito, pero ella no me dio una oportunidad.

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y empujó una pequeña mano sobre mi boca. Sus ojos azules estaban grandes y había una mezcla de deseo e inquietud en ellos que torció mi corazón en un nudo. Esta chica solo simplemente me entendía y no iba a culparme por toda la locura que había acumulado dentro de mí.

—Solo no, Harry. —Ella movió su mano y me besó con un millón más de niveles de cuidado del que yo acabo de mostrarle—. Me necesitas para cuidar de ti justo ahora así que voy a hacerlo pero que me condenen si no sabes quién soy yo.

—Sé que eres tú Pansy.

—Bien porque por un minuto ahí no estaba segura y no puedo alguna vez decirte lo mucho que eso me molestó. Ahora cierra la boca y déjame ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad.

Fui a agarrarla, para envolverla y sostenerla cerca pero ella evadió mis manos y se deslizó alrededor así que estaba sobre sus rodillas frente a mí.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo cuando sus labios aterrizaron en algún lugar debajo de mi ombligo y mis abdominales contraídos lo suficientemente duro que dolían. Nos habíamos metido en la abundancia, pero esto no era un área en la que ella parecía lista para aventurarse antes de ahora. Mi polla se estremeció con anticipación mientras la punta de su lengua trazaba el contorno de la sirena que había entintado abajo allí donde la larga cola se enroscaba justo alrededor de la base de mi polla. No sabía cuan lejos estaba dispuesta a tomarlo así que cautelosamente coloqué mis manos sobre la cima de su cabeza.

Su cabello se sentía como seda contra la punta de mis dedos y dejé de moverme solo en caso de que algo de lo que hice la haga detenerse.

—Pansy.

—No estaba segura si iba a pedirle que siguiera o que se detuviera porque no estaba seguro de cuanto más podía tomar. Sentí que terminó demasiado apretado y demasiado listo para romperse como estaba antes.

— No tienes que hacer esto.

Quería decirlo cuando lo dije pero también sabía que había una buena oportunidad de que moriría si ella decidía parar. Su boca era húmeda y cálida y el piercing apadravya(3) que tenía a través de la punta de mi polla y la escalera de Jacob que estaba espaciada en la parte inferior tiró la sensitiva piel provocando cuando ella la cerró sobre la carne ansiosa.

Mis ojos se cerraron apretados mientras golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta y cada sensación que nunca he experimentado hasta este punto en mi vida dejó de existir.

Había recibido la cabeza de un montón de chicas diferentes en mi vida, y lo había disfrutado mucho cada vez pero había algo acerca de tener a Pansy sobre sus rodillas ante mí, teniéndola chupando y tirándome dentro de su bonita boca que hizo esta experiencia mejor que todo el resto.

Estaba respirando duro y mis rodillas de repente se sintieron como que no iban a sostenerme más. Mi polla palpitaba al tiempo de mi latido y la carne que estaba sensible de repente se sentía apretada y lista para partirse en pedazos.

No tenía las palabras para animarla o decirle que me gustaba y que no, no que eso importara porque justo como con todo lo demás que hicimos en la oscuridad ella parecía tener una aptitud natural para ello. Ella jugó con mis perforaciones, su rápida pequeña lengua lanzándose en y alrededor del metal que se calentaba y enfriaba mientras ella movía su boca alrededor.

Succioné una respiración y traté de evitar el inminente orgasmo pero no había forma de controlarlo. Jadeé su nombre en advertencia, tratando de tirar de su largo cabello para dejarle saber que ella debía querer salir del campo de tiro pero ella no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Ella me terminó como una campeona, colocando un beso en mi tembloroso estomago mientras yo trataba de conseguir a mi mente de nuevo en condiciones de trabajar y se deslizó en sus pies en toda su gloria desnuda. Levantó una ceja y movió su ahora enredado y desastroso cabello sobre su hombro.

—Yo siempre cuidaré de ti Harry, de hecho me gusta hacerlo porque me hace feliz y se siente bien pero nunca voy a dejarte usarme para trabajar fuera tus demonios como lo hiciste con todas esas chicas que vinieron antes de mí, así que mejor aprende la diferencia.

No le respondí porque ella tenía razón así que en vez de eso la levanté por la cintura y la arrojé sobre la cama. No necesité darle tiempo para estar lista para mí, estaba bastante seguro que trabajándome mejor de lo que nadie había hecho, había hecho un buen trabajo en excitarla y poniéndola húmeda y resbaladiza.

Sus pliegues estaban ya resbaladizos y listos para lo que sea que yo tenía para dar. Cuando me moví dentro y me aseguré que la bola superior de mi perforación se frotaba contra sus partes más sensibles. Ahora que estábamos teniendo sexo con nada entre nosotros sabía que incluso si no estaba particularmente estelar en el saco teniendo toda esta joyería podía y crearía una sensación que ella tuvo con independencia, no que yo siempre hago mi meta hacerla perder su mente.

Ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella y dejó sus ojos caer a media asta. Yo estaba asegurado encima de ella y sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de mis bíceps. Estaba bastante seguro que podía morir como un hombre feliz teniéndola mirando hacia arriba a mí, con tenerla gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de mí mientras placer se disparaba a través de su cuerpo y hacia apretar alrededor de mí.

Nunca le había dado mucha importancia realmente a la monogamia y el compromiso de tener sexo con una sola persona una y otra vez porque nunca lo había visto como un camino que iba a tomar. Con ella sabía en el fondo de mi alma que sería feliz solo teniéndola a ella, haciéndola fragmentarse y romperse.

Cuando ella gimió mi nombre bajo y necesitado desencadenó mi propia liberación y enterré mi cara en la delicada curva de su cuello y gruñí como un animal fiero.

Después de que ambos estábamos exprimidos colapsé sobre ella en un montón sin huesos y la sentí envolver sus delgados brazos alrededor de mí.

Mantuve mi cara presionada en su cuello y le di una serie de besos de mariposa con mis ojos cerrados.

—Me haces creer que todo estará bien.

Ella giró su cabeza para darme mejor acceso a su cuello y frotó sus manos ligeramente arriba y abajo de mi espalda.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar, Harry. Estoy dispuesta siempre y cuando tú lo estés y no estoy delirando, te he conocido por un largo tiempo y sé que esto no siempre va a ser fácil y divertido, que cosas como pizza y una tranquila noche en casa tienen la habilidad de enviarte en picada pero estoy aquí siempre y cuando reconozcas que está pasando y estés de acuerdo en tratar.

Me río un poco contra su piel húmeda lo cual la hace temblar.

—Si asustarme significa que conseguiré que vayas debajo de mí para conseguir detenerme de actuar como un idiota no puedo prometer golpearlo fuera a corto plazo.

Ella juró y golpeó con fuerza en mi trasero. Caí dormido con ella envuelta en mis brazos y su suave risa en mi oído. El túnel era largo y oscuro y a veces no importa cuan buenas sean mis intenciones, las paredes tienden a cerrarse sobre mí pero si Pansy estaba dispuesta a ser mi luz al final, entonces no había manera de que no fuera a intentar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ambos estábamos callados a la mañana siguiente cuando nos levantamos para volver a su auto. Nos detuvimos en la tienda de café de la esquina para desayunar y ninguno de nosotros parecía demasiado ansioso por repetir los eventos de la noche anterior. Después de una sólida noche de sueño y que despertara con su rostro tranquilo e inocente, me tenía de cabeza y estaba llamándome a mi mismo todo tipo de insultos por dejar que mis habituales obsesiones me empujaran en una dirección oscura la noche anterior.

Pizza y un tiempo tranquilo en el sofá era nada comparado a toda la pesada mierda que ahora tenía sonando alrededor de mi cerebro después de que ella me hizo venir limpio. Estaba avergonzado de que ella sabía que había estado tratando de usar su cuerpo para escapar, para tomar algo que era tan diferente con ella y en otro nivel y arrastrarlo hacia abajo donde cada otro encuentro sexual había comenzado y terminado. Si Pansy no me hubiera llamado en mi mierda y solo dejarme ir, habría sido el fin para nosotros. Lo sabía y estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Permitiéndome ponerla en una caja con todo el resto, era algo que ella no toleraría y estaba eternamente agradecido.

Se había calentado solo un poco anoche así que los lugares con hielo en las aceras eran ahora blandos charcos de lodo sucio. Navegamos alrededor de ellos mientras equilibramos café caliente y tratamos de permanecer calientes. Ella había estacionado su auto en la calle un par de bloques arriba de la tienda en uno de los vecindarios. Estaba preparándome para preguntarle si estaba bien, si todo seguía bien entre nosotros pero ella se detuvo y casi me encontré con su espalda. Juré suavemente mientras el café caliente salpicaba sobre mi mano.

—¿Qué diablos Pansy?

Ella no se movió y yo tuve que saltar atrás cuando su café se deslizó fuera de su de repente sin vida mano y resonó en el suelo con nieve. Ella levantó una temblorosa mano a su boca y antes de que pudiera preguntar otra vez que estaba mal una camioneta pick up que estaba esperando para hacer un giro a mano izquierda se movió y capturé la vista de su auto.

Todas las ventanas estaban destrozadas, los faros habían sido hechos añicos; los cuatro neumáticos estaban sobre la montura de metal en el suelo, el caucho recortado puesto sin vida alrededor de ellos como material de andrajos. El prístino trabajo de pintura negra estaba ahora estropeado con fea pintura en spray rojo que tenía incluso más feas palabras proclamando alrededor de la superficie.

El capó tenía la palabra "puta" en enormes letras y a lo largo de cada lado del auto desde el frente hasta el maletero donde había variaciones de la misma cosa. Esto era malo y considerando que tipo de auto conducía, esto iba también a ser extremadamente costoso de arreglar.

Pude ver que ella esta temblando así que puse un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la tiré a mi pecho. Al principio se resistió, de pie como piedra aún, ojos bloqueados en la destrucción sin sentido pero cuando apliqué solo un poco más de presión ella vino de buena gana y metí su cabeza bajo mi barbilla.

—Deberíamos probablemente llamar a la policía.

Ella se estremeció contra mí y sentí su cabeza moverse en un "no" abajo contra mi garganta.

—No. ¿Cuál es el punto? Su papá solo lo cubrirá otra vez y hará que todo desaparezca. Además no es como si haya alguna prueba de que él lo hizo.

Odiaba que ella probablemente tuviera razón.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela? Puedo conseguir ocuparme de esto mientras estás ahí.

—No. Necesito llamar a la compañía de seguros y tenerlo remolcado a algún lugar. ¿Por qué no puede solo dejarme sola?

Corrí una mano ligeramente desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta el final de su cabello casi blanco.

—Porque eres del tipo imposible de superar.

Ella suspiró contra mi cuello y solo me dejó sostenerla hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Supongo que necesito volver a tu casa y conseguir ocuparme de esto.

—Por supuesto.

—Le entregué lo que quedaba de mi café y me aseguré de mantenerla metida cerca de mi lado en el camino de regreso al departamento. Ambos estábamos callados, ahora por diferentes razones pero sabía que necesitaba mantener la rabia que estaba prácticamente ahogándome hasta que la llevara a algún lugar seguro y ella se sintiera segura. Teniendo algo destrozado como eso debe haber sido una violación que no podía imaginar e incluso aunque Adrian había estado tranquilo las últimas semanas, estaba claro ahora que él no tenía intención de dejar ir su obsesión con mi chica.

Cuando regresamos dentro, ella inmediatamente comienzó a llamar en torno a conseguir arreglar las cosas con su ajustador, que revise el daño y tener el auto remolcado a un taller de carrocería. Ella necesitaba un estacionamiento mientras tanto y no perdió tiempo en establecer eso también. Después de una hora o dos donde yo solo la miré como un halcón toda la adrenalina finalmente la agotó y ella mencionó que quería tomar una ducha y acostarse. La envié a mi habitación con los dientes apretados y un beso, esperando que ella no pudiera sentir la furia que estaba quemando en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Draco vino arrastrándose en unos pocos minutos después escuché el agua caliente encenderse. Él lucía un poco peor por el desgaste pero tenía una sonrisa come mierda en su cara y su camisa estaba al revés así que asumí que la cita había servido a su propósito. Él tomó una mirada a la manera en que mi mandíbula estaba apretada y la forma en que estaba seguro mis ojos estaban destellando con fuego platino y preguntó:

—¿Mala noche?

—Mala mañana. El auto de Pansy fue destrozado anoche.

—¿Piensas que fue Camiseta Polo?

—¿Quién más haría algo como eso a ella?

—¿No sé, una de tus legiones de ligues de una noche que se molestó que estás fuera del mercado? Los dos tienen un equipaje muy pesado flotando por ahí.

No había incluso considerado que yo podría ser la causa de la represalia contra ella. Eso solo me ponía incluso más furioso. Incliné mi cabeza hacia mi habitación.

—¿Puedes mantener un ojo sobre ella hasta que vuelva? Ella parecía estar bien pero puedo decir que estaba bastante conmocionada.

—¿A dónde vas? Tengo que estar en la tienda a la una.

—Estaré de vuelta antes entonces.

—Harry…

—Solo no lo hagas Draco; es tiempo pasado para mí perder mi mierda.

Ese imbécil va a escucharlo de mí, que si sigue jugando con ella voy a aniquilarlo.

—Estás buscando problemas y no en el buen sentido.

—No me importa. Volveré en unos minutos, solo mantén un ojo en Pansy y si ella pregunta donde estoy inventa algo. Ella no necesita preocuparse de nada más hoy.

Él aceptó a regañadientes pero puedo decir que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Salté en la camioneta y conduje a la universidad. Sabía que Pansy tenía clase al mismo tiempo que Adrian los lunes, miércoles y viernes así que cuando encontré un lugar para estacionar solo tomó un asentimiento a una estudiante y un guiño a otra para encontrar mi camino a donde todas las clases de ciencias políticas se llevaban a cabo. Estaba frío afuera y los estudiantes estaban corriendo de edificio a edificio con sus cabezas abajo así que nadie en realidad me puso atención mientras acechaba alrededor del edificio del que estaba seguro Adrian eventualmente saldría.

Afortunadamente para mí no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y la seguridad del campo había ya pasado por mi dirección sin ni siquiera una pausa porque a los veinte minutos de mi vigilia se abrieron las puertas a un grupo de tipos que parecían como que habían vaciado una tienda de J Crew y coronados con toda la linea de invierno de L.L Bean's que venían saliendo. Ellos estaban riendo y hablando de algo y Pucey lucía tan satisfecho de sí mismo yo solo quería golpear sus dientes blancos bajo su garganta.

Esperé hasta que el grupo se dispersó y fuera solo Pucey por sí mismo.

Él tiró el cuello de su chaqueta Patagonia arriba, alrededor de sus oídos y sacó su teléfono celular. Me empujé fuera de la pared del edificio y me incliné y lo seguí silenciosamente hasta que él alcanzó el estacionamiento. Cuando se detuvo en el Lexus alcancé y agarré la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo empujé hacia adelante así que su cara estaba golpeada contra el congelado metal del techo.

Él dejó salir un sonido sorprendido y la bolsa con sus libros y computadora resonó en el suelo. Él luchó pero yo tenía un buen agarre y estaba alimentado por una furia viviente por lo que él no tenía oportunidad. Me incliné hacia adelante así que mi codo encajó dolorosamente en la base de su cuello y apreté mis dedos hasta que sentí su piel comenzar a resistir.

—Si quieres acosar a alguien, asustar a alguien, aterrorizar a alguien, podrías querer escoger a alguien que no tenga un molesto novio esperando alrededor de la esquina preppy boy(4). Esta es la última vez que voy a decirte que dejes a Pansy infernalmente sola. Si no, esa cara de muñeco Ken de fantasía que parece gustar tanto va a terminar como hamburguesa.

—Le doy otro empujón así que el metal golpea implacablemente contra su mejilla. La gente paseando alrededor del estacionamiento, se detiene para mirarnos pero no me importa—. ¿Estamos claros?

Él gruñó y llevó sus manos bajo su pecho por lo que así podía hacer palanca a sí mismo fuera del lado del auto. Lo dejé ir y di un paso hacia atrás, manos colgando perdidas a mis costados en caso de que él decidiera que quería lanzar un bajo a la derecha en ese momento. Él alisó el cabello que mi áspero manoseo había desordenado y me miró mientras trabajaba su mandíbula de atrás a adelante.

—Ambos sabemos que mi padre puede mantenerme fuera de la cárcel, ¿qué pueden hacer los tuyos por ti? ¿Cambiar un neumático, ayudarte a mudarte?

—Río amargamente y escupió un bocado de sangre que estuvo a punto de arruinar la punta de mi bota.

—Ustedes no son una relación para mí en el mundo real. Puedes llamarte a ti mismo su novio todo lo que quieras pero el caso es que ella simplemente no puede alejarse de mí por alguien como tú. Eso es solo un mal precedente.

Pensé que estaba solo mimado y molesto pero entre más hablaba más comencé a cuestionar su salud mental. El chico hablaba como un lunático.

—Amigo ve a joder a alguien más. Pansy no es para ti, ella nunca lo será y acosándola estás solo molestando a todos. Si crees que tengo miedo de lo que tu padre o alguien más pueda hacerme si eso significa protegerla de lo que tienes dentro, por un choque e incluso si te las arreglas para sacarme del camino, hay un grupo entero de gente listo para tomar mi lugar. No vas a llegar a ninguna parte metiéndote con ella y si alguna vez la tocas otra vez voy a romper cada uno de tus dedos y atiborrarlos en tu garganta.

Él se burló de mí y empujó un dedo en mi pecho. Tuvo suerte de que no lo golpeara en la boca.

—Eres tan estúpido, tan maleducado y de baja clase para pensar que esto tiene todo que ver con sexo. Puedo conseguir sexo donde sea, ¿en verdad crees que dejé a Pansy bambolear su trasero en frente de mí por seis meses y no conseguí algo al lado? El sexo es irrelevante y si ella está dándotelo a ti, no quiero ir cerca de ella a veinte metros. Esto es negocios e imagen; ella no puede poner un protocolo de que soy reemplazable con un punk tatuado que no tiene nada que ofrecer. No puedo tener a las personas recordando eso.

Agarré la muñeca de su mano que estaba empujándome y lo empujé de vuelta al auto.

—Si crees que el sexo con Pansy es irrelevante entonces eres el único que es maleducado idiota. Supérate a ti mismo, y si puedo probar que tuviste algo que ver con su auto estamos presentando cargos. Si sigues acosándola vamos a ir a la corte y eventualmente alguien notará a tu viejo padre cubriendo tu trasero.

Estoy diciéndote que detengas esto ahora o puedes ir al hospital y yo puedo pasar algo de tiempo en la cárcel, ¿entendido?

Nos miramos el uno al otro pero por ahora había una multitud de tamaño decente reunida alrededor mientras nos medimos uno al otro. No veía al guardia de seguridad hasta que estaba consiguiendo entrar entre los dos. Antes de que él pudiera empezar a hacer preguntas moví de un tirón a Adrian fuera y me dirigí de vuelta al lado de la calle donde había estacionado mi camioneta.

El guardia gritó algo después de mí y escuché la voz de Pucey alzarse pero no me detuve hasta que estuve de vuelta en la camioneta y tuve la calefacción a todo volumen. Flexioné mis manos repetidamente sobre el volante y tomé unas pocas respiraciones profundas para ponerme a mi mismo bajo control.

La última vez que había sentido esa cantidad de ira impotente, esta interminable necesidad de destrozar algo, fue cuando tuve que verlos poner a mi hermano en el suelo. Quería desgarrar su cuerpo perfectamente adaptado, costura por costura y verlo sufrir.

Empujándolo alrededor y ponerlo incómodo solo no era suficiente. La oscuridad, la imprevisibilidad que se escondía dentro de mí se irguió de nuevo y quería venganza desenfrenada pero tuve que ponerla de vuelta en la caja porque no iba a hacer que Pansy luchara con ella otra vez tan pronto.

Tomé una sólida media hora antes de sentirme como que estaba listo para ir a casa y enfrentarla. Cuando caminé en la puerta Draco estaba jugando con uno de los juegos y gritando una bocanada de obscenidades a través del auricular, para con quien estaba jugando. Apagó la marcha y me dio una mirada una vez más mientras cerraba la puerta y se ponía de pie.

—No veo nada de sangre o heridas.

Me encogí de hombros y arrojé mi chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Demasiada gente alrededor, además creo que patear su trasero solo lo animará. El chico tiene toda una caja de herramientas de tornillos sueltos. No es incluso acerca de Pansy todo es acerca de como luce que ella lo dejó y está saliendo conmigo. Su ego está fuera de este mundo, yo seriamente no sé qué vamos a hacer acerca de ello porque él tiene razón acerca de su padre siendo capaz de cubrirlo, él ya lo probó una vez.

Draco tiró su cabeza en la dirección a mi habitación.

—Ella no ha hecho un sonido. Nunca apareció después de la ducha por lo que no sé cómo lo está haciendo, pero tengo que irme o voy a estar tarde para mi cita y todavía necesito retocar el dibujo un poco.

—Es genial, la tengo. Tal vez ella estaba solo tan estresada que durmió todo el tiempo.

—Puedes solo tener tanta suerte, hermano.

Resoplé y le hice señas fuera mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

La puerta estaba cerrada y todo estaba oscuro cuando la empujé.

Pansy estaba acurrucada y en posición fetal en el centro de la cama y no necesitaba ser un genio para decir que ella estaba despierta y había estado llorando.

Tenía sus manos metidas bajo su mejilla y estaba mirando sin ver la televisión en blanco.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Su voz era cruda e incluso más ronca de lo normal, de llorar. Me senté en el borde de la cama alcanzando a correr una mano sobre su muslo.

—Le dije que dé marcha atrás y que no era inteligente molestar a alguien que me tenía a mí como novio. No sé qué es su asunto Pansy. Creo que es certificable que el tipo solo no se refiera a ningún tipo de nivel lógico.

—Pensé que ibas a lastimarlo.

—Bueno podría hacerlo pero era de día y había una universidad entera de estudiantes caminando alrededor. Lo empujé alrededor un poco y nos tiramos alguna mierda el uno al otro pero yo solo mayormente quería que supiera que no estás sola, que si te lastima hay suficiente gente esperando en los bastidores para herirlo de vuelta.

Lagrimas silenciosas corrieron hacia abajo por su cara y tuve que inclinarme todo el camino sobre su forma boca abajo, para secarlas con mis pulgares.

—Solo quiero que se aleje. Nunca hice nada para merecer esto.

Todo lo que alguna vez hice es lo que todo el mundo quiere, por qué estoy siendo castigada por hacer la única cosa en la vida que quiero para mí misma.

—No lo sé Casper, solo no lo sé.

—No sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor así que me deslicé en la cama detrás de ella y la tomé en mis brazos mientras ella lloraba. No me consideré a mí mismo un empático o incluso compasivo chico. Yo estaba usualmente tan envuelto en mi propia cabeza y mi propia espiral de sin sentido emocional para poner mucha atención a nadie más, pero sosteniendo a Pansy mientras ella lloraba cambió algo en mí a un nivel fundamental. Me sentía como que no había nada en la tierra que no pudiera hacer o no pudiera dar para hacer esto mejor para ella.

Me sentía como un fracaso por no detener lo que le sucedía a ella y sabía que desde este punto mantener un ojo en ella y mantenerla relativamente a salvo de Pucey no era solo suficiente. De repente con cegadora claridad supe que quería mantenerla a salvo y protegerla de todo lo que alguna vez iba a lastimarla, por siempre y para siempre y que solo apestaba porque tenía una furtiva sospecha de que en algún momento yo había sido probablemente la causa de la angustia tanto como Camiseta Polo estaba probando y que solo me hacía querer quebrar todas las cosas otra vez.

* * *

><p>3 El piercing Apadravya: Pasa por el base del frenulum, y sigue en diagonal hacia la punta del glande. Es muy delicado colocarlo por causa de los cuerpos cavernosos. Este piercing es uno de los piercings íntimos masculinos más dolorosos. Al cabo de la curacción este piercing estimula los tejidos internos del pene y aumenta las sensaciones. Este percing se describe en el Kâma Sûtra. Permite prender varias joyas en el hueco para que aumenten las sensaciones de la pareja sexual. Se considera como uno de los piercings de más agradables para la pareja. Este posicionado de tal forma que toca el punto G durante una penetración.<p>

4 Preppy boy: Chicos de muy buen gusto también son muy molestos y piensan que son tan calientes y que pueden conseguir a cualquier chica que quieren. Por lo general son deportistas que siempre se jactan acerca de lo buenos que son en su deporte.


	15. Capítulo Catorce

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Catorce**

_**PANSY**_

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

―Ginny sonaba nerviosa y no estaba emocionada de que la hubiera arrastrado a Marked tan temprano en la mañana. Estábamos sentadas en una pequeña habitación de la tienda que nunca había visto antes a pesar de que estaba pasando más y más tiempo en la tienda esperando a que Harry abandonara o dejara pasar lo de la cena si tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

La habitación había sido claramente decorada por una mujer, el pávido sentido de estilo de Luna estaba por todas partes, y olía un poco menos antiséptico que el resto de la tienda. Yo estaba sentada en una silla que se parecía un montón a la que te encontrarías en la oficina de un ginecólogo, y nerviosamente jugueteando con todo a la vista.

―Estoy segura.

―Simplemente no entiendo por qué quieres hacer algo que va a doler.

―Solo dolerá durante un minuto y confío en Luna. ―Lo hacía. Cada vez que estaba en la tienda, inevitablemente terminábamos pasando horas hablando y habíamos incluso llevado nuestra incipiente amistad fuera del edificio. Cuando Harry y Theo eran incapaces de "sacar los ojos del deber de Pansy", A Luna no parecía importarle pasar el rato conmigo hasta que uno de mis muchos perros guardianes estuviera libre. Realmente me agradaba y ya que la idea había arraigado, estaba feliz de tener a alguien que conocía y con quien estaba cómoda perforándome, era la única manera en que iba a llegar hasta el final. Luna había incluso accedido a venir cuando la tienda estaba cerrada, mientras Harry y Draco estaban en el gimnasio, para que pudiera mantenerlo en sorpresa.

―Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo estás haciendo por ti y no por Harry. ¿Qué pasa si ustedes se separan y el próximo tipo con el que salgas es todo puritano y mojigato? Pezones perforados podría no funcionar para tu próximo novio.

Le di una mirada aburrida y traté de calmar mis nervios. La verdad es que hacerlo no tenía nada que ver con Harry. Volví a sentir que no tenía control sobre mi vida de nuevo. Lo que pasó con mi auto y la forma en que Adrian seguía influyendo en mi día a día, la presión de mis padres sobre todo, desde mi cabello hasta Harry, la manera en que Harry desapareció en el interior de sí mismo cuando empecé acercarme a él, fue todo un cierre para mí, y necesitaba algo que fuera solo para mí. Quería que este poco de algo fuera mi elección, la decisión de cambiar mi cuerpo de forma en que nadie más pudiera decir algo. Estaba teniendo migrañas más frecuentemente, tres en las últimas dos semanas y si no hacía algo me iba a romper en demasiadas piezas para poner de nuevo juntas.

―Si Harry y yo terminamos, ¿de verdad crees que el próximo tipo en mi vida va a ser todo estricto y de muy buen gusto?

―No veo por qué no. Saliste con Adrian durante seis meses y él es lo más opuesto físicamente a Harry como se puede conseguir. Apuesto a que unos pezones perforados lo enviaría a un paro cardíaco.

―Nunca voy a salir con alguien solo porque se supone que debo hacerlo de nuevo, y no estoy pensando en salir con alguien además de Harry en el futuro inmediato de todos modos, así que no nos adelantemos.

La verdad era que las cosas habían estado tensas entre Harry y yo la semana pasada. No sabía qué era, pero él me trataba como si fuese de cerámica y me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Cuando él pensaba que no estaba prestando atención, lo atrapaba observándome con una mirada confusa en sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo yo todavía allí, o por qué estaba él ahí también. Se preocupaba obsesivamente por mi seguridad y se aseguraba de que nunca estuviera sola, incluso a pesar de que todavía pasábamos todas las noches juntos en alternancia de hogares, el tiempo que pasamos en la cama había pasado de ser apasionado y fuera de control, a momentos que se sentían tiernos y fugaces, y aunque era agradable y difícil de quejarse, no se sentían como él y estaba empezando a realmente preocuparme.

No sabía cómo abordarlo porque no era como si hubiera algo malo en realidad, seguía estando emocionalmente presente, atento y todavía claramente dispuesto a tratar como se lo pedí, pero algo estaba mal y no podía descifrar qué era.

―Si tu padre se entera, él realmente hará bien en tirar tu cheque de matrícula para el próximo año.

Mi papá había conseguido finalmente cansarse de que ignorara sus llamadas y me había emboscado en el apartamento la semana pasada. Yo había tratado de explicar la situación con el auto, traté de hacerle entender acerca de Adrian y sus amenazas, pero nada de eso hizo ningún bien. De todo lo que mi papá estaba preocupado era por cómo las cosas se veían para él y mamá, la amenaza de la matrícula había sido para presionar, pero no tuvo ningún peso conmigo. Le dije que si retiraba mi matrícula yo felizmente conseguiría un trabajo como desnudista para pagar mi estancia a través de la escuela de medicina, y a él no le había gustado ni un poco. Sabía que la amenaza solo lo mantendría fuera de mi vida por un breve momento, pero por el momento eso era todo lo que necesitaba si no iba a respaldarme en contra de lo que estaba pasando con Adrian.

No había visto ni un pelo de él, pero no creo que Harry presionándolo también lo había realmente enviado a entrar en razón. Ginny mencionó que ella había escuchado a unas chicas en una de sus clases hablando de mí, y por el sonido de la misma, su nueva misión era arruinar mi reputación en el campus con una serie de mentiras asquerosas e historias escandalosas.

Por suerte yo estaba bastante inmune a escuchar cosas horribles sobre mí al crecer en un hogar tan crítico y detestable, o de lo contrario me habría asustado aún más y contemplando en cambiar de escuela solo para escapar de todo.

―Sí que lo haría, es bueno que sea una cosa que jamás tendrá alguna

oportunidad de ver.

Luna abrió la puerta con una pequeña bandeja de metal en la mano que parecía esterilizada y olía a antiséptico de hospital.

―¿Estás lista?

Levanté mis piernas en alto y alrededor, de modo que quedé recostada en la silla y traté de controlar mi respiración rápida.

―Tanto como puedo estarlo.

―Soy rápida, así que terminaremos rápido. Solo recuerda que tienes que mantenerlos limpios, así que las primeras tres a cuatro semanas no juegues con ellos, o dejes que tú sabes quien juegue con ellos a pesar de que él debería conocer las reglas para ahora.

Me reí cuando me dijo que me quitara mi apretado Henley con cuello en V y sostén. Me estremecí involuntariamente por estar tan expuesta, pero Luna estaba tranquilizándome y aunque sabía que no había empezado realmente, Ginny me tomó la mano y vio lo que estaba sucediendo con gran atención.

―En primer lugar tengo que marcarte para asegurarme de que estén parejos y rectos en ambos lados.

―Era extraño tener a alguien, a pesar de que ese alguien era una amiga, manejando mi cuerpo de tal manera. La punta del marcador estaba fría y me hizo temblar, pero ni de cerca tanto cuando ella puso la abrazadera de metal en la primera punta de color rosa claro. Sus ojos en dos tonos fijamente en los míos, y sentí mis uñas clavarse en la palma de Ginny.

― Bueno nena, respira muy profundo y cuando te diga, lo dejas escapar lenta y uniformemente. Vas a sentir mucha presión de la aguja al pasar y luego la joya siendo empujada en su lugar, solo mantén los ojos en mí y sigue respirando.

Hice lo que me dijo, y después del dolor inicial que reconociéndolo, hizo que un par de lágrimas brotaran de mis sorprendidos ojos, fue solo más incómodo que doloroso. Repitió el proceso en el otro lado y así como así, todo había terminado y yo estaba perforada. Ella me preguntó si quería un espejo. Lo tomé y admiré su hábil trabajo.

Tenía los pechos muy bonitos ya, no eran enormes ni nada escandaloso, pero eran firmes y altos y mis pezones eran siempre de un agradable bonito color rosa. Los aros de plata eran similares a los de la ceja de Harry y de aquel en su labio, pero la esfera en el centro del mío era un globo aguamarina brillante. Eran sexys y femeninos, y me encantó condenadamente la forma en que se veían. Tomé las instrucciones de cuidado posterior y me metí de nuevo en mi ropa.

Sentí el pequeño pedazo de mí que había estado agitándose en las últimas semanas volver de nuevo y le sonreí a Luna y le di un abrazo.

―Me encantan.

―Deberían. Está entre lo más caliente.

Ginny asintió mientras se ponía su abrigo.

―No creía que fuera a tu medida, pero me equivoqué, se ve muy femenino y sexy. Ahora puedo ver por qué querías hacerlo.

Luna alzó sus súper cejas rubias cuando metí dinero en sus manos.

―Sé que dijiste que lo harías gratis, pero quiero pagarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de devolvérmelo pero me negué a aceptarlo.

―Me gustaría que nos consideráramos amigas ahora, y no tomo

ventaja de los amigos, así que por favor solo tómalo.

Me frunció el ceño y se movió alrededor para recoger todo su equipo.

―¿Si quisieras un tatuaje y Harry o Draco se ofrecieran a hacerlo de forma gratuita, los dejarías?

―A Harry sí, a Draco no.

Ella suspiró en derrota entonces.

―Bueno, pues bien. Déjame saber lo que piensa tu chico, no es que crea que va a ser capaz de ocultar su sonrisa de mierda. Te juro que su estado de ánimo gira completamente en torno a cómo los dos van en ello.

Saqué mi largo cabello fuera del cuello de mi abrigo y traté de no estremecerme cuando el movimiento hizo que mi nueva adición se moviera incómodamente contra mi sostén.

―Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado últimamente? ―Tenía curiosidad, pero también quería saber.

―Está bien, tal vez más maduro y más silencioso que de costumbre, pero bien.

―Bueno, eso está bien, supongo.

―No pareces tan segura de eso.

Me encogí de hombros, insegura de cómo explicarlo.

―Harry nunca ha sido un tipo maduro.

―No, no lo ha sido, pero tal vez solo le has dado una razón de serlo.

Tal vez él es feliz y tiene todo lo que quiere, de modo que ya no hay una razón para estar angustiado y hostil todo el tiempo.

Me habría encantado si pensara que ella tenía razón, pero yo conocía a Harry y nada de eso se asentaba justo con la forma en que era.

―Tal vez.

Ella me dio otro abrazo, cuidadosa con mi pecho y nos acompañó fuera de la tienda.

―No te pongas tan ansiosa por eso, no hay nada de malo en madurar.

―Gracias, Luna.

―Cuando quieras, ahora lárgate para que así pueda limpiar esto antes de que los compradores regulares aparezcan y los chicos tengan que venir hasta aquí y se preparen.

Ginny me dio una mirada escrutadora cuando salimos al frío.

―¿Cómo conseguiste que los perros guardianes te soltaran la correa esta mañana? Harry sufre un ataque cada vez que lo intentas y callejeas por ahí sin que alguien esté en tus talones.

―Le dije que tenía una cita en la peluquería y que ibas a estar conmigo y no me dejarías fuera de tu vista. Ningún chico quiere ir a pasar una hora en un salón, en especial un tipo como Harry.

―Ella levantó sus cejas hacia mí cuando llegamos al auto de alquiler que actualmente estaba conduciendo.

―¿Así que realmente vamos a ir a arreglarnos el cabello?

Como yo no era una mentirosa, y odiaba ser deshonesta con él, nos había hecho en realidad una cita a ambas para hacernos unos peinados.

―Así es, yo invito esta vez, ya que tenemos que hacer una primera

parada y está un poco fuera del camino.

―¿En dónde?

Me empujé a Colfax y me dirigí a la autopista en dirección a

Clevedon.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―Sabía que Ginny era curiosa pero cuando me desperté esta mañana y Harry había sido tan empalagosamente cortés y amable, había dos cosas que yo sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo ese día. Lo primero ya lo había hecho y lo segundo, bueno, no estaba segura pero sentía como que lo segundo podría llegar a ser aún más doloroso.

―Solo tengo que girar por aquí y ver a un viejo amigo muy rápido.

―¿En Clevedon?

―Solo a las afueras, déjame pasar primero por esto y luego te lo explico.

―Conduje en silencio a través de las montañas hasta que llegamos al pequeño cementerio en las afueras de clevedon escuchando a The Dawes reproducir canciones melancólicas que se ajustaban a mi estado de ánimo de cualquier manera. Se parecía más a un rancho que un cementerio y siempre había pensado que era tan irónico que Hayden fuera enterrado tan lejos de la ciudad, en una pieza tranquila de tierra cuando él había sido tan optimista y tan lleno de energía y vida. Estacioné en el lote de visitantes y me puse un par de guantes y un sombrero, porque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar y estaba incluso más frío aquí arriba en una elevación más alta de lo que era en la ciudad.

―Voy a dejar las llaves para que puedas encender el calentador y meterte con la radio. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí.

La mirada de ginny estaba clara de tristeza y comprensión. Ella me dio un rápido abrazo y me urgió a salir.

―Voy a estar bien, toma el tiempo que necesites. Puedes levantar un

masaje de humo con piedras si te lleva demasiado tiempo.

―Trato hecho. ―Por eso es que adoraba a esta chica.

Mis botas crujieron sobre la nieve mientras me dirigía a la parte trasera de la parcela donde la tumba de piedra se asentaba tan fría y estéril, solo una sombra más de gris en el estéril paisaje de invierno.

Había un brillante rocío de rosas rojas situadas en la parte superior de la parcela blanca brillante y eso me hizo sonreír. Hayden amaba el rojo, amaba las cosas que eran vibrantes y llamativas, cualquier cosa que se adaptara a su personalidad. Sin importarme que el suelo estuviera congelado y cubierto de nieve me arrodillé y tracé su nombre con un dedo enguantado.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos de inmediato. Moví mi mano a lo largo hasta deslizarse sobre una enorme herradura que ambos chicos Potter que sobrevivieron habían insistido en dejar en la lápida de su hermano. Girada hacia arriba, significaba que mantendría toda la buena suerte en el interior, a Theo le gusta el simbolismo, a Harry le gustaba que fuera una representación visual que ataba a los dos juntos por la eternidad.

―Hola, guapo. Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última visita, pero las cosas han estado... intensas.

―Me reí con humor―. Tengo la sensación de que si estuvieras aquí, estarías riendo a carcajada suelta y negando con la cabeza hacia todos nosotros. Te extraño mucho y cada día pienso que haría las cosas mucho mejor si tan solo pudiera llamarte, y harías que todo tenga sentido, mantendrías todo unido. Hacer esto es un millón de veces más difícil sin ti.

Estaba llorando en serio ahora y realmente ya no podía ver claramente la lápida. Presioné mi palma sobre su nombre y me concentré en respirar profundamente, dentro y fuera.

―Estoy durmiendo con tu hermano, y si pensaste que yo era una tonta enamorada patética antes, deberías verme ahora. Me estoy volviendo loca porque él está siendo demasiado amable. Lo sé, solo yo me preocuparía por mi novio siendo demasiado amable, pero ambos conocemos a Harry y algo pasa de lo cual no quiere hablarme. Por cierto, ¿cuán extraño es que llamo a Harry mi novio? Mi corazón se vuelca cada vez que lo hago, y a veces siento como si mi mundo entero estuviera en sus ojos y sin embargo todavía me deja por fuera, todavía se cierra y hace que sea muy difícil simplemente amarlo. Si estuvieras aquí, te haría presionarlo y él te lo diría porque siempre lo hacía.

―Suspiré y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia delante―. Desearía que les

hubieras dicho, a Harry y Theo. Desearía que hubieras confiado en ellos lo suficiente como para dejarlos entrar, como hiciste por mí. Tu madre se ha enloquecido porque Harry todavía se niega a ser tu copia al carbón, y como resultado tu familia está por los suelos. Tal vez si todo el mundo supiera, si hubieras tratado de hacerles saber, todo el mundo merece ser amado sin importar la forma en que eligen vivir sus vidas, esto no sería así.

Tu papá sigue apareciendo en los alrededores, pero aún tratando de mantener a Lily fuera del manicomio y Theo, pobre Theo, es solo una gigante pelota de ping-pong tratando de proteger a todo el mundo y hacer todo bien pero no tiene ayuda, te necesita para ser el mediador como siempre lo fuiste.

Mis rodillas estaban heladas y mis pantalones hacía tiempo que se habían empapado. Mis dientes castañeteaban y yo había aprendido rápidamente que el clima súper frío y los piercings en los pezones no eran precisamente un gran combo.

―Tengo un ex loco que a su vez me acecha, me acosa y trata de hacer mi vida un infierno. Mis padres están convencidos de que debería casarme con él y mudarme a Clevedon, Harry lo odia y hay una buena posibilidad que si el ex se mantiene apareciendo lo va a matar, y eso solo hace las cosas que ya son complicadas y nada divertidas, incluso más horribles. Tengo la sospecha furtiva que si hubieras estado presente, habrías visto a través de todo el perfeccionismo y esmero de Adrian la mancha debajo, y jamás habría terminado en esta situación en primer lugar.

Echo de menos tenerte para protegerme de mí misma, tu hermano trata de mantenerme a salvo y creo que él se preocupa honestamente, pero está tan ocupado en mantenerme a salvo de todo el mundo, incluido él mismo, que no creo que vea que puedo ser mi propio y peor enemigo, y sigue hablando de arruinar las cosas entre nosotros y yo no tengo el corazón para decirle que jamás podrá echar a perder tanto las cosas como para hacerme dejar de amarlo, pero hay una buena probabilidad de que al igual que todos los demás, él va a ver que lo que tengo para ofrecer no es tan genial y querrá más de lo que puedo darle. Es tan complicado y retorcido que ni siquiera puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos como lo hemos hecho.

Me reí un poco, esta vez una risa de verdad y una pareja de pie junto a una tumba a pocos metros me dio una mirada asesina.

―Me emborraché en mi cumpleaños y me lancé hacia él. Estaba aterrorizada todo el tiempo de que me fuera a rechazar, que afirmara que se estaba aprovechando de mí porque estaba borracha, pero sucedió y totalmente renuncié a la tarjeta "V" con tu gemelo. De alguna manera sé que encontrarías eso histérico y no me lo dejarías olvidar. Tenías razón, yo siempre estaba a la espera de él para seguir con el programa y ahora que lo hizo, bueno, solo déjame decir que el programa es increíble y me cuesta mucho visualizar un futuro sin ello o sin él.

Le di un beso al duro cuero del guante y lo coloqué en su nombre.

―Cada día, Hayden, todos los días algo me recuerda a ti, me hace pensar en cosas que quiero decirte, me hace querer llorar por lo que te pasó. Cada día te extraño y ahora cuando te necesito más que nunca, trato de tomar decisiones, trato de ir en una dirección que sé que te haría sentir orgulloso, que te haría sonreír por mí, pero es difícil.

Me quedé unos minutos más, hasta que las lágrimas no eran más que intentos de hielo en mis mejillas y luego me puse de pie. Descansé una mano en la parte superior de la lápida y le di un último adiós mientras intentaba recuperar mi compostura. Cuando me metí en el coche, Ginny había secuestrado la radio y Lady Antebellum estaba resonando a todo volumen, pero ella lo bajó completamente a medida que me ponía detrás del volante y me quitaba los guantes.

―¿Todo bien?

Asentí, y sostuve mis manos heladas sobre el calentador, deseando tener uno lo suficientemente grande para secar las piernas de mi pantalón.

―Sí, solo es muy triste. Lo extraño mucho. Solíamos hablar todos los

días, a veces durante horas y horas. Me siento perdida sin él gran parte del tiempo, y creo que él es el único para el que tendría sentido lo difícil que es manejar a Harry. Eran muy diferentes, pero en esencia seguían siendo de la misma forma en el interior, hombres de bien, con un fuerte sentido de sí mismo y lealtad.

―Es obvio que te preocupabas mucho por él, entonces, ¿por qué

ustedes dos nunca salieron? Parece como si hubieran sido una obvia pareja.

Sonreí con tristeza y me dirigí hacia la ciudad.

―Debido a que no nos sentíamos de esa forma entre nosotros. Él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Harry a la vez que lo alentaba, a veces intentó de todo para hacerme hablar de ello, pero él lo sabía y en su mayor parte lo respetaba, y él estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien muy diferente a mí. Hayden fue el alma de la fiesta, tenía un millón de amigos y todo el mundo quería estar con él todo el tiempo, pero era muy privado cuando se trataba de su vida amorosa. Theo y Harry pasaban de las chicas a un ritmo que es alarmante honestamente, pero Hayden jugó muy cautivo y creo que dejó que la gente pensara que teníamos algo por tanto tiempo, ya que les impedía hacer preguntas que él no quería responder. No quería que lo compararan con su hermano, y sus padres me amaban, así que era más fácil para pasar de eso que lidiar con la molestia.

―Eso no me parece que fuera muy justo para ti. Si él sabía que estabas enamorada de Harry durante todo el tiempo, ¿por qué iba a propósito dejar que creyera que tú y él eran una pareja?

Harry me hacia la misma pregunta todo el tiempo a pesar de que no estaba armado con el conocimiento de que había estado enamorada de él durante tanto tiempo, y odiaba no poder responderle. Los secretos de Hayden no debían ser dichos por mí, incluso si eso enderezaba las cosas entre nosotros.

―Él tenía sus razones, y en ese momento yo las entendía, ahora supongo que no veo lo perjudiciales que podían ser, pero al final del día, él me salvó de una vida en el instituto que habría sido miserable y una familia que me trataba como un mueble, así que no me importaba sufrir por él en lo más mínimo. Te habría gustado, a todo el mundo lo hizo. Tan temperamental y difícil como Harry puede ser, Hayden era todo lo contrario.

Él era siempre amable, sonriente y feliz, solo quería pasar un buen rato y asegurarse de que todos los demás también lo hicieran. Cuando se graduó, se suponía que debía ir a España con una beca de fútbol, era bueno, mejor que bueno, pero la rechazó porque si tenía que jugar con el fin de permanecer en la escuela, entonces eso quitaría la diversión del juego para él. Harry se mudó a Londres con Draco, y Harden se fue con ellos.

Los chicos fueron a trabajar en la tienda tan pronto como tuvieron sus diplomas, Hayden se mantuvo tratando de descubrir qué era lo que quería hacer. Eventualmente se enganchó con una empresa de eventos de alto nivel de planificación, organizando fiestas y haciendo ostentosos acontecimientos de etiqueta, era su nicho y nunca habló de la universidad de nuevo. Hizo un buen dinero, le encantaba vivir en la ciudad, tenía una gran relación con su hermano y su familia, estuvo involucrado en una relación con alguien que lo hizo sonreír y actuar como un niño tonto, además, me acababa de mudar aquí para el primer año cuando él murió. Eso apestó y fue absolutamente injusto, todo estaba bien, donde él lo quería y fue arrebatado de todo, a causa de un accidente estúpido.

―Eso es trágico.

―Podía escuchar la emoción en su voz.

―Lo es.

―Concordé porque era lo único que podía hacer. En el momento en que llegamos al salón, las dos estábamos más allá de listas para un poco de estímulos alegres y decidí que un masaje de piedra caliente estaba definitivamente en la lista.

Logramos mimarnos y relajarnos por completo. Tal vez demasiada relajación porque cuando llegó el momento de retocar mi cabello, le hice cortar el trozo de mi flequillo y teñirlo castaño. Había hecho que hicieran lo mismo con la caída posterior de mi largo cabello, así logré casi un efecto de tablero en él. Era anguloso y dramático, no había manera de pasarlo por alto, y el negro hizo que el azul de mis ojos resaltara iridiscente. Me gustó mucho y lo mismo a todos los demás al parecer, porque tan pronto como salimos del salón tuve a un montón de chicas alrededor de la misma edad deteniéndose y preguntando en dónde me lo había hecho.

Ginny y yo fuimos a buscar algo de comer, y decidimos tomar un cóctel en un bar cerca del apartamento. Miré el teléfono y vi que Harry había enviado un mensaje de texto y preguntó cómo estaba. Fruncí el ceño y contesté que todo estaba bien. Esperé a que exigiera saber dónde había estado todo el día, que preguntara qué estaba haciendo, pero en lugar de eso solo contestó que estaba bien y quería saber a qué hora venir esta noche. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago y sentí algo horrible erigirse en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Él solo estaba siendo amable, solo siendo considerado, pero lo odiaba y quería que se detuviera, así que le envié un mensaje:

_Creo que tengo una migraña. Ginny no va a trabajar esta noche, así que creo que tendremos una noche de chicas en casa con una estúpida peli y palomitas para que puedas salir con tus amigos o lo que sea._

Quería que me dijera que era una estupidez. Eso por supuesto vendría, pero obtuve en respuesta un:

_Está bien. Déjame saber si necesitas algo para tu cabeza. Mantén la puerta cerrada con llave, todavía no confío en Pucey._

Quería a mi Harry de vuelta. Quería que se enojara conmigo, quería que arrojara toda esa actitud que normalmente cargaba alrededor de mí, pero no obtuve nada eso. Todo lo que conseguí fue una aquiescencia silenciosa y una sencilla complacencia, cosas de las que mi Harry no sabía nada. Enojada y no estando segura de por qué o qué hacer al respecto, arrojé el teléfono en mi bolso y nos ordené otra ronda de bebidas.

―¿Qué pasa ahora?

―Nada.

―Vamos Pansy. He estado contigo todo el día; dime qué está pasando realmente, los pechos, el cabello y la helada visita a la tumba, algo está detrás de todo eso. Tú me haces hablar cuando yo no quiero, así que escúpelo.

Suspiré abatida, y le di vueltas alrededor a la pajilla en mi bebida.

―Le dije a Harry que no viniera esta noche porque me estaba dando una migraña.

―Lo que supongo que no es cierto.

―No, y en realidad no quiero que se mantenga alejado, solo quería que él hiciera lo que normalmente hace y tuviera un berrinche, que actuara temperamental y mandón, que me dijera que va a venir me guste o no, porque él quiere hacerlo. En su lugar, solo dijo que está bien como si no fuera gran cosa, y no sé qué hacer con eso. No es que él no pueda ser dulce y agradable cuando quiere, pero ese no es su defecto. Es complicado y polémico, pero últimamente lo único que quiere hacer es sonreír y asentir como si yo no pudiera hacer nada malo. Me aterra y eso no es propio de él, así que no sé qué hacer al respecto.

―¿Tal vez intentar estar animada ya que tu novio suena increíble?

Traté de sonreír, porque sabía que ella solo estaba bromeando, pero no tuve el valor para ello.

―No es solo cuando hablamos o le pido que haga cosas, es en la cama también. Normalmente es todo pasión fuera de control, y son orgasmos tras orgasmos fuera de este mundo, pero últimamente ha sido mucho más: ¿cómo puedo hacer esto, y está bien si lo hago, y cómo te hace sentir esto, y estás de acuerdo con esto? Nunca ha sido el tipo de pedir permiso, toma lo que quiere y al final se asegura de que tú lo quieras muchísimo más y al doble; está comenzando realmente a asustarme porque no sé ni cómo hablar con él sobre esto sin sonar como una loca paranoica.

―Bueno, tienes que hablar con él al respecto. No puedes seguir esperando que actúe de una manera, mientras que él está haciendo algo completamente diferente, o ambos simplemente van a estar decepcionados.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera la primera pista de cómo hacerlo.

―Lo que sea que pasó entre él y Adrian después de que mi auto quedara destrozado, es lo que empezó esto. Él dejó el apartamento de una manera y regresó como un extraño.

―Conozco un par de personas que estaban caminando a clase cuando sucedió. Dijeron que parecía que Harry iba a rasgar en partes a Adrian, pero luego lo soltó y un guardia de seguridad irrumpió, así que no sé qué podría haber provocado una reacción tan extraña en él.

―Yo tampoco, pero lo odio y es solo una razón más para maldecir a Adrian y cómo ha logrado inmiscuirse en mi vida.

Me sentía bastante mal, así que pedimos unos cuantos cócteles más de los planeados y luego Ginny decidió que ya que estábamos animadas debíamos tener una buena noche de chicas. Pedimos alas para llevar del bar y caminamos a casa ya que estábamos a solo cuatro cuadras de distancia, y yo podía simplemente dejar el auto para buscarlo por la mañana. Nos tropezamos al entrar y nos arrojamos en el sofá. Vimos tres cursis comedias románticas una tras otra, devoramos las alas con una botella de vino, nos mimamos con helados y palomitas de maíz, y reímos histéricamente por cosas que no eran remotamente divertidas.

No fue hasta que finalmente me metí en la cama horas más tarde que me di cuenta que no había llamado a Harry o incluso enviado un mensaje para hacerle saber lo que estuve haciendo toda la noche. Creo que mi corazón se quebró un poco cuando miré a la pantalla de mi teléfono y esta no reflejó en respuesta ninguna llamada perdida o mensajes nuevos. Él no se había molestado ni siquiera con un "buenas noches" o un "te extraño".

Tiré el teléfono en algún lugar en el suelo, con cuidado esta vez de no lanzarlo contra la pared y me metí bajo las sábanas. Asumí que ya que estaba demasiado borracha, el sueño me derrumbaría en muy poco tiempo, pero me equivoqué.

Di vueltas por más de dos horas, hasta que finalmente me di por vencida y noté que no iba a dormir a menos que algo cambiara. Había pasado el último mes acurrucándome al lado del sólido bulto de Harry y dormir en una cama vacía cuando me sentía como mierda simplemente no tenía el mismo atractivo.

Empujé las sábanas a un lado y rebusqué en uno de los cajones de la cómoda en el que Harry había comenzado a esconder algunas de sus cosas cuando se quedaba. Encontré su camiseta favorita Defiance Ohio, me desvestí y me la puse. Estaba desgastada, suave y sobre todo me recordaba a él, así que cuando me metí en la cama, finalmente caí en un descanso inquieto sabiendo que tenía que lograr solucionar lo que sea que estaba pasando, antes de que me volviera loca o me convierta en una exuberante insomne.


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Quince**

_**HARRY**_

—Oye, ¿tienes un minuto? —Levanté la mirada del dibujo de un barco pirata de la vieja escuela en el que estaba trabajando cuando la voz de mi hermano me sorprendió desde la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba concentrándome tan duro que no lo había escuchado entrar y mi mente estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, porque por segunda noche consecutiva Pansy había aparecido con alguna excusa idiota para colgarse a sí misma en lugar de conmigo, y eso me estaba molestando.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo activo para actuar de la manera que yo pensaba que todos los buenos novios tenían que actuar. Estaba siendo considerado, atento, dejando a salvo sus deseos y no presionándola por nada, así que generalmente siendo un gran marica y dejándola tomar todas las decisiones y no estaba consiguiéndome absolutamente nada, incluso en la cama.

Quería ser un chico que no le diera una razón para alejarse, que la haría feliz para que no tuviera que batallar con mis cambios de humor y locos arrebatos de locos. Estaba intentando con éxito limitado ser un chico que ella quisiera mantener a su alrededor, sobre todo desde que Pucey todavía seguía dando vueltas y siendo desquiciado, pero por alguna razón mi actitud nueva y mejorada parecía estar logrando el resultado opuesto. Había pasados las dos últimas noches dando vueltas porque estaba tan acostumbrado a que su forma suave se acurrucara junto a la mía y estaba demasiado irritado como para solo llamarla y decirle que había terminado con ello y que solo viniera de todos modos, porque sabía que era lo que ambos deseábamos.

Tiré mi lápiz en la cabeza de Theo e indiqué que él podía entrar si quería.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tiró el lápiz hacia mí de nuevo y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

Metió sus largas piernas delante de él y cruzó los tobillos mientras se reclinaba sobre sus codos haciéndose como en casa.

—¿Todavía no hay palabra de Pansy?

Contuve un gruñido porque solo pensar sobre ello me hacía querer lastimar cosas.

—Ella dice que tiene demasiado trabajo en casa para mañana, por lo que solo va a volver a casa después del trabajo y hacerlo.

—Huh.

—¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

—Nada, solo huh.

—Cállate Theo, tu "huh" nunca significa nada.

—Bueno, es extraño que no haya estado mucho alrededor los últimos días. ¿Tuvieron una pelea de la que no me contaste?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro? Fruncí el ceño.

— Sí, estoy seguro de que no tuvimos una pelea. ¿Solo entraste aquí para acosarme o realmente querías algo?

—¿Tratando de cambiar de tema? —lo llamé por un nombre feo y me di la vuelta en mi silla.

—Si solo vas a ser molesto, tengo que terminar esta pieza de la espalda en la que estoy trabajando para un cliente.

—Tengo mi alta médica hoy. El médico llamó hace un rato.

Eso quiere decir que voy a ruedas a principios de la próxima semana.

Me di la vuelta. Él estaba tratando de parecer relajado, pero podía ver la tensión alrededor de su boca y los ojos.

—¿Tu hombro va a estar a la altura?

—Eso es lo que me dicen.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a estar bien para regresar a ello?

—Supongo que realmente no tengo elección. Me sentiría mejor yéndome si supiera que las cosas contigo y Pansy estuvieran bien y ella no tuviera algún lunático acosándola, y que mamá estuviera de acuerdo en conseguir algo de ayuda, pero supongo que los milagros solo suceden en las películas.

Solté un gruñido y me froté las manos por mi cabello, que parecía estar más largo a cada minuto. Tuve la tentación de afeitarme el mohawk pero por alguna razón en mi cabeza Pansy no debería estar con un tipo meciendo el cabello así, por lo que estaba manteniéndolo normal y natural, incluso aunque me dijo en forma regular cuánto echaba de menos el mohawk.

—Pansy y yo estamos bien, así que no te preocupes por eso, en cuanto a mamá, bueno, no hay nada que pueda realmente hacer para ayudarte con eso.

Prométeme que vas a estar a salvo. No más conducir sobre bombas.

—Eso no estaba en el plan para comenzar. Mira, voy a decirle a mamá y papá, sabes que van a querer hacer algo ya que nadie sabe cuándo regresaré o en qué condición voy a estar.

—Theo, no puedo pasar por eso con mamá de nuevo.

—Le diré a papá para arreglar algo en un restaurante o algo. Me aseguraré de que sepa que tiene que ser un evento familiar que signifique que estarás allí y también lo hará Pansy. No estoy preguntando hermanito, te lo estoy comunicando. Estoy a punto de regresar al desierto por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y merezco una buena memoria familiar para llevar conmigo.

Todos pueden solo soportarlo por una noche, merezco eso.

—Viste lo bien que salió la última vez y que ni siquiera fue conmigo provocándola.

Él suspiró y se puso en pie.

—Haz esto por mí Harry, por favor.

No quería, no cuando las cosas con Pansy estaban raras y no después de que mi mamá hubiera expresado sus sentimientos por mí de manera tan clara, pero no había mucho que pudiera negarle a mi hermano y no había nada que no haría por él cuando me pedía que lo hiciera por favor. Gruñí un montón de palabras muy sucias y dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás.

—Déjame saber cuándo y dónde. Le diré a Pansy, pero no puedes enojarte y regresar a la guerra todo molesto si mamá hace lo que tiene a hacer y lo malogra.

—No entiendo por qué no podemos ser solo una familia por una vez.

De verdad no siento como si fuera pedir demasiado.

—Tienes razón, no lo es y voy a hacer mi parte. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias hermano, eres solo la mitad de malo de lo que todo el mundo piensa.

—Cállate. —Me reí y volvía a mi dibujo.

—Solo para que sepas que voy a extrañar tener tu culo mandón por ahí.

Caminó hacia mí y me puso un bloqueo en la cabeza. Me esforcé en vano tratando de soltarme, pero él era demasiado grande y fácilmente me maltrató.

—Voy a extrañar tu boca inteligente y la actitud de mierda también.

Aunque este cabello que tienes ahora es estúpido y en absoluto tú, así que no lo extrañaré ni un poco.

—Finalmente me liberó cuando recibí un sólido puño en las costillas.

Me dejó ir con un gruñido y empujé los bloqueos indefinidos de mi cara.

—Solo estás preocupado de que cuando tengo el cabello de aspecto normal la gente empiece a darse cuenta de que soy mucho más guapo que tú.

Se abalanzó sobre mí de nuevo y luchamos alrededor por un momento como solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños, solo que ahora Theo era gigante y tenía unos sólidos veinte kilos sobre mí, así que no hubo mucha pela. Él se fue con la promesa de llamar y ordenar algo para la cena, y me dio una pequeña medida de satisfacción al notar que estaba frotándose las costillas en su salida.

Saqué mi teléfono y me quedé mirando la pantalla. Odiaba que estuviera luchando con lo que quería decirle a Pansy, que me preocupaba más sobre lo que las palabras ejercían. Estaba tan acostumbrado a solo decir y hacer lo que quisiera que esta versión controlada y cerrada de mí mismo se estaba haciendo vieja antes de siquiera comenzar. Escribí un mensaje rápido.

**_Theo acaba de recibir su alta médica. Va a regresar al desierto el lunes._**

Pensé que ya que estaba trabajando, no iba a responder de inmediato, además no era como hubiéramos estado llevando a cabo algún tipo de conversaciones filosóficas en los últimos tiempos.

_**¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien?**_

Ya había perdido un hermano, así que la idea de que mi único restante tuviera un trabajo que constantemente lo ponía en peligro definitivamente quería decir que no estaba bien, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El sentido del deber de Theo era parte de lo que lo hacía quien era y yo respetaba eso, y lo respetaba demasiado a él como para dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran cualquier parte del tiempo fugaz que pasábamos juntos.

_**He estado mejor, pero él parece estar bien con ello, así que, ¿qué más se puede hacer?**_

_**¿Necesitas que vaya después del trabajo?**_

_**Pensé que tenías deberes.**_

_**Los tengo, pero si me necesitas pueden esperar.**_

La necesitaba. Quería abrazarla y amarla toda, pero no porque se estuviera sintiendo apenada por mí, sino porque quisiera estar conmigo también.

Miré el teléfono y cómo las cosas parecían haber resultado complicadas durante la noche.

_**Ahora estoy bien, pero él quiere hacer una cena familiar con TODO EL MUNDO antes de que se vaya. Va a hacer que papá lo arregle.**_

_**¿Cómo va a funcionar con las cosas entre tú y Lily?**_

_**No solo yo, vas a venir también. No estoy preocupada por mí.**_

_**Theo parece pensar que ya que se está yendo de vuelta ella se comportará si él se lo pide, pero tengo mis dudas.**_

_** Él piensa que si lo hacemos en un lugar público ella se comportará.**_

_**Es tan triste que incluso tenga que preocuparse sobre eso en primer lugar.**_

_**No soy el único con problemas familiares Casper.**_

_**No, no lo eres.**_

_**Ten una buena noche.**_

Hubo una larga pausa y no pensé que fuera a decir nada de vuelta, pero después de unos cinco minutos mi teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje:

_**Te extraño, Harry.**_

No sabía qué decir a eso, porque no era el que se estaba alejando por primera vez y estaba justo aquí, así que solo hice clic en la pantalla marcha atrás y volví a mi dibujo.

A la noche siguiente era el que se estaba arrebatando pasando el tiempo con Pansy porque decidí que era una gran idea llevar a Theo fuera y al menos tratar de que echara un polvo antes de que fuera al extranjero, solo que terminé varado en una quinta de Crown y viendo doble, así que estoy muy seguro de que fallé y terminé siendo el peor piloto antes visto. Theo y Draco me dejaron en la cama después de prácticamente llevarme a cuestas a casa, y no fue hasta, bueno, después de las once de la mañana siguiente cuando estaba tratando de ducharme y fingir ser lo suficiente humano para mostrarme para trabajar que noté que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes perdidos de Pansy.

Todos eran variaciones de la misma cosa, ¿dónde estás, qué estás haciendo, por qué no respondes, debería pasar por ahí, vas a pasarte por aquí?

Todos me hicieron temblar y maldecir. Me sentí culpable como el infierno porque las cosas no habían sido tan tensas entre nosotros, solo debía haberla llamado antes de salir o pedirle que viniera conmigo, pero anoche había disfrutado ser mi yo normal y no poner ningún esfuerzo en ser algo perfecto para nadie.

Estaba a punto de intentar llamar para explicarle cuando Theo salió del cuarto de baño del pasillo corriendo una toalla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Vives?

—Apenas. Necesito llamar a Pansy. Estaba demasiado ebrio anoche para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando.

Él me dio una mirada penetrante.

—Ya la llamé. Ella me envió un texto anoche preguntándome qué estabas haciendo, así que le dije que estabas cargado y fuera de control.

Parecía triste, peor que eso, ella sonaba triste por tu culpa.

Gruñí un poco y apoyé los codos en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué hice mal. Casi golpeé hasta a la muerte a su ex en un estacionamiento y me di cuenta que si actuaba como un cavernícola iba a perderla y no iba a estar a su lado para protegerla así que he estado cuidando todo mi p's y q's y déjame decirte que no tenía idea de cuántos de esos hijos de puta hubieron y desde que empecé ella ha estado actuando como si la hubiera engañado o hubiera hecho alguna otra cosa horrible.

—Harry, a ella le gustaste aun cuando tus p's y q's estaban por todo el mapa. Deja de intentar ser algo que no eres y solo déjala amarte. No es difícil, además papá llamó y la cena es esta noche en el centro de Ruth Chris a las seis. Ya le dije a Pansy así que a menos que quieras humillarte y pedir perdón, entonces no necesitas llamarla.

—¿Están viniendo aquí?

—Papá pensó que sería bueno para mamá. Pensó que quizás sacarla de Clevedon rompería algo de eso que mantiene al pasado que tiene sobre ella.

—Creo que lo veremos.

—Harry.

—Me volví para mirarlo y me impresionó la sinceridad en sus ojos.

— Gracias por hacer esto por mí. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

—Estoy aprendiendo que las cosas fáciles nunca realmente valen la pena. Son las cosas que te hacen trabajar las que realmente importan.

—Sigues siendo un pequeño mocoso que no puede soportar el licor, pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, realmente te convertiste en un hombre que estoy orgulloso de llamar mi hermano.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un buen rato y me mataría antes de admitirlo, pero mis ojos se llenaron por completo. Me aclaré la garganta y me aparté de la encimera.

—Gracias Theo, ahora tengo que ir a ver si aún tengo una novia o si me las arreglé para beber conmigo mismo y soltero anoche.

Estaba pensando en sus palabras cuando marqué el número de Pansy solo para ser enviado al correo de voz. Solo tenía que dejarla amarme; no estaba seguro de cómo ir sobre eso, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo ahora no estaba funcionando. Después de su saludo grabado dejé un mensaje brusco.

_**—Oye, soy yo. Apesto y lo siento. Debería haber llamado. Estoy seguro de que estabas preocupada y si hubieras sacado esa mierda conmigo habría estado escalando las paredes. Realmente no tengo una excusa distinta de que las cosas han estado apagadas con nosotros un poco y estoy tratando de averiguarlo.** _

**_Llámame cuando recibas esto si quieres. Te veré más tarde esta noche. Realmente lo siento y prometo dejar de intentar hacer cosas diferentes cuando la forma antigua estaba funcionando muy bien._**

No sabía cuál sería su respuesta, solo sabía que estaba jodido y que esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Terminé de arreglarme para trabajar sin escuchar de ella. Pasé mis dos primeras citas sin ninguna palabra de ella y estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Sabía que tenía clases hoy, pero eso normalmente no la detenía de llegar a mí entre sesiones. Estuve tentado de llamarla de nuevo, pero preocupado de lo que me haría ser enviado directamente al correo de voz de nuevo, puesto que ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Estaba limpiando mi cita final del día cuando finalmente llegó un mensaje de ella:

_**Te veré en la cena.**_

Eso era todo. No había un te perdono, ningún sí, apestas, ahora vamos a besarnos y arreglarlo, ningún todos cometen errores, ningún estoy tan alegre de conseguir que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, simplemente te veré en la cena. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con eso? Esto de tener una novia estaba comenzando a hacerme doler la cabeza y añoraba los días cuando éramos solo enemigos cordiales que pasaban una hora a la semana juntos, que no era ni remotamente cierto, pero me hacía sentir un poco mejor mientras caminaba pesadamente en casa y me trasformaba en algo que no le diera a mi mamá una razón para tener un ataque.

Me puse Dickies color gris y una camisa a cuadros con botones y broches de perlas en él, y cambié mi cinturón de cuero tachonado por uno negro liso. Dejé mis botas puestas y me aseguré de que mi cabello rebelde tuviera suficiente producto en él para mantenerlo estilo semi- desordenado. Aún me parecía a mí, solo que un yo que mi papá no asolaría y no le daría a mi mamá nada para quejarse y tenía que admitirme a mí mismo que quería que Pansy viera que podía reformarme cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero mi cabeza estaba tan revuelta por lo que a ella se refería que intenté no pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en cuál sería su reacción cuando finalmente nos viéramos.

Theo y yo subimos a la camioneta y pude decir que él estaba nervioso por el viaje en silencio hasta el restaurante y honestamente no podía culparlo ya que la última vez que se había reunido la familia había sido muy chocante y hasta la fecha mamá todavía no acepta que ocupara alguna parte en la ruptura de la familia. No estaba seguro de que reunirse en público y tener toda esta tensión extra entre Pansy y yo iba a ser una receta para el éxito, pero estaba determinado a darle a Theo la despedida que merecía y no dejarlo irse decepcionado conmigo o con cualquier razón extra para preocuparse por los que amaba.

Estacionamos en un estacionamiento lleno y empujé un par de dólares en la cabina de cobro y nos dirigimos al restaurante ocupado. Mamá y papá estaban esperando al frente con Pansy. Mi respiración se aceleró y algo en mi pecho se volcó a la vista de ella. Habían sido solo unos días, pero verla ahora de repente sentí como si hubiéramos pasado años separados. Ella había cambiado su cabello en el tiempo que había pasado; ahora era drásticamente de dos colores y parecía rudo junto a su piel pálida y ojos brillantes. Sus mejillas estabas rojas por el frío y sus ojos azules estaban vigilantes mientras nos acercábamos.

Podía ver a mi mamá tenía un agarre cercano a la muerte en el brazo de Pansy y que ella no estaba muy contenta exactamente con nuestra llegada.

Theo se inclinó y besó a ambas en la mejilla y sacudió la mano de papá antes de moverse para abrir la puerta. Yo opté por una elevación de barbilla y un levantamiento de ceja en la dirección de Pansy.

—Oye.

Las comisuras de su boca bajaron y mi mamá de plano me ignoró.

— Hey. Vamos adentro, me estoy congelando.

—Ella dejó que mi mamá la arrastrara y una pequeña astilla de ira comenzó a chispear bajo mi piel, pero no se trataba de mí, así que intenté acabar con ella cuando mi papá me tomó de la parte posterior del cuello y me dio una pequeña sacudida. Era un gesto que me hacía sentir como si tuviera diez años de nuevo, lo que era divertido ya que era unos seis centímetros más alto que él ahora.

—Esto es algo bueno para todos nosotros, muchacho. Solo sé paciente y todos vamos a mejorar en ser una unidad sólida de nuevo.

—Es solo una cena, papá. No vamos a salir adelante de nosotros mismos.

—Bueno, tenemos que caminar antes de correr, hijo, y por ahora los Potter están apenas manejando una cojera asombrosa. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante.

No sabía qué decir a eso, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada y vi la forma bien proporcionada de Pansy como la anfitriona que guiaba nuestro grupo hacia la mesa en la parte trasera del edificio. Mi mamá estaba parloteando sin parar y ella estaba asintiendo ocasionalmente y haciendo ruidos de acuerdo pero lo que no estaba haciendo en absoluto era mirarme o reconocerme de todos modos. La ira estaba comenzando a pasar de un ardor a una quemazón y si algo no se rompía pronto iba a hacer algo que tuviera que lamentar después.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa terminé intercalado entre mi hermano y mi novia, uno estaba mirándome amenazadoramente, el otro estaba mirándome con los ojos envueltos de tristeza y acusación, dos cosas que no entendía y estaba listo para decir al infierno con ello para obtener respuestas al respecto.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad porque en cuanto me volví hacia Pansy, la camarera apareció y estábamos ocupados ordenando bebidas y mi mamá una vez más acaparaba la atención de Pansy.

Solo para probar cuán profundo estaba en las aguas, puse una mano en su muslo bajo la mesa y la sentí tensa a mi toque. Esperé porque se moviera o hiciera una palanca con su propia mano, pero ni siquiera se detuvo al flujo de conversación con mi mamá. Era evidente que se habían extrañado la una a la otra, y sentí una punzada de culpa de que Pansy hubiera perdido una relación que obviamente apreciaba debido a su lealtad y sentimientos por mí.

Dejé a mi papá y hermano arrastrarme a una conversación sobre los deportes y mantuve un ojo en Pansy mientras ordenábamos la cena. Ella nunca movió mi mano, pero ni una vez miró por mi lado tampoco, y simplemente no supe qué hacer con ello. Estaba agradecido sin embargo, que mientras mi mamá estuviera centrada en ella, no haría tanto como batir una pestaña en mi dirección permitiendo que la cena fuera tan suave como podía considerando las circunstancias y contracorrientes hostiles.

Papá ordenó una botella de champán con el postre y antes de que apareciera mi mamá se levantó para ir al baño dando finalmente a Pansy una oportunidad para volverse y mirarme. Cuando lo hizo, tenía la boca apretada y sus súper delgadas cejas estaban fruncidas sobre sus ojos.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Mis propias cejas se dispararon tan duro que se contrajeron contra los aros atravesados allí.

—Es un poco difícil de hacer cuando no respondes el teléfono cuando te llamo, y te inventas excusas pobres noche tras noche para evitar pasar tiempo conmigo.

La vi estremecerse y se inclinó más cerca para que nuestras cabezas estuvieran inclinadas cerca la una de la otra. Siseó en un tono suficientemente bajo para que solo yo pudiera escuchar.

—¿Bueno, discúlpame por no saber qué decirte considerando que la última vez que no hablamos por unos días metiste tu lengua hasta la garganta de la primera chica dispuesta. No sé qué está pasando contigo, pero siento que te estás volviendo un extraño y lo odio.

Le fruncí el ceño y apreté los dedos en su pierna.

—¿Confías en mí en absoluto? Vaya Pansy, ¿quizás solo estaba tratando de ser un mejor novio, uno que no enloquece por estúpida mierda todo el tiempo y uno que no está en la cárcel mientras tu psicópata ex novio está todavía al acecho? Quizás estaba tratando de actuar bien por un cambio.

Estaba tratando ser el tipo de chico que mereces.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro a través de sus dientes apretados y sus ojos color esmeralda se afilaron una ira que me sorprendió ver quemar tan caliente como la mía.

—Quizás deberías haberme preguntado antes de decir qué merezco, Harry. Quizás me gustaba el tú que enloquece por estúpida mierda. Quizás extraño el tú que es lo suficiente apasionado por mí, por mi seguridad para arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel por mi psicópata ex y estoy segura como el demonio que nunca te pedí que fueras un mejor novio, de hecho, el novio de la semana pasada no ha hecho nada sino ponerme confundida y triste.

No creo que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta que habíamos levantado nuestras voces o que ahora teníamos una audiencia cautiva. De hecho, llevó a mi mamá a hacer un ruido bajo en su garganta como un animal herido mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus talones al lado de su silla para llamar nuestra atención. Ella estaba mirando entre Pansy y yo con ojos enormes y tenía una mano apretada con fuerza en su pecho. Mi papá lucía mucho menos sorprendido, pero preocupado por mi mamá como siempre.

—¿Qué acabas de llamarlo?

Pansy miró a mi mamá y luego a mí. Suspiró y respondió en voz baja como si estuviera asustada que la noticia haría pedazos a la mujer que tenía delante.

—Harry y yo nos hemos estado viendo el uno al otro hace un poco más de un mes. Le dije que necesitaba dejar de actuar como si necesitara ser alguien más para ser un mejor novio.

—Ella se volvió para mirarme y pude verla hacer una especie de guerra interna consigo misma. Finalmente, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia mi madre.

—He estado enamorada de él desde que tenía trece años, Lily.

Me quedé en silencio ante su confesión y sentí todo dentro de mí volverse gelatina. Ella me amaba. Esta perfecta, maravillosa, amable y joven mujer me amaba y lo había hecho por un largo tiempo. No sabía dónde poner eso porque mi mamá comenzó a parpadear de regreso las lágrimas y por primera vez esa noche volvió su atención a mí.

—¿No es suficiente que tomarás la vida de Hayden? ¿Tenías que tomar a la chica que amaba también?

Asombrado silencio cayó sobre la mesa como una tonelada de ladrillos. Mi instinto fue empujar lejos la mesa y tomar por asalto el restaurante, pero no pude porque Pansy puso una mano sobre la mía en su pierna y mi papá y Theo se pusieron de pie con indignación.

—¡Lily! ¡Mamá! —Se alzaron voces y los otros clientes en el restaurante estaban comenzando a dar todo tipo de atención a la escena que estábamos haciendo, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para importarme.

Escuché a Pansy decir mi nombre, sentí a mi hermano poner su mano sobre mi hombro, pero solo no estaba allí, al menos no estuve allí hasta que Pansy se puso de pie, se llevó los dedos a la boca y dejó escapar un silbido que hizo que todos la miráramos con sorpresa. Puso sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para que estuviera hablando directamente a mi mamá, pero hizo contacto visual con todos nosotros.

—Todo el mundo cállese.

—Señaló ella con el dedo a mi mamá y entrecerró los ojos.

—Escúchame Lily, y por una vez tienes que escuchar lo que digo.

Amé a Hayden, todavía lo hago, pero nunca estuvimos enamorados.

Él sabía cómo me sentía por Harry y a veces ambos nos animábamos y desanimábamos, pero al final del día él sabía que no necesitamos necesariamente elegir de quién nos enamoramos.

—Tomó una respiración profunda y vi su pecho subir y bajar.

Estaba luchando con algo, algo grande si el rubor en su rostro y la forma en que sus manos se empuñaron fueran cualquier indicación.

— Hayden tenía secretos, sé que ustedes chicos eran cercanos, que todos se amaban y respetaban, pero Hayden era diferente de los dos y solo no sabía cómo decirles. Él pensaba que quizás era mejor para todos solo dejarlos asumir que éramos una pareja debido a lo duros que eran James y Lily con Harry, y todo lo que hizo fue tatuarse y usar su cabello todo loco.

—Ella se dio la vuelta para que estuviera encarándome completamente y vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y que su labio inferior temblaba. Quería envolverla en un abrazo y hacerlo mejor, pero incluso en mi caparazón emocional estaba sintiendo que sabía que sus palabras iban a cambiar mi mundo para siempre.

—Se lo prometí y le debía tanto que juré por mi vida que nunca le diría a nadie. —Ella dejó saltar su mirada por la mesa y aterrizar en todos nosotros.

—Hayden era gay. Era mi mejor amigo, mi familia adoptiva, pero era homosexual. Estuvo involucrado en una relación seria con un hombre llamado Orlando Fredrick que conoció en su último año jugando béisbol. Esa fue la verdadera razón para que se mudara a Londres después de la escuela, Lando va a DU también.

La incredulidad y el frío exterior se deslizaron por mi columna vertebral. Theo dejó escapar una cadena de palabras desagradables y mi mamá empezó a llorar en serio. Pansy volvió sus ojos tristes en mi dirección y la miré como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

—De ninguna manera. Él me lo habría dicho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, enviando el cab ello negro y castañodeslizándose por sus hombros.

—Él quería, pero estaba preocupado de que no entendieras su deseo de mantenerlo en secreto. Estaba asustado de que lo empujaras a salir del closet.

Nunca se trató de preocuparse por cómo reaccionarías, solo sabía que eso mataría a Lily.

—Éramos gemelos, maldita sea. Me lo hubiera dicho.

—Harry.

Me aparté de la mesa y miré hacia ella.

—Esto es una mierda.

Theo se puso de pie también y me di cuenta que estaba mirando con ojos duros a Pansy también.

—No necesitas inventar mentiras sobre los fallecidos para tratar de arreglar las cosas por Harry. Eso es desesperado y fuera de lugar, Pansy.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro mientras miraba de ida y vuelta entre nosotros, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por mi papá chasqueando su cuchara contra el borde de su copa de champán.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo siéntese y cállense de una puta vez.

—Él cortó una dura mirada a mi mamá y apuntó el asiento que ella había dejado vacante momentos atrás. Ella parecía que se iba a desmayar y no se veía muy feliz de sentarse al lado de Pansy como lo hizo cuando me detuve por ahí hace unas semanas. Me volví a sentar a regañadientes, pero sorprendentemente Theo fue el que se resistió. Rondó por la parte de atrás de la silla hasta que mi papá lo miró y señaló.

—El culo en la silla, idiota.

Pansy estaba llorando junto a mí y ahora en lugar de querer consolarla todo lo que quería hacer era ponerme lo más lejos de ella como fuera posible. Mi papá aclaró su garganta y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Las cosas en esta familia ha estado en ruinas por un largo tiempo. Ha habido demasiada deshonestidad y demasiado subterfugio por el bien de todos, y he terminado intentando barrer todo bajo la alfombra, solo para mantener a mi mujer feliz porque no lo es, ninguno de nosotros lo es.

—Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y de repente parecía un centenar de años más viejo de lo que realmente era.

—Lily, no pretendas no saber que la manera en la que has estado tratando a Harry estos últimos años es cruel e innecesaria. Perdí a mi hijo al igual que tú y estoy harto de verte tratar de convertir al que nos queda en un extraño o en alguien que nos odie. Él es un buen chico; trabaja duro, ama a su familia y claramente tiene cualidades que son suficientemente buenas para que nuestra chica aprecie. He terminado con eso de marginarlo. Ambos sabemos que Pansy ha estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña, vimos la manera en la que ella lo miraba, la manera en la que lo defendía y no pienses ni por un segundo que no noté que es por eso que siempre estabas tratando de empujarla en la dirección de Hayden.

—Dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía como que vino todo el camino desde mi juventud y nos miró a Theo y a mí.

—Pansy no está mintiéndoles, chicos. Su hermano vivió, de hecho, un estilo de vida alternativo. Pudo no haber querido que su madre y yo supiéramos sobre ello, pero los adolescentes son unos mentirosos de mierda y él no era exactamente discreto con ellos como pudo haber pensado.

—Él deslizó una mirada de reojo a mi mamá mientras Theo y yo nos dimos otras miradas sorprendidas—.Lily pensó que era una fase, que es la razón principal para que estuviera tan ansiosa por darle la bienvenida a Pansy a nuestra casa y familia. En primer lugar, estaba convencida de que ibas a cambiarlo, hacer que le gustaran las chicas o más específicamente gustarle tú, pero como dije era muy obvio que tu interés era en Harry y no había manera incluso si él hubiera sido sincero que te hubiera hecho eso.

Después de un tiempo te adorábamos tanto y vimos cuánto amor te faltaba y cuánto tenías que dar que no pudimos dejarte ir, incluso aunque nunca aprobé la manera en que Hayden dejó a todos creer que había más entre ustedes que amistad.

Gruñí.

—Él me habría dicho. —Golpeé la palma de mi mano sobre la mesa y mi papá me miró.

—No, hijo, no lo habría hecho. Hayden luchó con ello, luchó con quien se suponía que fuera, quien todos los demás pensaban que él era y eso no es algo que alguna vez hayas hecho. Tú siempre has sido dueño de ti mismo, y mandabas a la mierda a cualquiera que no le gustaba.

Miré a Pansy y entonces a la mesa. Había intentado cambiar por ella y había sido un fracaso épico. Me puse de pie de nuevo y dejé que mi mirada cayera sobre mi mamá.

—No entiendo por qué nunca has sido capaz de amarme como soy cuando obviamente tenías la capacidad de amarlo a pesar de sus elecciones.

Simplemente no tiene sentido. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Estoy contigo.

—Theo parecían tan salvaje como me sentía en el interior. Bajé la mirada cuando una mano suave se estrechó alrededor de mi antebrazo. Me estremecí involuntariamente y creo que en realidad vi su corazón romperse en sus ojos.

—Harry.

—Su voz era un susurro quebrado.

—Lo siento.

—Ella me dejó ir y casi no pude hablar por el nudo en mi garganta.

—Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir sobre que las personas más cercanas a ti son las que más te lastiman. Estaré en contacto.

—Pero cuando Theo y yo nos apresuramos a salir del restaurante no estaba seguro de que le estaba diciendo la verdad y me negué a pesar de cuánto dolía alejarme así de ella.


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Dieciséis**

_**PANSY**_

Habían pasado tres semanas, día más o día menos, sin contacto con Harry. Sin mensajes de texto, llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos, ni palomas mensajeras, solo un montón de silencio y angustia sin parar. Harry ni siquiera había regresado mis llamadas o mensajes que le decían adiós y que lo echaría de menos durante su ausencia.

Me había abandonado, y tan molesto como eso era la batalla diaria que tenía conmigo misma para llamarlo y rogarle que me perdonara, para suplicarle que entendiera que nunca fue una estrategia decir que, independientemente de nuestra relación, estaba destrozando almas.

Ginny seguía diciendo que él iba a calmarse y entrar en razón, mientras que Lily y James firmemente creían que nunca más nos hablarían. Ellos estaban en la misma situación que yo, ninguno de los chicos les hablaba y a Lily casi le había dado un ataque de nervios cuando Theo se había negado a que lo llevaran a Fort Carson para su partida, en cambio, los hermanos fueron juntos, dejándonos al resto de nosotros desamparados.

Me dolía, pero también estaba harta de que mi amor y mi afecto no fueran suficientes para cualquiera. Había amado a Harry por tanto tiempo y tan profundo como a nadie en mi vida y todavía no era suficiente para que él mirara más allá de sus propios sentimientos heridos como para arreglar las cosas conmigo. Todavía estaba enojada de que había pasado la semana anterior a que la bomba fuera lanzara, tratando de actuar y comportarse de una forma que yo nunca había pedido ni quería, pero cuando estaba sola en la noche llorando en la cama, tuve que admitir que, aún cuando fue erróneo, fue un gesto muy dulce y si las cosas no se hubieran ido tan al diablo podríamos habernos ido con todo a un lugar genial.

Me acordé diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo mal que podrían ponerse las cosas si lo hacíamos y, de alguna manera, incluso encontrándolo a la hora de dormir una y otra vez con todas las chicas ruines de este lado del Río Platte, no podía estar al mismo nivel que este completo rechazo.

Realmente intenté no preocuparme por lo que él estaría haciendo o con quién, pero cada día que pasaba parecía más y más fatalista. Lo que sea que él había sentido por mí, no era suficiente para superar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que venía muy lejos de la emoción desgarradora que sentía por él; por mucho que casi me mataba, por mucho que me dolía dejarlo ir después de tanto tiempo que tuve para superarlo, tenía que trabajar en seguir adelante porque aunque volviera a ponerse en contacto conmigo, había muchas posibilidades de que hubiera vuelto a caer en sus viejas costumbres y simplemente no había forma de que yo soportara esa clase de comportamiento por parte de alguien que me importaba tanto.

Así que en lugar de languidecer por ello, me obligué a sonreír todos los días, volví a tomar los turnos que había dejado en el trabajo, me lancé a mi trabajo en la escuela y pasé tanto tiempo como pude con Ginny y Luna. Era cuidadosa de no delatarme cada vez que estaba cerca de Luna y ella era cuidadosa, nunca mencionando a Harry o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

Decir que mis padres estaban encantados porque Harry ya no estaba en el panorama era un eufemismo. Mi padre estaba tan feliz que tomó mi BMW recién pintado y lo cambió por un Porsche Cayenne porque un día que nevó yo me estaba quejando por tener que esperar para tener un todoterreno. Traté de rechazarlo, porque no tenía necesidad de ser sobornada teniendo en cuenta que Harry efectivamente me había dejado, pero el título estaba a mi nombre y el BMW ya se había ido, así que lo acepté a regañadientes. Mi mamá era aún peor. Me llamaba todos los días para ver cómo estaba. La mujer que nunca había tenido tiempo para mí de repente estaba demasiado interesada en todo lo que hacía y en todos aquellos con quienes pasaba mi tiempo, creo que ella estaba tratando hacerme saber subliminalmente que mientras yo mantuviera a los personajes desagradables fuera de mi vida, finalmente obtendría su aprobación.

Lo curioso era que ahora que Harry se había ido, no lo quería.

Habría elegido un millón de veces ser repudiada y desheredada si eso significaba que conseguiría que me hable, que él llegue a sentir solo la mitad de lo que yo siempre había sentido por él.

Creo que mi desinterés puso a mis dos padres nerviosos. Estaban tan acostumbrados a incentivarme con la aprobación y aceptación como si fuera una zanahoria de oro, que ahora que ya no tenía ningún atractivo para mí, no sabían qué hacer. Tener el poder ahora debería ser estimulante y emocionante, pero en cambio, solo me dejó vacía.

Debería haber luchado contra ellos antes, debería haber sentido esto tan pronto como Harry y yo comenzamos lo que fuera que habíamos estado haciendo. Perdí tanto tiempo que me hizo apilar más tristeza y pesar en la parte superior de lo que ya estaba controlando.

—Gracias, Viktor.

—Le di una de esas sonrisas tensas en las que me estaba convirtiendo en profesional y dejé que me diera un abrazo de oso mientras me acompañaba a mi auto después de mi turno. No había sabido nada de Adrian en las últimas semanas ya que no había hablado con Harry, pero me hizo sentir mejor saber que alguien todavía se preocupaba lo suficiente por mí para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, así que no rechacé a Viktor cuando se ofreció a acompañarme a mi auto, además se trataba de una noche extraña para mí en el sentido de que acababa de cambiar de turno porque una de las chicas estaba enferma, por lo que Ginny no estaba trabajando y yo estaba sola. De hecho, mi compañera de cuarto parecía haberse desprendido de su funk5 y estaba en una cita con un estudiante de física muy lindo que era todo lo opuesto que podría encontrarse a una rockanrollera. Ella había salido con él dos veces esta semana y se parecía un poco más a su antigua yo, así que estaba feliz por ella, incluso si eso significaba que era una noche más en la que me revolcaría en la miseria. Después de todo, nadie dijo que el camino hacia la recuperación fuera hermoso.

Viktor me volvió a poner sobre mis pies y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Echo de menos a ese joven tuyo, Pansy. Era un listillo, pero un buen chico.

Suspiré, porque al menos una vez a la semana tenía esta conversación con Viktor.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo extraño.

—Cuídate, niña.

—Siempre lo intento.

Mi nuevo auto era increíble, no voy a mentir. Ronroneaba como debían hacerlo todos los buenos autos deportivos pero no tenía problemas en navegar por las calles nevadas y heladas del centro mientras cruzaba la ciudad hacia mi apartamento mientras dejaba que "The Avett Brothers" me cantaran durante todo el camino canciones tristes sobre corazones rotos. Era tarde, pasada la medianoche, así que no había nadie fuera teniendo en cuenta que no era un fin de semana.

Un perro ladraba en alguna parte y yo me estremecí involuntariamente cuando salí del auto porque hacía frío y estaba oscuro, así que automáticamente odié esa parte del viaje a casa y solo me llevé el punto de que estaba real y verdaderamente por mi cuenta ahora y eso quemó el fondo de mi estómago. Tuve suerte de conseguir un lugar justo en frente del edificio y corrí hacia la puerta de seguridad, porque mi uniforme no estaba destinado para ser usado fuera, incluso al final de una fila en un invierno en Londres, e introduje el código.

Soplé cálido aliento en mis dedos y busqué mis llaves en el bolso. Normalmente las tenía listas para entrar, pero últimamente había estado tan distraída por el ruido en mi cabeza y el peso en mi pecho que encargarme de mi seguridad personal había caído al final de mi escala de prioridades. Había puesto la llave en la cerradura y me disponía a girar el pomo cuando una voz profunda dijo mi nombre sobre mi hombro. Por un segundo me emocioné, me atravesó una ola de alivio desenfrenado, porque el único chico que imaginé estaría esperándome en mi apartamento era Harry, además de que conocía el código para entrar de cuando éramos novios, pero antes de que pudiera girarme y hacer algo, unas manos fuertes me agarraron por la nuca y me empujaron de bruces contra la puerta. Di un grito ahogado en estado de shock, una parte de mi cerebro destellando que debería estar gritando por ayuda ahora mismo, pero la puerta se abrió con el golpe de una muñeca adornada con un reloj Tag Heuer demasiado familiar y entré tropezando mientras unas manos ásperas me empujaban.

Mi bolso salió volando y yo estaba tan sorprendida de ver a Adrian de pie, luciendo tan impecable y arreglado como de costumbre pero con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa demente en su rostro, que ni siquiera pude moverme.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—Sabía que esto no era bueno. Yo no estaba segura con él, no quería estar a solas con él, pero el apartamento era muy pequeño y no había muchas opciones hacia donde correr. Tenía gas lacrimógeno en mi bolso en el suelo y la pistola electrica que Harry me había comprado estaba descansando inútilmente en mi auto nuevo, y justo ahora estaba realmente arrepintiéndome de no haber dejado que Harry dejara su arma por aquí todas las veces que me lo había pedido cuando nos estábamos viendo.

Adrian deslizó sus manos obviamente agitadas por su cabello oscuro y me miró como cualquier otro depredador observaría a su presa.

—Le dije a tu madre que estábamos trabajando hacia la reconciliación y que quería darte una sorpresa. Ella me dio el código.

Te seguí a casa desde el trabajo, ya que el fenómeno está obviamente fuera del panorama y el mono militar no ha estado alrededor, pensé que ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para nosotros, para que intonicemos la misma frecuencia.

—Era tan frío que de hecho ni siquiera creía que entendiera que había forzado su entrada a mi apartamento y que yo estaba temblando de miedo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho para tratar de espantar un poco el terror que sentía, pero él solo siguió mirándome como si estuviera desarmándome mentalmente.

—Ni siquiera estamos leyendo el mismo libro, Adrian. Tienes que irte porque como en dos segundos comenzaré a gritar con todas mis malditas fuerzas.

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido tisk-tisk.

—Bueno, mira Pansy: las cosas han ido realmente como la mierda para mí. Desde que el matón de tu novio me hizo quedar como un marica y mi papá canceló mis tarjetas de crédito debido a esa pequeña treta que hiciste con lo de la orden de restricción, las cosas han estado yendo cuesta abajo. Estoy fallando en mi clase de teoría política, mi fraternidad me quiere fuera porque al parecer no está bien dejar que un tipo con el coeficiente intelectual de una rata de alcantarilla te haga ver como un tonto en tu propio campus, mis padres están furiosos conmigo por la orden de restricción y la pasantía que quería en la campaña de tu madre fracasó porque simplemente no tienen tiempo para reunirse. Así que, ya ves Pansy, desde que decididiste ser una puta egoísta y darle la espalda a todas las grandes cosas que podríamos haber tenido, tuve que trabajar el doble para conseguir lo que merezco.

Era una locura, estaba lisa y llanamente fuera de sus raros cabales. Estaba tratando de alejarme de él, porque sabía que si él se acercaba lo suficiente como para poner sus manos sobre mí, las cosas iban a ir de aterradoras a inimaginablemente horribles.

—Siento que estés teniendo un momento difícil con tus cosas, Adrian, pero no deberías haberte metido con mi auto. Llevaste a Harry al extremo. Te dije que me dejaras sola o que no te gustaría lo que él iba a hacer.

Chillé porque aparentemente mencionar a Harry fue lo peor que pude decir. Adrian se movió más rápido de lo que yo lo hubiera creído capaz. Me persiguió mientras yo retrocedía tratando de mantener tanto espacio entre nosotros como pudiera. Por desgracia, me atrapó en la sala de estar y aunque luché, él era más grande y más fuerte por lo que me agarró del cuello y luchamos hasta caer al suelo.

Pateé una mesa ratona, la cual hizo un ruido enorme, y me gané una cachetada en la mejilla que abrió uno de los lados de mi labio. Se sentó sobre mi cintura, sujetando mis brazos a los costados y rodeó mi garganta con su mano. Mis ojos estaban mojados por las lágrimas de miedo y la lucha que estaba teniendo por respirar.

Clavé las uñas en sus manos que me apretaban y agité las piernas pero él solo se inclinó sobre mí y continuó a apretando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que piense ese perdedor? ¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que ese degenerado quiere hacerme? Él no es nada. Te dije desde el principio que no duraría, ahora mírate.

Completamente sola y, finalmente, haciendo las cosas a mi manera, te dije que me saldría con la mía, siempre lo hago.

Necesitaba alejarme de él, me iba a matar, en serio me mataría.

Mi visión estaba empezando a borronearse rápidamente, y mis pulmones estaban en llamas, pero él seguía apretando y contándome que volveríamos a estar juntos y cómo iba a llamar a mi madre y, ahora que éramos una pareja, hacer que reconsidere sus acciones sobre la pasantía. Sacudí mi cabeza de atrás hacia adelante tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire y logré poner mis manos entre nosotros, clavé mis uñas con fuerza en la parte inferior de su bíceps haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor y que se tambaleara lo suficiente para poder alejarme un poco de él.

Tomé un pedazo de la lámpara rota mientras trataba de recomponerme solo para ser jalada hacia abajo por una cruel mano en mi cabello. Gruñí cuando su peso aterrizó de lleno sobre mi espalda y parpadeé alejando un flujo constante de sangre cuando el lado de mi cabeza golpeó la pata de la mesa volcada.

—Ginny llegará a casa en cualquier momento.

—Mi voz era débil y aguda por la presión que había ejercido sobre mi cuello, pero no era como si realmente importara, él simplemente me levantó con violencia y me presionó para que yo me doblara a la mitad sobre el respaldo del sofá. Trataba desesperadamente de no pensar en cuán poco obstáculo para disuadirlo ofrecía mi uniforme de trabajo, pero él se inclinó y acercó su rostro al mío, sin parecer molestarse en lo más mínimo por la sangre que estaba en todas partes.

—¿A quién le importa? Eres mi novia Pansy, me perteneces. Si llega tu compañera de cuarto vas a decirle que las cosas se salieron de control mientras estábamos reconciliándonos.

Puso tanto peso sobre mi espalda que de la forma en que había torcido mi mano detrás de mi espalda no podía soportar la torcedura y, con un chasquido nauseabundo que hizo que los dos nos sacudiéramos, mi hombro se salió de su lugar. Grité del dolor y dejé flojo ese lado. El miedo y el pánico subieron fuerte y rápido por mi garganta mientras luchaba sabiendo que tenía que llegar a mi cartera por el gas lacrimógeno o a la cocina por algún tipo de arma para usar contra él. Soltó mis manos ahora que una era totalmente inútil y puso una en la parte de atrás de mi cuello para mantenerme inclinada sobre el sofá mientras usaba la otra para comenzar a tirar y tironear de la parte inferior de mi uniforme.

Él estaba murmurando toda clase de frases entrecortadas y hablando de cómo se aseguraría de que entendiera que éramos una pareja. Estaba divagando acerca de casarse y unir a nuestras familias y yo estaba empezando a llorar en serio, porque no había manera en que fuera a dejar que me violara de esa manera.

Afortunadamente, parte de la lámpara que había pateado aterrizó tan cerca del sofá que una pieza estaba incrustada en uno de los cojines. Mientras Adrian estaba ocupado tirando y tironeando de mi ropa, envolví los dedos de mi mano buena alrededor de ella. Podía sentir los pequeños shorts arrugados que usaba bajo el uniforme empezar a romperse y eso fue suficiente para hacerme actuar.

Lo único que podía alcanzar desde mi posición boca abajo era la parte carnosa de su muslo y no estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente para causarle daño pero balanceé el fragmento de cristal tan fuerte como pude y lo escuché maldecir cuando de pronto se echó hacia atrás. Me dejé caer sobre mis manos y grité con furia cuando mi peso cayó sobre mi brazo lesionado. Me arrastré por el suelo, mientras él luchaba por quitarse el vidrio, y logré llegar a mi bolso.

Estaba luchando por volver a ponerme de pie mientras él me gritaba, pero saqué el gas lacrimógeno, la boquilla se volvió hacia él y le di una dosis completa en la cara mientras él gritaba como un oso herido. Apreté el gas lacrimógeno en mi mano buena y cerré la puerta.

Estaba segura de que me parecía una fugitiva de un manicomio, estaba llorando histéricamente, tenía sangre por toda la cara y apenas podía hablar por los daños en mi garganta, pero nada de eso importaba, porque tan pronto como llegué a la puerta de seguridad me encontré precisamente a Ginny y me derrumbé en un desastre de lloriqueos cuando ella me atrapó.

Ella estaba gritando mi nombre, exigiendo saber qué pasó y la escuché marcar el 911 por teléfono, pero entre la conmoción y el dolor, yo solo hice oídos sordos. Parpadeé hacia ella a través de la sangre que caía por mi cara y fui vagamente consciente de una muchedumbre saliendo de algunos de los otros apartamentos, pero era demasiado y todo se volvió negro. Yo estaba bastante segura de que ella me agarró antes de que golpeara el suelo, pero la próxima vez que fui consciente de algo, estaba sujetada a una camilla y siendo metida en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Las luces de las sirenas hacían palpitar mi cabeza y el joven paramédico estaba disparando un millón y un preguntas a Ginny mientras ella se subía a la parte trasera conmigo. Inmediatamente, ella me agarró de la mano, la apretó y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando tan fuerte como yo.

—¿Adrian? —Mi garganta estaba en llamas, hablar hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera hablando a través de un bosque de hojas de afeitar.

Ginny apartó sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas y yo hice una mueca cuando el paramédico dirigió todas sus preguntas hacia mí.

—La policía lo tiene. Su padre apareció cuando lo estaban subiendo a la parte trasera del patrullero, pero el gas lacrimógeno que usaste era difícil de pasar por alto, por lo que no podía negar que estaba en nuestro apartamento.

¿Cómo hizo para entrar por la puerta de seguridad?

Me estremecí cuando el paramédico pinchó mi hombro.

Volvió sus ojos comprensivos hacia mí.

—Van a tener que acomodártelo. Está dislocado y creo que el corte en la frente es lo suficientemente profundo, van a tener que pegarlo o coserlo para cerrarlo. Lo siento.

Yo quería decirle que estaba bien porque estaba viva y al menos Adrian no había logrado violarme pero hablar dolía demasiado, así que cuando preguntó sobre la necesidad de un examen de asalto sexual negué con la cabeza y apreté la mano de Ginny cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Mi madre.

—Las palabras estaban rotas y no solo por mi garganta—. Ella le dio el código porque él le dijo que íbamos a regresar.

Ginny soltó una sarta de palabrotas que hubieran enorgullecido a Harry y nos quedamos el resto del corto camino solo aferrándonos la una a la otra. Las siguientes dos horas fueron un borrón de médicos y policías. Después de los primeros quince minutos estaba claro que no iba a seguir con mi parte de la conversación con mis cuerdas vocales estando tan maltratadas como estaban así que tuve que recurrir a escribir todo para todos.

Adrian estaría encerrado al menos por la noche y no había nada que su padre pudiera hacer para sacarlo. El detective que tomó mi declaración me hizo saber que había una buena probabilidad de que su familia pagara su fianza en la mañana así que estaría fuera, pero ahora había una orden de restricción obligatoria y no había nada que su padre pudiera hacer al respecto. No es que importara, me vigilarían por lo menos una noche en el hospital para ver qué tan grave era realmente el daño en mi garganta y necesitaba analgésicos súper fuertes para calmar la migraña contra la que estaba luchando sobre el dolor de que me volvieran a acomodar el hombro.

Mi mamá y Jack aparecieron en algún momento cerca del amanecer y también vino mi papá. Le dije a Ginny que no quería verlos, lo que por supuesto causó una escena enorme, pero cuando mi madre empezó a gritar que probablemente fue uno de los matones que había conocido mientras estaba saliendo con Harry, Ginny perdió totalmente la calma y les informó a todos ellos que si no hubiera sido por mi madre que le dio el código de la puerta de seguridad a Adrian esto nunca habría pasado. Eso los dejó a todos callados.

Mi papá entró a la fuerza usando sus enlaces médicos, de todos modos, me pasé una hora entera ignorándolo y mirándolo mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Cuando fue a besar mi mejilla, giré mi cabeza y me aseguré de que viera la repugnancia absoluta en mis ojos. Parte de la obsesión de Adrian tenía que ver con todas las cosas que estas personas abarcaban y yo no podía soportar tenerlos a mí alrededor en estos momentos. Todos se fueron después de que una enfermera amenazó con llamar a seguridad si no dejaban de molestarme.

Ginny acercó una silla, apoyó los pies en el borde de la cama y las dos caímos en un sueño inquieto mientras la mañana pasaba.

Dormité entrecortadamente necesitando más analgésicos cuando mi hombro comenzó a doler y otras partes de mí que habían sido víctimas de abusos se dieron a conocer. Ginny desapareció alrededor del mediodía, lo que estaba bien porque era otra ronda de médicos y detectives. El papá de Adrian había logrado que saliera en libertad bajo fianza, pero no había discusión sobre cuánto me había lastimado y la policía estaba buscando acusarlo por intento de asesinato.

Me hicieron contar mi historia una y otra vez y nunca dudé de los hechos brutales. Adrian estaba enfermo, necesitaba ayuda, pero más que eso, necesitaba estar en algún lugar en el que no fuera capaz de hacerle esto a alguien más. Sintiéndose con el derecho suficiente para poseer a otra persona a pesar de sus sentimientos por el asunto iba más allá de la inestabilidad mental.

Ginny regresó con yogurt y granola, luciendo avergonzada.

—Llamé a Luna para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera pensé en que se asustaría mientras estaba en el trabajo.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil y volví mis ojos abiertos hacia mi amiga.

—Al parecer Harry atravesó un berrinche importante cuando se enteró de lo sucedido y no hay necesidad de decir que estará aquí como en cinco minutos. Lo siento, pero pensé que deberías saber. Creo que puedo pedirle al personal del hospital que lo mantengan fuera si quieres, aunque tengo la sensación de que detenerlo cuando él se pone nervioso debe ser una lata y ese sería otro ex al que deberías enviar una noche a la cárcel.

No estaba segura sobre cómo me hacía sentir que él viniera. Por un lado, todo lo que había deseado durante el último mes era verlo, que me respondiera, pero por el otro, no debería necesitar una viciosa y violenta llamada de atención para que eso ocurriera. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante; de todas formas ella tenía razón, mantenerlo afuera si él había decidido atacar el castillo iba a ser más molestia de la que yo necesitaba.

—Está bien, puedo manejarlo.

—Mi voz todavía era cruda y áspera, pero ahora al menos usarla dolía un poco menos.

—No luces como si estuvieras en forma de manejar algo.

—Ella no estaba equivocada. Mi brazo estaba en un cabestrillo, tenía una herida de dos centímetros cerrada con pegamento y envuelta en una venda blanca en la frente, combinando con el aparato en mi mano, mi labio estaba abierto y con una costra de sangre, tenía unos horrorosos moretones azules y negros rodeando la pálida piel de mi garganta y sobre eso tenía un excelente conjunto de ojos negros por haber golpeado mi cabeza tanto con la puerta como con el suelo.

—Estaré bien. Él puede venir a ver que estoy bien y luego seguir con su día, que es lo único que estoy segura que quiere hacer.

Ella me dio una mirada escéptica y acarició mis pies que estaban uno sobre el otro debajo de la manta del hospital que picaba.

—Bien, entonces si juras que vas a estar bien, iré a correr y encontraré un lugar que tenga café que no sepa a alquitrán y regresaré.

Nunca iba a estar realmente bien de nuevo, creo que nadie que haya pasado por lo que yo en los últimos meses lo estaría, pero no tenía miedo de Harry y casi haber sido violada por un loco me había dado una nueva perspectiva de lo que faltaba en mi vida y lo que iba a hacer diferente a partir de ahora. Quería jugar con mi cabello, pero estaba pegoteado con la sangre seca y quién sabe qué otra cosa y no era como si fuera a arreglar mi cara. Harry solo iba a tener que enfrentar toda la apariencia horrorosa y lidiar con ella.

Yo estaba jugando en mi teléfono, contestando mensajes de Luna y sorprendentemente de la mayoría de los chicos de Harry, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró.

Miré hacia arriba y lo vi, así que vi que la furia inicial que estaba sellada en todo su hermoso rostro rápidamente se transformó en horror ante la visión de mí toda maltratada y golpeada. Vi su pecho inflarse y desinflarse mientras aspiraba audiblemente y se trasladaba al pie de la cama. Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio y distraídamente me di cuenta de que su cabello seguía siendo normal y rebelde, así como de su color negro natural.

Todavía lo odiaba porque lo hacía parecer un extraño. Sus ojos lucían salvajes y demasiado grandes para su cara, una tormenta de nieve estaba pasando por sus frías profundidades. Estaba jugando con el piercing en su labio, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y me di cuenta de que si yo no decía nada había una buena posibilidad de que pasáramos el resto de la tarde mirándonos el uno al otro con recelo.

—No tenías que venir. Estoy bien, solo un poco golpeada.

Sus grandes manos se endurecieron en el extremo de la cama y vi que la cabeza de la serpiente se curvaba y flexionaba con su irritación.

—Quería ver por mí mismo que estabas bien. Podrías haber llamado para decirme que estabas herida.

Me negaba a apartar la mirada de él y parecía furioso cada vez que su mirada se posaba en otra parte de mí que estaba rota.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no me has hablado en casi un mes no parece muy lógico hacerte saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía la boca apretada.

—Tienes razón. Yo debería haber estado allí. No habrías estado sola. Suspiré y apreté mis manos en la manta.

—Tienes razón, deberías haber estado allí, pero no porque Adrian está loco o porque yo necesitara protección de él, deberías haber estado allí porque te preocupabas por mí tanto como yo me preocupo por ti, pero no es así. Nadie tiene la culpa de este desastre excepto Adrian, que está enfermo y quebrado y es probable que incluso si alguien hubiera estado conmigo, todavía habría seguido con lo del acosador loco, así que es lo que es. No responsabilizo a nadie excepto a él, además mi cuerpo ya está recuperándose, es mi corazón el que todavía se siente como si hubiera pasado por una procesadora de alimentos.

—Pansy.

—Trató de interponer algo, pero yo levanté mi mano buena y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy cansada de que mi amor no sea lo suficientemente bueno. Cuando esto empezó contigo, pensé que iba a estar bien con lo que fuera que estuvieras dispuesto a darme, pensé que podría amarte lo suficiente por nosotros dos ya que había estado sofocada en él durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me merezco más.

—Parpadeé para contener las sigilosas lágrimas.

—Me merezco todo porque estoy dispuesta a darlo todo.

Me habría ocupado de la oscuridad contigo, Harry. Lo que no haré es mirar cómo te alejas de mí cada vez que sucede algo que puede hacerte daño. Lamento no haberte hablado nunca de Hayden, pero ya te dije una y otra vez que no éramos una pareja, tenías la prueba innegable de mi cumpleaños, deberías estar enojado con él por mantenerlo en secreto, no conmigo. Tenías razón todo el tiempo: no confiamos lo suficiente el uno en el otro como para que alguna vez hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hacer que esto funcione. Creo que yo lo quería demasiado y tú no lo querías lo suficiente.

Me sorprendí al ver la humedad en sus ojos cuando terminé de hablar. La única vez que había visto llorar a Harry fue en el funeral de Hayden. Extendió una mano como si fuera a ponerla sobre mi pierna pero se retractó antes de que hiciera contacto.

—Pansy ¿y si yo te amo? —Su voz era poco más que un susurro—. Verte así, me dan ganas de asesinar a Pucey con mis propias manos, pero hace que me duela algo muy dentro de mí. Te he extrañado mucho estas últimas semanas, pero también estaba furioso contigo, no podía entender que estuviéramos a la altura.

Di una pequeña sacudida triste con mi cabeza y dejé que cayeran las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos.

—Lo que no es suficiente. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de estar a la altura de expectativas inalcanzables, tú eras lo único que siempre quise para mí y una vez que te tuve, se sintió como si tuvieras que cambiar completamente quién eras para estar conmigo; me niego a poner en otra persona las mismas expectativas contra las que siempre luché, incluso si yo no lo pedía. Algunas partes nuestras se llevan muy bien juntas, Harry, pero otras partes simplemente no funcionan. Todo esto —hice un gesto con mi mano buena sobre mi forma reclinada—, ¿podrá volver a fusionarse? Va a estar bien y vamos a volver a lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo antes.

—Me aseguré de que él entendiera que estaba hablando de todo, desde la herida de mi cabeza hasta mi corazón maltratado. Me gustaría obtener más de él, simplemente no había otra opción.

—Siempre has estado en mi vida, Pansy. Debimos haber sido capaces de hacer que esto funcione.

—Quería encogerme de hombros, pero solo me funcionaba un hombro, por lo que no era una opción. En cambio, sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y le ofrecí una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Hay un montón de cosas que deberían haber ido en una forma y no lo hicieron. Sé que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que nosotros estemos juntos era una posibilidad remota, de todos modos solo deberíamos estar agradecidos por lo que teníamos.

—Siento que te estoy decepcionando, decepcionando a todos y por una vez me molesta. No sé cómo saltear lo que está pasando aquí.

—Él se tocó la sien con un dedo.

Ahora yo estaba llorando en serio y tenía en la punta de mi lengua el decirle que si pudiera solo amarme, solo aprender a dejar que lo ame de la forma en que se merecía, de la forma que yo quería desesperadamente, entonces todo estaría bien, pero no era el caso.

Teníamos que creer en el otro, necesitábamos confiar en que éramos suficiente sin tratar de ser otras personas para estar juntos y eso no estaba ocurriendo así que cerré los ojos y por primera vez fue fui la que cerró las puertas y cayó en la oscuridad.

—Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser. Me estoy cansando, ¿puedes mandar una enfermera cuando te vayas? Creo que los analgésicos están comenzando a desaparecer.

—Pansy, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también Harry, de verdad yo también lo siento.

—Porque había pasado toda una vida enamorada de él y aún cuando quería ser fuerte y fingir que iba a olvidarlo todo, dejar ir lo que sentía por él iba a ser la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo y triste minuto, luego giró sobre sus botas y se fue.

Cuando Ginny regresó a la habitación, yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente y tuvo que arrastrarse arriba de la cama para envolverme con sus brazos. Lloré más de lo que nunca antes había llorado, lloré hasta que no quedaba nada dentro de mí por lo que llorar y cuando había terminado, dejé que mi mejor amiga me sostuviera mientras me desmoronaba. La enfermera que Harry envió entró con un analgésico, pero cuando vio el estado en el que estaba, se fue y regresó con un sedante.

Pasé un día más en la sala de emergencia, pero cuando salí me di cuenta de que no había manera de que regresara a mi apartamento con Adrian en libertad bajo fianza, con o sin orden de restricción. Por suerte, Luna tenía un par de habitaciones extras libres en la casa que alquilaba en la zona de Ladbroke Grove porque sus dos compañeros de cuarto se habían comprometido entre ellos recientemente y se habían mudado para tener su propio espacio, así que Ginny me llevó allí y regresó un par de horas más tarde con todo lo imprescindible para una estadía prolongada.

Ella dijo que la compañía de administración inmobiliaria estaba trabajando en la limpieza del lugar pero incluso con eso, todavía le ponía los pelos de punta estar allí sola, así que no le tomó más de una semana preguntarle a Luna si ella podía dormir en la última habitación de su casa. Incluso accedieron a dejarnos romper el contrato sin tener que pagar una multa por lo que me pasó. Estar cerca de las chicas hizo maravillas tanto para mi salud mental como para mi estado físico.

Nunca dejaban que me deprimiera y siempre había alguien allí para recordarme que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era temporal.

También se negaron a dejar que me asustara presentar cargos contra Adrian.

Las cosas estaban pasando rápido y algunas veces parecía que su padre iba a usar todos los trucos que tenía para que Adrian se librase, pero por arte de magia Sirius Black había intervenido y ahora Adrian tenía un monitor electrónico en el tobillo y no solo se le acusaba de asalto agravado sino también de entrar en propiedad privada. No pensé por un segundo que fue un favor que mi madre lo llamara, pero Harry y yo estábamos de vuelta en silencio así que nunca lo llamé para preguntarle o agradecerle. Por supuesto, los Pucey tenían al mejor abogado en defensa de la nómina de la ciudad, pero todo apuntaba a que sería un juego de niños para mí, así que traté de mantener una actitud positiva.

Me negaba a hablar con mis padres. De hecho, no le había dicho a ninguno de los dos que me mudé y había cambiado mi número de teléfono horas después de haber salido del hospital. El quid de la cuestión era que no tenía nada que decirles, todas las cosas que le había dicho a Harry también eran para ellos. Yo merecía algo mejor y si no estaban dispuestos a darme el amor que yo les demostraba sin restricciones o exigencias entonces no los quería en mi vida. Sabía que mi mamá estaba luchando con el hecho de que era responsable de que Adrian me acorralara sola, pero como le dije a Harry, el único culpable era Adrian. Era más importante para mí que reconociera que nunca debería haberle empujado a mí cuando le había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien más. Si no podían encontrar la manera de amarme y apreciarme, entonces me las arreglaría sin ellos.

Ginny y yo estábamos acostumbrándonos a una nueva rutina y ambas adorábamos a Luna. Era agradable estar viviendo en una casa en lugar de en un apartamento y cada día que pasaba era un poco más fácil respirar alrededor del agujero en mi pecho donde alguna vez había estado mi corazón. Solo habían pasado dos semanas, pero se sentía como si hubiéramos estado separados toda una vida. Esta vez, fingir era mucho más difícil, tal vez porque sabía que de verdad era el final, pero no hubo una sonrisa falsa, sin pretender deslizarse por la vida. Yo estaba luchando y estaba luchando duro. Lo extrañaba. Lo amaba. No podía tenerlo y me estaba matando de una forma completamente diferente a cuando lo había amado desde lejos sin que él lo supiera.

Luna había regresado para hablar de trabajo y los chicos pero de vez en cuando ella dejaba caer algo sobre él y cada vez se sentía como un trozo de cristal en una herida abierta. Debería haberme hecho sentir mejor que no sonara como si él estuviera pasándolo mucho mejor que yo, pero no lo hizo. Los dos merecíamos felicidad, solo apestaba que parecía que no podíamos encontrarla juntos.

Fue un par de días antes del cumpeaños de Harry, que este año caia cayó en un fin de semana . Las chicas habían decidido que, en lugar de estar de brazos cruzados, ser hoscas y quejarnos de las cosas, necesitábamos salir y divertirnos. Yo no quería ir, quiero decir que realmente no quería ir y no solo porque mi cara todavía no estaba del todo bonita, sino porque todavía no creía que pudiera soportar estar en una multitud. Yo estaba bastante segura de que iba a ser un momento terrible y que iba a tener cero diversión, pero dejé que me convencieran de ir porque las amaba y, para mi sorpresa, después de unos cuantos martinis en un bar que conocía Luna, me relajé y realmente tuve un buen momento, descubriendo que era un momento fantástico y que lo necesitaba totalmente. Levantarse para ir a la escuela la mañana siguiente fue horrible y tuve la tentación de no ir pero había perdido tantas clases por el ataque que no podía permitírmelo.

Estaba de pie delante del espejo arreglándome mi cabello y tratando en vano de ocultar el resto amarillento de mi ojo negro cuando tuve una revelación sorprendente. Amar a Harry nunca había sido fácil, siempre había sido difícil y doloroso y la recompensa hacía años que venía, pero nunca había decidido que no valía la pena. Para mí, amarlo nunca había sido una opción, era algo que había decidido que era inevitable, al igual que había decidido que él nunca vendría a cuidar de mí. Anoche había estado tan segura de que no me divertiría, que iba a ser miserable y horrible, pero después de hacerlo me lo pasé de maravilla y valió totalmente la pena el riesgo y el acoso que había sufrido para conseguir que fuera. Había hecho lo que juré que nunca haría: me había alejado porque no había garantías de que al final hubiera un final feliz garantizado para nosotros.

Bajé el rizador al lavabo y me miré en el espejo, toda la tristeza y la parte que me faltaba clara en el reflejo que me devolvía la mirada.

Harry era lo único que siempre había querido y cuando se hizo difícil retenerlo, yo solo lo había dejado ir en lugar de luchar para mantener su agarre, y eso no estaba bien. Merecía amor, pero también lo merecía a él y cualquier forma en que su amor llegara.

Harry no era un tipo normal, nunca iba a haber corazones, flores o poesía fluyendo con palabras que me hicieran sonrojar, ¿siempre iba a ser dar y recibir, altibajos y una pasión que ardía tanto dentro de nosotros hasta la médula? Cuando me preguntó en el hospital "qué pasaría si" mi respuesta debería haber sido "si preguntas es porque ya lo haces" porque lo sabía ahora, podía verlo tan claramente como a mi propio rostro en el espejo, Harry me amaba solo que no sabía qué era eso.

Ninguno de los dos tenía realmente ejemplos brillantes de relaciones amorosas saludables para usar, pero el segundo en que me había dicho que quería probar, debería haber sabido que estaba enamorado de mí. Él nunca había tratado por nadie.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño y Ginny asomó la cabeza en el cuarto.

—Tenemos que salir pronto, ¿estás casi lista?

Teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía el cabello del lado derecho de mi cabeza rizado, creo que la respuesta era obvia. Me volví hacia ella con los ojos enormes.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos después de la escuela. Apoyó su cadera en la puerta y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para hacerlo?

—El cumpleaños de Harry es este fin de semana.

—Luna podría haber mencionado eso.

—Tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—También podría haber mencionado algo acerca de eso.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que ya habías terminado con todo eso ¿o son los martinis de ayer en la noche los que están hablando?

Negué con la cabeza y levanté la rizadora de cabellos.

—Tengo que hacerle un regalo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si está ahí con alguien?

La corté con una mirada. Esa posibilidad no se me había ocurrido.

—¿Es probable?

Ella murmuró algo entre dientes y apartó su largo flequillo de su cara.

—No. Luna dijo que ha sido casi un ermitaño desde que ustedes se separaron, eso y su carácter explosivo, por lo que los que no quieren ser desollados vivos se mantienen lejos de su camino. De todos modos, ¿qué estás pensando darle?

—La única cosa que creo que quiere. Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Mas piercings para su cara?

Me reí un poco.

—No... yo. Creo que la única cosa que realmente quiere soy yo. Los dos estábamos demasiado trastornados para darnos cuenta.

Se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, debería ser interesante de cualquier manera.

Interesante ni siquiera comenzaba a abarcarlo, pero mi nueva página se trataba de la auto-gratificación y Harry era en definitiva con lo que yo quería ser gratificada. Solo podía esperar que él no hubiera caído tanto por el túnel como para que yo no pudiera sacarlo.


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**a****pí****t****ulo Diecisiete**

_**HARRY**_

—Hola amigo, feliz cumpleaños.

—Tracé con un dedo la herradura que insistía en estar ahí en la lápida y limpié la emoción que obstruía mi garganta. No venía aquí lo suficiente, pero cada año en nuestro cumpleaños me aseguraba de pasar por aquí y dejar que Hayden supiera que estaba pensando en él.

Era difícil, recordar una vez al año que él no estaría cumpliendo veintitrés a mi lado, que me estaba haciendo mayor y él estaba atrapado en el tiempo a los veinte años, su vida había sido cortada muy rápido.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo ahora mismo. Mi vida está toda al revés y parece que no puede encontrar mi equilibrio y toda la estúpida mierda que normalmente hago para ignorar el dolor y la confusión ya no funciona. No entiendo por qué no solo hablaste conmigo, por qué usaste a Pansy de la forma que lo hiciste y realmente no entiendo que me dejaras actuar como un total idiota con ella durante años y años, sabiendo que ella tenía sentimientos por mí.

Bueno, aquí tienes una noticia de última hora hermano, tengo sentimientos por ella también, y ahora las cosas están tan enredadas que no puedo ver ninguna manera de hacer lo correcto. Todo el mundo siempre me dio un infierno por ser difícil, por ser temperamental y complicado, resulta que tú tenías más cosas bajo la superficie de lo que Theo y yo podíamos imaginar, y aún así tu seguías siendo el favorito. ¿No es eso una patada en las bolas?

—Por segunda vez en unas pocas semanas sentí lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Pansy mantuvo tu secreto. Todo este tiempo, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas entre nosotros ella mantuvo tu secreto. Te ama, pero también me ama y no sabía qué hacer con eso, así que me enfadé y le grité y como resultado ella salió herida y no me dejaría entrar otra vez cuando eso es todo lo que quería. Apesta, el amor apesta y siento que si estuvieras aquí, nada de esto habría ocurrido nunca en primer lugar, por lo que también apestas.

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de mi respiración poco profunda y el viento moviendo los árboles. Me sentí realmente solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la pérdida de mi gemelo realmente presionaba fuertemente sobre mí. El último mes y medio había sido duro; todo con Pansy me había dejado tenso y desnudo.

Mi respuesta normal a esa abrumadora inundación de emoción habría sido beber hasta someter a mi hígado y follar a cualquier y a toda chica que se me atravesara. Ninguna de esas cosas habían estado en mi agenda, la bebida no era suficiente para hacer que mi conciencia dejara de gritarme que debería haberme esforzado más, debería haber manejado mi conmoción y mi enojo mejor, y la idea de llevar a alguien a la cama que no fuera Pansy hacia que todo lo que tenía bajo mi cinturón se congelara. Estaba trabajando un montón, tratando de mantener el control sobre la situación con Adrian Sirius y Terence porque estaba decidido a mantenerlo alejado de ella permanentemente, incluso si ella no sabía que yo lo estaba haciendo y que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los chicos limpiando mis heridas.

A pesar de que ella había estado tan molesta conmigo por tratar de cambiar para ser mejor para ella, creo que he afectado algunos cambios importantes por mi cuenta a pesar de mí mismo, y no estuvo mal. Estaba permitiéndome sentir todo y mientras los sentimientos se ataban en el fracaso de la relación con Pansy, quemaban mientras los procesaba y no los ahogaba en malos hábitos.

Me estaba preparando para decir adiós cuando unas pisadas crujieron sobre la delgada capa de hielo que todavía cubría el piso y me hizo levantar la cabeza. Sentí mis ojos estrecharse involuntariamente, y las esquinas de mi boca se fueron hacia abajo cuando reconocí la figura haciendo su camino hacia mí. Cada instinto que tenía era salir de ahí antes de que ella pudiera arruinar mi día, pero me quedé porque me estaba mirando directamente hacia mí, y por una vez no había desprecio u odio brillando en sus ojos.

—Mamá.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Me aclaré la garganta porque no tenía idea de qué decirle.

Golpeé con mis nudillos la dura lápida, y le di a mi hermano un adiós silencioso.

—Me voy a ir para que puedas tener algo de tiempo con él.

Estoy seguro de que este día es difícil para ti.

Casi me desmayo cuando ella extendió una mano y la introdujo en mi antebrazo. Mi madre no me había tocado voluntariamente en años y fue suficiente para aturdirme en silencio.

—Es difícil para todos nosotros, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. En realidad llamé a tu trabajo para ver si tal vez podríamos almorzar por tu cumpleaños. Supuse que no contestarías si te llamaba al celular, así que le pregunté a tu compañero de habitación en dónde podría encontrarte, y él me dirigió hacia aquí. Supongo que si no hubiera estado tan ocupada tratando de dejarte fuera todos estos años, podría haberlo averiguado por mí misma.

Di un paso lejos de ella porque yo estaba bastante seguro de que los alienígenas habían secuestrado a mi mamá y que esta criatura ante mí no era real. Las cosas que salían de su boca eran demasiado para mí para asimilarlas.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—En casa. Está trabajando en seguir adelante a través de tu hermano, y después de todo lo que pasó necesitaba ser quien viniera a ti. ¿Puedo llevarte a almorzar o tal vez tomar un café?

No quería ir. No confiaba en ella o sus motivaciones, pero era mi cumpleaños y estábamos de pie ante la tumba de mi hermano, así que rechazarla no parecía una opción viable, o una con la que pudiera vivir en el futuro.

—Café estaría bien.

—Me dio una sonrisa que era triste, quiero decir realmente, verdaderamente triste, y me di cuenta por primera vez de que mi mamá tenía un túnel oscuro en el que desaparecía también, tal vez ese era un rasgo que aprendí de ella. Caminamos de regreso al estacionamiento en silencio y la seguí hasta Clevedon a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era conducir de vuelta a Londres. Nos detuvimos en el Starbucks al que siempre iba y la dejé que me comprara un café mientras me acomodaba en un rincón semi-apartado y estiraba las piernas. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, por lo que traté de relajarme y de no estar tan cauteloso como siempre estaba a su alrededor.

—He estado hablando con un especialista. Tu padre encontró a alguien aquí en la ciudad que trata con el dolor y problemas familiares. Creo que ha sido muy útil.

Parpadeé.

—Eso es un cambio.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y alcancé a ver a la mujer que me había criado antes de que nuestra relación se manchara con la tragedia.

—Después de cómo fueron las cosas en la cena, tu padre llegó a su punto de ruptura. Era ir y buscar ayuda o ver a mi marido de treinta y seis años alejarse de mí. James siempre ha sido la única constante en mi vida, no lo lograría sin él, y me di cuenta de lo sola que estaría si él salía por la puerta para hacerme ver lo que le había hecho a mi familia.

Solo pude mirarla con sorpresa. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, así que seguí bebiendo mi café y viéndola.

—Me preguntaste cómo podía amar a Hayden sabiendo lo diferente que era mientras yo era tan dura contigo y quise intentar y explicar las cosas. No es una excusa, nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como lo era con tu hermano, y comenzó cuando ambos nacieron. Fueron prematuros, lo que es normal para los gemelos, solo que tú viniste más fuerte y sano gritando con tu cabecita fuera, Hayden no tuvo tanta suerte. Él tenía el cordón alrededor de su cuello y estaba al revés, tomó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para conseguir que saliera vivo y bien, desde el principio creo que me centré más en él que en ti, lo que me hace una madre terrible, pero no quiere decir que no los amara a ambos.

Hayden se alimentó de mi pecho, tú quisiste fórmula, y cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para caminar, Hayden se aferró a mis dedos y se tambaleó por toda la casa, tú te levantaste usando a Theo como una palanca y te fuiste por tu cuenta. Tu hermano siempre me necesitó, siempre nos quiso a ti y a mí, eras como eres ahora; independiente, fuerte y decidido a hacer tu propio camino en el mundo, y yo solo te dejé ir. Tu padre y yo solo te dejamos escapar.

Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo que no me pareció que importara.

—Cuando Hayden trajo a casa a Pansy estaba tan emocionada.

Nunca había mostrado interés alguno en ninguna otra chica mientras tu padre atrapaba por lo menos a una chica cada semana saliendo a hurtadillas por tu ventana, y estábamos empezando a juntar las piezas acerca de él. Estaba convencida de que él estaba esperando a la chica adecuada, y Pansy tenía todo, es encantadora, bien educada, tiene dinero, por lo que nunca se me ocurrió que era demasiado delicada, demasiado rota por su propia familia para estar con alguien tan gentil y dulce como Hayden. Ella necesitaba a alguien fuerte, alguien sin miedo de todo lo que la atormentaba día tras día, así que por supuesto que te escogió, te ha amado desde siempre. Lo vi, tu padre lo vio, y aún con eso dejamos que Hayden la usara, y que dejara a todos pensando que eran una pieza porque era más fácil que lidiar con la verdad.

Dejó de juguetear con su taza y encontró mi mirada atónita.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que no era nada nuevo, pero estas parecían por una vez generadas por el arrepentimiento verdadero y no por la ira dominante y culpa dirigidos a mí.

—La noche del accidente de Hayden, me llamó. Sabía que él estaba en camino para recogerte y le dije que no fuera, que ya estabas grande y que podías encontrar tu propio camino a casa. Se enojó mucho conmigo, me dijo que tenía que superar lo que fuera que me impedía aceptarte, de amarte tan abierta y completamente como lo amaba a él. Me enojé y le dije que no tenía lugar para darme lecciones sobre cómo me relacionaba contigo si él seguía viviendo una mentira.

Tuvimos una gran pelea, fue fea y lo amenacé. Le dije que les iba a dejar saber a ti y a Theo quien era exactamente su hermano, y se asustó. Colgó y se fue a recogerte, y esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a mi bebé.

Ella ahora estaba llorando abiertamente, y lo único que podía hacer era sentarme ahí y dejar que todo lo que decía fluyera sobre mí.

—Dije que debiste haber sido tú; puse todo mi enojo y responsabilidad sobre tus hombros porque era demasiado débil como para ser responsable de mi parte en lo que le había pasado a Hayden. De todos nosotros, eres el más fuerte, eres quien lo manejó mejor, y fue más fácil culparte que darme cuenta de lo que yo había hecho. Nunca me amaste de la forma en que Hayden lo hacía, y cuanto más lejos te empujaba, más fácil era para mí sentirme menos culpable. Lamento haberlo hecho, nunca lo mereciste. Sentía como si ya te hubiera perdido, así que la idea de perderte no era tan agobiante como con Theo, pero me di cuenta de que nunca te había perdido, y solo te había empujado tan lejos y tan fuerte como pude por lo que pudo o no pudo haber sucedido, y eso no es saludable o aceptable.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras trataba de entender todo esto. No podía solo aceptar su disculpa, demasiado tiempo y demasiadas palabras hirientes y acciones habían sido intercambiadas por eso, pero pude reconocer que todos éramos humanos y somos propensos a cometer errores por descuido con las personas que nos importan y tratar de trabajar en una resolución desde ahí.

—Eso es demasiado para asimilar mamá, y no estoy seguro de lo que esperas de mí después de decirme todo esto.

Se secó las mejillas con el dorso de su mano y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No espero nada, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos comprometidos a poner esta familia junta de nuevo, incluyendo a Pansy. Sé que estás enojado de que ella no te dijera acerca de Hayden, pero también vi la forma en que ustedes dos se miraban. Vi la forma en la que eres con ella Harry, y sé que nunca has sido así con alguien más.

Siempre pensó que valías la pena y que necesitabas amor, aún cuando hiciste lo mejor para convencer al resto del mundo que no estabas interesado en ser amado. Creo que debes tener en cuenta eso antes de tomar la decisión de alejarte de ella para siempre.

Mi mamá, la mujer que había hecho su misión durante los últimos tres años para asegurarse de que supiera que yo era la forma más baja de la humanidad ¿trataba de darme consejos sobre relaciones? ¿Estaba seriamente intentando decirme que debería intentarlo nuevamente con Pansy?

—En realidad ella se alejó de mí. Me dijo que intentar no era suficiente, que tenía que saber que yo la amaba con seguridad, y no pude hacer eso. No sé si en última instancia somos el uno para el otro.

Mi madre se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano que estaba descansando en la taza. Casi salté fuera de mi piel.

—Necesita tu fuerza, y tú la necesitas para que te enseñe a amar. Viene de un grupo de personas realmente horribles Harry.

Necesita a alguien que pueda estar a su lado mientras lidia con eso, y tú necesitas a alguien que no te tenga miedo, alguien que pueda amar todas las diferentes partes de ti y no te pida cambiarlas. Lo ha hecho por años, aunque no lo supieras. Fue leal a tu hermano, mantuvo su secreto incluso si eso causaba problemas entre ustedes dos, y te será leal a ti también.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras sus palabras se apoderaban de mí. Es solo que no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que las cosas no eran lo mismo sin Pansy en mi vida. El último par de meses habían sido consagrados. No solo la echaba de menos en mi cama, lo que hacía... demasiado, la extrañaba en la mañana cuando tenía el desayuno, extrañaba escucharla en la tarde y enviarle pequeños mensajes de texto traviesos que sabía que la hacían ruborizarse, extrañaba su llegada a la tienda para la cena y pasar el rato, mientras ella hacía su tarea. Yo solo la extrañaba, y las cosas no eran tan buenas como lo eran cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Tengo que decir que este fue uno de los cumpleaños más sorprendentes que he tenido.

—Te mereces un poco de paz, y tengo que ser responsable de la parte que he jugado en hacerlo tan difícil para ti al reconocer la verdad y ser honesta en el amor, por Dios, cuando te esté mirando a la cara.

—Tengo que irme.

—Me empujé fuera de la mesa y la miré. Estaba agradecido de que no tratara de abrazarme, porque estaba lejos de estar listo para eso, pero cuando me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, no dudé en sonreírle de vuelta.

—Gracias mamá.

—Deberías tener cosas geniales Harry, incluyendo una feliz y completa familia.

—Un paso a la vez mamá.

Estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando casi tropecé con la pequeña morena que me había estado mirando la última vez que estuve aquí. La agarré por los brazos para sostenerla y la dejé ir para que yo pudiera avanzar. Lo que tenía que hacer, con quien necesitaba ir de repente se hizo muy claro, era la luz al final del túnel, y supe, solo supe que si podía hacerlo bien, la oscuridad no me jalaría hacia abajo nunca más.

—Lo siento.

—Iba a mover en torno a ella, pero contrarrestó mi movimiento y se puso de nuevo en mi camino. Le fruncí el ceño mientras ella agitaba sus largas pestañas hacia mí.

—No hay novia esta vez, ¿no es una pena? —Retrocedí porque esto era lo que pasaba, las chicas que coqueteaban conmigo, chicas que iban a mi casa sabiendo que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Ya no era suficiente. Yo merecía algo mejor.

—En realidad estoy en mi camino para ir por ella.

La morena intentó hacer pucheros lindos, pero no me hizo nada.

—Nunca hubiera adivinado que tú y Pansy terminarían como una cosa. Ha sido frígida desde la escuela secundaria, y pensé que estaba enamorada de tu hermano. ¿No te asusta ser un reemplazo?

Normalmente algo como eso me habría puesto rojo, habría hecho explotar mi maldita cabeza, pero ahora lo entendía, esta chica no era nada, su opinión no importaba y su desinformación era risible.

Había terminado con dejar a alguien, incluyendo a una despistada extraña, usar a Hayden como un arma contra mí.

—Tengo que correr. La próxima vez me aseguraré de ir en la dirección opuesta si te veo venir.

—Se quedó sin aliento en su indignación, pero no me importó, estaba demasiado ocupado deslizándome a su alrededor y enviándole un texto a Luna para saber si todavía Pansy estaba pasando el tiempo en su casa. No garantizaba una respuesta de vuelta porque las chicas se habían unido y Luna era todo diciéndome que me alejara de Pansy, pero tal vez porque era mi cumpleaños respondiera que Pansy y Ginny habían trabajado un turno, por lo que deberían estar en casa.

Preferiría decir lo que tenía que decirle a Pansy sin público, considerando que Ginny no era exactamente mi mayor fanática ahora mismo. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a levantarla y moverla fuera de mi camino si no me dejaba llegar a mi chica.

Era media tarde para el momento en que llegué a la ciudad. Me alegré de que me hubiera tomado el día libre considerando todas las revelaciones inesperadas y cambiadoras de vida que había estado recibiendo durante todo el día. Se suponía que debía reunirme con los chicos para la cena y luego tendría una pseudo fiesta en Cerberus. La banda de Blaize estaba tocando y todos mis amigos y algunos de mis clientes habituales estaban tomando un trago o dos.

Era triste que Theo ya se hubiera ido, pero nos habíamos hecho mucho más cercanos mientras él estaba aquí, le dije en repetidas ocasiones que solo bebería su parte, así como la mía para que pudiera estar aquí en espíritu. Todo lo que sabía era que no habría ningún tipo de celebración hasta que llegara a Pansy y le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Luna mis nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Si esta era la última oportunidad para hacer que esto funcionara, si ella todavía me rechazaba, no estaba seguro de cómo lo manejaría. Había una buena posibilidad de que Pansy rompería mi corazón, y eso era grande y aterrador, porque ni siquiera sabía que tenía un corazón para que se rompiera antes de que ella llegara. Rodeé un bastante nuevo Porsche, y estuve aliviado al ver que el Jeep de Ginny no estaba a la vista. Podía escuchar música viniendo del interior de la casa. Estaba escuchando a The Heartless Bastards y el sentimiento me hizo reír mientras tocaba el timbre. Tuve que esperar unos cinco minutos antes de que la música bajara, y vi las cortinas al lado de la puerta contraerse. Estaba orgulloso de que ella revisara quien era antes de ver quién era, pero mis nervios se incrementaron aún más cuando, después de ver que era yo, se tomó unos minutos más para abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, dejé de respirar y olvidé todo lo que quería decir. Era evidente que estaba en camino a algún lugar. Llevaba un muy apretado, y muy corto vestido negro que hacía el azul de sus ojos eléctrico y que el negro su cabello resplandeciera alrededor de su cabeza como un halo. Yo, obviamente, la había interrumpido, porque estaba descalza y no tenía ningún tipo de maquillaje, pero tenía su cabello rizado en un estilo complicado. Todavía se veía tan perfecta que era suficiente para hacer que me dolieran los ojos. La idea de que ella podría ir a una cita con alguien más, inmediatamente se estrelló contra toda mi voluntad duramente ganada, e hizo que mis dientes posteriores encajaran juntos.

—Hola.

—No era elocuente o romántico, pero estaba teniendo un rato difícil al no sobre pensar esto, y a ella no pareció importarle. Se estremeció en su traje casi inexistente y dio un paso alejándose de la puerta.

—Entra. Hace frío afuera.

La seguí al interior, y me sentí aliviado cuando ella fue a la cocina y sacó una cerveza para mí. Me dio algo que hacer con mis manos y un minuto para poner mis ideas juntas.

—No es un gran regalo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer en tan corto plazo. Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

—Gracias, ¿estás, uhh, por salir a algún lado? —Dejé que mi mirada hambrienta viajara desde la parte superior de su cabeza brillante hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies pintados con color rojo brillante, estaba trabajando para estar recuperada, y todo parecía como quería, con algunas contusiones y algunas magulladuras para recordarme lo cerca que había estado de perderla—. Te ves muy bien.

Sonrió tímidamente e hizo girar las puntas de su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

—Me estaba preparando para salir en otro rato.

—Bueno, entonces no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo quería hablar contigo rápidamente.

Se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina mientras yo tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Ginny olvidó algo que tenía que hacer para su clase de Química por lo que no estará de vuelta en un par de horas y Luna no sale hasta las siete.

Vamos a ir a cenar.

Estaba tan feliz de saber que ella no tenía una cita con otro hombre, que dejé escapar un suspiro audible que la hizo levantar una ceja pálida hacia mí.

—¿De quieres hablar conmigo Harry? Es bueno verte y todo, pero tengo que decir que estoy algo sorprendida de que estés aquí.

Quería decirle que la necesitaba, que no era el mismo sin ella, que era todo mi mundo, pero lo que salió de mi boca fue:

—Tomé café con mi mamá hoy. Vi que sus ojos se hacían grandes.

—Guau. Eso es enorme.

—Me encontró en la tumba de Hayden. Estaba hablando con él y diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Voy cada año en nuestro cumpleaños.

¿Sabías que papá amenazó con dejarla si ella no buscaba ayuda?

Se mordió el labio inferior y me tomó cada gramo de autocontrol no subir y reemplazar sus dientes con los míos.

—No sabía lo que James le había dicho, pero sabía que era malo. Están acostumbrados a que tú te alejes, pero tener a Theo cerrándoles el paso y negándoles que lo vieran, realmente les hizo daño. Me alegro de que esté ayudando. Ustedes son una familia, se necesitan el uno al otro.

—Esa es la cosa Pansy, nunca pensé hacerlo hasta que llegaste tú. Nunca pensé necesitar a alguien ni nada hasta que te metiste en mi cabeza y comenzaste a derribar todos los muros que había construido alrededor de todos mis sentimientos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en un silencio tenso. Hasta que ella suspiró suavemente y pronunció:

—No lo lamento. No es algo malo sentir, no es terrible preocuparse por otras personas.

La observé con atención. No podría decir cómo ella se sentía, y el poner todo sobre una línea para ella, lo hizo aún más aterrador.

—No, no es malo, pero me asusta demasiado. Nunca tuve nada que perder anteriormente, y perderte casi me deshizo.

Respiró fuerte y vi varias emociones cruzar sus ojos y su cara.

—Me deshizo a mí también.

Metí las manos a través de mi cabello y encontré su mirada tratando de hacerle ver todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No era bueno expresando este tipo de emoción, y me estaba frustrando.

—Quiero que sepas que no ha habido nadie más que tú, Pansy.

Me tienes corriendo en círculos y tan herido, que puede que nunca haya nadie más que tú. Te extraño. Sé que quieres declaraciones inmortales del amor, sé que intentar no es una opción, que solo tengo que hacerlo, pero te quiero y te necesito, y lo más importante, es que me necesitas también. No una aguada versión sintética de mí que hace más fácil estar juntos, sino el de plomo, el difícil de doblar, en el puedas apoyarte porque soy fuerte Pansy, y yo no voy a permitir que nadie, especialmente tu familia, devalúe todas las cosas maravillosas que tienes que dar.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a donde ella estaba apoyada.

Tenía unos ojos enormes y pude ver su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente con respiraciones rápidas. Ella todavía no había dicho nada, así que saque la pluma que había guardado en el bolsillo trasero y saqué mi mano.

—No soy Blaize, así que no puedo escribir una canción que te haga entender lo importante que eres para mí. No soy Draco, así que no puedo encontrar un edificio y pintar un mural que te haga ver que todo comienza y termina contigo para mí.

—Puso su palma de la mano en la mía y no miró hacia otro lado cuando incliné mi cabeza y empecé a hacer un boceto rápido con el bolígrafo sobre su súper pálida piel—. Soy un artista de tatuajes, probablemente siempre voy a ser un artista de tatuajes, y no sé cómo funciona eso en tu futuro, o el futuro que has planeado después de la escuela y, francamente, no me importa. Esto es lo que tengo para ofrecerte Pansy, y al igual que me dejaste ser tuyo primero, yo te voy a dejar ser mía.

—Cubrí toda su palma con un dibujo detallado de un corazón sagrado, que coincidía con el que tenía tatuado en el centro de mi pecho. Tenía llamas bailando detrás, una corona de espinas en la parte superior de la misma, un ramillete de rosas a lo largo de la parte inferior y en el centro dibujé un banner con mi nombre en el centro.

— Aquí está mi corazón Pansy. Lo tienes en tus manos, y te prometo que eres la primera persona y la última que lo tocará. Tienes que ser cuidadosa con él porque es mucho más frágil de lo que pensé, y si intentas devolvérmelo, no lo tomaré. No sé lo suficiente sobre el amor para saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hay entre nosotros, pero sé que para mí, eres tú y solo tú de aquí en adelante, y solo puedo prometer que seré cuidadoso y no te alejaré de nuevo. La vida sin ti es hacedera, pero si tengo elección, quiero hacerla contigo a mi lado, y te estoy diciendo que no huiré del trabajo que tome para hacer que suceda. Pansy ya no tengo miedo de nosotros.

Cuando terminé, me quedé sin aliento, pero sentí como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros, porque incluso si ella me rechazaba, al menos sabía cómo me sentía. Dejé ir su mano y ella cerró los dedos en torno al dibujo que le cubría la palma. Cuando levanté mis ojos hacia ella, estaba un poco sorprendido al ver las lágrimas brillando en el profundo azul.

Puso la mano en la que no había dibujado al lado de mi cara y pasó su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, haciendo una pausa en el aro. Su boca torcida hacia arriba en un lado, y supe que todo iba a estar bien.

—Yo iba a aparecerme en tu fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche.

—Estábamos cerca, pero todavía separados por unos pocos metros. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, y abrió la otra mano y la puso sobre mi pecho sobre el corazón, donde coincidía con el que acaba de hacerle—. Ahí es a donde iba a ir después.

—Habría estado feliz de verte.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más brillante.

—Decidí el otro día que dejaría de decidir cómo iban a pasar las cosas antes de darles una oportunidad para desarrollarse. Me dejaste fuera Harry, pero solo porque te dejé. Estaba tan preocupada acerca de lo que estabas haciendo, acerca de lo que pasaría si te dejaba cerrar la puerta, y cuando quisieras abrirla de nuevo, estaría tan asustada de lo mucho que dolía el estar sin ti, que no quería darte espacio para que eso sucediera otra vez. Eso no era justo para ninguno de nosotros. Tampoco tengo miedo del trabajo para hacer que funcione, y te prometo que no dejaré que alejes de nuevo. Sí, te necesito Harry, y eres la única cosa que siempre he querido solo para mí. Debí de haberme esforzado más en mantenerte conmigo porque tienes razón, tengo que ser cuidadosa con esto.

—Puso su palma con el corazón contra el golpeteo bajo mi piel—. Es precioso y el mejor regalo que se puede pedir.

Envolví mis brazos apretándolos su alrededor y la levanté sobre sus pies. Quería besarla, quería hacer todas las cosas que me había perdido en dos meses en hacerle, quería hacer que olvidara las crueles manos de Pucey, e imprimirle cada cosa que sentía por ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de poner mi boca sobre la suya, se apartó y meneó la cabeza.

—Si empiezas eso, no hay manera de que vayas a la cena y a la fiesta esta noche con todos.

Ella tenía razón, pero no me importaba. La tenía, y ese era el único regalo que yo quería. Eso debió mostrarse en mi rostro, porque ella me dio un beso aburrido con la boca cerrada en mis labios y se movió fuera de mi alcance.

—Te amo Harry, realmente lo hago, y tengo algo que quiero darte por tu cumpleaños, pero tiene que esperar hasta más tarde cuando estemos solos, y la amenaza de Ginny y Luna apareciéndose no es un escenario probable para ir a divertirse con los chicos. Te veré después en el bar y así podremos celebrar en privado.

Hice un puchero. Así es, hice un puchero como un niño pequeño cuando le negaban su juguete favorito, y de alguna manera era así. Habíamos estado separados por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba poner mis manos sobre ella, pero ella no estaba cooperando en absoluto.

—Vamos Pansy, solo un pequeño beso. Es mi cumpleaños y te he extraño mucho.

—Sonaba quejumbroso, y no como una mala persona, pero me di cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de ceder por la forma en que se deslizó un poco más cerca de mí, pero el momento fue arruinado cuando la cerradura de la puerta de enfrente tintineó y un momento después Ginny llegó barriendo a través de sus piernas largas, y su glorioso cabello oscuro. Nos dio un vistazo a mí y a Pansy, y sonrió.

—¡Aleluya! Ya era hora de que ustedes, idiotas, se dieran cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para otro.

Pansy se rió y negó. Me dio otro breve beso y se alejó.

—Esta noche. Te prometo que valdrá la pena la espera.

—De mala gana estuve de acuerdo, aunque yo todavía quería besarla, pero estaba claro que ella no cedería, y tuve que admitir que mi curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando quise saber el tipo de regalo que me quería dar en privado. Me fui a casa y tomé una ducha, una helada, y me alisté para la noche. No quería beber demasiado, porque no había manera de que dejara que el alcohol impidiera mi encuentro con mi chica. Nunca había dado mucho crédito al hecho de que el estar con alguien por quien te preocupabas, el sexo era mucho mejor, pero era verdad.

Los chicos me llevaron a Buckhorn Exchange para que pudiéramos roer piezas gigantes de la caza silvestre, como hombres de las cavernas y actuar como un montón de idiotas generales, y ahora que las cosas volvían a estar en curso con Pansy, me sentía más ligero y más feliz que en los meses anteriores, y se podía notar. Todos ellos me dieron una mierda sobre mi mal estado de ánimo crónico y mis niveles avanzados de imbecilidad, pero me di cuenta de que estaban aliviados y agradecidos de que estuviera de vuelta donde necesitaba estar. La cena fue divertida, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con la noche para que pudiera llevar a casa a Pansy y tener un buen sexo de reconciliación para consolidar este como el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

El bar estaba lleno de pared a pared con gente tratando de desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Hasta el tío Lucius había venido para la ocasión. Acepté palmaditas en la espalda y abrazos mientras buscaba una cabeza negra particular en la multitud. Tomó un poco de habilidad el evitar un trago tras trago empujados en mi dirección, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo cuando vi un destello de blanco y negro cerca del escenario. Pansy estaba frente a Ginny y Luna y me irritó que en un extremo que Blaize ya estuviera en la mesa coqueteando con la hermosa morena. Ignorando a todos los demás llamándome por mi nombre reclamando mi atención, recogí a mi chica, aunque ella estaba en tacones realmente altos, y por primera vez casi a mi misma estatura, y sellé mi boca sobre la de ella. No me importó que murmurara una protesta sorprendida.

Yo quería un beso y era mi cumpleaños, así que iba a tener un maldito beso de esta chica que era mi mundo.

Se movió un poco hasta que pudo poner sus manos en mi cabello y me aseguré de que valía la pena mientras acariciaba su lengua con la mía. Dio un pequeño gemido y moví una mano hacia su trasero presionándola tan fuerte hacia mi hasta que me hice consiente de los rugidos, silbidos y aplausos rodeándonos. Levanté la cabeza, lo que nos dejó sin aliento y jadeando tanto y fuimos recibidos por una ovación de pie de casi todas las personas en el bar. Compartí una mirada de asombro con Pansy y simultáneamente nos echamos a reír.

Hice una breve reverencia con ella haciendo una genuflexión, haciendo reír a todos los demás con nosotros mientras ella se presionaba otra vez contra mí para besarme nuevamente, lo que hizo mi cabeza un puré. La combinación de unas cuantas cervezas, su suave boca y ese vestido ridículamente corto, fue suficiente para que me fuera temprano de mi propia fiesta. Estuvimos el tiempo suficiente para que Blaize se pusiera extraño y me cantara feliz cumpleaños, y para que instruyera a Draco de que mantuviera un bajo perfil cuando llegara a casa y también que agarrara los regalos que había recibido de la gente y luego me fui empujando a Pansy hacia la puerta mucho antes de la medianoche.

Sostuvimos nuestras manos en la camioneta en nuestro regreso a casa, y hablamos un poco acerca de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestro tiempo separados. Y me alegré al saber que ella estaba haciendo más o menos lo mismo que yo, y que estaba manejando la situación con Adrian en forma profesional y de asuntos sin importancia.

Era increíble y yo era verdaderamente afortunado al tenerla como mía.

Cuando la dejé en el apartamento, estaba dispuesto a solo arrastrarla al dormitorio y hacerlo a mi manera con ella, pero ella se quitó los sexys zapatos de tacón y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar unas bebidas. Estaba ansioso y excitado, pero no quería presionarla, así que la seguí hasta el sofá y tomé la cerveza que me entregó. Se sentó frente a mí y extendió sus manos para ponerla sobre mi cabello. Se sentía bien, pero había un montón de otros lugares en donde quería sus manos, así que le pregunté.

—¿Por qué estás siempre jugando con mi cabello?

—Porque lo has cambiado demasiado y siempre se siente diferente. Esta es la primera vez que está al natural, no puedo creer lo suave que está.

—Pensé que te gustaba el corte de cabello tipo mohawk.

—Lo hago. Me gusta, sin embargo no es sino cuando está normal que te hace parecer más accesible.

Parecía nerviosa, lo que era raro. Esta era un área en la que nunca habíamos tenido problemas, así que no estaba seguro de qué hacer para que se sintiera cómoda. Hice clic con el cuello de mi cerveza contra la de ella y le di una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños para mí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se movió para que su cabello se deslizara hacia adelante.

—Así que, necesito decirte algo antes de darte tu regalo.

Su tono era bastante serio, por lo que mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a todas las peores posibilidades, había habido alguien más mientras estábamos separados, Adrian la había lastimado mucho más de lo que había dicho y no estaba preparada para la intimidad, que en realidad no quería estar en una relación conmigo, se estaba mudando a Perú, y tomó cada gramo de autocontrol para no enloquecer y arruinar los progresos que habíamos hecho hoy.

—Muy bien. Golpéame con ello.

—Es un poco embarazoso.

—Pansy me estoy muriendo aquí. Solo habla conmigo.

—Puso su cerveza en el suelo y se acercó más a mí en el sofá, tiró del dobladillo de su vestido tentadoramente por sus muslos pálidos. Si no lo escupía pronto, me la llevaría a la cama y podríamos simplemente discutirlo en la mañana. Puso una mano en cada lado de mi cara y tiró de mí hacia abajo, de manera que estuviéramos literalmente frente a frente.

—Todo eso de ser amable y tratar de ser alguien diferente para hacer más fácil el estar juntos, se aplica también a la habitación, ¿cierto?

Sentí que mis cejas se levantaban y di un tirón de su pequeña cintura hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir Casper? Solo tienes que escupirlo.

Hizo una mueca y vi que su piel se calentaba con un tono bastante rosa encendido.

—Lindo Harry, el Harry con este cabello es aburrido en la cama, no me gusta. Solo quiero al Harry normal de vuelta y todo lo que viene con él.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, así que solo quería asegurarme de que estemos en la misma página.

Solté una carcajada y le di un apretón mientras mis manos trabajaban bajo la tela de su vestido para conseguir un puñado de su mordible trasero.

—No puedo decidir si debo estar emocionado o insultado.

Se inclinó hacia delante de manera que nuestras bocas casi se tocan.

—Solo te quiero a ti.

Gruñí en respuesta y decidí que el tiempo de conversación se había terminado. Dio un grito de sorpresa cuando me puse de pie con ella aún en mis brazos. Movió sus piernas de manera que estuvieran envueltas alrededor de mi cintura y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un agarre suelto.

—La entrega del regalo puede darse en la habitación, supongo.

—No contestó, sino que empezó a besar el lado de mi cuello.

Esto hizo que mi sangre relampagueara en mis oídos, y no estaba seguro de llegar a la cama cuando sus pequeños dientes afilados se cerraron sobre mi oreja y empezó a susurrar cada cosa sucia que siempre quise escuchar en mi oído. Cerré la puerta con el talón de la bota y la besé todo el camino hasta llegar al consolador negro de mi cama. Sus piernas se abrieron y me encontré a mí mismo acunado en el único lugar en el que quería estar. Enganché un dedo en sus muy pequeñas bragas y se las quité. Si hubiera sabido lo poco que llevaba bajo el corto vestido ni siquiera hubiera logrado quedarme a la mitad de la fiesta. Ambos gemimos ante la primera sensación de piel contra piel mientras ella tomaba la parte trasera de mi camiseta y me la sacaba por la cabeza. Todavía teníamos ropa suficiente que podía besarla y besarla, y rozar con su deliciosa fricción mientras nos enrollábamos hasta el punto en que estábamos jadeando y luchando contra el otro de la manera más agradable.

Estaba alegre de que ella no lo quisiera blando y gentil, contento de que ella pudiera tomar todo lo que le daba porque había pasado demasiado tiempo, y sentía como si la parte superior de mi cabeza se fuera a salir. Hice un sonido gutural de protesta cuando se liberó y me empujó sobre mi espalda. Sabiendo que ella estaba desnuda debajo de su vestido, me habían dado ganas de poner mis manos en todo lo que estaba húmedo y dolorido, pero ella tenía otras ideas.

Estaba jugando con la hebilla de mi cinturón y diciéndome que me quitara las botas, pero aparentemente era muy lento para cumplir, porque ella lo manejó todo y ya estaba debajo de ella en nada más que mi traje de cumpleaños. Se volvió de espaldas a mí y me pidió que bajara la cremallera que corría entre sus omóplatos hasta la base de su espina dorsal. Estaba ansioso por complacerla, especialmente cuando todo el material negro que cubría su piel satinada hizo un charco en el suelo a sus tobillos. Pasé los dedos por la cresta pronunciada su la columna vertebral y me alegré al ver un rastro de piel de gallina seguir en la estela. Ella miró sobre su hombro hacia mí y sentí que mi corazón se volteaba ante la travesura en su mirada.

—Así que en realidad tuve tu regalo tiempo atrás, antes de que comenzáramos a tener problemas, lo que fue afortunado, puesto que ahora ya sanaron, y en realidad ahora puedes tocarlos.

—Se apartó el largo cabello con una mano y se volvió hacia mí mientras mi curiosidad alcanzaba su punto máximo, porque ella tenía su brazo sobre el pecho desnudo, y volvió a subir en la cama, así que estaba entendiéndose sobre mi cintura y era divertido de ver, y mi erección sobresalía como un tubo led entre nosotros dos. Dejó caer su brazo y mis ojos se ampliaron tanto como pudieron. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba babeando, porque mientras que Pansy era la mujer más bella del mundo para mí, Pansy teniendo anillos deportivos en los pezones, desnuda y encima de mí era suficiente para hacer que mi cerebro hiciera corto circuito y toda la sangre que quedaba en mi cuerpo se disparara justo entre mis piernas.

—Hombre, eso es tan malditamente caliente.

Se rió un poco, lo que se convirtió en un gemido cuando rodeé el frío metal con un dedo.

—Esa es mi piedra de nacimiento. —La joya en el centro del anillo era un brillante, de color verde azulado aguamarina, delicada y bonita como ella.

Siseó un suspiro cuando tiré del anillo suavemente y vi sus ojos caer un poco en el deseo puro. Sabía mejor que nadie cuánto las perforaciones íntimas podían mejorar la experiencia sexual, y haría mi misión personal en la vida mostrarle a Pansy todo lo que había aprendido. Se inclinó para darme un beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry, te voy a dar a mí por ahora y para siempre, y si quieres devolverme, no me voy a ir.

Nos volteé hacia atrás y la besé como si fuera el fin del mundo, la besé como si nunca nos volveríamos a besar, la besé como, bueno, como si la amara y nunca iba a dejarla ir. El deslice de lenguas y la presión de mi anillo del labio imprimió lo mucho que la había extrañado. Las mordidas de dientes dejaron marcas que le dejaban saber al mundo que habían sido reclamados, la presión de las uñas en la tierna piel nos tenía a los dos respirando con dificultad y para el momento en que tuve mis manos entre sus piernas y mi boca en la bonita joyería adornando unos más bonitos pezones, ambos estábamos en un enredo salvaje de corporal y menos de tanteo lícito. Sentí sus uñas romper la piel en la curva de mi trasero mientras la trabajaba con un frenesí con las manos y la boca, pero ni siquiera había terminado. Habíamos estado separados demasiado tiempo y las semanas anteriores en las que había intentado ser algo que no era, había manchado algo que era increíble entre nosotros, y quería borrar todo eso, solo que mi chica tenía otras ideas.

—Harry.

—Ella tenía una mano tirando de mi cabello y la otra entre nosotros buscando mi polla que palpitaba insistentemente entre nuestros estómagos—. Aunque aprecio el juego previo y el hecho de que claramente el lindo Harry se ha ido, si no me follas en los próximos dos segundos voy a gritar. Ha pasado demasiado.

Sus ojos eran radiantes y brillantes, y aunque me hubiera gustado hacerla venirse al menos una vez antes de desatar toda mi frustración sexual reprimida en ella, no parecía que iba a darme una opción en la materia. Gruñí porque sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi polla y se deslizaron a través de la piel tensa por las barras y mi erección desenfrenada. Ella no estaba jugando limpio, así que me levanté en un empuje vertical, de manera que estaba listo para su caliente entrada que quemaba y la dejé guiarme a mi hogar.

Los dos nos quedamos inmóviles ante el contacto inicial, la perfección absoluta de los dos juntos de esta manera era demasiado para tomar, y tuvimos que tomarnos un minuto para asimilarlo.

Subió sus caderas y yo me deslicé por todo el camino hasta que los dos dijimos diferentes palabrotas. No fue lento y dulce, sino más como algo frenético y salvaje, pero fue maravilloso y tan malditamente caliente que pensé que nos íbamos a quemar el uno al otro. El roce de metal en sus pezones duros me hizo gruñir cada vez que se frotaba contra mi pecho, y podía sentirlo cada vez que la bola superior en la cabeza de mi polla golpeaba su clítoris, porque su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia arriba, y su respiración se hacía entrecortada y salvaje.

Era el tipo de sexo que solo podía tener con ella, y cuando sentí que se desplomaba a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que puede que realmente no sepa cómo es el amor al final, pero pude reconocerlo claramente brillando de ella cuando me vio, no pude evitar sentir que ella había visto lo mismo cuando yo la veía.

Tomé el ritmo cuando la sentí correr sus manos arriba y debajo de mi espalda y luego tomó mi trasero y después se deshizo en un brillante lío que no quería volver a poner junto.

Giró la cabeza y me besó en la sien.

—Te amo.

Apoyé la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, donde encontré su hombro y chupé la piel entre mis dientes.

—Voy a amarte Pansy.

Sus ojos se arrugaron en los laterales.

—Ya lo haces.

No tuve que decir nada, porque me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Esta chica y yo pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de ser demasiadas cosas diferentes por muchas razones equivocadas por demasiada gente, que ahora solo dependía de nosotros ser nosotros mismos para el otro, y amarnos por las razones adecuadas.

Mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado y ponía su pierna al otro lado de mi cintura, supe que en algún lugar, de alguna manera, así era como se suponía que las cosas tenías que ser, y tal vez, solo tal vez se trataba de un regalo que yo podría compartir con Hayden porque yo era feliz, Pansy era feliz, y en última instancia, eso es todo lo que él hubiera querido para cualquiera de nosotros.


	19. Epílogo

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion.

**La historia le pertenece **Jay**** C****r****o****w****nover** y los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**. AU (universo alterno)

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**8 meses después**

—Si no te quedas quieta y dejas de menearte alrededor voy a parar.

—Pero me duele.

—Siempre dices eso. Lo hacemos lo

suficiente para que sepas exactamente lo que estás consiguiendo. Ya casi termino así que deja de quejarte.

—Podrías ser más amable.

—No te gusta cuando soy amable. En serio Casper eres el peor de todos los clientes, lo que es una pena porque toda esta piel blanca toma la tinta como un sueño.

—Miré a Cedric mientras miraba por encima del muro bajo de nuevo y me nivelé con él con una mirada de muerte.

— Si no dejas de tratar de echar un vistazo al culo de mi novia vas a necesitar encontrar un nuevo trabajo porque voy a romperte todos los dedos.

—Pansy se rió y volvió la cabeza a donde estaba descansando con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa delante de mí. La obra actual en que estaba trabajando le cubría todo el lado derecho de la base de la axila a la curva inferior, donde su dulce culo conocía a su muslo y todo lo demás. Era enorme y arqueado y gráfico a lo largo de su delicada caja torácica.

Todavía tenía cerca de tres horas de color y el sombreado para agregar en ella, pero desde que el lienzo prácticamente vivía en mi apartamento no estaba preocupado por encontrar tiempo para terminarlo.

Pero mientras estaba trabajando en ello ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda, cubierta solo por mi sudadera con capucha y un par de pantalones cortos muy pequeños. Sabía que los chicos de la tienda estaban cavando en la vista, siempre lo hacían cuando yo trabajaba en ella, pero era difícil concentrarse y mantener a raya a los mirones al mismo tiempo.

Cedric me molestó, pero sonreí de buen humor. Mis amigos amaban a Pansy, amaban que me hizo bajar el tono de toda mi locura y me convirtió en un tipo con el que es más fácil vivir y estar. Era casi un año y mientras yo todavía no era la persona con las que es más fácil llevarse bien en el mundo estaba haciendo progresos reales en por lo menos ser un ser humano más tolerable.

—Esa podría ser la mejor pieza que te he visto hacer. ¿La vas a poner en tu portafolio cuando esté terminada?

La pieza era muy compleja, inspirada en la parca de un muy colorido día de muertos. El rostro de la mujer era hermoso y trágico y ella se aferraba a una réplica exacta del corazón que había dibujado inicialmente en la palma de Pansy todos esos meses atrás.

Pansy había insistido en dos cosas en el diseño, que quería el corazón sagrado representado y ella quería que se asemejara a la Parca de mi costado. Nunca habría pensado que Pansy iba a llegar a estar tan interesada en la modificación del cuerpo como yo, pero después de solo un mes de ser una pareja oficial me había pedido que elaborara un ramo de pequeños copos de nieve en diferentes colores de azul, gris y blanco.

Cuando le pregunté por qué ella dijo que mis ojos le recordaban al invierno y quería mantener para siempre con ella algo que le recordara a mí, así que ahora tenía una tormenta de nieve que comenzaba detrás de la oreja izquierda y se arrastraba a través de la parte posterior de su cuello a la base de su hombro derecho. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en su cuerpo para rastrear con mi lengua y me encantaba no solo que ella tuviera algo que le recordara a mí, sino que yo fui el que lo puso en ella.

Un par de meses después ella quería que le dibujara una herradura con el nombre de Hayden en ella, así que ella también estaba meciendo un tatuaje en memoria de mi hermano lo que me hacía sentir bien cada vez que lo veía en la parte interna de su brazo cuando me abrazaba o nos tomábamos de las manos. La pieza en que estaba trabajando hoy era cien veces más grande y más detallada que cualquiera de ellos, hacía una declaración y tenía que admitir que lo amaba, amaba el diseño, amaba que ella confiara en mí lo suficiente como para alterarse permanentemente y amaba que yo fuera el que iba a verlo todos los días cuando se metiera en la cama junto a mí.

Corrí la toalla de papel que estaba usando para limpiar el exceso de tinta y sangre fuera de ella sobre su cadera y la limpié para levantarla. Le di una palmadita en el culo y me quité mis guantes.

—Eso depende de Pansy. Si ella lo quiere ahí lo haré, si no está bien.

—Flexioné mis dedos mientras ella pasaba las piernas alrededor de la mesa para que yo pudiera limar el baboso tatuaje por todo su cuerpo y envolverlo para que no rezumara sangre y tinta por todo el lugar hasta que pudiera llegar a casa. La mano que tenía firmado su nombre en los nudillos se dobló y rozó su mejilla mientras le soplaba un beso. Como artista profesional del tatuaje conocía todo el mojo y todas las advertencias sobre lo que significaba tatuar tu nombre en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Me gustaba mirar hacia abajo y ver su nombre allí, me gustaba cuando sostenía las manos de los dos y nuestros nombres estaban uno junto al otro para siempre en mi piel. Yo también había tenido a Draco haciendo con tinta una pequeña réplica perfecta de Casper el fantasma amistoso detrás de la oreja izquierda de modo que yo tenía algo que me recordaba a ella en el mismo lugar que ella tenía algo que le recordaba a mí. Era un poco cursi, pero ella pensó que era dulce y la forma en que ella había mostrado su agradecimiento fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír por días, así que importa un carajo.

—Es hermoso. Gracias amor.

—Igual que tú. —La besé de nuevo mientras saltaba cuidadosamente de la mesa para mantener todas las cosas buenas cubiertas mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para vestirse. Ella pasó un dedo por la parte calva de mi cabeza donde lo había afeitado. El mohawk volvió a intervalos alternados y ella no había estado mintiendo, no le importaba lo que mi cabello parecía y mientras pudiera poner sus manos alrededor no le importaba el estilo o el color que había elegido para el mes.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada agria.

—Eres un bastardo afortunado Potter.

Me eché a reír y empecé a limpiar mi estación.

—Lo sé.

Las cosas no son siempre perfectas. Todavía éramos dos personas muy distintas en dos caminos muy diferentes, pero siempre nos las arreglábamos para tomar tiempo y trabajar en ello. El juicio contra Pucey había sido difícil porque odiaba verla tener que revivir todo y solo había demasiadas influencias para que él no consiguiera una sentencia tan dura como se merecía, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte y aún cuando sus padres la animaron a retirar los cargos y dejar que el padre de Pucey tratara con él, ella había presionado hacia adelante y hecho las cosas bien y Adrian fue castigado pero no tan severamente como a cualquiera de nosotros le hubiera gustado.

Sus padres no eran ningún tipo de fanáticos de nuestra relación, pero una vez que quedó claro que Pansy y yo éramos un paquete o que ellos no eran bienvenidos en cualquier lugar cerca de ella, habían cedido un poco.

Personalmente creo que fue culpa del ataque y la crianza de mierda en general lo que los mantuvo pagando su matrícula y de mala gana aceptándome en su vida, pero no me importó porque yo estaba allí para protegerla de ellos por la razón que sea, siempre y cuando se comportaran bien o por lo menos lo suficientemente bien.

Las cosas con mis padres estaban mejor, no perfectas, pero mejor. Mi madre y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, nunca íbamos a tener la estrecha relación que compartió con Hayden pero por lo menos ahora podíamos hablar y yo había ido incluso a lo largo de un par de citas de su terapia, así que tuve una mejor comprensión de cómo estaba al final. Para mi gran sorpresa, nosotros éramos mucho más parecidos de lo que yo había imaginado. Pansy y yo hicimos un punto para volver a casa todos los domingos para el almuerzo de nuevo, pero ahora yo era un participante activo y era uno de mis momentos favoritos de la semana.

Desafortunadamente Theo era el hermano Potter difícil ahora.

Todavía se negaba a hablar con mamá y papá y él solo descongeló a Pansy cuando le hice saber que si no lo hacía le iba a golpear el culo cuando volviera a casa en un par de meses. Las cosas eran rocosas en ese frente, se sentía traicionado y engañado, pero tenía fe en que si podía ver la luz de mi hermano, ya era un hombre mucho mejor de lo que yo sería con el paso del tiempo.

Pansy salió del cuarto de baño tirando de su cabello en una

desordenada cola de caballo. Luna se apartó de la recepción para fruncir el ceño hacia ella.

—No puedo creer que me estás dejando por ese imbécil. Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

—Ahh voy a extrañarte también chica, pero nunca estoy ahí y estoy enferma y cansada de tener mis cosas en dos lugares diferentes.

—Pansy se estaba mudando conmigo y Draco este fin de semana. Lo habíamos pospuesto a pesar de que ella estaba allí de cinco a seis noches a la semana, porque yo no quería ser una carga para Draco. Fue mi mejor amigo, quien finalmente se lo dijo una mañana durante el desayuno que si estaba de acuerdo en hacer la mayor parte de la cocina entonces ella era bienvenida para mudarse. Los dos estábamos agradecidos porque me gustaba nuestro lugar, era muy práctico para el trabajo y yo realmente no quería mudarme o pedirle a Draco que se fuera. Los tres nos llevábamos muy bien y Draco se había ido bastantes noches por lo que nunca realmente nos habíamos puesto los unos a otros de los nervios. Las chicas estaban molestas de que se iba y yo sabía que ella realmente iba a extrañar a Ginny y Luna, pero ellas salían lo suficiente y declararon como noche de chicas todos los jueves así que no estaba preocupado en absoluto sobre ella lamentando su decisión.

Luna arrugó la cara como una enojada Tinker Bell.

—Solo odio la idea de tener a un extraño dentro. Tú y Ginny eran como los compañeras perfectas de siempre y después de lo que te pasó no me fío de algún extraño al azar en la calle para meterlo a vivir aquí.

Pansy se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre para limpiar y escondí una sonrisa mientras a escondidas ella pasaba los dedos por el interior de mi muslo. Draco levantó la mirada de la lechuza en que estaba trabajando y miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre mí y Cedric.

—¿No está Blaize volviendo de gira pronto?

—Sí. ¿Y qué? —Artifice había golpeado el gran momento, reservando un espacio en el Metalfest y Enmity la banda de Blaize estará abriendo escena para ellos. Había estado ausente por más de seis meses y mientras él estaba en camino la chica a la que había estado sacudiendo se había enganchado con algún ex así que Blaize estaba en su culo, pero todos nosotros pensábamos que se quedaría con Cedric o uno de los otros chicos de la banda.

—Le puedes alquilar la habitación a él —dijo Draco como si fuera perfectamente razonable—. Él se lleva genial con Ginny y siempre está de gira o lo que sea de todos modos. Apuesto a que sería una buena opción.

Pansy y yo compartimos una mirada con ceja levantada. Blaize se llevaba bien con Ginny, de hecho, habían desarrollado una amistad independiente fuera del resto de nosotros, lo que nos dejó a todos cuestionándonos con frecuencia lo cercanos que eran la chica country y el chico metalero. Eran cercanos pero tan opuestos que era difícil entender cómo es que alguna vez tenían algo de qué hablar, si alguien me preguntaba si Blaize se estaba moviendo bajo el mismo techo que la belleza de cabello oscuro, solo estaba pidiendo problemas, o un muy buen momento en función de cómo lo miraras. Me aclaré la garganta y busqué la mano de Pansy.

—Mi hermano mayor estará de regreso en unos meses también. Va a necesitar un lugar para dormir, hasta que se de cuenta de lo que esté haciendo.

Esa podría ser otra opción que desees tener en cuenta. —Luna asintió y se volvió hacia lo que fuera que estaba jugando con la computadora.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

Amaba preguntarle eso. Amaba que ella sabía que yo amaba preguntarle eso. Ella me sonrió y cautelosamente se alzó para darme un beso.

Sabía que su costado tenía que estar doliendo. Cuatro horas de ser perforado era mucho y normalmente se sentaba como un campeón, inmóvil como una piedra. Yo la iba a poner en una ducha de agua caliente y hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor.

—Sí.

Salimos de la tienda mano con mano y nos dirigimos hacia el gustaba correr el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a través de su nombre en los nudillos y nunca dejaba de hacerme sonreír.

—¿Quieres ponerme en tu portafolio Harry?

Yo no esperaba esa pregunta, así que la miré con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pones todas tus piezas realmente grandes allí, yo solamente no sé porque querrías dejar este.

Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cuello y tiré de ella para que pudiera besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Porque esos son trabajos. Los pongo en la gente y luego se van por el mundo donde esperan ser apreciados y queridos por la gente. Cualquier cosa que haga para ti, cualquier cosa entre nosotros no es trabajo y es para ti y lo agradezco. Cuando trabajo en ti sé que lo que he puesto en ti estará con nosotros para siempre. Como he dicho, si lo quieres ahí estaré encantado de ponerlo, pero si no, entonces voy a estar feliz de ser quien admire toda mi obra todos los días.

Me miró en silencio durante un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—Das los cumplidos más retrasados como el culo en el mundo, pero eso fue adorable y tienes toda la razón. La única persona que realmente quiero que lo vea eres tú.

Gruñí y tiré de su cabello.

—Esa cosa cubre la mitad de tu nalga. Será mejor que sea el único en mirarlo Casper.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera que solo yo podía provocar.

—Te amo Harry Potter.

Cada vez que ella decía eso me era más fácil decirle:

—Te amo también. —Y eso era todo. Yo no tenía que preguntar, no tiene que preocuparme, no tenía que caer en el túnel de la oscuridad porque todo lo que Pansy sentía por mí se lo decía de regreso y sabía que eso era suficiente. Yo no tenía que intentarlo, yo solo lo hacía y cada día lo hacía mejor que el anterior.

—¿Qué pasa con Blaize o Theo yendo a vivir con Luna y Ginny?

Se acurrucó a mi lado cuando nos acercamos al casa.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla. Solté un bufido.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen de nosotros.

—Y mira el espectáculo que les dimos.

—Lo suficientemente cierto y no los contrarios solo atraen la locura enloqueciendo, incendiándose y quemando toda la ciudad.

—No lo sé.

De lo que sea que estuviera en el orden del día solo sabía una cosa. Si alguno de mis chicos tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una chica que los hiciera sentir lo que Pansy me hizo haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarme de que lo vieran hasta el final. Un amor como este no se debe perder, incluso para aquellos de nosotros que nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

Mírenme a mí siendo todo optimista y la mierda.

Hayden estaría muy orgulloso

**Fin.**


End file.
